Apprentice: Changeling
by jean.carter.7528
Summary: A beast boy that has been trained by slade before he joined the teen titans, smarter,darker and more dangerous beast boy. pairing beast boy and raven.
1. chapter 1

CHANGELING

This is a story which will be mainly focused on beast boy, so any robin, cyborg or Starfire fans don't be angry and of course if u have any ideas or something about them that u would like to see in the story, i would be more than happy to write it.

The main paring will be beast boy and raven.

there will some content that resemble those of other fanfiction its is just that i am using bit of there idea's.

I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

so on with the story

chapter 1

Location: steal city, Time: 12:48 am

 _This story starts like many other's of it's kind, where the silence of the night is worst that the screames that will follow._

Unlike your everyday seaport, this one was a tad bit different, mainly that the whole port was just a cover-up for it's a real purpose that was smuggling of illegal goods, weapons, drugs, gold..and more.

Inside the warehouse, two small groups stood, facing each other.

"so Danny, what is this new toy u been bragging about"

"depends if you brought the greens for it" Danny answered casually, he needed to see the money upfront or it was a no go "do you joe, do you"

Joe motioned for a guy from the back, who walked up to them with a bag and showed it's contents to everyone in the room.

"Now, Stop goofing around and show us the goods" Danny motioned for one of his men to the back of the van

Said man went and pulled down the curtain to show a child no older than 13 or 14 in a crunched positions with a mechanical collar but what caught there attention was his dark green skin. "what do you think joe, ain't he a beauty". their clients just raised an eyebrow "What's so special about him"

Danny smirked, "this is a shapeshifter, he can turn into any animal or bird or fish anything". feeling they still have not brought by what he said Danny turned to the kid "turn into a lion" getting no response

"Are you sure he can change" joe questioned

"Yes, yes he can!" taking a remote out of his pocket he pressed a button. electricity coursed through the kid's body "AAAAaaaa" he screamed in pain before transforming into a lion. joe was a bit speechless "ok so the kid can transform but so what?" joe asked

Danny explained "if you give him the order, he can turn into a fly get inside any secure place, find the target and tear him up as a lion and just as easily get out"

Now it was joe who smirked, "well now that makes our jobs a lot easier". What these men failed to realized was a mike that was on top of the ceiling listening to what they were saying.

"A hundred grand for the kid..sorry but its gonna cost u more. how much...what...this is the final price..." both the men were deciding the price.

Garfield pov

Doesn't matter who gets me in the end, I die ( _don't say that you might be able to escape from them_ ) doesn't matter even if I do I will still be treated like an animal ( _you could join a superhero team they will accept you_ ) MY parents are dead, MY uncle put me in a cage, MY adoptive parents left me, MY body is green everyone sees me as a FREAK. do I still need to continue? he heard nothing from his own annoying thoughts

"fine so we came to an agreement," joe asked

"yes I can do that number" Danny confirmed

'so this is it I am being sold off to that guy'

Something inside him became alert he felt as if something bad was about to happen. The lights were going on and off and then they went off for one long pause he kept hearing sounds, he knew what that sound was it was that of a sword going through flesh this continued for what felt like hours but it was just thirty seconds and the lights came on.

Garfield was terrified there were like fifteen maybe twenty men on the floor in a pool of there blood and one man stood in there place.

The man in question simply turned and took the bag of money and walked away

"WAIT!" he didn't know what got into him to ask a man he was sure would kill him if he got him mad "can you break me out of this box and chains" the man walked towards him "I didn't see you back there, sorry can't have any witnesses" The man brought his sword down through the gap in the cage faster than a person could blink only to find he had stabbed thin air and in place of a kid he found a green mouse "so what they said was true after all!" lets see if can be any use to me "so what do you want in this life kid".

Garfield wasn't expecting that question at all but another voice in his head told him to answer carefully and after thinking about his answer "I don't know but I mainly want to live" the man smiled under his mask.

'Mouldable'

This night, _This fated event had_ set in motion, something greater than anyone could even realize and drag the world to _war and hell._

That was the end of the first chapter. gar is very young in this about 13 actually and yes he is gonna be trained by slade. he is gonna be in a relationship with raven. there will be blood and even a bit of glore in this

 **Also in the pov of Garfield the other person he is talking to is his optimistic side, that was telling him everything was going to be ok.**

For those reading this they can give there ideas to me and i will put it in the future chapter. in a way see your own story appear in this.

Do something u naturally won't do and review


	2. chapter 2

**_CHANGELING_**

 **Chapter 2** **beast boy's pov**

*previously*

It had been a two days since the mysterious and a bit terrifying person had saved him from that cage and had taken him to his base. He had been given medical attention to all his wounds and injury and given good food as well as being visited by robots waiter's for food or for water.

* _story continues_ *

'man this is amazing even mento didn't have things like this in his base' gar thought as he layed on the bed, which was supposed to be his newquarters. while pushing aside the any doubts that he had about this kind guy who had...might have saved him. 'it doesn't matter if i can trust him or not and beside if he wanted he could have killed me than helping me and if i can become as strong as him, i won't have to be afraid of anyone in my life.'

His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of foot steps "so did you get a good rest"

Garfield looked at the tall man "YES i did. thanks you mister" gar answered a bit fearfully

"you can call me Slade" he motioned for him to follow. "do you know why i decided to take u with me instead of just leaving u there"

Gar also wondered the same thing even though a lot of conspiracy theory popped into his head he decided to puch it back for now "no i don't".

Slade responded " i have goals..."

"Garfield"

"i have goals garfield, big goals for that i need things like what u saw yesterday money, resources and reputation. i want you to join me as my apprentice i will give you two days time to think about this"

Garfield didn't even need to think about this this is what he wanted "i will be your apprentice"

Slade just smiled under his mask. "you can take time to think about it"

"no i want to become stronger, much much stronger so i want to be your apprentice".

slade put a hand on his head "we will begin tomorrow your training beging and it will be hell so get some proper rest and a good nights sleep " saying that slade left.

Garfield didn't doubt the hell part but if that's the price for getting stronger than so be it.

The next morning, 5:30 am.

"why do i have to get up so early in the morning" slade looked at him and then to a robot and gave a nod the said robot which had a fire hose in its hand started to drown Gar in freezing water.

"why did you do that"

"because you seem to sleepy, now what I had to tell you was important so listen up today we are going to increase your reflexes to situation. the first time we meet you sensed danger and your body acted according to the situation to survive by transforming. you today will learn to do that by your on free will"

"but i can easily transform into any animals whenever I want". Slade just looked at him "really" before Garfield could react a fist punched him in the gut sending him a bit back and holding his stomach in pain.

"see, the sword came at you much faster but you were able to move out the way that was because you were so afraid that you believed that you were going to die that your body took control and at that few seconds your limits were turned off."

Finally catching his breath "i don't understand the limit part" Slade realised he was talking with a 12 year old child so he had to keep it more simple "our human brain when it believes that it is in great danger sends a signal to our body that makes us stronger for a few seconds and in that time we are able to think much faster, lift heavier weights and do everything better. do you understand now."

"yes. so u will teach me how to do that" he got a nod from Slade.

Garfield was given a list of activities he has to do everyday starting 20 push ups,20 sit up, 20 crunches ,5 lap around the field and a series of stretches and each day 1 time extra will be added. "i can easily do more than 20"

"if you do to much exercise then your body will become fixed to fast ,then even if you become 20 your height will be that of 16. so do light exercise to build up mainly stamina and form. understand". Giving a nod and began to do whatever exercise was mentioned to him. It had taken him a good 30 minutes to complete everything. "Good now we shall begin."

They walked until they stood in front of a ball dispenser like machine "this is normally used by batters to practice there swing but we will use it to help your reflex time. so go and stand infront of it" Garfield did just that "but be warned this is more powerful than your average one and the timer is automatically set to fire at anytime the gap between the shots can be 10 second or 10 hours so be..." he was interrupted by a sudden shot that hit Garfield in the left shoulder "... ready"

He wasn't joking about the whole gap sometime the gap was like seconds, minutes or in some circumstances it took an hour or so. after three hours after beginning" Ok thats enough for today kid now lets see you transform". slade threw a watch at him "put it on"

Doing as he was told "what is this watch for?" Gar asked unable to to keep his curiosity contained.

"it sends a signal to the received at all times and when u transform the signal is cut and when u go back to becoming a human it is reconnected this gives us a time it takes for u to change shapes." gar could help but be wowed by how throughslade was.

So they began "chimp" turning into to a chimp and bach "ok that was 3 sec total"

"so that was 1.5sec for me to change"

"Did i tell you that it was 1.5sec i said 3sec we will have to decrease the time by only 0.5 sec"

gorilla-4sec

hippo-4sec

elephant-6sec

whale-8sec

rat-4sec

insect-6sec

"so it seems the change in size takes you more time. transform into a gorilla and keep changing back and forth until your time is one second"

Garfield fell on the floor,his body was shaking, any movement sent pain through his body it had only been one hour but his body felt like it was on fire "u got stamina i will give you that" with body burning Garfield got up and again transformed into a gorilla, 1.6sec "that is enough for today" we continue this tomorrow"

Garfield literally had to crawl back to his room and painful slept on his bed but couldn't help but smile on how much he had grown stronger in just a day.

 **This concludes the second chapter. Next time it will be a bit of a time skip and shots of what all happened. till next time.** **review so i know that someone is reading this story and the speed of the updates also involves the knowledge that some people are reading this story.** **26-11-2017**


	3. chapter 3

**_Changeling_**

 **This is my third chapter. This story was entirely created to show the past as well as Garfield's age like how old he was when this happened or that happened. This story will be more in the form of flashback! ok so on with the story.** **Chapter 3: Remembering part 1**

 **TIME SKIP** **Location: Metero city, film studio.** **Underground base**

A 16 year old Garfield woke up at 3:30 AM and started his daily routine starting with a bit of running which consists of 50 laps around a football field worth of running on a treadmill, then a good 150 push ups, 150 sit ups, 150 crunchs, 30 backflips, 50 front flips and...; so it usually takes him upto 8:00 AM to finish his daily exercise and afterwards he had a list of specific tasks or training methods that he had to follow to increase his ability.

Like wearing a timer to check his transformation speed OR staying as one animal and fight a group of robots. But today he decided to do a bit of light training first.

Garfield entered the gym and found what he was looking for, a brand new punching bag, the robots usually changed them from now and then. He started with a steady beat going through the motion left-left-right-centre-right-left-right-right and left kick but as he kept hitting his mind was someplace else.

'How did i end here?' gar usually doesn't ask this kind of questions but last night before he slept he watched a document on wild life done by a family and even if he didn't want to he saw himself in there to such a point where he had a dream where he was 16 and was with his parents and they were finding new species and so on.

memories surged through his head and sometimes it was better to simply let it flow than to hold it back.

I was born in a normal American household, well as normal a House can be with two biologist for parents, They were conducting breakdown on the gene pool of all the creatures of this planet and how they were all similar in origin. Through out his life he had travelled to many places like the Amazon jungle, indian jungle and African forest.

It was in Africa, when he was 6 years old that he was bitten by a green monkey that caused him to almost die so his parents were forced to use some drug to save his life at the price of his humanity, either his parents didn't know or didn't want to believe it but that day Garfield Mark Logan had died.

He felt as if he was someone else. he could see farther or hear better and after sometime he felt as if things could get better. But it didn't, his parents died 4 months later due to a boating accident and the only reason he survived was because he changed into a bird to save his own life. That day he had lost everything. his loving mother, his hero who had been his father and the possibility of him becoming normal.

Till he was 7 years old he staded with an African tribal people his parents had befriended but one person in that tribe didn't see him in the same light and had druged him and had him shipped to America in a crate. Now he was 7 and half years old and he had to live on the street for sometime untill some people or more like thief's took him in and used him to rob houses, stores and other places.

When he was 8 they were caught and he was given to a care taker to be taken care off. But his care taker didn't care about him he only wanted the money left by his parents. After obtaining his parents wealth he was put in a small cage in the basement and he stated there for ONE and a half years and he was eventually rescued by the doom petrol. Who later adopted him.

At 9 and a half years old The Doom Petrol became his family, his home. mento became his father figure and elastic girl became his mother. he trained with them and went on missions with them and even one point he saved there lives from brain. but mento became angry at his "team before missions" policy and stopped taking him with them and even put him in a school while Rita or elastic girl was missing.

He still remembers that day clearly. a young 13 year old Garfield looked at mento with tears in his eyes "let me come with you Steve, i can track down Rita's scent" but Steve didn't budge

"Garfield you are not coming with us and that is final". looking at the crying face of his adoptive son "Garfield, you are very talented but you are still to young that is why i want you to go school and see how it feels like to be normal and even make some friends, Have a chance at something many don't get"

Steve had put him in school and with the rest of the doom patrol menbers they went in search of Rita.

To his credit he had attended school using a holographic ring so he won't standout but after 3 months he couldn't take it and then at every night he transform into a eagle and scout the city for crime and help people like stopping robbery, mugging or any form of crime.

One day he got ahead of himself and saw a gang of people shifting box of something into a truck so he decided to investigate and eventually found that the boxes containing guns. He knew he was outnumbered but he had the ability to transform into any animals and animals were stronger than humans and thus the battle began.

One of the men were rammed by a mountain goat shifting to a cheetah he raced to next guy and at he last minute he became a pig hitting the guy with enough force to knock him out. Then repeated the same process for the next five men. his activity didn't go unnoticed as ten more men came but these guys all had bigger guns and he was forced to take shelter behind a wall and seeing he only had one form that could take these guys on he closed his eyes and concentrated on that form and he felt his body shift to that of a T-Rex. The sudden appearance of a T-Rex shocked and scared everyone enough to send them running away. using his mass and strength he tipped the entire truck and then proceed to chase everyone into the building and destroyed the top of the entrance to seal the the building. turning back into himself he was about to fly away when he got hit in the back of the head by something hard, he fell on the floor and his last image was that of Danny holding a crowbar.

He was kept in a locked room and chained to the floor he couldn't change into anything bigger than him as there was a electronic coller on his neck if it breaks then it explodes, not big but enough to take his head off but if he transforms into anything small then the coller contract and that triggers the explotion and he didn't know any amimal that was his sizes. There he was tortured, electrocuted, burned, starved and much more but what they really wanted was to destroy his will to fight back. Day in and Day out this continued but he always fought back.

Untill 'jim' the guy danny had appointed to 'watch over' him had to go somewhere. so, jim was supposed to assine someone else to take his place but he completely forgot. so this means there was no one to hit him or hurt him and also no one to feed him. so he was alone in that dark room. Garfield stayed in the darkness not knowing whether it was day or night, he just existed

* _PRESENT TIME*_

Garfield was brought back to reality as the punching bag hit him in the face 'I hate thinking about that place' it actually took jim two weeks to return and something happened which he didn't like thinking about. But in the end he was broken and was about to be sold of to someone else that is when Slade saved him.

 **Ok! that is it for this chapter next will be a continuation of this story.** **Thank you all for those who reviewed. i am so happy to know that people are reading and it was a huge plus that they liked it. Thank you, till next time.**

28-11-2017

next chapter 2-12-2017


	4. chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 _CHANGELING_

This is the continuation of the third chapter. I am trying to make the change of beast boy more realistic. I mean he was raised by doom patrol so I simply can't make it like 'he is good one day and then the next day he is a killer' i have to stick with beast boys' character. The final part of remembering.

REMEMBERING PART2

Garfield looked at the time it was 9:47 AM. 'man I am starving' leaving the gym he knew just the place for what he was looking for

entering the kitchen he began to search the shelves trying to remember where he had kept it. while searching he had found cup ramen, canned food, and dehydrated food which were wrapped in plastic but he still didn't find what he was searching for.

After ten minutes of looking everywhere, he eventually gave up and decided to have a canned bean soup. taking the can from the shelf he sat down on the table but what caught his attention was the container, a jar which was filled with some white powder. completely forgetting the soup he grabbed the jar 'i can't believe it was here the whole time'. this was a special powder he had made by mixing up yeast, muscle builder, orange flavor and powdered sugar his healthy and well-balanced meal which he called as Daily diet.

taking a glass of water he added a teaspoon full of Daily diet into it and stirred it well so it was thoroughly mixed. seeing it was satisfactory he turned into an amoeba and floated down into the water.

The form of an amoeba was one of the most useful shapes. Amoeba only needed only yeast for its daily diet and the rest of the things were more for flavor. it was an added bonus that all his injuries and tiredness was also healed just by soaking in water for 20 minutes and a full night's rest in 2 and a half hour.

Also, it gives him time to think about things and how many things have changed. Now he was going on missions, after 4 months of training on the basis like fitness, stealth, correct method of stealing and having increased his stamina Slade had him practice his stealth, lock picking and sharpening his senses. blindfolding him and plugged his ears to increase his sense of smell and the same thing for his eyes and ears. He was shown the proper methods of infiltration.

On his 15 birthday, he was given his first assignment that was to locate and steal

a document from a lawyer regarding information about a Mafia boss. He let his mind go back to that incident.

REMEMBERING

Garfield had placed necessary equipment into his utility belt a communicator, minor explosive and shock disks, a packet of daily diet and few more things. seeing that everything was there he transformed into a hawk and flew out the window. He knew the location of his target. Jubli town which was west from the base. Garfield flew high into the sky and when he found the proper thermal that would take him where he wanted he changed into a peregrine falcon which was the ideal bird if he wanted to travel a long distance and save energy at the same time.

It took him almost a day and it was almost night but he didn't mind if anything it was an ideal time for his mission. His first priority was to locate his target as Slade hadn't given him any information regarding that...in fact, no information was given about the target and the only thing that was known to gar was what the documents will contain and the targets name, so gar had to find everything on his own.

Which wasn't difficult he just used the internet to search on him to find out where he was working, his workplace timing. Seeing that it should already be closed he decided that he could get his targets address from his target's office, so transforming into an owl he went to his office.

As it seems luck was on his side because his target was there in his office, ALONE. Garfield slowly flew near the window until he was only inches from it and then changed into an ant to crawl under the window still. Reaching the other side. He turned into a fly to observe what his target was doing.

said target was,

John was nervous, he was hired as the lawyer for the kamikaze group which was a Mafia ran by the kamikaze family who originated from japan they were at war with a rival gang called corpse party led by shenarske who dislikes the fact that kamikaze group is from a different country and had an establishment here as well and now kamikaze group has gotten evidence that could be a problem to corpse party and had given this document to him for safekeeping. That is why he is on edge at the movement.

"what if they have send an assassin to kill me" or "corpus party is at my house waiting for me". I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to... his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello. who is this?" He responded in a very calm voice trying to hide his nervousness.

"It's me Yamato, I want you to bring the documents to a safehouse. the coordinates are already inputted into the GPS of your car. Understood"

"Yea I got it I will be there in 10 minutes" turning it off he opened a safe behind the cabinet and took out the document.

Garfield who had been a fly the whole time saw the target opening the safe to take out a document and when he realized that it was what he wanted. but he was confused as to why the lawyer was running and why he looked fearful the whole time.

He could take the document now or follow him to see what he was doing, eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he followed the car until he reached a normal residential building. Changing into a fly he stuck close to the lawyer and saw him hand over the document to someone else.

Garfield in the form of a fly stuck to the ceiling and saw how many people there were which was close to seven in this room and overall thirty in all. this amount of people didn't even scare him he could easily take them all.

His body froze suddenly, his instinct told him to stay still and not to move. he didn't have a chance to wonder what is happening as suddenly a man screamed as he was dragged into the darkness.

All the men became alert. they got there guns ready. In a split motion, three dark objects came out of the darkness and stabbed the hand of the men holding the gun causing them to drop there gun in pain. A dark shadow emerged from the darkness punching the first man in the face easily breaking his nose and fall unconscious. dogging the rain of fire from two men in the front he pulled out a gun of his own but instead of bullets it fired a hook with a wire that grabbed a man and then used him as a wrecking ball at the two armed men and finished of the last two men with an uppercut to the jaw and kick to the stomach.

This mysterious man grabbed the lawyer by his collar and questioned him about the gangs and their war. The frightened man splied everything he knew but it was lucky for Garfield that he didn't say anything about the document.

The mysterious man seeing as he got everything he wanted was about to leave but something caught his attention a housefly and something about it unsettled him but none the less left.

Garfield wasn't an idiot he knew that this man much stronger than he was but was he stronger than Slade.' Yes, he is the animal inside him answered. well after the mysterious man left Garfield came down and took the document from the suitcase and left.

When he had informed Slade about all that had happened to him. Garfield got a new subject added to his training it was about all the political members, world leaders, terrorist groups, superheroes, and supervillains. He was a bit shocked when he realized that his teacher is one of the top 10 killers of this world called Death Strock and the mysterious man he had met was the second-best hero in the world, Batman.

He got out of the glass of water and decided to continue his daily routine. He had gotten better from then such as.

When he first started training to change faster it usually took him like 5-6 seconds but now no matter what the shape it usually just took him like half a second to change into an animal and back.

His reflex had gotten better as well as his stamina and his physical now he started doing missions more often he even got a codename now, a pretty cool one.

Something pocked him in the back turning around he meets a robot "master Slade is calling you"

Going down the base he finally reached the control room where he saw Slade sitting in his chair.

"I have a mission for you Kerberos"

 **Ok, I am sorry I didn't show how he becomes dark it will be shown in the future chapters.**

 **side note,**

 **Kerberos is the Greek name for Cerberus ' The Hound Of Hell '. Next chapter we will see Robin, Starfire and everyone else. and again please let me know if you have a story inside. I will be able to add your ideas into it also and any suggestions please let me know**

 **Again I accept hate mail with open arms**

1-12-2017

22-12-2017

(i have to write my main exams so I have to study if I don't I will fail and then I have to redo my entire year. so, i very sorry about this)


	5. chapter 5

**_Changeling_**

 **This is my third chapter and hopes you like it.**

Garfield stood on top of a building and shifted his eyes to that of a hawk to see his current target. A boy wearing a red and green uniform who was currently occupied beating up a thief in an alley.

 _Flashback*_

"Kerberos, I have an assignment for you," Slade told him while providing him a file " Are you familiar with robin the sidekick of Batman"

"Which one?" Garfield joked but in all honesty, batman did have too many sidekicks with the same name.

"One with the spikey hair" Slade responded "I want you to recruit him, he could be of value for my goals"

"Yes! sir" Kerberos replied.

Flashback end

Garfield still kept looking at his target how was he supposed to get someone who was trained to be a crime fighter to become a mercenary and join there club. Seriously both Batman and Slade are the same in many ways, they both don't have powers, they rely on gadgets and they both have an unhealthy interest for underaged boys.

Just then his senses acted up. looking up he caught the sight of a green falling star that fell somewhere in the city. 'i should investigate that but my target...' lucky for him robin was also heading in the same direction.

He shifted into an owl and followed robin but still kept a safe distance so as not to be seen. At this distance he could already see what was happening, the green meteoroid was actually a girl.

'I guess girls really were from Venus'. Nobody could break his habit of bad jokes, nobody.

'What is happening here. Ok, Gar its time to make a decision.' Garfield started to beat his skull on it. one, He had to get robin to join the dark side and now there was this space girl to deal with.

He was brought back to reality at the sound of cars crashing. 'man she is strong. ok that is it, if I need to know what is happening then I need to be there' shifting into an owl he flew to the fight and as he approached closer he took on smaller forms owl to a pigeon to a sparrow to a fly and when he was just next to her he changed to a kangaroo and hit her with a powerful double kick which threw the spacegirl back a couple of feet giving robin enough time to hit her with his paralysis disk.

"Who are you?" robin asked the green shifter "and why did you help me?"

Those sounded like innocent questions but they weren't. he was trained by batman so he probably could also be a detective so I have to answer carefully.

"My name is beast boy and I was traveling to find my place in the world and I helped you because I was looking at the fight for some time and she was destroying everything around her while you were trying to stop her so I chose to help you"

Robin found the explanation to be ok and that would explain the feeling of being watched he had for some time. before he could ask any more questions he was brought back to attention by a car that was heading towards them "LOOK OUT"

Garfield or now beast boy easily dodged the car "I thought you put her to sleep"

"I did but apparently the paralysis doesn't affect her" robin grabbing another explosive disk he threw it at her but it had no effect instead it made the alien even angrier. she picked up a truck threw it at robin.

The said person barely got out of the way of the speeding truck.

"_-#_ -" the alien girl roared.

"What did she say," beast boy asked.

"If I knew, it would be a lot easier to calm her down before she destroys the city" robin answered

"HEY! you are recking up my neighborhood," said a voice behind them. looking back they saw that someone had

caught the truck.

"please tell me that is a friend of yours," beast boy asked robin who gave him an 'i never seen him in my life' look

The guy was tall and big but what was most noticeable was that he smelled like oil and metal.

"you guys are recking up my neighborhood if you want to fight to take it somewhere else"

"she started it" wined beast boy. seriously who are these people who keep showing up "and who are you"

"I don't care who started it. end it or I will" the metal man offered "it doesn't matter who I am"

"It isn't what you think. we are the good guys, here and we are here to help" robin said trying to calm down the situation

"oh, I know what you are. Robin, Batman's sidekick and you beast boy, a former member of the doom patrol. your superheroes, you go anywhere you want and destroy everything around you just to stop the bad guys and then leave and let the little man clean up your mess." metal man accused

Robin tried to defend himself but was pushed out of the way by beast boy as a car came flying above there heads.

The metal man seeing the car coming at him shifted his right hand to a cybernetic cannon and shot through the car and at the alien girl. who took a defensive stand and took the impact head-on.

Robin turned back to the metal man "How did you..." his question didn't need to be answered as the metal man took off his jacket to show his cybernetics. Robin felt a hand poke him.

"That isn't our only problem" beast boy pointed towards the alien whose shackles were broken from the metal man's attack.

Robin and beast boy were back to back "how about I take on the metal man and you take on the girl"

"We don't have to fight him. maybe we can talk him to..." beast boy put his two cents on the matter.

"It won't work. If wanted us to not destroy the 'neighborhood' then he wouldn't have shot through a car. he is obviously using this as an excuse" robin replayed.

Now that he said it did make sense. and who didn't love a good battle "Sure, let the fight begin." beast boy grinned.

Both of them rushed at there opponent. beast boy running at full speed jumped to give a kick to the alien girl's skull who caught his leg and used the momentum to throw him to the ground hard then followed with a kick to the stomach.

Robin dogged a punch to his face by rotating to the left and gave a punch of his own to the abdomen but it had no effect. so jumping over another punch he brought out his bo staff. the moment he landed he get out the way as the sonic blast hit were he was standing moments before.

Beast boy used the kick to roll away and get back on his feet. he ran towards her as he got close enough he shifted to a cat and ran under her leg, just as she turned around she meet a rhino which slammed into her to the side. Wasting no time, she got up immediately but was surprised to see no sign of the green boy or the rhino around her. realizing something she looked at the sky and saw a green hawk that changed into a gorilla that fell on her. beast boy using the opportunity started to trash his fallen opponent in his gorilla form.

Robin had to keep moving as his opponent kept shooting sonic blast at him left and right but robin was just memorizing the pattern and now that he could see it. he moved through the attack and came closer and closer and threw his explosive disk at the metal man who fired at it causing an explosion. Robin saw his chance altering his mask from normal mode to infrared. he saw his opponent and threw his freeze disk at his leg. the metal man was a bit shocked when his legs suddenly froze. Robin emerged out of the smoke and hit the metal man with his bo staff sending him back and whacking his arm off. then continued his assault but stopped when the metal man was smiling. From the Corner of his eyes, he saw the severed arm take aim and fire at him.

Beast boy kept hitting but when he saw the anger on the alien's face as her eyes glowed dark green and from both her hands she shot a beam of green energy at the gorilla which threw him 3 feet in the air and changed him back to normal.

Robin saw the attack but there was nothing he could do and the blast sent him flying backward and hit beast boy

"So, how was your fight" beast boy asked

with a hint of humor

"I have him where I want him" robin answered annoyed

Their attention was brought back to the alien as she started to levitate and both her hands started to glow green and then the other side the metal man was reattaching his hand and out of his back came out two cables which went and attached itself to the nearby electrical light post. This time instead of only one hand both his arms changed into sonic Cannon's "machine gun mode"

"These two are getting serious" Robin said with a smirk

"Maybe we should too" beast boy returned his smirk

They both ran at there opponents. Robin easily dogging the hail of attacks from the metal man and throwing a flash disk above the metal man. the explosion of light blinding him using this chance robin throwing two bird-a-rand to cut off his power supply. recovering from the attack the metal man laid out a series of attacks which robin dogged easily before using the metal man's own bodyweight he threw him on the ground and placed a shock disk on his head that knock him out.

Beast boy shifting into a cheetah ran to her while moving out of the way of the energy bolt with his enhanced speed the energy bolts looked as if they were not moving and when he reached her he shifted to a kangaroo and gave a vicious kick that sends her flying and into a bus.

"I am done. what about you" beast boy asked walking over to him

"Same" robin replied

"AAAAAaaa" came a sound from the bus as it exploded and the alien emerges out of it.

"System reboot completed," the metal man says as he gets up.

This time both the alien and metal man rush towards them. robin again using the metal man's weight against him throws him at the alien girl, who shoots an energy blast him and then at beast boy who shifts into a snake to avoid the attack. getting back on his feet metal man fires a sonic blast at the alien who avoids it but was not able to avoid robin's bow staff, before being shot a sonic blast at the robin which threw robin back but the metal man didn't see the goat that rammed into him.

beast boy suddenly felt his entire instinct run wild, he felt danger like never before. He looked down and saw he was covered in dark energy and not only him but everyone was. they couldn't move and then they were all thrown into four different direction

Beast boy looked up he saw that everyone was separated from each other and in the centre, there was a dark pool or vortex in which a girl in a black hood rose up. before he could ask her anything she pointed at the sky

A hologram appeared in which a blue creature started to speak "All humans a property of ours is in this city we will search for her and leave in peace when we find her but if you interfere or try to assist her then your city shall burn." and the transmission ends.

Beast boy looks at the hooded girl only to see she is not there.

 **That is it for this chapter. I am gonna cut this short**

 **I accept all forms of hate mail.**

 **please let me know if you have any suggestion**

I will only be able to update regularly after 21-12-2017.

4-12-2017.


	6. chapter 6

**_Changeling_**

 **first of all sorry about the late update. i had a final exam to write. now that the exam is over i can write more frequently.**

chapter 6

Beast boy looked at the area around him the destroyed cars, shops and minor other stuff. wondering how a simple recruitment mission can go so bad so quick.

"Hey" beast boy looked at the owner of the sound.

"Yes! robin."

"thanks for the help back there i couldn't have done it alone"

"maybe you don't have to do things alone. maybe you could..."

He was stoped by robin "i prefer to work alone" robin turned around to leave but a hand on his shoulder stoped him

"There is a alien girl on the street hiding somewhere and an alien race that is going to strip this city clean to find her. To stop all this maybe you could use a friend"

Robin smiles at that "fine, what do we both do".

"Not us both but the three of us" beast boy said pointing at the metal man

"No! i kicked his butt no way he is gonna help".

"You leave that to me" beast boy said while running to the metal man

Victor wasn't having a good, frankly he didn't know were to even begin well at least his damages weren't to bad.

"Hey you didn't tell me your name before"

beast boy askes looking up at the metal man.

"I don't have a name" he told and turned around "not anymore, anyway" he whispered and started to walk away.

If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he would have mised the last part now everything connected 'he is like me'

"I was 6 when it happened to me" beast boy yelled as he followed the metal man "how old were you"

"what are you even talking about" victor said not even bothering to turn or stop walking

" i mean, i had a normal life my parents were scientists and i wasn't green and had many friends and went to school but because of something stupid i did. i was about to die but my parents saved my life with there research but as a side effect i became green and.." beast boy paused then continued

"even though i didn't die i felt as if a part of me did. it wasn't easy everyone started to look at me differently like i was a freak and in those only a few still saw me as the same boy. but in the end i realised that the person who saw me as a freak was someone i need the most, myself." at this point victor had stoped walking and was looking at beast boy.

"nice story and all but you don't look like this" he said pointing at himself

Beast boy realised that this guy was just living in what he had been through so he should say something his past self would want to hear "i Don't care how you look like, i care about who you are"

victor was stunned he never expected anybody to say those words to him and he couldn't lie this guys story sounds a lot like his.

"What are you going to do now" victor asked not sure why he asked.

"We are going to stop those aliens, would you like to join us" beast boy asked monitoring robin to come over.

"Won't it be easier to simply let them have the girl" victor said while glaring at robin who had now joined them

"but i pretty sure they will rip this city to find her and if they didn't they will go to the next one and so on" robin pointed out

"so what are we going to do" victor asked still thinking if it isn't too late leave.

"We are going to find the alien girl she might be able to help" beast boy said receiving a 'are you crazy' look from both Robin and victor. "the aliens want her so we need to find her first and she is running from them so she might help us".

Robin hated to admit it but beast boy had a point "how do we find her"

"Not we, but you both. I am going to find the girl in the hood" beast boy said.

"What, why not?" robin shouted at him.

"because i am the guy who smashed her head on the concrete floor, reapetedlly." beast boy said in a matter of fact tone

"Its alright i can track her". victor said while entering something on his hand monitor or something on his hand "and the name is cyborg

Beast boy walked over to were the hooded girl was last standing before she disappeared hopefully he might get her scent.Changing into a bloodhound he started to sniff

It was unusual the smell was nothing like he had know before. everyone had there own scent cyborg mainly smelled like metal and oil, robin reeked of hair gel and even the alien had a mixture of scents like some flower, orange and weirdly mustard but this girl was more like cinnamon, vanilla, scented candles and old books the scent was new and making his instinct go wild.

"Dude, are you alright" cyborg askes and only received a 'what do you mean look' from beast boy in his bloodhound form "your wagging your tail real fast"

Realisation dawned on him, he was wagging his tail and is still wagging it. changing back quickly he gave a awkward "sometime it happens, i going to track the hooded girl you find the alien"

Bidding his goodbyes beast boy transformed into a hawk and started to search for the girl in the hood

'Ok Garfield think if you had the ability to teleport then where will you go. maybe someplace unseen or maybe a tropical island or... ok this is pointless i don't even know this girl but her scent was like never before' getting back his resolve he continued his search.

Raven's pov

In a empty bus which was about to go somewhere, In the far back seat there sat a girl with pale skin and violet hair with a book in hand starring through the window at the street opposite to the bus station at the kids play with each other.

"come we should help them" a voice she was sure was Brave spoke

"there is a 75% chance that we may loose control of our powers in a heated fight, so this is the best option" spoke her emotion named knowledge

"what if we accidentally hurt someone or a lot of people's" a voice filled with fear spoke in her head which she was sure was timid

She hated this all this voices in her head it never stopped only constant meditation held it back and that was by barley.

"Hello! i was wondering if I could sit here" spoke a voice which suddenly brought her back to reality.

Looking at who it was she was a bit caught off guard as a pair of piercing green eyes looked at her. looking away she took calm breathes and regained her composure. now looking back at the teen she noticed that he had blond hair and a tan skin and with that green eyes he looked handsome.

"This is an empty bus so you can sit somewhere else" she said in a monotone manner

She looked at him as he sat down on her seat ' either he didn't hear her or he didn't care'

"So nice weather. i love the whole cold night wind" he said a he leaned in a opened the window.

"I am not coming, my powers aren't exactly made to help" she states as she opens her book

"How did you know" he askes as he twists his ring and his skin and hair changes to green "a green man can't really walk around freely without causing some commotion and with a blue alien threatening to destroy the city they might think i am one of them. i mean know the difference between blue and green, people"

"your funny" a window opposite of them cracked.

"I have the ability to sence emotions so i knew you were the guy from back then" she state's while she still keeps reading her book.

"we could use your help" he tried to convince her

"My powers are dangerous and if i don't keep them under control then bad stuff happens" she told him without even leaving her eyes of her book

"Everyone has a side of them they can't control, i have animal instincts which i always have to keep at 40% or else i might stop being human. that is how i found you actually my instinct let me to you " beast boy looks at the huge space ship in the sky and then looks directly at her eyes which she can't help but breaking to stare at her book

"and by the looks of were we are going we could use a bit of dangerous powers" beast boy say as he gets up to leave "if you change your mind, you know were to find us, at the centre of it all"

"why" she didn't understand why they would fight when know they won't win "why fight a loosing battel"

"someone has to help, so why not that person be me" he smiles at her walks out the bus doors "oh ya i forgot to tell you everyone is trying to leave the city so a bus which take you downtown isn't going to be leaving anytime soon"

That explains why this bus was empty. she should have looked at were it was heading first.

Beast boy shifted to a hawk and went in search of Robin

At robin's side of the matter both he and cyborg were looking for the alien girl. there plan was to follow the wreckage and hopefully when cyborg is close enough he could pick up her signal this led them to a candy shop.

"Are you sure she is in there" robin questions cyborg

"Ya that is what my scanner says" cyborg says while showing his scanner "and besides even destructive aliens who shoots energy bolts out of her hands have to eat"

Entering through the broken front door they walked silently there was those Blue all around the area till they saw what they were looking for.

Said alien was busy eating popcorn,candy and pretty much anything she could get her hands. that was untill a voice alerted her that she wasn't alone

"#@-#" she howled and energy formed on her hands ready for a fight

"ok we don't want to fight" robin says while lifting his hands up "we just want to talk"

Seeing that he was coming closer her energy started to get bigger

"Robin she is going to kill you" cyborg warned

"it's alright i will be fine" robin says while closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable

"_@". again she keeps telling him but this time her energy demising

"sorry but i don't underst..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the alien grabbed his collar and kisses him.

"If you don't wish to be destroyed you will leave me alone" she threatens and with a good eyes glowing to booat

"No, we can't you brought an alien Armada to our planet and they are going to tear down this city and them the world looking for you" robin pauses "and why are they hunting you anyway"

"I am prize. they came to my planet and killed so many people and put it in such a way that it is on the verge of death and the only way to stop it was to give me to them as a slave in there cityzoon"

"what is the cityzoon" cyborg asked knowing full well he wasn't going to like it

"a very horrible place" she spoke in a voice which had nothing but sadness

"we are going to stop them. you should come with us we could use your help" robin asked her

"No, i need to leave and keep moving or else they will find me" she said getting ready to leave

"So you are going to run and let a whole city of people die" cyborg pretty much shouts "even if they don't find you they will move to the next one until they find you and by that point alot of people would have died" cyborg says with abit more quite voice as realised he had forgotten about the blue lizards outside

"let me take care of this cyborg" robin suggest as he steps closer to the girl

"who put you in charge" cyborg question he hated being ordered

"i want to try something"

Looking back at the girl "you know that were ever you go they will keep hunting you down until they find you, right!" receiving a nod from the girl "so in the end you will have to fight, so why not fight now with us"

"He is right you have a better chance of winning with all of us fighting together than alone" cyborg stood next to robin and supported him

"Very well, i will fight besides you" she finally agreed

"what is your name. i am Robin and this is cyborg"

"on your planet i will be called as starfire" starfire greeted back

" **So this is where you were hidding"** a voice spoke from behind the window as it was blown up and before them stood a whole squad of blue aliens

"There has to 50-60 of them" cyborg states

"then we better start fighting, team GO"

 **This is it for this chapter and i am actually writing a side story for this it is called "changeling: one shot" it will be about side stories of this story line**

 **i accept hate mail of all types**

 **if you have any suggestions don't be shy to tell me**

 **18/12/2017 date of written**

 **22/12/2017 next chapter**


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7

"team GO" Robin shouts

robin jumps over one alien and uses his bo staff to hit it on the head then throws his explosive disk at the next one.

starfire punches a alien back, shoots a starbolt at two more and use her eye to shoot energy at the next alien to throw it back

cyborg was having a bit of trouble as he didn't have any experience like the other two but he could still pull his own. as he punched one alien and gave a kick to the next he did receive a hit here or there but since he was made of metal it didn't affect him at all and gave a good sonic blast to boot.

what was once a squadron of gordanians was now no more than seven left. "you humans are not bad at fighting, but it's not of any use against the gordanians" starfire says as she punches the last one "i been fighting them for a long time,that is how i easily took down twenty-four by my self"

"that's it" robin says as he was standing on top of a pile of gordanians "thirty-seven how much did you get cyborg"

"its not a competition, but twelve" cyborg says as feels a bit embarrassed by how much little he had

One of the last aliens started to laugh "you think you won, within moments an even larger squadrons will come" he says before being knocked out by starfire. but true to his words as even more aliens started to decended.

Robin and the rest turned to see gordanians ranging from 200-250 if not more. "there is no way we can fight that many" cyborg said out loud what everyone was thinking

"It was foolish of me to think that you humans would be able to help me" starfire shouted and was planning on even putting all her energy into flying out of there as it's best to know when a strategical retreat was needed

robin was getting madder and madder at Starfire's behaviour and was about to yell back when a sound caught his attention

"kaaaa..." looking up in the sky they saw a green crow flying faster and faster and heading for the gordanians and just as he reached he changed into a sperm whale and did a roll on top the aliens, the aliens stood no chance due to the weight and speed of the crashing whale. changing back beast boy felt dizzy and didn't show it but he was in pain, crashing at that speed really did hurt. but what he didn't realise was that he had missed three aliens and in his dizziness he didn't realise that they were behind him and ready to impale him and would have done to if it wasn't for the black energy that covered two of them and slamed them into the middle alien and then all three were crushed together by two cars.

"I thought you weren't going to come" beast boy askes to no-one in particular and infront of him a black portal opened up and rose the hooded girl

"i was simply taking a walk" she said with little to no emotions "and you should be more allert or you would have been dead"

"No, i belived that you would have came to help us" beast boy said with a smile.

"introductions, is this your friend beast boy who is going to help us" cyborg askes

"my name is raven and yes i will help as much as possible " raven says pulling her hood even deeper she wasn't comfortable with strangers

"Raven that is a nice name, so rae let me introduce to you the team" beast boy says with a really big smile which cyborg quickly understood why

"don't call me rae, its ra-ven" raven says in a monotone manner

"this is cyborg, he is really smart and good with technology" beast boy says as he points towards cyborg "and then this is robin, he is very good with martial art's and is really smart" beast boy says as he points to robin "and finally we have..." beast boy suddenly realised that he didn't know the alien girl and there last meet was not a good first impression.

"i am leaving" she says as she turns around "it was unwise of me to believe that you could help me"

That was the last straw for robin "i can't take it with you, you are always trying to find a reason. first it was with the fight you only took out 24 but we took out 284 and that was by the human race. i was this patient with you, i realise that it was hard on that gordanian ship and you are afraid of being captured and taken to the cityzoon but that doesn't mean you always have to find a reason to keep running from everything." robin screened at her

"Do you possible know what pain is, have you ever had the misfortune of seeing your cities burn in flames or the streets covered in blood or your loved ones die."

"so what your saying others don't know pain if someone else had it worst. that's rediculus" robin yelled back

"this whole team thing was a mistake, we are all to different. why did i even bother listening to you" cyborg yells at beast boy but doesn't get a reaction from him. "come on don't just stand there, say something"

beast boy just stands there taking in all the yelling and couldn't help but parts of his own life was played over by some of there words

It was hell for raven, being able to sense there emotions was driving her insane all the anger, frustrating and sorrow and the fact that she still hasn't been able to meditate was the icing on the cake and in a explotion of emotions hitting everyone of them even raven herself unlike physical harm this was more physiological as each of them saw glimpses of events

a young starfire was looking out to see a war ship droping a black material at her planet and then a huge light.

A teen cyborg who was all human and not metel, tackling a football player and slamming the ball into the ground and winning the match and being surrounded by his friends and/or team.

a five year old beast boy who was helping his parents take care of the animals as his father sometimes explains about the animal while his mother sometimes made jokes about those animals or his father

a little raven in a big empty room crying and asking where her mother was while being surrounded by monks who were containing her magic

a little robin showing his parents that he

had learned to do a flip and constantly falling to the ground while his parents and siblings encouraged him to try one more time.

a older raven looking at a crowd of people as they were moving out of her way while whispering 'she can't control powers and could kill you', 'why do they let her out, they should keep her away from us'

a beast boy who was in a dark room and chained and a man came to him and started to wip him reapetedlly while beast boy asked why he was being punished and then putting a gel of some sort on his fingers before lighting them up, beast boy screamed in pain as his fingers were being burnt

a half seeing through human eyes and through a computer monitor, cyborg askes his father what had happened to him and is told this was the only way to save him. he askes his father couldn't he have just let him die than to see he could never have what he once had

a young robin rushes to the circus tent after throughing the bomb into the river, stoped suddenly as two face the criminal was angry that a kid had foiled his plan and flips a coin and laughs and then points his gun at robin and fires but his parents stand in the way and get shot dead

a starfire fighting against an army of gordanians while being surrounded by dead people who had the same colour skin as her

None of the teens even said a word as they saw bits of moments of there lives, the days that were never coming back, the days were death was the only thing you want, these were there lives and each other's. it was robin who broke the silence "we need to stop the aliens"

"yes,we must" starfire agreed

"i can help with that"raven spoke up. "i can teleport us there"

"then, i guess we are going to take the battle to them" robin said and signalled raven who surrounded them in black energy and then vanished.

On the gordanian war ship they appeared in a flash of dark magic which made beast boy the chills but decided to keep it to himself.

the teens manoeuvring through the ship using beast boys sense of smell and raven's empathy to determine were they were and when they found a control box cyborg will plug into it and infect it with viruses to stop if not to atleast slow down the death ray that is pointed at the city

 **Control room**

in the control room a gordanian sat on the captain seat and giving orders this gordanian was bigger than the rest of them. "why is the proton beam not working"

one of gordanians came up to him and gave him a tab like object. "there is a viruses in our system and we will have it fixed in a couple of hours, trogan sir"

"fine then, forget the weapon system and fire the proton beam manually" said trogan

"yes,sir" some of the gordanians said as they started to make may to the gaint beam cannon but was stopped by a explosion as the main door was blown up and from it came five figure's

"not going to happen" robin says as they start there plan

first was to make a way for cyborg to reach the control plnnel and for that they need to keep all the gordanians away from him

one by one they kept on taking down the aliens that came there way it was lucky for them that this was the control room so all gordanians were for operating the ship but they knew if they didn't hury there will be more. "you worthless humans you are just wasting my time" trogan says as he Smacks aside robin and punches starfire into the ground. "you cannot stop the enevi..." his sentence was stoped as black energy covered his right leg and pulled him back making him fall forward and receive a hard upper cut as beast boy changed from a rat to a gorilla

beast boy didn't get a moment of victory as the blue alien was back to his feet in no time and started to attack relentlessly and eventually when robin and starfire joined it didn't make a difference and even when cyborg had done his part he came to give a hand and only then they started to get the upper hand but unfortunately for the them there situation got even worst as back up started to arrive as hords of gordanians started to come

"it seems not only do we have gotten the tamararian back but we can also add few new specimen as well" trogan declared and all the aliens cheered

The problem again started for raven as all the emotions of the aliens went through her and it sickened her, all the lives, the blood, there excitement in causing pain and suffering. Raven's eyes glowed red, beast boy became alert as his instinct started to warn him looking around he saw raven's red eyes and realised what was about to happened running to were his friends were he shifted to a whale and put them in his mouth just moments before a fierce red blast destroyed there ship and killed most of the aliens, even in his whale form he was still left hurt and bleeding in some areas, spitting his friends out he changed back into beast boy

"what in the world happened" cyborg asked covered in drool and taking a look arount him and saw all the aliens on the ground some were unconscious while others were very injured and majority were dead "wow, seriously what happened"

Beast boy was also a bit shocked at all the beaten gordanians but when he looked at raven he realised that she didn't do it on purposes "it was raven" beast boy says to cyborg and everyone else "she is the one who saved our lives, by taking out all the aliens at once"

"why the spit is on us" starfire askes

"because to protect you all, i changed into a whale and had to keep you in my mouth" beast boy explains while receiving disgusting looks from both robin and cyborg while starfire was wondering if this kind of thing was common in this planet

beast boy walks over to raven "how do you feel"he askes her while giving her a hand to get back on your feet

"i wasn't trying to help you or anyone, when they attacked i could feel there thoughts and emotions and i reacted and if you didn't do what you did they would have died, so in reality you saved them not me" raven says this in a tone that is barely audible "now do you see what in mean,i guess you hate me now"

"Not in this life can i ever hate you,and when i look at you all i see is, a girl who is hurt and is willing to get hurt some more so other's can be happy. raven,if you didn't lose control then we would have lost and even worst things could happen". raven couldn't look in his emerald eyes and pulled up her hood even higher and looked down as looking at him her face would for some reason start to burn. but when she noticed the blood that was coming from his arm she felt horrible as she always cause pain but her thoughts were cut of as hand pulled down her hood and another hand lifted her face to meet his and with a sincere smile he said "you can never hurt me"

"are you love birds done"cyborg askes as he was thrown into the wall. they hadn't realised that the trogsn had gotten back up and were now fighting the three teens, a single thought ran through both there mind 'oops'

turning there attention back to the fight they saw that robin, cyborg and starfire had been defeated and the alien was coming to both beast boy and raven

"you little monster, what kind of a human girl are you. you think you won because my entire crew has been defeated,how foolish, i am more than enough to still destroy this planet and everything on it"

trogan bragged

"You don't have enough energy to fight do you" beast boy told raven "its alright i will protect you"

"i can take care of myself" raven stated with a serious face and ended it with a witty remark "but i guess your ability to absorb punches can be useful"

beast boy charged at the alien and shifted into a cheetah and ran a fact as he could and moments before inpact he changed into an elephant and ramed into the alien senting it back and using the chances he became a cobra and spit venom into the eyes of the alien and became a kangaroo and did a high kick but all this was of no use as trogan returned the kick and punched him hard enough to send him back and was about to finish beast boy life with one more hit but a black shield stoped him

"i almost forgot about you" he said as he ignored beast boy and started to walk over to raven

raven didn't like to admit it but she had reached her limit that's why she couldn't even heal beast boy and if she tried to use more than she had it might increase **his** influence on her

"HEY, why don't you pick on someone who is roughly twice your size" beast boy said as he shifted into a T-Rex and using his sharp teeth bit on the alien's arm and tossed him like a rag doll and then used his tail to bat him to side and finished it of by running to the alien and doing a slide similar to that of a baseball player only difference was that instead of a base the bigger than normal T-Rex was aiming for the alien which resulted in a cloud of dust

"i told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you" walking away from the beaten and battered alien.

 **outside the ship**

"so i gess this is where we draw our pathes and go different ways" Robin said while standing on a small mount in the sea

"ya,this is it" cyborg agreed

"no, it isn't. guys wait, look at each other. we are all different but throughout our entire lives we were outcast or alone or different.buy together we can be more, we just saved an entire city" beast boy said

"you got a point and i think we should be a team" robin agreed

"but what do we do about the gordanians, i mean we can't just let them go back to there planets,right" cyborg asked

"The gordanians are stubborn and if they go back then more warship will come to destroy this planet, so our only option is to kill all of them" starfire put her own opinion into the matter

"if the ship never returns then there will be seach partseach party's for it and they will eventually find earth and then what, we start to kill all of them. before we realise we would have have killed thousands of them, we would be murderers" raven stated as it was a matter of fact

"you do not know what they have a done, if you did then you wouldn't have been so heartless" starfire stated now anger clearly in her voice

"i have seen what they done, when we were fighting they thought they would win so they already started to play what they were going to do to us and even what they have already done. i saw all of it and it was horrible as you say but i will not become a monsters like them and neither should you" raven said while still holding her emotionless tone

starfire calmed down "fine"

"does anyone know what to do" raven asked

"why ask me i am not incharge" cyborg said "that's it we need someone to lead"

"who" starfire asked

"why not just vote for one" beast boy suggested

"ok then, i vote for myself" robin said finally deciding to speak

"i choos, robin" starfire said

"i think beast boy" cyborg said

"him" raven said with a voice people would think she didn't care because she really didn't care while pointing at beast boy

"so i guess you are the tie breaker beast boy, if you say your name you will be the leader of this team" cyborg

"me, leader?" beast boy questioned

 **This is it, firstly, sorry for the late chapter. its Christmas and my work was huge. i am just a full time worker at KFC and during the holidays it gets crazy and didn't get enough time to write so my chapters update speed will be slow or fast depending on the time**

 **26/12/2017**

 **4/1/2018-next chapter**


	8. chapter 8

**_Changeling_**

 ** _sorry for the late update,if there is something I want to say then i will use this [number].I am writing a new one shots about this story it's called "changeling: one shot". so on with the story._**

chapter 8

 **INDIAN OCEAN**

In the deepest part of the indian ocean a green hammer head shark was swimming as if looking for something, under the coral, beneath the sand through every nook and corner but only his body was searching while his mind was somewhere else

 **Flashback**

"Me, leader?" beast boy just stood there dumbfounded

"ya,if you vote for yourself" cyborg says "who do you want to give your vote for"

"I don't know" beast boy said truthfully. one side he always wanted a team to lead for himself and be the one who gives orders not the one who receives them but on the other hand he knew he was only a spy for slade. he was in complete and utter confusion

"let's give him sometime then" raven said seeing that beast boy was deap in thought and truned her attention back to the gordanians "what about them"

"raven can you use memory erasing magic" beast boy asked

"yes, i got a spell that can do that" raven confirmed "but it only works on memory dating back to few days"

"yes, that will be enough" robin said fully understanding what beast boy was planning

so now that is were they were. cyborg was using the parts of the gordanian ship to build a base for them to work in which was going to be named 'Titan Tower', starfire is also helping with the constructing using her strength and starbolts to help cyborg build and weld, raven was casting memory spells to first wipe there memory of starfire coming to earth and put new memory of the entire ship with starfire crashing into the sun. its a good thing that majority of the gordanians died by raven's hands even if it was unintentional, robin was handling all the legal work like buying the island and paper work unlike the cartoons you just can't set up a base without any permission from the proper authorities.

As for beast boy,because of his powers he was given the location of sunken ships so deep underwater that no human machines can go there but marine animals on the other hand pretty much lived in it, so his job was to find ships with gold and sliver or anything valuable after all a giant base was not cheep.

so that is were he was looking for treasure, in the deepest parts of the ocean but still he hasn't found a single thing.So nothing can be done about that and all he could do now was search somewere else and that is when the senses on the tip of the hammer head shark locates a cavern seeing no point in not going there he dives into the cave and after a series of tunnels beast boy finds that there is a little air space above him a place were he can breathe so submerdgeing up he finds the entire place pitch black and shifts his eyes to that of a snake to see everything in thermal which was worst as pretty much everything was cold and appered as black so unwillingly he shifted his eyes into a owls and turned on his suit to glow in the dark **[1]** , the glow wasn't high in fact a normal human would only be able to see a light glow if he was a few feet away from him but as an owl that much light was enough to see plenty

The cave was dark and huge and from his guess this was a cave that existed for thousands of years and was closed when the water rose and traped some of the air in it, taking a deep breath he felt he never smelled air this frest before. 'well since i am here i might as well look around'. He had been walking for some time and he was surprised at what all he had found one cannon ball, couple of swords, human bones almost decomposed and strangely plants. these plants are specially adapted that they don't need any sunlight and need less water and they had a very beautiful flower **[2]** how long they would live or will they die if exposed to sun light, normally he didn't care shit about plants but he actually had a certain use for this plant, the thing is...

His thoughts was cut short as his instinct told him that he was under attack, 'i thought i was the only one here'

looking around he caught sight of a creature it wasn't human, it wasn't an animal, it wasn't an alien as its scent was earthly, it was a monster.

Said monster jumped out of its hiding place as it realised that it was found and now stood in front of beast boy, the monster towered over beast boy, his skin was grew and his arms were long

Beast boy easily could defeat this monster but if he changes then his suit disappears and so will his only source of light and no animals in this world could see in pitch dark so he had to handle this the old fashion way.., he takes up a stances. 'with his hands'

the monster lunges at him which he barely dogged but wasn't able to move out the way as it hits for the second time sending him back. he runs straight for monster and sees it bring his arms back to swipe him, beast boy had to get the timing right or else. the monster swings its arms and beast boy does a slide as the ground breaks by the hit of the monsters huge hands were beast boys' head was just moments ago, beast boy slides under the monsters legs and gives a good kick to the monster's jewels. monster gives a roar of pain but doesn't get a movement as beast boy changes into an elephant from behind and delivers a crushing drop with his front legs

beast boy turns back to normal and gets a closer look at the now dead monster, it had some scar's on its face and body and if he didn't know any better he would say was from swords and he leaned down and touched its back and tried to gather enough information about the monster to change into it but for some reason it felt as if he already had the form for a long time, that was weird as this was the first he had seen it. He was stoped from anymore attempts as he could hear the monster's bones fixing itself.

"Shit" beast boy says and quickly goes and hides behind a rock, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the monster healed itself and then hunted him down. beast boy quietly hid and tryed to think of something, suddenly a thought ran in his head. 'that is so crazy that it might just work' looking back at the monster as it was almost back to normal. beast boy quickly grabbed his smartphone and turned his eyes into normal and changed his phones settings he could hear the monster ready and coming to him because of the light and beast boy got ready 'its now or never' stepping out of the rock beast boy got ready with his phone, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound he waited as the monster got closer and closer, his hand was gripping the phone and when the monster was close enough he pointed his phone and took a photo.

Beast boy heard the sound of screaming, the screaming of agony as the monster ran away. 'Thank god, it worked'. when beast boy took the photo of the monster, the phone was set to flash and a monster who spent its entire life in dark when exposed to light, strong light of a flash can hurt, really hurt.

Checking his phone he saw that he had got a good photo of the monster and seeing he knew nothing of this he forwarded the message to robin and slade seeing if they know anything about this and was quite surprised how he got connection but decided not to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

beast boy kept walking in the direction were the monster came and the further he walked the more and more wood and steel and swords he came upon a sunk ship, a pirate ship "man, this is so cool".

his t-communicater rings picking it up he sees the face of raven show up "did you find anything about the thing"

"yes what you got attacked by is a 'wendigos', raven says **[3]**

"what is that" beast boy states "and how do i kill it"

"wendigos are humans who become cannibalistic. there are certain conditions that need to be met. such as the person needs to be greedy, surrounded by dark and has to eat humans while still being a human and a great desire to live" raven says "they are virtually immune to everything but fire"

"thanks rae"

"wait, do you need help. i mean this monster is no joke and they adapt really fast so what you pulled last time won't work again. i can teleport there and..." raven was cut of as beast boy

"AAAaaaawwwwww, is rae-rae worried about me" beast boy says with a grin on his face.

"the name is raven"

"ok! how about rae, rae-ve, rae-rae" he stopped as she cut the call but could clearly hear her say 'jerk'. "ya, she wants me"

Beast boy keeps exploring the ship there was a lot of things here like iron, metel,swords and other junk except gold or other expensive stuff, he kept searching which eventually lead him to find the main captain room and there many things in there but what caught his attention was a painting of the entire crew well more like the captain in the painting 'he has the same scar on his cheek as the monster, so i guess i know who the monster is now'

beast boy attention is taken back as he hears the roar of the monster 'i guess he wants to go round two and if what raven said is true then his flash will not work this time and the only way to beat it is to burn it alive' closing his eyes he tried to remember all the things he had seen and what all he could use ' so crazy that it might just work' he ran as quietly as possible to the places were he knew he could get the things he needed.

"HEY" beast boy screamed standing on top of the ship, and received a howl and the sound of the monster landing on the ship. this time he was ready, as monster langed at him, he shifted to that of a rat and as the monster passed above him and then into a cheetah and ran giving the monster chase as the monster followed him and it was not easy to follow beast boy as he made sharp turns and under the cannons, even though beast boy couldn't see anything he had already memorized everything and now made his way down the stairs in his cheetah form as the monster followed him.

The monster looked around, he vaguely remembered what this place was, this is the hull of the ship were they..they... they his men, his friends, his comrades kept all there treasure. there was a smell, a smell that was so familiar that he couldn't place his finger on it, untill it came to him "Gun Powder"

"So you can talk, i thought you had lost that ability when you became a monster" beast boy said as he stood in the corner of the room. the said room was filled with planks, floor boards and anything that was made of wood and had a sprinkle of gun powder on it all and in beast boys hand was a steel wool and a communicator in the other. rubbing the communicator on the steel wool the wool caught on fire and used it to set fire to the entire room

The monster looked around the room was set ablaze both him and the little human were in the middle of it all "fire kill you too" the monster said and received a finger pointing up and as he looked up he saw a hole in the roof only big enough for a bird but it was so high, did the human possible think he could fly out of here. but the monster knew that the small human will get out somehow. Looking around he saw a long stick which was on fire only the end of it was not burning, grabbing it the monster used it as a make shift sword.

beast boy wasn't able to use this on trogan but now that he had a couple of days to practice with the new form and now was the time to test it out and beast boy shifted he felt his body change shape and become bigger and now in beast boys place stood a green gordanian, he was not as big as trogan but bigger than this monster was.Beast boy had to admite that this whole scene was hardcore. He was in the form of gordanian about to fight a pirate who became a a cannalistic monster who was welding a flaming sword in a room surrounded by fire in a sunken ship in a cavern hundreds of feet below the surface.

This time they both rushed at each other wendigos swang his sword but beast boy dogged easily and punched the wendigo back and then followed it up with more punches.the wendigo was good with a sword, he first gave a Slash from the left and then a fake and then a punch. beast boy got up and grinned 'this was fun' there was a move slade taught him to counter a opponent with a sword

The green gordanian rushed at the monster and gave a swing with his arms, a jump and then a good kick and a chop to the arm to drop the sword and finished with a punch to the solar plexus. The monster fell to his knees, beast boy took the burning sword and impaled the wendigo through the chest and threw the monster in the flames

beast boy left the ship and went out to see a huge lake near the ship and at the bottom was something shining, beast boy in his tuna form dives to see what it was and to his surprise it was a huge pile of gold. Taking a look around he sees a bigger entrance 'oook, now i get it. i see how they got in this place' this was a cave which the pirates used as a secret base to store there gold and treasure but the water eventually rose and sealed there exit of.

beast boy put all the gold in the spare sail and tied it up to make it a bag then took the bag in his mouth in the form of a whale and left the cave of pirates and headed for the 'titan tower'

 **[1] beast boy clothes, i never said anything about what he is wearing because he was raised by slade before meeting the titans so it might be different but i am not going to, no seriously if i go like. his shirt was fully white except for the hedges which had a golden tiger like strip, you won't have a clue so you dress him in any way you want. He could be wearing the costume from the comic or tv series or from judes contract, hell he could be wearing naruto's orange jumpsuit. only thing is his costume covers his entire body and doesn't have any slade written in it.**

 **[2] the flower is how ever you want it to be red, pink and anything you want.**

 **[3] wendigo is a real monster, you can search it up. the idea came to me in a show called "supernatural" were sam sad dean hunt a wendigo.**

 **that is it**


	9. chapter 9

**ok this is my ninth story. what i mainly wanted to say was sorry i was late and also i created a new gadget called PD. it stands for Portable Dimension- a tool used to store items in. i mean the amount of weapons a person can carry is limited, if he has too many weapons then it will weigh him down and in real life nobody can possibly fit that much weaponry into there costume, not batman or robin or anyone so they are all using PD to store there weapons in it.**

"where am i" beast boy said opening his eyes to see a white room

"your in the gordanians medical unit, how do you feel" raven said in a bed next to his and a book on her cheat

"gordanian, why are we in the gordanians ship, can you explain, i Don't understand anything" beast boy said confused

"after you went to find resources, we discovered that it was far easier and cheaper to simply convert the gordanian ship into our base, that is why you are in the gordanians medical unit and all the gordanians have been put to sleep" before beast boy could ask "not dead, but literally asleep.you showed up on shore dragging a big pile of something rapped in a cloth and when we opened it a pile of gold, robin wants to know were you got that"

"why are you in the hospital" beast boy asked raven

"i was given the work of changing there memory and i was almost done but unfortunately i accidentally tripped, so they put me in here for no reason" raven said in her usually monotone

From the way she said it, he's got a good idea on what happened "so you tripped on something" receiving a nod he continued "while you were floating in mid air" now she was reading her book not even giving him any response. Man she must have worked really hard and drained herself to a point she wasn't able to keep even standing and was sent here to rest. raven was really pride full and that was one of the reason he liked her a lot

"you are starring at me" raven said not lifting her head of her book

"sorry" beast boy muttered and went back to sleep.

Beast boy opened his eyes and saw that he was all alone in the medical bay and deciding that he was healthy enough, he took a walk around the gordanian ship which is going to be converted into there new base. On his walk he had seen many things such as laboratory with out of this world creatures, what appeared to be a training group, well he guessed. and found him in a big round room with control panels and huge screens

"so you found the control room, what do you think" he didn't even turn around as he knew who was the owner of the voice

"so, cy. this is the main control room for the gordanians, right" receiving a nod. beast boy looks at the huge screen "and that is the monitor they used to see everything. this is probably more advance than even the most up-to-date TV on earth, right" receiving another nod "when i look at it only one though goes through my mind"

"what is that" cyborg asked him "let me guess, how there are so many things outside our own little earth, how we are not even intelligent creatures in there eyes and how above they are compared to technology"

"No, i was thinking what if we were able to connect a x-box to it" beast boy answered

"i think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

"are all boys idiots, i mean this is a alien ship of aliens that tried to kill us and all you can think about is if there screen will support your game" raven said from the corner

"what is happening here" robin says as he walks out of one of the rooms with a file in hand and starfire accompanying him.

"nothing" raven said. she might have thought they were idiots but she wasn't going to tell on them

"we were wondering if we could connect an Xbox to this screen to play video games" beast boy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

Robin just stood there, taking in what he said. "beast boy i have to say that it was the most brilliant idea ever. i mean the quality of the games such as mortal Kombat, half life or puzzles will all be multiplied" robin said with awe

"i guess all boys are idiots" raven said putting her attention on her book and ignoring the idiots

"all fun and games aside" robin said his face becoming that of seriousness "what had happened on your mission. where did you get the amount of gold and how did you get injured"

So beast boy sat down and told his story of how he found a cave and his fight with the monster but left out how he changed into a gordanian and told them were he found the gold.

"well you had quite the adventure" cyborg said. "the gold you brought is worth atleast 30million"

"and how is your side of the work" beast boy asked

"well all the permit and all the documents are filled out so there won't be any legal problems, cyborg and starfire are also done with the construction and only the interior designing is left and raven has also finished with the memory wipe" robin told "so i suppose the base will be ready to function in a week or two and we will send the gordanians back in two days" robin said as he was about to leave

"wait" beast boy said stoping robin

"ya, what's up" Robin asked

"i give my vote to you Robin, i think you are a better leader than me" beast boy said but seeing the look on everyone faces "what"

"the thing is some days after you left. we kind of changed out vote to robin" cyborg said "not that we thought you were not fit to be a leader but he was more..more..more"

"he was in the tower the whole time. giving orders, solving the problems and talking with all officials" raven explained

"it's alright, i understand" beast boy said "and i am not ready to be a leader, yet"

Everyone went there different way cyborg to the garage, raven to her gordanian prisoners and beast boy went in search of a room to occupy "hey you got a minute" looking back he saw it was robin.

"what's up" beast boy greeted "hey do you know a room which is spacious and is facing the east, i like the morning sun"

"i think there is one on this floor, come on i will lead and i have a question to ask" robin said and took the lead as beast boy followed him what might be his new room. "why did you choose me to be the leader"

robin needed an answer so why not give him part of it " in the cave i met a monster, a monster that ate his own friends to survive and it reminded me of what i was, what i really am 'an animal'. and i need to do is fully control my animals before i become the leader or else i might hurt those around me" beast boy said and saw that they stopped and robin pointed to a door "so this could be my new room" beast boy said as he stepped in "wow, it is spacious and has a good window to let in the sunlight, Robin i will take it"

"beast boy if it is all the same, it means a lot to me that you support me and believe in me and you don't have to deal with your demon's alone"robin said and went out

'sorry robin i partially lied. i did have demons who caused me problems but now we both are on the same side'

"ooh ya forgot to tell you we have to meet the justice league tomorrow, bye" robin said peaking his head out the door

Beast boy just stood there 'the justice league, we are supposed to meet the Justice league tomorrow, that won't be good. but first things first' on his belt buckle he activated his PD And took his stuff out and checked wether Robin was still there he changed into a meerkat to hear if there was nobody there. seeing that he was alone he went back in and sat in front on his bed and surrounded himself with a sound cancellation device to prevent his sound being heard and activated his video chat mode on his smartphone.

Slade's image appered on the screen "Kerberos, report"

"the new organisation is going to be up and running in a week or two, the gordanians are going to be sent back to there planet on three days from now and tomorrow a meeting will be there with the justice league. other than this there is else note worthy" beast boy gave his report, no small talk and all the necessary information.

"Do you really belive that you can actually convert all of them to my growing army" receiving a nod "very well but keep me informed about all the activities that takes place , understood. also i have a new assignment for you" Slade's image disappeared and from his belt a file came out, the belt also acted as a teleporter.

Beast boy looked at the file which was labled as "recruitment" and in it contained the information of three individuals 'so i am supposed to get them to join'. putting it back in his belt. he got out of bed and made his way to the lift. if his memory serves him right then what he is looking for will be on the seventh floor

The moment he got out of the lift he changed into a blood hound and started to search with his nose on the floor and when he caught a whip of what he was looking for he followed it full force until he came face to face with a door. changing back he was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"can i help you, beast boy" raven asked

"how did you know it was me, don't tell me you were expecting me" beast boy said with a grin. seeing that she was getting annoyed he decided to change the subject "the reason i came here was because on my exploration of that cave, i found this" he took out a sack and gave it to her

"wow, what i always wanted 'a sack', i must be the luckiest girl in the world" raven said with sarcasm.

"its not the sack but what is in it that matters" raven took out the contents of the sack and found seeds "these are seeds of a flower i found there, they don't need any sunlight and they have a beautiful flower but be careful they have thorn's"

"sorry, is this because i am dark. so you got me something to make me look less scary" raven said she had been given many things to appear normal and not appear as frightening to others and it did make sence as she was in a team and he didn't want her to be the reason if they had a fall out.

"no, the flower reminded me of you" beast boy said completely shocking raven but still she held her poker face.

"how" she had been compared with many things but never a flower

"even in darkness, even though it will never been see, it didn't stop it from becoming beautiful and still spreading its scent" beast boy said pointing to the seed and then at her "you have a lot of power and you use it to help others regardless of if they know it was you who helped them and also have a sweet scent" seeing he might have creeped her out by saying that he likes her smell "i have a powerful nose one of the effects of being a animal shifter, so when i said about your scent i was like good but not great,i mean..."

"thank you, i love the gift" raven said with her same monotone and closed the door.

He didn't know whether if she was really happy or just lying to him. 'guess i will have to just wait, if she plants it then she likes it'. beast boy made his way to the nearest window and jumped out of it and shifted into a hawk and flew away from the titan tower. A location had already been given to him in the files. so he flew high into the air and caught a thermal and using this he would be able to reach his destination faster.

 **Satin city**

The place were he was heading to was a institution for gifted children,who were born with extraordinary powers and a place were they would learn to properly use there powers for evil. the place was called H.I.V.E. academy. beast boy arrived at his destination and looked around there was nothing but small shops in here. 'well obviously it's hidden'. beast boy descended down and did a circle of all the shops a shoe shop, a meat shop, a honey shop, a pizza shop, a... WHAT. looking back at the honey shop he went down. It was crazy but hey it might just work.

Beast boy landed three blocks away and changed from his hawk form to his human form seeing that he had to deal with the situation as kerberos and not as beast boy, so he activated his belt buckle and his entire costume fell apart and in it's place a new costume appered which covered his entire body, **[1]** and now that he was ready, he jumped from roof to roof and when he landed on the honey shop he quickly changed into a rattle snake and went inside the shop by its vents and slithered deeper and deeper using his toung to pick up the scent of gunpowder, laser, burnt objects.

beast boy got out of the vent and shifted into a fly and went in search of his targets. it was after a moment that he found his target in the cafeteria but they were not alone as they were surrounded by what he could guess were there classmates, so he decided to become a smalled insect and sit on the shoulder of the pink haired girl

"mammoth, eat faster or we will be late" the pink haired girl said

"unlike you i need to eat to get big and strong" the now identified Mammoth said

"you eat enough for five people" a baby told him this time.

"i would have been done sooner but" mammoth said and got up to leave "but, there is a fly... that keeps going into my ear"

"you got to be kidding me, a fly" the pink haired girl looked around "see everyone left except for us, you know what jenny is going to do to us if we are late for her class"

"I don't think that is your main concern" a voice said behind her

"and why shouldn't it be of any concern" the pink haired girl said and suddenly realised something and turned around that voice didn't belong to her dume friends and found that the voice belonged to a guy in a black and orange clothes that covered his entire body "who are you"

"who i am is none of your concern, i am someone who is here to hire you, as you three are the top students here" kerberos said looking at the girl and then the baby and finally to..."what is he doing" looking at mammoth who was slapping his hands trying to kill the fly who had changed back into kerberos

"i am trying to kill the pesky fly" mammoth said while trying to kill a invisible fly

"listen bugger brain, we are not interested in your offer" gizmo said and was about to say some more was stopped by his female team mate

"i am sorry, he is not good with words. what he means to say is. you can take you kind offer and shove it up your ass before i do if for you with my foot" she said while still holding her cute and innocent tone.

"fine, i understand" kerberos said and turned to leave but stopped and looked over at mammoth "let me atleast help you" he says as he makes his way while ignoring the warning to leave from both the baby and girl."let me get rid of that insect" Kerberos said as he jumped over mammoth and summoned a chip from his PD from the S shaped mark on his wrist and placed it on mammoths head and landed behind him as the chip exploded, it was not a big explosion but enough to knock him out and bit of push from kerberos mammoth fell to the flood like a sack of potatoes.

"why you dirty, crud eater, i am gonna kill you" gizmo said as he brought out 15 missile from his PD and shot it at kerberos "eat this"

Kerberos in less than half a second simply shifted his eyea to that of a eagle's for better precision and the sholders of a hummingbird and brought out two guns from his PD and in a half a second he shot down all 15 missile. the blast was huge and gizmo was thrown back as the explosion happened just three feet infront of him.

Kerberos looked at the only one left, the girl and started to approach

'what is he, he just took down these two in seconds' her thoughts were stopped as she realised that he was coming over to her and subconsciously took a step back 'am i afraid of him, i can't be, i am the strongest, i can't lose,i can't.' "i am not scared of you" she yells at the top of her lungs and let lose a barrel of her pink attacks at the man

Kerberos was surprised he thought she was to scared to move and now she was attacking and he had to admit the attack was strong and fast but not faster than him. 'from the report her powers are magic in the form of bad luck, so' Kerberos from his PD takes out a sword and in a swift motion cuts her magic in half. seeing her shocked face "this is a special sword that can counter magic" he says before rushing at her. who in a last attempt to stop him let loose a volley of attacks from every direction at him but he simply cuts through all of it and in no time is upon her, he kicks her in the legs to throw her off balance and punches her face stomach. she falls, its over.

Kerberos stands above her "so what do you think about my deal"

"I will take your deal" she tells him. he couldn't help but smile behind his mask as he was successful in his mission "and i will STICK THAT DEAL WERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! YOU BASTARD" she continues. the smile on his face falls and is replaced by a big grin. "i am not afraid of you"

"You shouldn't have said that" kerberos says to her "but i will give you a reason to be afraid of me" kerberos starts to shift.

the pink haired girl could do nothing but lay on the floor and watch helplessly as the man in front of her changes, he becomes bigger and falls on his hands, his mouth becoming a snout and grow fangs, his skin was pitch black and his back was on fire, it towered over her being the as big as an elephant. This was the dog that lived in the pits of hell,

a hellhound. she just closed her eyes and waited for inevitable but it never came, but she did feel a growing wetness in her pants.

"did you pee yourself" kerberos said changing back to normal, in reality the hellhound was nothing more than a normal blood hound whose size was increased to match that of a elephant and was covered with a hologram to show the huge fangs, black skin and fire. "you are strong, what is your name?" he asked her giving his hand to help her up.

"jinx,what do you want from us" jinx said trying to hold back her tears. she had never been this close to death in her life. "close your eyes" he told her and she did just that, but before she could even wonder why she found that he had pressed his lips on to hers. she wanted to puch him back but with all the things he did she was a bit afraid and simply let go.As the kiss deepened she had to admit he knew what he was doing and if the situation in which they met was different then things would have been different. He placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hair, then his tounge entered her and then she swallows and then she...wait,wait,wait..what.

Jinx's pushes back "what did i swollow"

"it was a pill" kerberos informs her. now she understood, 'it was a PILL to stop me getting pregnant. wait is he going to rape me' she falls to the floor

Kerberos just looks at her as there was so many expression on her face "I don't know what you were thinking. but let me clarify. the pill had nanobots who are ordered to kill you when ever i want" kerberos says and pulls out to syringe, one was very small and the other was very large and thrown them at gizmo and mammoth. "now all three of you have this nanobots inside you, i will be giving you orders and if you don't obey then i might kill you by nanobots or simply by hand, depends on how i feel" he says to jinx "jinx, i am creating a organisation and i want you to be my second in command, got it" jinx could do nothing but nod as the weight of what all happened still had not caught up "your first mission is to destroy a new hero group called "teen titans", understood" receiving another nod. "i will fill you in on the details later" he says and activates his belt and teleports out of there leaving jinx on the floor.

Jinx hears the doors open and the staffs enter and examine them but she could careless. in a span of six minutes she and her friends lost to one guy, she peed her self, had her first kiss taken from her, lost her freedom and now was appointed as the second in command of a new evil organisation. she closed her eyes and hoped it was all a dream as she fell asleep.

 **That was it for this chapter, give me your honest feedback. beast boy's new suit looks just like Spiderman's black vemon suit only like slade it is divided into two halfs black and orange and like red-x has a S on his wrists that act like PD**

 **Beast boy seems very strong, that is because he is and he also uses surprise attacks. this is how strong he is in a hand to hand fight with robin, out of 10times he would only win 3, a fight with weapons then 2/10 pretty much half. with an all out fight beast boy will always win.** **if you have any questions about the PD then ask.**

 **22/1/2018- current chapter**

 **1/2/2018- next chapter**


	10. chapter 10

**yay, this is chapter 10 as in two numbers.** **beast boy kissed jinks but he is not going to be in a paring with her, he is still going to end up with raven but he will have sex with her and other girls. let me know who all you want beast boy to have fun with.**

Kerberos appeared near the cake shop two blocks away from the hive base. 'man this xenothium dry's up fast' the suit's teleportation is powered by xenothium and not only are they expensive but they are also rare so he only used it to get out of situation. changing into a hawk he flew into the sky and caught a thermal to take him home.

 **At the titans tower**

raven just kept looking at the sack of seeds that beast boy had given her, she even did a search upon the plant they will grow up to be and it will be beautiful, they will have a nice scent and don't require any sunlight so it was ideal for her room and was a thoughtful gift but that was the problem, she had seen this many times before. she was grown up in azer but for five years she had lived on earth and had been to all sort of places and met all sorts of peoples as well. people were nice and at many occasions have given her things like books, clothes,food and so on. some boys mainly the goth boys even asked her out. but it never lasted as they eventually saw her power when ever she said anything or did anything, heck even holding hands can make her lose control of her powers and when they saw her for who she was they would run away, and now the same thing is happening here as well. she was a apathy so she could sense the emotions of all those around her.

she could feel beast boy's feeling towards her, it was nice and sweet but lucky for her it was really small, so she had to destroy it before he saw what she really was and that somehow disbands the team.

beast boy finally made it back to the tower and landed on the roof and just in time as the sun was almost about to set. 'wow, that is one beautiful view' beast boy thought as he stood on the edge and looked out at the entire jump city, lit up in a orange glow by the setting sun.

hearing the door to the rooftop entrance open he saw it was none other than raven

"sorry, i didn't know it was occupied" she says and was about to leave.

"you don't have to be so formal,rae. this tower belongs to all of us" beast boy says

deciding this was the best time to make him know that she was not interested in him.so she went to him, she didn't have any experience in dealing with boys so she stood froze and simply stood there trying to find the right words "beast b.." she was stopped when she felt emotions that she never felt before. warmth, guilt, happiness, sadness, love and despair. the emotions were new and raw. they were strong mixture of many things but they weren't for her so it made her curious as to who they were ment for. it was not the right thing to do she knew that very well but her curiosity got the better of her and she quietly sent her soul self into beast boy and for a moment she saw nothing but darkness and then a man and woman, animals, a vast golden plains, ponds and rivers, tribal people. then a hand that puched her out of his head.

"it's not nice to invade others mind, like that" beast boy said his face no longer bright, but now was completely serious and she could feel the anger coming off him.

"i am sorry, i shouldn't have done something like that" raven said ashamed.

"it's alright. raven, once a wise man told me. everyone makes mistakes it's how you fix it that matters" beast boy said.

"what do you want we to do" raven asked, she felt bad for invading others minds, it was unethical.

"a favour for an another day" beast boy said and with his hand monitored raven to come here. raven stood on the edge with him "what all did you see"

"i saw a man and woman, animals, a vast golden plains, ponds and rivers, tribal people. it was a beautiful place." raven said. "i see if that is all, then it's ok" beast boy told her

after a few minutes she couldn't keep the question in any longer "how did you do that" raven asked. other than the monks of azer she didn't know anybody who could push her out of their mind.

Beast boy realised she was referring to him pushing her out of his mind "i was trained by mento,he was the leader of the doom patrol and he was a telepath. he was the one who taught me how to defend myself from things that enter my mind"

"and those emotions" raven asked

"wow, your full of questions today aren't you" beast boy said and raven immediately blushed at the fact that he was right, she never asked questions about anybody's past before but now she was so curious about this guy.

"it's alright,i will tell you but on one condition" beast boy said this caught raven's attention as what he could want from her "i want you to take down your hood"

"why" raven asked

"so i can see your face" beast boy replied casually.

raven thought about it then finally agreed "fine" and she lowered her hood.

Beast boy just stood there, looking at her face. 'man, she was beautiful' she rarely took her hood down, rarely showed her hair or eyes or her smile and when she did she made it worth it.

"i lived in many places, i moved from place to place, everything and everyone always changea around me so fast that sometimes i don't get the chance to... but this sunset always stayed the same wherever i went" beast boy said looking at the setting sun.

'she couldn't help but agree with him. she also traveled, she knew how important it was having some thing familiar to hold' raven thought as she looked up at the sky. "it's really beautiful" they both just stood there and soon the sun went down and the moon rose.

"well, i guess it's time for me to head back." beast boy said and made his way out "you coming or not." beast boy asked her.

"no, i need to meditate, i will be done in a hour or two" she said but none of her words reached his ears as he was completely dazed.

Raven's hood was down the moon's rays lit her face in a blue glow. her violet hair, her violet eyes and her grey coloured skin shined. all in all the sight was something to behold.he could just stand there and watch her for hours and hours and never get board but he couldn't, he had to get away from her, her mysteries scent, her violet eyes,her beauty and how his instinct told him that she was dangerous. and now this image of her is in graves in his memory and he wanted to take her, there and then, on the spot.

opening his eyes to see her one more time, he saw that she was not meditating but looking directly at him and had her hood up and huged her cloak very close to her body. 'she is a empathy, so she probably felt my lust for her' beast boy thought "i am going out, if anybody needs me they can call me using the t- communicator" saying this he jumped of the balcony and shifted into an owl and left raven on the roof.

Beast boy roamed the sky, he at that point made a declaration, a vow, a pledge, a promise that he would have sex with raven but for now he had to do something about the pent-up emotion. scouting the city he searched for something to help him. there were crime. people being robbed, mugged but that wasn't his problem. when he was a kid, nobody bothered to lift a finger to help him. like Slade said "The World is not against you, there are looking out for themselves" and that is what he need to do. just when he thought that it was hopeless, his luck shines as he sees three thieves break into a house but the interesting part was that one of them was female.

Descending down he took the form of a bat and then a fly and sat on the girl's shoulder as she entered the house. beast boy realised that this wasn't some random robbing as they was no-one in the house so they might have know about this and that is why they targeted this house. they split up so they could cover more ground, 'this gives me an idea beast boy thought and got off her shoulder and went to the main room and changed back to normal and pulled out couple of noise cancelling field( **they make a field and whatever happens inside cannot be heard from the outside)**. beast boy waited and in the meantime looked around the house belonged to some guy he had a wife and two kids. he was getting bored, so he cancelled the silencer and threw a vas at the wall. allerting the three criminals and within moments they were there

"what happened here, tayu i thought you said that those guys had left and won't be back for two more weeks" one of the guys said.

"that is what the maid told me" tayu said and looked down on the floor when both the men glared at her "i am sorry"

"it's not her fault" a voice said behind them. they turned around and saw a green teenager. "when i saw a nice abundant house, i decided to make my residence here and how lovely you brought dinner and i thought i was gonna sleep hungry tonight but i guess i was wrong"

"we don't have any food for you" the other guy said

"but you are food" beast boy corrected him and they realised what this green monster was telling them and got ready to fight. the first guy tried to take his gun out, the key word being tried as the moment he touched his gun, a green hand with claws went through his chest and out the other side. blood fell everywhere. luck for the second guy as he already had his gun out and started shooting at beast boy who easily doged everyone of them and shifted his arm to that of a porcupine and took out a spike from his elbow before throwing it into the neck of the second guy.

the girl was left, her hands were shacking "please don't kill me" she begged, she was at his mercy now. beast boy wasn't a rapists, he wasn't going to force himself on her. no he had a better idea.

"do you want to live" beast boy asked and received a nod. "do you want power, the strength to lead and not follow" beast boy asked, she wasn't sure what he was referring to but she didn't want to die so she again nodded. "i am a demon and if you make a contract with me. i will guarantee you that. you will have power, wealth, people for you to order around"

She did want what he said, but a deal with the devil was dangerous but she had nothing to lose "i accept"

"good now lets forge a contract" beast boy said. "how" tayu asked. "by having sex with me" beast boy replied

"what,no. i can't do that" tanya said. she didn't want to have sex with this demon.

"that or going back to living like this, or you could have everything, you could desire" beast boy said, he was getting annoyed he didn't like to wait so he used his holo ring and now he was. white skinned and black haired. "how do i look"

Tayu couldn't deny that he looked normal and even handsome "fine" the moment those words left her lips, beast boy had his on her's. He had been waiting too long for this. he kissed her harder and finished it off by biting her lower lip and drawing out blood. "sweet" beast boy said before ripping off all her clothes and leaving her naked.

 **(i am not going to write a sex scene but will write parts of it)**

Tayu just layed on the floor letting the demon do what ever he wants. This was her first time, she had seen porn before but this guy knew more. she closed her eyes and let him keep playing with her however he wanted.

"wait, stop. i don't think i am ready." she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as beast boy did care and took her virginity.

"aaa...a..jaj..." it had been an hour or two and beast boy isn't stoping and from one position to another. he kept on.

"raven" beast boy said, even though he knew that this girl was not raven. he now was imaging her as raven.

"i am ending this" beast boy said to tayu even though she was out cold and couldn't hear a word. beast boy changed into a bull while he was still inside her. why! because it was fun.

"aaaaahhhhhh..." she screamed not out of pleasure but out of pain. the larger than normal bull was too big and streched her more than possible.

(lemon end)

beast boy was beat and tired, he looked over at the girl and saw that she was completely passed out. he cancelles the silencer and goes to the garage hoping to find something, his sence of smell easily tells him where it is. taking the can he goes back to the girl and drag her next to her two accomplice and pours the entire content of the can on to all three of them.

Tayu wakes up to the smell of petrol, looking around she sees that she was on top of her dead friends. "i see you are awake" she looked up and saw the green demon standing there and he was holding a box of matches in his hand. realisation fell on her, she and her dead friends were covered in petrol a flamable product and he had a match box.

"you are going to burn me alive aren't you" she said voice very quite he was about to kill her. "there was no deal or contract was there. you just wanted to have sex with me, so you killed my friends" her fear of him all gone. she takes the gun out from the first guy and points it at beast boy.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you, the moment you fire a bullet, it will create a spark and you will be burned alive" beast boy warned and immediately was shocked as her face turned into a grin,a twisted grin. in this shocked state he wasn't able to dogge the bullet that hit him in the arm.

Tayu true too beast boys'words was engulfed in flame but that didn't stop her from keep on firing. and shooting at him untill she ran out of bullets "if i am going down, then i am taking you with me" she says and then ran at him while she was on fire. beast boy kept moving and her desperate and final attempt at killing him by burning him with her as well. It was a good ten minutes before she finally fell down and died.

Beast boy left the place and went back to the tower, he was tired and wanted to sleep and immediately the moment he fell on his bed. he fell asleep but usually if he dreams it would be about his past but today it was all about the girl that he killed and he didn't know why but he felt guilty.

 **I know beast boy seemed really evil and horrible. i will explain what slade did to beast boy to make him like this. tayu is actually tayuya from NARUTO. at this moment beast boy and Ravens relationship is pretty much. beast boy has a crush and wants to have sex with her and raven thinks he is cute and likes him a little. next chapter will be the meeting with justice league and about the sex scene i want your opinion about it.**

 **26/1/2018- current chapter**

 **4/2/2018-next chapter**


	11. chapter 11

**I know the last chapter was a bit dark and many people didn't like the whole sex for one reason or another so please review or any other way you can to let me know if you dislike a chapter. especially a certain guest, whose name i don't know but every time i write a chapter he/she reviews so if you didn't like the previous chapter then let me know and I will find a way to make it better.**

the next morning

Beast boy got out of bed, the events from last night was still bothering him,he shouldn't have let his animal instincts take over and because of that some girl died for it and it also woke him up at the middle of the night many times. the girl just didn't deserve that 'everything seemed right but now it just felt wrong'. but he still had to move forward with his life. so he got out of his bed and made his way to the washroom and started his daily routine.

Beast boy walked into the common room and saw that everyone was already there. robin and cyborg were typing on the main computer. starfire was cooking and there was raven who the moment he looked at her, she returned the eye contact and covered her face with her book. 'yep, still awkward'. he went over to robin and cyborg "so what are you both doing"

"we are fixing the time for a meeting with the Justice league and then we need to send the gordanians back to there planet" cyborg said "so a big day, today" they went back to working on the screen.

He would have went to raven but with what happened he decided to give a bit of personal space. and went to the kitchen to talk with starfire. "hey star, what's up"

"the ceiling, friend beast boy" starfire said

"i mean how are you today" beast boy said trying to make ideal conversation.

both beast boy and starfire started cooking there meal. sometimes starfire would ask what those ingredients were like cinnamon, clover etc. beast boy wasn't a newbie when it came to cooking he had spend time with his parents in different parts of the world like india, Amazon and many tribal and urban areas in Africa. but today he decided to make something indian. so he took some wheat added some water, a tea spoon of salt and used a egg beater to mix it properly and then poured it in a frying pan. the batter he poured was only half the size of what is used in making a pancake, he gently spread the batter to almost the ends of the pan, the indian pancake was 1/5 the thickness of a pancake but twice the size of a pancake and had a golden brown on one side and white the other. After making five of this he took it to the table and began to eat it with starfire

"these are delicious, they taste nothing like a pancake even though they were made with almost the same ingredients" starfire said as she ate with him.

"what are these" Robin asked he had never seen anything like this

"ya, man.what are these" cyborg also joined and both him and robin began to try the new food.

"this is a dish made in india, i learned it when i was a kid" beast boy said and saw that everyone was trying his food well everyone except raven. " yo, raven. come try this, its from India" beast boy called out to her

"dosa, right" raven said which caught beast boy by surprise "i think it was from kerela,which is south of india" raven continued

"ya, it is. how did you know" beast boy asked

"same as you, i travel"

"maybe we can discuss about over travels sometime" beast boy said and got a "sure" from raven.

After the entire meal was over everyone went there separate way. robin was on a online conference with Superman, cyborg was building a his 'baby' whatever that was and raven went to her room to read. that just left beast boy and starfire doing the dishes since both cyborg and robin had work to do and raven's simple answer was that she didn't eat anything so there was no need for her to do any work and that is why both beast boy and starfire were washing. "so friend beast boy where did you learn to cook like that" starfire asked

"my parents were always traveling so i picked up a few things,that is all" beast boy replied. beast boy looked around and seeing that they were all alone decided to ask some questions. "starfire, i was wondering something for sometime. don't take it the wrong way but.."

"its alright friend. you can ask me anything" starfire said "but in exchange you need to finish the dishes"

Seeing there was no other way beast boy unwilling accepted "sure" beast boy agreed "why are you helping earth, i mean you can go back to your own planet. that didn't come out right. i mean.." he was stopped by starfire.

"i understand what you were trying to say" starfire reassured him "there are two reasons. one, the way things are on my planet are difficult. i wish not to speak about it." that didn't discourage him, he just had to get closer to her before he learnt all her secret to use it against her to get her on his side. "two, i wish to start a new. i don't like to fight but because of the circumstances i have killed so many, i wanted my friends all to be happy but i lead them to there death. so that is why here on your home i wish to try to make my once dream a reality, for as long as possible" starfire said with tears in her eyes.

"wow, star. that was nice. know that, i your friend will be there to help you when you need me" beast boy said

"thank you,friend. don't forget to arrange the dishes back in there right places" starfire said before leaving beast boy alone with a mountain of dishes. 'man, have to be careful of her. she might act all innocent but she is a snake when she wanted to be'

After finishing all the dishes put on him by starfire beast boy went directly to his room and sealed everything shut and placed sound cancellation devices in the room to make sure no one hears what is being said. seeing that the room was secure he activated his video call app in his smartphone and after a moment Slades face appears.

"Report" slade orders

"Today at 1in the afternoon the teen titans are going to meet the justice league and after that the aliens will be sent back" beast boy gave his report.

"and the new recruits" slade asked

"the three in the hive academy have agreed to join and i am planning to getting everybody in there to join, even the headmaster" beast boy said

"how do you plan to do something like that" slade enquired

"by giving them a common enemy, i will make the teen titans.."

"i heard enough" Slade interrupts him "i am leaving, i am moving to south and i am putting you in charge of my base in north. I don't care how but get it done" and with that slade ended his call.

'so slade has started his conquest iin the south, ha' beast boy seeing that the silent field is still up, started a new call and put on his kerberos suit

"jinx, i have a mission for you and your guys" kerberos said to jinx

"wait,before all that can you atleast explain what is happening here" jinx said she had no real idea on what was happening anymore.

"fine, i guess i could give you all an explanation." Kerberos said "you guys all have nano bots inside you and if i give the order you will die immediately, so to not die you will follow all my instruction to the letter" kerberos says as if it explained everything. "as for your first mission,i want you to kill the teen titans. your time limit is one month, I don't care how, get it done." and with Kerberos ended the call.

beast boy removed his suit and put back everything, so no will know what all happened. seeing that it was almost 1:30 so he stepped into the shower and let the hot water falling on his head wip away all his problems. In the shower usually all his problems seem little and even some times find a solution to these problems.

First was that slade is leaving jump city and now started to make a new base. This is a common thing for everyone, when someone is successful then they start to spread to different places. companies do this, superheroes do this and even super Villains do this, but the real problem is that he, Garfield Mark Logan was left in charge of all the operation in the north base, that includes Slade's robot army, the secret hideouts, minor bases and any other facilities in North and some of the mafia and drug lords. This was a huge responsibility, nothing like watching a dog or babysitting.

His second problem was, Slade wanted an army. this was also common as again everyone does this. the government, justice league, supervillains like brain who has an army or commenly know as H.I.V.E. etc. That was how things were if you were strong then you need to get people to follow you. One of the main reasons why Slade trained him was "Every King needs a Knight, to make his dreams a reality" and slade needed an apprentice to be his knight. Now beast boy had been placed the responsibility of building an army.

Stepping out of the shower he started to wipe himself with his towel when a knock on his door got his attention "who's there"

"Robin wants everyone to assemble at the main room in twenty minutes" raven said not bothering to address herself.

seeing this was the best time "raven wait, i need to talk to you" beast boy said but again raven didn't reply. "raven, i know you are there and if you don't answer me then i am coming out and if you didn't know i am naked as the day i was born"

"fine, what do you want to say" raven gave in some part of her wanted to know what he wanted to say and mainly she didn't want to see him naked.

"i wanted to apologise for what happened on the roof, i know you might have sensed my emotions and i feel ashamed for it" beast boy said from the other side of the door, he was still naked

"beast boy, it's alright. we still are good friends and that is all we can be" raven said from her side of the door "so lets forget about everything that happened"

"fine" beast boy agreed and heard raven walk away. even though he didn't know anything about the girl. but when she said they would be nothing more than friends it hurt more than he thought. 'is it because of my emotions yesterday or does she suspect that i am a spy or does she know what i did yesterday to that poor girl or..' his thoughts were cut as he now stood infront a full body mirror and couldn't help but turn away. he never paid much attention to it for some time as he had gotten used to it but now all those feelings were coming back fully.

Staring back at him in his mirror was a green teen, a teen with fang's claws and pointy ear and a body covered in scares. 'of course no woman wants a guy who's green. can't blame her for not wanting to do anything with me' he felt miserable his appearance always caused a problem for him but again he pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and decided to simply move forward with his life.

Beast boy arrived at the roof and saw he was the last person to arive "ok, everyone. now that everyone is here. why don't we get started" robin said mainly at beast boy who muttered a sorry.

"we are ready" Robin spoke into his communicator and a light from the sky engulfing them all and they were telepoted into the justice league head quarters in spaces.

 **Robin's POV**

"your late" a voice said from behind them but robin didn't need to look back to see who it was.

"Batman"

"it's alright, it was only by 10 minutes" the martian said "now if you would follow me to the conference room" he said and began to lead them.

Robin was a bit nervous, well actually they all were. These were the justice league a group of heroes, who were god among men. comparing one of them with the whole team they were stronger, more experienced, more older and better in every aspect. Robin came back to reality when he saw that they had reached the conference room and he looked around and saw all the members who were there.

Batman, Superman, The Martian, wonder woman, flash etc. Superman monitored for them to have a sit. "so why don't we start with what your future plan is about teen titans group you created on jump city" Superman started

"well, we plan on helping out all the people in that city and those around them" robin replied

"isn't that what we are doing, are you referring that we are not capable and that is why you are trying to do it better" this time it was batman who said this

"no, ofcourse not. nobody can do the job better than you guys" robin assured them

"where is your base located" batman asked decided to change the subject

"Our base is located on an island which is the best place to observe the entire city" robin said

Batman pointed to the screen and a picture of the titan tower appeared "you mean this" and getting a nod from robin batman continued "this base sticks out like a sour thumb. you will be attacked easily"

"i hate to admit it but Batman is right" Superman said.

"we have a high tech defences, so if anything like that would happen we will know immediately and put up barriers" cyborg was the one to this time speak

"and what if the attack is on the city and not on your tower can you still put a barrier on the entire city" batman said and shut up cyborg

"No, sir" robin said

"Kids we know that you all have the best of intentions at heart but you are not old enough to do this and maybe you should disband for a couple of years and if you are all still interested then we will support you and help you as much as possible" Superman said

"you have a point but.." robin started to say but was cut short by Batman

"No buts robin. this is not a game, if you establish a base then if anybody wants to kill you they can just target the city, any mistakes you make can kill you,if worst someone else. can you handle that kind of responsibility."

"No,sir. i can not" robin finally said

"we need a recess" beast boy said getting everyone's attention

"denied" Batman said

"No, we are taking a time out and you are not going to stop us" this time it was raven who said it and she looked over at beast boy and gave him a reassuring nod that she had his back.

"We don't want any problems, so this meeting will be given a break for 20min" Superman said this and immediately the titans went to a separate rooms.

"ok robin what are you doing" beast boy said

"ya, man this doesn't seem like you" cyborg said as well

"I don't need my empathy powers to know that you are scared" raven put her own two cent in.

"what are you guys talking about" robin defended "i agreed to some of what they said because it had a valid point"

"what is your decision,then" starfire asked

"i don't like it as much as you and for everything they said i kept thinking for a solution and i saw that i couldn't find one. i hate to admit it but they have a point. i mean we can wait a bit longer and get better or else someone could get hurt because of us" robin said.

"no Robin. you are scared to face this man of bat" starfire said "i have observed you the past days. you spoke highly of this man of bat. maybe that is why you don't want to say anything about him"

"she's right rob. your letting him walk all over you. you are no longer robin, Batman's sidekick but Robin, the leader of the teen titans." cyborg also added

"when i see him. i am brought back to the days where i was nothing but a sidekick and all my courage is gone" Robin finally admitted.

"Robin we know, i also have a master who has saved my life and i would be nothing if it wasn't for him" beast boy said in his head the image of both mento and Slade appered "but are you really saved if all your strength comes from a man and infront of him you feel as the same child. what it really means is that your body might be free but you are still trapped"

"Beast boy is right, robin it's time to free yourself" raven said she really didn't want this team to get disband and desperate times called for desperate measures "we all follow you Robin"

"same here" cyborg said

"i as well" starfire said as well

"do i really need to say" beast boy said he didn't want to lie as raven could tell a lie from a mile away, because in reality he didn't give a shit about robin.

"I am sorry guys, i am sorry that i made you all worry and i wouldn't have them end our team. now lets go in there" robin said and with his head up high he and his team went into the conference room.

"So have you decided on what to do" Superman asked

"yes, we are establishing the teen titans organisation" robin said

"No, you are not" Batman spoke up "your jumping into something you can't handle. you are not ready to handle these responsibilities,yet"

"No, we are" Robin said firmly "we established this and don't need your permission and i also have your answer on what we will do if someone attacks the city. we are located on the city so we can easily overlook the entire city and its peoples so we won't let it happened"

"what if you do" batman demanded

"the same question to you, if the roles were reversed and from your watch tower how can you prevent and attack on earth"

Batman didn't say anything else and Superman came to the rescue and started a different topic "ok, when do we send the aliens back"

"cyborg" robin monitored

"today at 3, we can send them back" cyborg said.

Beast boy stood on the rooftop, it was cold night and it was wonderful. The teen titans have been set up and all the aliens have been sent to there planet. but mainly the words of both starfire and robin kept playing in his head and he knew that his life wasn't going to be like he first thought and started which was real Beast boy or Kerberos.

'just like last time' beast boy thought as the door opened and raven came out. "sorry,i didn't mean to distribute you" raven said and started to leave.

"No, it's alright i was just about to leave" beast boy said as he jumps onto of the edge "and raven, thanks for sticking up for me. back at the meeting"

"no, problem" raven says as she starts to meditate and beast boy leaves the tower by changing into a bird and flying into the sky.

 **[2 weeks later ] after the whole justice league and sending the gordanians back. the newly established teen titans group took care of many of the gangs, thifes, and pretty much any form of crime.**

Starfire opened her eyes and saw that she in the medical unit. 'what happened'

"you are up, already. you tamaranian sure are tough" cyborg said walking into room. cyborg constantly received signals through out the tower like if there is a break in or well anything. "how do you feel. what do you last remember" cyborg said judging by the blank expression on her face.

"forgive me friend, cyborg. but i do not remember anything. last i remember is celebrating blorthog with all of you" starfire said

"it's alright. i will tell you what all happened" cyborg said the side effect of what ever happened must be the reason she doesn't remember anything. "After the celebration, jump city got attacked by warp and we went to stop him and in the fight we almost had him but he jumped into a portal and you chased him into it and we thought we lost you but in minutes you were back and with him, unconscious. so we were wondering what had happened in the portal"

"i remember a bit of the fight with warp but the rest is unclear" starfire said sad

"it's alright in a day or two your memory will be all back" cyborg said before exiting the room

 **7 hours later**

"friends i have much to speak about" starfire said entering the common room and saw that all of her friends were there with her

"what's up, star" beast boy said

"i remember everything that happened in the fight with wrap" starfire said this immediately got everyone's attention

"so, what happened starfire" robin said immediately becoming leader mode

"the portal was in fact to a different time and not a place. i went to the future and the future was dark. we all were no longer friends and no longer titans" she then turned to beast boy "i sorry, but i didn't see your future self. i fear the worst" she said but she didn't see beast boy release his breath which he didn't know he was holding the chance of him dying was slim to none.

 **the rest is same as the** **show as Robin became nightwing and fights alone, cyborg is hooked to the titans base and doesn't care about the outside world and finally raven is a mental hospital caused by her loneliness and she get a visit every first day in a week by *wink*wink***

"That is quite the story, a little hard to believe" Robin said

"but i telling you the truth" starfire said

"i believe you. what i meant was i find it difficult to fully understand it"

"then you will definitely not believe this" starfire said "the bad guys forms an army of hundreds, the justice league falls and the world is enslaved"

"How" robin asked the justice league are like gods

"your future self called the main bad guys as...as...i don't remember that part"

"well remember, starfire. remember" robin said shacking starfire. she didn't know if she was getting back her memory little by little or if it was the constant shacking from robin but the name suddenly came to her mind

"Kerberos"

 **In this story there isn't going to be much of slade and the main bad guy for the teen titans will be none other than kerberos/beast boy/Garfield. there is going to be a war between superhereos and supervillain. and still sorry for the sex scene and if you don't like something let me know and i will try to make it better.** **and dosa is a food item made in india, as i am an indian and do come from Kerala so put a bit of my own tradition and you can search dosa on the net to get a good idea of what it is.**

 **i accept hate mail with open arms**

 **16/2/2018-current chapter**

 **28/2/2018-next chapter**


	12. chapter 12

**changeling**

 **ok, in the last chapter i might have suggested or led to a suggestion that both beast boy and raven will not but don't worry it was nothing and you don't need to worry about It Chapter 12. when ever starfire says something in her native tongue it is written as *.**

 **Titan** **tower**

beast boy sat in his room with a tablet in his hand going over all the bases and what all they contains left to him by Slade. but his mind always kept on going back to what starfire said a few days back, that there will be a war and the one who will win was him or someone else named Kerberos. 'no point in thinking too much about it'. beast boy was brought out of his thinking when his titan communicator started to beap 'there's trouble' he thought before rushing out of his room.

"so what is the problem" robin asked cyborg

"well there are a number of incidents happening all over the 24,25 and 26 street. and according to the camera's it seems to be done by a group of people wearing red uniform, maybe a gang of some sort" cyborg replied

"Titan go" robin shouted

Cyborg and starfire

The team was split up to cover up more ground. both cyborg and starfire were assigned to handle the 24 street. "man this is quite" cyborg said

"i know we need to make the city quiet but this gives me the * " starfire said

"qaqaqaqaq"

"what is that sound, friend cyborg" starfire asked

"its a baby crying" cyborg said immediately rushing over there. cyborg kept searching in the rubble and the baby's crying sounds got closer untill he found the poor child. quickly taking the baby in his arms he started to rock him "there,there. it's gonna be alright"

"it ain't gonna be alright for you, booger brain" cyborg still holding the child looked around him to see who the voice belonged to. left, right,back, up and down but he didn't see anyone untill he felt pain on his back. as the child he was holding stabed him with a universal controller before beneath the rubble were the baby was found exploded and mammoth emerged, wasting no time mammoth gave a upper cut to cyborg sending him thrown back.

Starfire hands started to glow green. "Who are you!? And why have you attacked my friend!?"

Gizmo pulled out a controller. "We are the Hive." Mammoth stepped next to Gizmo" And where your worse nightmare." Jinx stepped from behind Mammoth and Gizmo "And this is attack pattern alpha"

Gizmo pressed a button and two yellow energy orbs hit the walls of the alley causing rubble to cover the exit. Starfire and Jinx where fighting, pink and green energy fell everywhere while Cyborg who was back on his feet was locked in a battle of strength with mammoth. "What do you call a idiot who can't control his own rocket boost?" Mammoth said as Gizmo hacked into cyborgs rocket boost using the tech gizmo had stabed him with earlier on Cyborg's back. "Duped" Gizmo said as he activated the rocket. Starfire called out Cyborg's name as she flew after him but was hit from behind by a pink energy.

Raven and beast boy

"Cyborg, come in. come in" beast boy said into the communicator, seeing no response he turned to raven "we need to regroup, this looks like an ambush

"i was thinking the same thing" robin said through his communicator "lucky the communicators act as a tracker so we can find them easily"

Beast boy and raven both followed the signal to the 24 street and on the way they meet Robin in his R-cycle and continued on to were both cyborg and Starfire's signals were coming from, untill they reached a open flat land were both cyborg and starfire were lying

"stop, this is obviously a trap" robin said from behind a car as much as he wanted to save his friend he needed to do this safe and smart or else.

"what's the plan, Rob" beast boy asked.

"the plan is quite simple both me and beast boy will cause a distraction and using that opportunity raven i want you to open a portal underneath both cyborg and starfire and take them to the medical unit in the tower and make sure they are both safe and connected to the healing unit before you come back to the fight" Robin said and waited for any questions but seeing they were all set, he commenced the plan.

First was robin he jumped over the car and towards his friends but in mid run he had to move out the way of a couple of missiles. He looked up and saw that the attacker was a baby with a high tech backpack. but before he could even consider the logic of that he again had to move out the way of a pink energy like attack and finally a giant of a man ran at him, who robin threw a electric disk but it didn't even affect him at all. Robin hated to admit it but he was outmatched.

"what's up brafbreath, scared. it's alright we will make this fast" gizmo said from the but he didn't realise the green sparrow above him and even when the sparrow shifted into a hawk twice the size of gizmo and descended upon him, with his sharp eye sight he amied him talents at the delicate wire's and chip's of gizmo's backpack and ripped it off.

"wwwoooowww" gizmo said before he fell to the ground "what the hell happened"

"that bird, it attacked you" mammoth said pointing to the green hawk that was now standing next to robin before it shifted back into beast boy

"so there are now two were is the goth girl, don't tell me she ran away" jinx said but suddenly she felt a magical presence near the two already captured teen titans. she turned around and saw a black portal open up and take the two fallen titans "don't tell me you guys were stalling. doesn't matter we know were to find them"

"It's alright both cyborg and starfire are ok, really hurt but they will pull through" raven's voice said from the communicator "i will heal them and be back as soon as possible"

"no need, both me and robin can handle things" beast boy said to raven through his communicator

"we are outnumbered, they might still be enemies in the shadows and there team work is definitely better than ours. do you still think we have a chance to win" robin said with a grin, even if he said this he was still looking forward to the fight.

"true,true but we out class them" beast boy remarked and got into a fighting stance.

Both beast boy and Robin ran at there opponents, immediately they had to dogge a series of missiles fired by gizmo and a couple of pink energy from jinx and as they got closer they met there first obstacle, this obstacle named mammoth. beast boy shifted into a gorilla, and unlike your usual gorilla he was a lot more bigger and more bulky and that was the only reason beast boy wasn't through back and was almost able to match his strength with that of mammoth's. fist hit fist, head hit head and the fight seemed almost even untill mammoth successfully landed a good uppercut which knocked beast boy back.

Robin was also having a bit of trouble as he had to keep dogge attack after attack and there was less opportunity to throw attacks of his own but suddenly he caught something in his right side and threw his explosive disk at the back of mammoths head.

mammoth wasn't expecting something to be thrown at his head so when it exploded it caught him both by surprise and also made him forget about beast boy for an instance which beast boy used to his advantage by giving mammoth a mean jack hammer to his head sending him down like a bag of potatoes.

Robin's attack might have been effective but he was still having problems of his own and now to make matters worst his leg was stuck in the road thanks to jinx's hex and now he had no way to defend himself from the volley of attacks that was coming at him by the baby and girl. he closed his eyes, put his cape infront of him to take most of the blow and braised for inpact only that nothing came. looking up he saw a huge green whale was infront of him taking all the blows. seeing this was the best time he used his staff to free his leg.

beast boy in his whale form saw that gizmo shot the road on his side and jinx with her hex made it bigger and finally mammoth using his strength and the instability of the road to his advantage to tip him over and on to robin, so to not crush robin beast boy was forsed to change back to normal and just as fast he came face to face with a missile by gizmo, seeing no other option he braced for inpact only to see the most beautiful thing in the world, A Black shield.

"so this is what you ment by you can handle it" raven said in her monotone.

"thanks raven" Robin said now fully free from the rubble "how are they"

"they are fine, but they do need a bit of rest"

"Listen up team I have a plan." Robin said but was interrupted as a pink energy ball passed through raven's shield and hitting her, the explosion sent her flying back and hitting the ground with a thump. Beast Boy saw another yellow ball coming he jumped in the air dodging the attack and landed a few feet behind Robin.

Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx walked forward. "I sure hope your fancy plan, includes you getting fired." Gizmo said as he used the controller to aimed at Robin.

Robin stepped forward. "You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin watched as Gizmo shot the ground under him making a crack in the ground as Jinx made it bigger with her energy then Mammoth jumped in the air and slammed both his fist into the ground. Robin felt the ground break behind his feet, then felt himself flying in the air on to the sidewalk. Robin looked over to where he used to be standing and saw Beast Boy falling. He had thrown Robin out of the way taking the hit meant for him. Robin ran to the hole as Raven landed next to him.

A smile came on Gizmo face. "To bad I missed" The Hive started to laugh. Robin and Raven both turned to them, when the Hive saw there faces it sent a chill down there spine. Raven eyes where glowing red and Robin had a look of pure rage on his face. "You think can scare us!? We'll sent you to meet your friend." Gizmo said as he aimed the laser cannon on Robin and Raven.

"i am gonna kill you for what you did" raven said as her eyes started to become four

"i am not afraid of you, my magic is stronger, my magic going through yours proofs it" jinx said and shot another pink hex at raven, who responded by simply smacking it aside as if it was a bug.

"oh crap" gizmo said as this was the first time he had seen anyone do something like that to jinx's hex.

That's when the ground under them started to shake violently, the already crack on the road extented till it reached the hive members and from that crack, a Roar came, like that of a monster. then there was a monstrous explosion. The Hive along with the remaining Titans watched as a giant green alligator emerged. It was huge, its mouth was elongated and big enough to eat a bus. "What is that thing!?" Gizmo shouted to anyone. "A prehistoric alligator" raven said. she had seen a image of this in the books, but this was nothing like a book or a trip to a historical museum. No this was a monster. There was no way they where real, but there is was in all it's monster's glory.

The Hive was shocked, standing in front of them was a monster, "That's not possible!" Gizmo shouted. before anyone could reach the alligator shot forward and within a half a second he covered six meters and used his elongated snot to smack mammoth to the side and into a wall, this time he didn't get up. gizmo was paralyzed by fear and it was out of this fear that he used all his weapons on this monster, missiles,rockets, guns lasers and after all the dust settled a unharmed green alligator still stood and now it was his turn and so he gave a might roar, which shattered all the glass nearby and knocked out gizmo by the shock wave.

jinx just stood there looking into the green eyes of the alligator and she could only see was hatred,she was petrified out of fear. she had lost, her friends were defeated, the titans were all alive and soon she and her friends were going to be killed by that masked individual who planted micro bots into her body. "i surrender"

Beast boy shifted back into normal and received stares from both robin and raven 'we will talk about this later'

"who are you and why attack us" robin asked

"we are the hive and we were ordered to kill you. i am sorry but that is the most i am going to say" jinx said

Before Robin could ask anything else. jink started to shake before she fell to the floor unconscious. what he didn't notice was that beast boy had a controlled sealed in his PD.

Titan Tower

Raven teleported everyone back to the titan tower

"what happened back there" raven asked it was not set on any particular person.It was just all that happened was very confusing.

"i will explain then" beast boy said which drew the attention of both robin and raven.

"i seen this before the reason she suddenly collapsed, that was mostly because they were placed with bomb or something like that so they won't reveal anything important and if they were about to they would be killed. during my days in the doom petrol i happened to meet people who did those kind of things. and lastly about my transforming into" beast boy stopped and put his hand to his head as if thinking about something.

"A Sarcosuchs, that is what it was. it was a prehistoric alligator, they were really big and dangerous and they usually hunted down T-Rex and other big dinosaurs. well as i was saying i can't change into it, i tried plenty of time but all the while i failed, this time it was mostly because i thought i was about to die that is probably why i was able to change"

"ok, i guess what all you said make sense" robin said and then looked over to a retreating form of raven "were are you going"

"i am going to check on cyborg and starfire" raven said not bothering to stop

"ok, i think we all need a few days off. so for a couple of days we are going to rest and recover" robin said before heading out to his own room and beast boy did the same.

 **Beast boy's room**

beast boy the moment he entered his room he went and took out a glass and filled it with water and added a bit of yeast and then transformed into an amoeba, to heal all his injuries and get back his strength.

 **2 hours later**

beast boy came out of the water glass and just as he wanted he was back to full strength. he immediately went to his window before changing into a bird and flying off. Beast boy kept flying for half an hour before the object of his search was found, a armoured vehicle.in mid air he changed back to normal and changed into his Kerberos, what was special about this was that inside it was the unconscious forms of his Pawns or as everyone else called them jinx's, gizmo and mammoth.

Beast boy scouped to ward's the vehicle's open window and shifter back into kerberos before kicking the guard who was driving and then slammed the other guard into the roof using his palm and immediately stopping the vehicle he got out of it and walked to the back, he wasn't surprised when four men started to shoot him but considering that his suit was bullet proof he just ignored them.

six seconds later kerberos was driving the armoured vehicle with the hive in it, heading for the nearest base. he couldn't help but pat himself on the back for how well everything was going. He had figured out how to build an army and that was to use the titans. make them fight and defeat every villains and then have the villains join him because he promised them something which was obviously not planning on keeping. like the oldest saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend".

 **Unknown location.**

Jinx woke up in a bright white room and her friends were also there with her but unlike her they were still out cold. well couldn't blame them, that green monster was nothing to sneeze at. that reminded her about that guy who was the sole reason for this and something tells me he was the one responsible for this as well.

"I see that your awake now, how do you feel" kerberos said as a door opened and he stepped out. He couldn't help but pat himself on the back as he looked at the eyes of the scared girl 'so it seems she is afraid of me' "no need to be scared, i am not going to hurt. i watched the entire battle and i have to say. you guys almost had them, if it wasn't for that green changeling you would have won. so for a couple of days you can take it easy and rest and relaxation"

"can we leave here whenever we want"

"be my guest" kerberos said and pointed to a robot "the robots here are all ordered to follow your orders and there are plenty of food and TV and baths. you can stay here for as long as you want"

"why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden" jinx asked

"i am always nice,jinx. i used the nanobots to knock you out and to kill you and i brought you here to make sure that you are all taken care of" kerberos took a pause seeing that this was the best time to try out his persuading method "jinx what do you plan to achieve in hive"

"what do you mean" jinx asked

"everyone in this world wants something, what is the thing that you want and do you think you will get it in Hive" kerberos asked

"i don't know" jinx replied after taking sometime to think

"i plan to rule this world and i am not crazy. the thing is i need someone like you in my quest, you are smart, leader material and strong. so i want you to join me,in exchange i will give you anything" kerberos said before getting up and walking to the wall and opening a secret compartment and taking out a brief case, he gave it to jinx, who was bit shaken to see it killed up with gold. "you are worth more than this, so i don't want to see you waste your talent in hive"

She was a little overwhelmed, this was the first time someone said they needed her and it made her feel like the girl she once was. "i accept, but you have to take away this nanobots out of me"

"i will after, you show me that i can trust you" jinx didn't object to it "and now get some sleep" kerberos said before leaving.

 **firstly, the reason beast boy is doing this, as in having the hive attack the titans is that he can create a common enemy to unite every villains. like the time brain did.**

 **secondly, the Sarcosuchs is a prehistoric alligator dinosaur, they were big, like 30-40 bigger than the current alligator, they hunted T-rex all the time, and they were strong enough survive what ever killed the dinosaur. you can search upon these bad boys in Wikipedia.**

 **lastly, i plan on having beast boy have sex with jinx the next chapter. so it is upto the first three reviewers to vote. i repeat it is not about the number of votes but the fastest votes. if two out of three says they want it short then it will be and vise versa. so the first three voters have all the power.**

 **If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me**

 **i accept hate mail with open arms**

 **7/3/2018-current chapter**

 **20/3/2018-next chapter**


	13. chapter 13

_**Changeling**_ **this is for fun nothing more**

 **7 Years** **later**

Beast boy looked out the window of the titan tower in jubli city, he was in charge of this titan tower and all the new super hero kids who were here to learn to properly use there powers for good.

"Are you done with your work, changeling" hilda his secretary asked him. He had to take his eyes of the most amazing sunset he had ever seen, ok who was he kidding the sunset wasn't special it was that he had a shit load of paper work to do that he was thinking like that. "no, i still have a bit more too do" he replied.

"out of 30 candidates how much more do you have to write" she asked him, he right now had the job of going through the forms, resumes and very other information about the new joining candidates he had to go through and to make sure he does it all his secretary stood besides him all the way like a warden and he was the prisoner, people would be thinking why hire someone like her, simple he didn't his newly wed wife did and all the members of the titans supported her. so his secretary was to stay.

Non stop working for an hour or two, his secretary entered "you have a call from cyborg" and a screen pops up to show the face of a grinning cyborg, "what is it cy" beast boy askes and the screen switches to a conference as the images of nightwing(robin), starfire,bee, Aqualad, kid flash, and his wife raven appear

"what is so important, cyborg" robin askes (i am going to keep calling him robin)

"well the justices league have finally handed over there watch tower to us" cyborg said

"well that's amazing, finally, it's about time they realise that they have one foot in the grave" beast boy said

"changeling" robin warned

"i didn't mean it that way"

"we are getting off topic" cyborg said "they haven't simply given us the keys they are going to be still using it untill we can handle the tower and all its features, so i will be going there two days from now."

"i see, cyborg update us daily. and if you encounter any problems let us know" with that said robin left the conference soon followed by everyone else.

Beast boy couldn't help but smile at the new development. 'This is one step closer to the end of the justice league'. justice league had lost most of its power and was second in rank compared to the teen titans, Technicallye justice league did that to themselves. They were all filled with people who were experienced adults and that was there problem they lacked the kids, the kin, the next generation. the people who were supposed to take over. SO, when one person retired no-one was there to take his place but teen titans saw differently and started to open academy for kids who had ability and could do great things with it. this also increased the titans reputation.

"hilda, i am gonna finish the rest tomorrow. today i am gonna celebrate" beast boy told to hilda, even though she was a slave driver she was understanding and allowed beast boy leave.

On his way home, he picked out a bouquet of flowers. he was going to celebrate not with the guys but with raven and thinking about it he couldn't help but have a perverted smile on his face.

when beast boy reached home he saw that all the windows were closed with curtains, which was unusual as raven liked the house being lit up by the sunlight, so he changed into a cockroach and went under the door. on the other side the house was filled with moaning sounds. beast boy quickly ran to were the sound was coming and saw his wife, raven with robin having sex.

He was furious, his hands became claws "raven" he called her but she did not answer "raven" he called louder but she still didn't answer "RAVEN" he screamed

"what is it garfield" raven said still sleepy

Garfield looked around he was in bed, with raven, at 1:45am in the night "nothing it was just a bad dream"

"who was it this time" these kinds of dreams do come from time to time, but she didn't blame him. it was his animal instincts that made him be possessive and from time to time the guy she is cheating on changes "was it robin, speedy,kid flash, aqualad or someone new"

"it was robin, sorry. i wish i could control these nightmares but" he was stopped by raven

"it's alright, now get some sleep" she said and turned around but a hand on her stomach and was moving down, was stopping her "stop we need to get some sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow"

"then we should hurry up, don't you think so" beast boy said and started to bite her ear. she knew it was pointless as when he got like this there was no stopping him. he knew her,all her secret, all her right spots. "fine" she gave in and started to kiss him.

Roles switched, Raven

it was a hard day, man she hated her husband sometime. she appointed hilda as his secretary to make sure he did all his work properly and didn't cheat like create copies of himself to do everything for him. But what she didn't realise was that he could pull the same thing as he appointed Jericho,a mute. she didn't like to speak to strangers or just talk in mutual but because of Jericho she had to not only speak for herself but translate whatever he said as well. this was his way of making sure she didn't act like a loner.

Raven passed through the door and made her way to the master bedroom but when she got close she heard the sound of moaning, quickly opening the door she saw garfield having sex with the new recruit who was flirting with him a few days back (and was immediately sent to the tower lead by starfire, by raven)

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, RAVEN" suddenly raven got up with a jolt

"what happened, was that a dream" it was not everyday that raven got dreams like these, and when she did all hell broke lose as her eyes change to red and destroy everything around her. "i am sorry, i didn't mean to, i was just..." she was stopped by beast boy as he kissed her

"what happened rae, what was the dream about" beast boy asked worried, he didn't like seeing her hurt "i am right here" he said as he hugs here

"well,in the dream you were having an affair with that girl, the new girl who just joined. and i caught you"

"so what did you do" he knew raven, hurt her and she hurts you back, hard. so raven continues

"well, first i throw you to the side. then i peel her skin off her and use it as a rug and then strip the flesh of her bone, i am doing all this while she is still alive" raven said with a innocent smile and beast boy kept on listing with a smile of his own.

"then i turn to you and put you in nevermore, chained, naked and surrounded by my clones who will rape you when ever they want" raven finished

"wow, you said jealousy was not attractive but on you it's hot" beast boy said

"i am not jealous, i am territorial. jealous is when you want something that isn't yours, territorial is being protective of what is yours" raven says before taking of her top. "and now i am going to remind you who you belong to" raven says as her eyes glow red

Beast boy knew he was in for a world of pleasure and pain.

The next morning

"oooouuuucccchhhhhh" beast boy said getting out of bed his entire body hurt, but still it was worth it. putting on his shirt he felt a stinging pain under his arm and saw it was scratches here and there.

'man she is a demon literally and figuratively'.

i know this chapter focused more on there sex life but still that is also important.


	14. chapter 14

**_Changeling_**

 **chapter 14**

 **the previous chapter with the whole future thing, don't give any mind to that. its for fun**

 **i am sorry dear readers that i don't usually follow the publishing time and usually post it long after the date i say. the thing is the date is mainly for me as i have a very bad habit of forgetting things and if i don't put the date then i would take alot longer to publish then, so i am still going to keep putting dates and guest(cause i don't know your name)** **sorry about the grammar mistakes i was kind of rushing it** , **sorry** **about** **that**

 **if people are thinking why sometimes beast boy is strong and the sometimes beast boy is weak, well animals are born to kill and not to knock out. in beast boy fight with mammoth he could have simply changed into a box jellyfish and in seconds mammoth would have been dead well maybe minutes. but still no antidote has been found for box jellyfish yet.**

 **Any questions please review.**

Christmas Eve in Jump City: It was as crazy this year as it was every year. Even at night, when barely any stores were open, the citizens were milling about, doing last-minute Christmas shopping. Christmas decorations still lined the shops, whether they were open or not, and filled the streets and homes of all Jump City. a Christmas tree in the centre of town, which was filled with lights and stockings. it was a beautiful Christmas.

 **Titan tower**

Starfire whooshed around the tower, hanging up decorations and lights. Even though she hadn't been on earth for too long, she had picked up on the customs fast.

Date: December 24th

Holiday: Christmas Eve

"Oh, friends!" Starfire cooed, popping up next to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg, who sat on the couch watching her fly around. "Is this not a most joyous occasion? Should you not be filled with delight and great tidings?"

"I don't do delight,'" Raven drawled. Cyborg chuckled. Beast Boy pouted.

"I'm not in the mood for being happy! Someone ate all my gingerbread men!" beast boy said, he knew it was petty but because of his animal side he had this rule 'what's mine is mine, all mine and not yours'

Cyborg let out a long sign. "Sorry, man, that was me"

"You guys," Robin said, standing. "Star's right. We should do something as a team tonight"

"Like what?" Raven said in a monotone.

"A party!" Beast boy shouted, hopping up to lean closer to his teammates.

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Starfire said. "Which?"

"There's that community Christmas Eve thing happening, right now, "Cyborg offered. "i think it will snow tonight"

"Perfect, i Neve seen the snow before.either" Robin said. "Let's go"

"Won't people recognize us?" Beast Boy asked.

"no need to worry, we all can just use holo rings to change our appearance" cyborg said before pulling out two holo rings

"Yeah, okay," Beast Boy said, shrugging and took one.Starfire squealed and quickly flew to her room with her's. robin and raven didn't really need then as a simple change of clothes did the trick and as for cyborg well his holo ring was already in built.

Beast boy went to his room and started to program his new holoring, this was a lot more smaller and lasted longer than his previous one he was using. he started making adjustments like changing his hair to blond and his skin colour into a tan like colour. his eyes still looked the same green. this holo ring was good but not as good as the one he was given to by Slade but it was again in built into his belt and if he showed it off there was a good chance that cyborg will want to do a full examine off it and that might lead to then discovering that he is Kerberos. and speaking of kerberos and holo rings, his mind went back to what happened three weeks before.

 **23 Days before**

Kerberos sat in his control room, things had gone very well. jinx had fully joined him and she even gave him secrets of HIVE base which allowed him even easier access to hive and also a report on who all stood out in there class and in that a guy named billy really caught his attention, he was also there when the three fought the titans, 'so he was the one who wearing red and causing problems that day' and he left before the titans arrived, if he hadn't then Robin and the others might have died.

"I am going to be frank with all of you, my goal is to conquer everything, so i need alot of people to join me. i want you three to aid me in this. in exchange i will give you the world" Kerberos said before he took out a controller and pointed at them and immediately there body shacked "you are all free from your prison and can make your own choices"

"why do we want to help you, you tried to kill us" gizmo said and mammoth nodded, normally they would have simply attacked but they obviously knew he was stronger and might even kill them.

"No, never once have i tried to kill you. the first time we meet. i knocked you out and the second time one of those titans single handedly beat you and i saved you for ending in prison" kerberos said to them. from there faces he could crearly see they weren't fully up willing to help him so he continued "all three of you are talented but were is it being used for. In hive, how long have you been studying there, how long have you trained in there, how long have you studied in there so you could become stronger and in the end you were all deteated by me and then that shapeshifter" Kerberos said before taking a pause.

"we all want something. jinx you fought people outside the hive like me and teen titans and what did that teach you, same question for you both as well so you tell me what have you achieved. Join hive and become nothing more that Blood's soldiers or join me and lead, command, hell do what ever you want"

"i am joining you" jinx said causing both her friends to be shocked. "i mean come on, he has got a point,i thought i was the strongest because i was the top in the class but out in real life, i was nothing. i want to be the more than what we can get in hive" jinx said before coming over to kerberos

"well i don't know" gizmo said

"how about this join for a month and if you don't see any changes you can leave" kerberos said "this also applies to you, jinx"

"fine then" they all agreed

kerberos motioned for a robot to come over and said robot was holding three files with him "this is your first mission and also consider this as training. you will be each give a file in which a target will be described, your mission is to recruit that individual. you have to first find them and then convince them and i will give you some clues as to how to do this and if can't handle it i will help you ofcourse but i highly suggest you try on your own"

Kerberos called out to gizmo first "your target is atlas, he is a very strong person and made completely out of metel, he first had a mechanic who fixed him but afterwards he quit so now he is broken"

"you want me to make him something that will fix him everytime he breaks" gizmo said

"exactly" Kerberos said "and your time starts now, hurry up" he said and watched gizmo leave

second was mammoth who he handed the second file "his name is Adonis, he is a weak guy but always makes a mechanical armour. just beat him, ask him to join in exchange he will become more stronger" and just like gizmo mammoth left immediately.

"lastly its you" Kerberos said handing her the final file "his name is control freak and his powers is to bring out things in TV, comic or even games. He is pretty much a otaku. here i even got this to help you" Kerberos motioned for another robot to come and this said robot was carrying a package in it's hand.

Jinx took the package and truly was shocked. out of the things she was expecting this far from her mind. inside the box was a cosplay costume. "no you can't be serious"

"deadly" Kerberos replied

"but why" jinx scolded

" jinx this is not to humiliate you. i really do think that you would look good in it" Kerberos replied

"fine" jinx gave in

 **A little while latter**

Jinx stepped out of the changing room and was now wearing the cosplay costume "what is this exactly"

"Right now, you are cosplaying as nurse joy from Pokemon" Kerberos said "she is a very popular character and you both have the same hair colour"

"please don't tell me, you want me to sleep with him" jinx said in disgust she had seen a photo of him and saying she didn't like him would be an understatement

"No, off course not" Kerberos said before he removed his mask to show her his face and then he continued " the reason i choose you is because there is an old saying. 'It doesn't matter who the man is, a strong woman can make him like a child infont of her' and jinx you are a strong woman"

"wow, i don't know what to say" jinx replied as she really didn't know how to say and he had also taken of his mask to show her his face. he had black hair and brown eyes and he was really cute.

"how about you say nothing" Kerberos said before pressing his lips onto her's but unlike last time she didn't fight back instead embraced him. they kept there make out session until the need for air pulled them apart

"that was nice" jinx said and before she knew it she was being carried bridal style to what she knew to be his private bedroom.

"i don't think i am ready" jinx said

"we will take it one step at a time until you are comfortable with the next one, alright" Kerberos said before he placed her down on his bed and started to kiss her again "and you look really good in that nurse joy costume"

 **End of flash back**

He really did have a lot of fun with jinx that day and he had to do a lot of fore play but in the end he did have sex with her, multiple times and while she was cosplaying as nurse joy from Pokemon, he really did have a lot of fun. seeing that he was daydreaming. he quickly put the final touches on his holoring and went to meet everyone at the garage were cyborg was waiting with his car or as he called it his 'baby'.

Beast boy noticed how everyone was dressed. robin was wearing normal clothes, a shirt and shorts and a black sunglasses. starfire looked the same only her skin colour was white and not orange. cyborg ( **in the series were cyborg becomes a hive student)** and raven now wore a black hoodie and a black skirt

"you look nice bb" cyborg commented

"you should change your eye colour and then it would be better" raven added. He looked good his hair was a shaggy blond hair and his skin was a tan brown, he looked just as the day they met first time on the bus and just like then his eyes were still green.

"can't do that" beast boy said

"why"

"can't tell you"

"whatever" raven said before turning away from him signalling that she didn't want to continue this conversation anymore and they all hopped into the car.

Arriving at Jump City's community center, the Titans saw that the giant gym-like room was packed with people. Teens, parents and kids crowded by the tables of Christmas food and out on the red-and-green-lit dance floor. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a good time.

Raven stepped to the side. "I'm getting a drink," she said, and with that, she engulfed herself in black energy and disappeared.

Beast Boy huffed. "Jeez, lazy. She could just walk over there," he said.

"Robin! Let us dance!" Starfire cried, grabbing Robin's arm and dragging him along as she flew over to the dance floor.

"So, man," Cyborg said, turning to Beast Boy. "You wanna see who can down the most crescent rolls?"

"Those amazingly flaky and buttery morsels? Bet I can beat you to the table!"

The two boys took off. no body in the party realised they were the teen titans.

"Uh... Star?" robin said, scratching his neck.

"Yes, friend Robin?"

"I can't really dance..." robin said

"Well... neither can i, it doesn't matter as long as we have fun"

"Well, yeah, but Star-"

"Glorious!" Starfire gasped as she glanced towards the groups of people flapping their arms. She pointed at them. "Oh! We shall have much fun doing the Dance of the Chickens!"

"Oh, boy..."

 **Beast boy and cyborg**

"Ughh..." Beast Boy moaned as he collapsed in a chair by the food table. "I can't believe you beat me!"

Cyborg smirked and patted his stomach. "I'm made of steel, BB! You gotta remember that, man!"

As Cyborg walked away triumphantly, Beast Boy glanced around the crowded room and was shocked to see Raven standing off by another table.

As he made his way over to her, Beast Boy noticed some faces in the crowd watching him, majority of them were blushing girls. 'oh, ya i am using a hologram' he thought as he approached Raven who was sipped her drink

"You're over here?" he said, a little nervous

"It's where I said I'd be, isn't it?" Raven countered dully.

"Well, yeah... but what I meant was... you're still over here?"

Raven nodded.

"So you've been standing in this corner all night?"

"Your point?"

Beast Boy stared, agape, at Raven. How could someone not want to have fun on Christmas Eve?

"Raven... that's horrible!" He said.

"How?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her petite waist.

"You're not having any fun! It's Christmas Eve, dude!"

"And my good mood is required?"

"Pretty much!"

"I don't do fun" raven said "and if i did my powers will ruin everyone else's good time"

"it won't be fun, it will be a systematic actions which corresponds with my actions. people call it dancing and we won't be dancing here" beast boy said before taking out a small ribbon from his PD and rapped one end around his wrist and gave the other

"why" raven asked

"easy to get lost and you don't like holding hands" beast boy said

Raven glanced at him from under her hood before sighing and rolling her eyes. She took her end of the ribbon before letting him lead her.

 **Robin and starfire**

Robin staggered out of the overzealous dancing crowd, placing a hand on the drink table to steady himself. He was breathing heavily and the huge smile on his face made his jaw hurt.

Starfire twirled out of the crowd much more gracefully, landing next to Robin and giggling like mad.

"That... was... so much fun," Robin said in between breaths as he poured some punch into a few glasses.

"I agree, my friend! This festival closely resembles the Flarsh Naa on my home planet! There is much dancing and food intake and friendly interaction!" Starfire paused to accept a plastic cup that Robin had handed to her. "It is most invigorating!"

Robin chuckled. "How many times can you use words that mean 'enjoyable', Star?"

Starfire giggled. "Oh, many! Most times on my planet are revitalizing times! I grew up this way!"

"There's another one!" Robin pointed out.

Starfire giggled again as Robin set his cup down on the table. When he looked back up, Starfire was glancing above her head.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire pointed at the ceiling.

"Is that not the Toe of Mistles?" She asked innocently.

Robin gulped and looked up himself. "Uh... yeah," he said, suddenly uncomfortable. "That's called Mistletoe"

"I have read about this Christmas tradition. If two people are together under this holiday plant, one must bestow lip-contact upon the other"

Robin was silent. Starfire looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"Am I incorrect?" She asked.

"a little," robin said "its a tradition carried out by people who like each other and not for friends"

"do you not the like me"starfire asked

"no of course not" Robin said in a panic

"so, you don't like me" starfire said looking down

"no, i do" robin said and saw Starfire's face filled with confusion. he was in the position which all man have been have or will be. where any answer is the wrong answer. taking a deep breath "starfire the kissing under the mistletoe is for people who love each other, people who are dating and not for good friends"

"so that is all we are" starfire said this time not only was her face down but tears were about to fall. "i wish us to be like the people who stand under the mistletoe"

"starfire dating isn't what you think" Robin said

"is dating not partake by two individuals who have affectionate feeling for each other. and they show it by holding hands, going to the mall, contact of lips and in some cases procreating" starfire said

"so you do no what it means" Robin said

"its alright Robin, i will go and see what the others are doing" starfire said and started to leave but stopped when she saw that robin was holding her hand

"i don't want to see you sad, in fact i don't even want to see a frown on your face do i will do anything, even try this" Robin said before leading her back to the mistletoe before he gently took her hands and leaned in, because she was a lot taller she had to lean down.

It was only for a couple of seconds that they kissed but the feeling was unreal and before they knew it a little kisses lasted thirty seconds and then a minute and they as mush as they possibly could and a full on make out session occurred. this caught the attention of some of the people in the party but they just ignored it thinking 'young love'

 **Beast boy and raven**

beast boy had led raven into a small forest apparently there was a forest behind the community House.

"i did know they had this" raven said

"cool right"

"do you know atleast were we are going" raven asked

"inside, there isn't any real threat to us. you can teleport and i can easily get out because of my navigational skill" beast boy said

"you couldn't even find a remote, how are you planning on getting us out of here"

"we will fly out if there is on other way" beast boy said as he and raven kept going deeper

"why don't you like Christmas" beast boy said

"same as you, i can't say" raven said "and remove the holoring, nobody will see you here anyway"

"why raven, do you miss not seeing me"

"as if, but i think you shouldn't hide who you truly are"

"actually raven, this hologram is the real me" beast boy said which got him a confused look from raven.

"Till the age of five i was your normal Little boy, me and my parents would always visit places like india, Amazon rainforest and Africa. mainly because my parents were scientists and they were doing research upon the gene pool of DNA and i did some stupid stuff" he stopped as he could have sworn that raven had to cover her mouth to stop her giggling. but he still continued "and the only way to save me was by turning me into the beast boy you know. the hologram has green eyes because i don't remember how my real eyes were supposed to be"

"we can't change what has happened, even how much we want it to" raven said

"you are right" beast boy said before taking of his holoring "i guess i am beast boy, now"

"did the child you love animals" raven asked

"yes"

"do you love animals"

"ya, i do"

"did the child you love to make bad jokes" raven asked again

"absolutely"

"do you love making horrible,bad jokes"

"can't live without it" beast boy said realising what she was doing

"did the child you make stupid mistake"

"everyday"

"do you make stupid mistake"

"every moment"

"see there is no difference, some times we do change but we do still carry a part of who we were with us" raven said

"that was beautiful"

"don't read to much into it" raven said

Beast boy looked around and said that this was the best spot

"why" raven asked and he only pointed up. above her was a mistletoe, a natural grown mistletoe "no way in hell, beast boy. i am leaving"

"wait, why"

"i am not going to kiss you because of a parasitic plant" raven began to leave but stopped when beast boy pulled on his end of the ribbon

"I not going to kiss you. i wanted to dance with you under the mistletoe" beast boy said

"mistletoe is a parasitic plant that latches onto a tree and eats the trees food to survive" raven said

"i know, but do you also know this mistletoe is considered to represent love, fertility and bring people closer" and before raven could ask how he continued "mistletoe takes the trees food and produces its own fruits and one mistletoe can make a two dozen fruits. so the birds and animals not only get food from the tree but also the mistletoe and in the case were these animals and birds drop the seeds a new mistletoe will be born and they don't need that much time to grow and this cycle continue and before you know it this plant will provide food to a lot of animals, so if there is more food more animals will come thus bringing everyone under the same tree"

She literally hated if when he made sense and even had logic to back him up "fine, we can dance under the mistletoe, but if you try anything funny. there is no place you can hide were you will be safe from me" getting a quick 'got it' she got into position. his right hand on her left and his left on her hip and her hand right on his shoulder. but something occurred to her "were is the music"

"oh ,ya i forgot" beast boy laughed and before raven threw his out into a different dimension. he pulled out two wireless Bluetooth headset. one on his ear and the other he gave to raven. that calmed her down. beast boy played a soft music. and both of then couldn't help but feel lighter on there feet as they danced for what felt like eternity but was in fact 25 minutes.

"this feels nice, i mean dancing" raven said "and you are quite good"

"thanks i have been practicing" beast boy said before he spines raven two times "you are quite good yourself"

"i have been to places to places and i have seen many things and one of them is dancing" raven said

"did try to dance with them then"

"no, if i tried something like that my powers would have hurt everyone else" raven said "if i am not careful then i could even hurt yo..."

"you could never hurt me, raven" beast boy said interrupting her.

His words were comforting, he was warm in the cold night and without knowing she rested her head on his shoulder

"raven, there is this medication class that i want to try out and i was wondering if you would like to join me, i could use a partner"

"can't you take cyborg or robin or starfire" raven said she wasn't going to give him anything easy

"I can't take cyborg because he isn't you, i can't take Robin because he isn't you and maybe i can take starfi...ouch" beast boy said as raven 'accidentally' steped on his foot

"sorry" raven said with no amount of real apology "i will think about it" raven said before continuing there dance until the T-communator ringed

guys, there seems to be a bank robbery. the willo bank, seven criminals and they are armed and dangerous" cyborg said.

"titans, meet up at the car in 10 minutes" robin said

On the road

"seriously, of all the time a robbery could have happened, it had to be today" beast boy whined

"trust me beast boy, i don't like it" robin said

"lets get this over with as fast as possible" raven said

"they will receive no mercy from me" starfire said

"did anything happened back there, i mean you all seem so,angry" cyborg asked

No one really wanted to tell what happened so

"earth culture was so exciting, i wanted to experience more" starfire said, but they didn't notice was that most of the time she was looking at robin

"i wanted to read a book" raven said

Both guys could agree that the girls were good at lying

Robin thought then replied "it was fun to meet people my own age and talk with them"

Beast boy knew he only had one shot to come up with one lie so he decided to use a page from raven's book " i wanted to be lazy all day"

"well whatever, it doesn't concern me" cyborg said "the party itself was nice. but a lot crazy things happned there"

"like, a guy jumped into the pool and realised he couldn't swim or a couple were having a dispute under a mistletoe and in the end started making out infront of everyone" both robin and starfire blushed

"or three friends got so drunk that they vomited onto each other or a guy and girl who had there hand connected by a ribbon went into the forest behind the back and didn't come out for like thirty minutes, somebody must have gotten lucky" and at this both beast boy and raven blushed. cyborg had a front row seat for robin and starfire making out and he saw both beast boy and raven leave but he didn't give much thought about it, he knew both of them and they were responsible adults well raven is and beast boy can be sometime.

Seeing that they reached the bank. Robin strated "cyborg give me a blueprint of the bank,... i see good, ok" he turned towards beast boy "beast boy i want you to infiltrate the bank and see how many hostages are there and then gather them in one place" then he turned to raven "use beast boys location to open up a portal to take all the hostages out. afterwards we launch a full scale attack cyborg you are coming in from the front, raven and beast boy from the left and right and i will come from the back and star you attack from the sky. any questions, ok then. TITAN'S GO"

IN twenty minutes, the gang of criminals were caught and the hostages were rescued.

"i guess our work here is done" cyborg said "lets go home, i am dying for a cheese pizza with extra pepperoni"

"i will make the tamarean stew of health" starfire said

"something veg" beast boy said

"come on beastie, be a man. have a bit of meat"

"meat is murder, come on raven back me up" beast boy said

"i think everyone should simply eat what they want" raven said

"come on, guys. break it up" Robin said "its time we all went hom..." the words never left robins mouth as he suddenly felt as if all his energy had felt him in an instant and was falling to the ground, but before he would touch it, he was caught by starfire. His head was on star's lab and from his places he could see all the faces of his team. cyborgs face was full of fear, raven was shocked, beast boy was pure rage and he changed into a hawk and flew of and most of all the face of starfire was that of crying and he could feel an intense pain from the side of his head. he was trained by a detective so he realised what had happened.

"i am sorry you guys, i guess this is as far as i go, you guys are a good team but as friends, i couldn't ask for better once" robin said as he looked up to see snow falling, and couldn't help but laugh that this was the first time he had seen snow and was going to be the last.

"star, i am sorry i wasn't able to keep the promise i gave you" robin said and he felt the world start to blur and with the remaining strength he took off his mask so he could look into the eyes of star clearly without being obstructed fir the last time as his eyes closed never to open again.

 **Well this is it for this chapter, i hope you all liked it and as for the fate of robin, well i let you decided, if he is dead or not.**

 **I accept hate mail with open arms.**

 **18/3/2018- current chapter**

 **3/4/2018-next chapter**


	15. chapter 15

**_Changeling_**

 **thank** **you all for your review and you to akuma, i have a facebook account named Vinay Vishwanath and it has the same pic as my fanfic account. this story will be a bit dark and gloomy and about the whole is Robin dead or nor well on with the** **chapter**

 **Teen** **titans** **base**

Beast boy sat alone in the records room going through everything. all the criminals they caught, there history and the dangerous ones that were still at large. 'man robin was thorough with his work' he still hated what had happened. on that day three weeks ago, robin was killed, shot in the head by a sniper and because the sniper was so far away. nobody realised it until it was too late. beast boy went and killed the man who was responsible but the damage was done and robin was dead .

The next day on Christmas a funeral was held, only a few people's came and at the end batman took the body and left, nobody argued they had only know robin for like five months but batman knew robin for a long time. Beast boy decided that he needed a little break, so he went to the common room.

The common room was abandoned, it was really quite. almost everyone had left. this had happened after a week of robins death.everyone became very quiet and there was this tension. beast boy was elected as the new leader, a leader of an empty base. the first one to leave was..

 **Flashback** Beast boy at the middle of the night, felt a chill going up his back and he already knew what the source of it was, so he immediately made his way to the source and sure enough it was just as he guessed, he knocked seeing as there was nothing wrong with that.

"who is it" raven asked

"its me, beast boy"

"sorry in advance" raven said

"nothing has happened for you to be sorry about, now why don't you open the door and we can talk" beast boy said

"so why are you here" raven asked opening the door.

"i felt a strange feeling and when i followed it, directly lead me to your room" beast boy said "so do you want to talk about it"

"no"

"raven i know you are hurting and so am i, so we need to stick out for each other" beast boy said

Raven simply motioned for beast boy to come inside.

"so what is the problem" beast boy asked a little worried

"i am losing control of my powers, i didn't think robin's death would have affected me this much" raven let out a sigh "i can't guarantee anybody's safety. i don't know for how long i can keep it in anymore "

"then don't, just let it out then" beast boy said "raven, we are your friends and you care about us and with what happened to robin, you keep trying to control your grief but i think it's time you stop trying to be emotionless and let it out,we will take you to am abandon desert were your won't affect anybody"

"i can't, if i ever let out my emotions then not only will everything around me be destroyed but i might also die and something else will take my place, something that is pure evil " raven said and silence fell. Deciding to change the subject raven began what in her opinion was casual conversation "so, have you started going to that meditation class"

"no, i still need a partner and i guess with all that has happened i completely forgot about everything" beast boy replied

"well you should join, you can easily find a partner, if you wanted. maybe you could take star"

"i don't think so, the class started a couple of weeks ago. so i will be pretty back. its more like a step by step think and i don't think they will start the entire thing just for me" beast boy defended

"you have no idea what they teach in mediation classes, do you" raven said and before beast boy could defend himself she continued "you don't have to worry about the steps. here i will give you a couple of pointers"

He might have said 'no' but seeing that things were starting to be like how they once were, he went along with whatever she said. raven showed beast boy a series of meditation stance, some breathing methods and then some more stuff.

"that was fun" beast boy said lying down on the floor "for a art about relaxing, i am completely drained"

"that is because you are new at this" raven said as she kept all her scented candles back in her drawer "just do this for a couple of days and you will get the hang of it"

"so, same time tomorrow" beast boy asked

"what"

"well since you are so good at this, maybe we can turn this into a daily think. this is more fun together than doing it along, so what do you say"

"ya,sure...wait,no.i cant...i don't know"

"those are your options, which do you want"

"i want... ...to...go to sleep. can we have this talk some other time"

"sure, i will be leaving then" beast boy said before getting up to leave

"don't" this caused beast boy to look at her intensly for all the time he knew never once had raven sounded so..so.. scared.

"what is it rae" beast boy asked now clearly worried

Taking a deep breath raven confessed "after robin had died everynight i have nightmares, they keep getting worst day by day and a few nights back HE showed up, my father, trigon and now...its..hell"

"come here" beast boy said as he takes her in his arms which raven embraces, they stay in that position for sometime untill raven eventually falls asleep and beast boy lays her gently on her bed but her grip on his shirt, isn't really making it easier for him. "if you tell this to anyone i will kill you" raven said before moving a bit to make some space. understanding what she wanted he gets in with her before returning to comforts her. eventually they both fall asleep on the bed, in a tight embrace.

The next morning beast boy wakes up to see that raven has disappeared and a note telling him she needed to go back to her home.

Two days later

"you are leaving, aren't you. cyborg" beast boy asked standing in front of the door.

"i thought it would be nice to be a hero and help others but i can't, i just can't. seeing your friend die in your arms is just too much and i sorry beast boy, i am not as strong as you are" cyborg said

The next day he left

 **Flashback end**

"is everything alright beast boy" starfire asked

Right now only starfire and him were left. even he planned on leaving in a couple of days after he gets all the data in robin's private files, He didn't care about all that privacy stuff. what he cared about right now was the fact that all his future plans were at a full time stop.

"i am just thinking about how things became so bad, so quick"

"yes, even i regard what happened. because of it both you and i lost someone we care a lot about. me with robin and you with raven"

"wait, what. there was nothing going on with me and raven. we are just friends that is all"

"beast boy, i am might be naive about your custom but i am not an idiot as to not see what was between you two"

Beast boy signed in defeat, who was he kidding there was no real reason to keep pretending "you are right star, i liked her, like a lot"

"not a day goes by as i don't wish for everything to go back to how it was like"

"star, i can see it in your eyes that you are in pain but you keep on trying to be strong. why is that"

"on Christmas Eve, robin promised me that he will make sure i never be sad again, so now i keep on smiling for robin. to show that his promise is not broken" starfire said. Beast boy on the other hand couldn't help but be amazed by what starfire said.

Suddenly something clicked and beast boy saw an answer to his problem, it was risky but if it worked then, damn it the risk would be worth it. "i am sorry star but i need to do something" beast boy said before leaving the common room. 'I need a couple of things and also i need to make some calls'. beast boy thought he entered the evidence room and started going through one cabin after the other, untill he found it and proceed to put it in his PD, the next part was to call someone. Beast boy typed in the number to connect and sure enough it did, 'ok, Garfield. it's the moment of truth'

"i wasn't expecting you to call us, so what can we help you with" john, the Martian asked

"if you didn't know. the teen titans have officially been disband and i..no, we wanted to join the justice league"

"who is this 'we' you refer to" Green lantern asked

"me and my friend starfire"

"as much as we like to let you join, there is a problem. you are all still children, young adults. maybe when you are older we can talk about this" john said

"we might be kids but when we see someone in danger we will help them no matter what because that is the way we are" beast boy said

"i will discuss this with the rest. expect our reply in a day or two" John said, he can obviously see that this guys are going to get themselves killed.

"very well then. goodbye"

Beast boy knew this was a huge gamble but if he had to put everything back in its right place he had to take the risk but for now he had to tell Starfire about everything, well maybe he will after john tells him if he is in or not.

 **Two** **days** **later**

For the last two days beast boy had done nothing but search for all the items he needed and also develop a new ability and now, he was ready to start his plan. as he waited for the justice league to beam him and Starfire up to there ship. Talking about Starfire, she really disliked the idea of joining the justice league and after a long conversation and a little begging did she finally agree. beast boy

attention was brought back when he jot beamed up into the ship

"hello, there" beast boy recognised the voice and was a bit surprised to see Superman himself standing in front of him "how was your travel, if you feel a bit a nauseou. don't worry usually happens on your first time"

"so these are the new guys" flash asked.

"yes, from now on they will be staying with us" john said

"my name is Superman, and this is flash, hawkgirl and john" Superman introduce as he pointed at each of his friends and gave a welcoming hand to both Starfire and beast boy "welcome to the justice league"

"hello,i am Starfire" star says as she shakes his hand

"and i am beast boy" beast boy before giving a hand shake, he knew the reason superman is introducing himself is because it was impolite to ask someone's name without first giving your own name first. Superman might be a classic man but if he got angry then, well he was FUCKED.

"i would love to give you a tour but i am needed at the moment, so i assigning both flash and hawkgirl to give you guys a grand tour of this place" and with that Superman stands on top of the teleporter and gives a wave of goodbye before disappearing.

"so why don't we get started" hawkgirl said before monitoring them to follow.

Beast boy layed on his new bed, he was shown to his private room at the end of the tour and so was star but her's was across the hall from his. The tour on the other hand wasn't half bad. He learned a lot of things. one, this ship was huge and stock full of superheroes. secondly, they had a lot of security. thirdly, some of the people here didn't fully trust him at all.

Beast boy took a couple of deep breaths. the whole idea was starting to feel suicidal. He started to take in a couple more breaths to calm his nerves but that was of no use as a knock on his door put him back at edge. Opening the door, if he was on the edge before then now he was thrown over it as John stood before him and now he could only wait in terror as to what he could want

John, the Martian, the mind reader, the telepath. asked beast boy to follow him. if it was not for all the times mento had put him in intense mental training to control his mind then, beast boy was sure john would have seen through him. his thoughts was brought back to reality as they stopped and entered into a door.

"this is a training room, and this is where from now on you will train" John said before putting some distance "this might be a mock test but i will not be going easy on you and if you lose then i will look into your mind, i believe you are hiding something. but if you win then i will never try to enter your mind. oh, and if you don't fight then i will be the winner."

"so, i don't have a choice but to fight" beast boy said before taking up a stance

"might, i remind you that this is not a match of strength but that of the ability to shift" saying this jhon shifted to that of a snake man and lounged to beast boy who shifted into a beatle and doged the attack before changing into a rihno and gives a upper cut with his horn's but it does nothing as immediately the wound covers itself up

"by the look of amazement on your face i guess you can't do this" John said and after a few minutes "are you not going to say anything"

beast boy changes back to a human "no,i can't speak as a animal"

"You can't or you are defined by it"

"what does that mean"

"what is real is real and what is an illusion is an illusion. if you can touch something then it is real and if you can't then it's an illusion. no animals on this earth can talk and you believe it that much that you can't talk. maybe you will understand in time "

"whatever, beast boy said before changing into a kangaroo and jumping at John before changing into a gorilla and slaming its arms at him but john counters by changing into a form of liquid to take the blow full force and then into a giant alien before hitting beast boy back and repeating the action before beast boy was back against the wall

John in his giant form spoke "the ability to shift is not only about your body but also your mind, as long as you are held back then there is no way you can truly change form and you will only be a copy and imperfect"

"SHUT UP" what beast boy said even shocked him. it mainly wasn't what he said but how he said it as he was still in his gorilla form

"so, it seems even in your animal form you can still speak"

"ho..ho..how"

"animals also have voice box just like humans , so they can produce sound. but you know the words and you are simply just making sounds that is similar to words" John said "if want to try something really impressive then you have to simply forget all logic and guide your body"

Beast boy knew he shouldn't simply trust others but deep down he wanted to see what he was capable of doing. with that beast boy closed his eyes and let his body shift. the transformation was slow and painful. it was like the first time he changed but he kept on and his body changed his arms grew, his mouth was full of sharp teeth and scales grew over his entire body. At the end his appearance was more like that of a lizard man. Even though he looked strong and hard as nails on the outside but on the inside he felt as weak as a new born and his body felt as if it was on fire

"that is enough" john said before changing back to normal

"no..i..can fight" beast boy said in between breathes in his new found transformation

"it's alright, you have won"

"what...how"

"this fight is about changing forms and not about strength"

"why did you do all this"

"i see evil in your eyes, if this evil was all that i could see than i would have never let you enter the Justice league but i also see goodness in you and potential, that is why when a meeting was held about you both,i volunteed to be held fully responsible for you." John said before taking a pause "any questions"

"i have plenty" beast boy said fully confused

"good, i am free to answer any questions you have, tomorrow, let's say 11am" John said before he started to phase through the floor "go and get some rest, my apprentice"

Beast boy could help but smile, not a nice and cute one but a wild girn. "Things are going to get interesting"

 **That is it for this chapter** **, few things I would like to add. firstly, about the whole sad and gloomy atmosphere well this chapter is derived from the time when Starfire died and how teen titans split up, i am just showing you how it happened.**

 **secondly, John wants to take beast boy as his apprentice because they are both shifters**

 **finally, i wanted to end this Robin things with this chapter but i think i will need one more chapter**

 **"What do you think is beast boys' plan"**

 **I accept all hate mail with open arms**

 **06/4/2018-current chapter**

 **16/4/2018-next chapter**


	16. chapter 16

**_Changeling_**

 ** _chapter_** ** _16_**

 **Beast boy is currently in the justice league but his interaction with other is very less as i don't really watch the justice league much i can't really write anything about them.** **there is sex in this story but please don't try to fast forward it as it contains a lot of story in between.**

 **Four** **weeks** **later**

beast boy sat in his room in the justice league head quarters with couple of scented candles around him, he found that the candles helped him meditate better. He started to do this everyday after raven left, it did help calm his mind and most of all it made him feel closer to her. Thinking about her really did make him sad, there was always this mystery about her that interested him, a scent unlike anything in this world had and ability that made his entire being tell him she could kill you any moment and that just made her even better. 'well that is enough meditation for today' beast boy thought before leaving his room and heading out to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

On his way his ears picked up sound, something fast and was creating a lot of frequencies in the air 'flash' and speaking of the devil Flash appeared infront of him in a well...flash.

"hey bb, you heading to the cafeteria. why don't i come with you" flash said and beast boy didn't bother trying to refuse him, cause once flash had a idea there was no real stopping him. so beast boy headed to the cafeteria with the flash in tow. Its not that he hated the flash but the thing is he didn't trust him, flash was a laid back guy and so was beast boy and if flash was anything like him then he can't be trusted, he could be a master mind smarter than batman and didn't want to risk it. On reaching he saw some familiar faces, well as familiar as people he met four weeks ago. Deciding to simply have his meal before his training with John started.

Standing in line he waited as his turn came and saw all the things there were today, somedays it was pancakes while the other it was becan and eggs and on others it was takos. well luck wasn't on his side and was fairly disappointed to see todays special was fish sticks. so he went for a simple toast and some mango juice, beast boy scrolled through the options and froze as a new item was added to the menu, green tea.

At one point before robin had died, when they all the titans were living together. raven would eat,well drink nothing but green tea. beast boy wasn't that kind of person who would knock it before trying it, so he did and god was the taste awful. so he voiced his opinions that 'this taste like shit' and she gave her patented monotone 'i am scared to ask how you know what shit taste like' which led to a whole fight and in the end everyone had to step in to stop it.

This was actually a pleasant memory.

'how long has it been since I have been here' beast boy thought. before ordering a green tea with his meal. after the meal was over. he had to say that green tea which raven made wasn't so bad compared to shit.

beast boy made his way to the training room to find it was completely empty. 'no, wait. i can pick his scent in this room' realising that this was mostly a test, John most likely wanted him to find him. he looked around "where could he be, John is an experienced shapeshifter he could be anything and hide in plain sight" something clicked and he realised why he John's scent was all over the room, it was because he was standing on John. touching the floor his suspicion was right "i found you"

The floor started to shift and formed the image of John. "what was the point of all this" beast boy asked.

"i wanted to show you the limit of shifting" john answered "you mind is the lock and once you locked anyway possibility then it can't be achieved. so for today you will be changing into the floor"

And thus for the next two hours beast boy was learning to make himself as flat as possible. John's training had increased his arsenal by a huge margin. firstly, now he could change into mythical creatures such as Minotaur, centaur, phoenix and all sorts of creatures. secondly, he now had the ability to do partial transformation, before it was only eye of an hawf but now eye of a hawk, claws of a tiger arm, legs of a kangaroo and more at once.

"that is enough for today" John informed him. beast boy already knew what was gonna happened next, he was going to ask him to spar. and as on time john took up a stance.

 **Some time later**

beast boy walked through the halls after his spar session with John, 'i think in one more week, i can begin my true goal in coming here' and headed to his room. but on his way he picked up a new scent but unlike with flash this one brought a smile to his face. and he headed towards it and soon enough he found himself standing in front of a door, the scent was definitely her's and also someone else he knew.

Turning into a puppy he started to scratch the door and soon enough the ocupant opened it

"oh, i was starting to get worried about you" supergirl said as she took the puppy inside. "and say hello to my new friend"

"beast boy is that you" starfire asked

"no, he isn't. he is..." Supergirl started explain everything to starfire

Beast boy tuned her out and only herd a few words "then...i was...it was...huge.."

 **What had happened**

Beast boy after joining he started to meet everybody and getting to know them because if he was to one day fight them he needed a upper hand to kill them and it was in this meeting that he happened to hear an argument between Superman and a girl coming from one the room's. something about her not being old enough to take missions solo and needed more experience. after superman had left, beast boy changed back from a amoeba and entered her room to paid her a visit and damn she was hot, so hot that he changed into a dog, a green dog before she could turn to see him.

Supergirl seeing the dog "what a green dog, you must be John's" she lumped it up with how like how her uncle had a dog so maybe others do to. so she played with him and it wasn't long before she realised that the dog could change shapes and then she went and had him change into any form of animals that she wanted from dog to cat to rabbit to monkey to pig to snake to... gorilla.

She pretty much made him her pet, she fed him, dressed him up, played with her and took a bath with him. and at night when she went to sleep. he left, as fun as it was and how nice it all was he had other things to do and if his guess was right then she could be back and he was going to have more fun with her.

Two days later when he was practicing with john Supergirl came and asked john about his dog and naturally john was completely clueless about everything. afterwards. beast boy went to her room and confronted her about everything and told her lies after lies. saying that what she had was most likely a failed experiment of his in trying to clone himself. and after a decent conversation he agreed to make her a new one and told her to keep it in salted water to keep it alive and if she wanted to play with it, he would put in a certain time in a day when it would activate and sometimes it would get out and explore and come back.

After that day beast boy had came to her house day after day at night 8:00 to act as a mindless animal and in all honesty he liked playing with her. she was cute, her scent was really nice, she always talked about her uncle sometimes how amazing he was and other times how big headed he was and sometimes she spoke about other members she had to work with that day. she was a great source of information. that is when beast boy realised that underneath all that strength there was a normal teenage girl who like other girls wanted to gossip.

and finally, there play was getting more and more serious day by day. as supergirl started to see that the amount of things he could do were high from obvious ones like changing into animals to giving back massages.

Everything changed at day ten as that day supergirl did nothing but cry as she had another fight with her uncle. beast boy felt a bit sad for her as himself had grown up under two strict leaders. so he confronts her with his puppy form but did nothing and nor did his kitten, tea cup piglet did anything. seeing there was nothing left he shifted into his normal form and embraced her, the sudden contact of the embrace sure did the trick and after she recovered from the shock she returned his embrace. there hugging got tighter and soon there tounges were fighting for dominance and there play was no longer play.

Beast boy had been coming over to her room more often, naturally as a mindless animal and hoped neither the Man of Steel or the Kryptonian girl find out what he really had done. Supergirl's play had taken a step into the adult world and day by day there 'play' became more intimate. as she started to try the same thing with different types of animals, even going far as to read books about it. In her eyes he was an animal,toy,a pet or a slave. an animal that could be anything she wanted, a toy she could play and keep back afterwards, a pet to play with and a slave that did whatever she wanted in a way he was only seen as a sex object that she would use, just like the once normal teenager's have in there drawer and because he was having sex with a very hot girl he really didn't mind.

But it was thanks to lying to her that he got the idea to really create a couple of clones, at first they didn't last long but through trial and error he was able to perfect it and sometimes he would sent it to john for training or supergirl when he didn't feel like it.

 **Back to the present**

"So this is only a clone of my friend and not him" Starfire said as she inspected it.

"yep, cool right" supergirl said as she took out a bouncy ball "dog, catch." she said before she threw it with enough force that it started to bounc of the walls. from a puppy to a gery hound beast boy shifted and caught the ball

"yes, you are right, beast boy will never shame himself like this" starfire exclaimed not realising the beast boy with a ball in his mouth looked the other way.

"i know right, you team mate is awesome. don't say this but i heard from flash who heard it from John that beast boy is stronger than 75% of the justice league members" supergirl said before giving the ball to Starfire "come on lets play"

Seeing no fault with it starfire also joined as well. they spent a lot of time playing whatever they wanted, until.

"starfish, you know you are my best friend here right?" Supergirl asked

"yes, we are most best of the friends"

"then can you keep this a secret" Supergirl said

"you have my Tamararian word that what you say shall never leave this room" and so supergirl explained what all they have done.

gasp* starfish exclaimed "but why" Starfire asked "you are very pretty. could you not find a boyfriend with ease"

"it's not about finding a boyfriend, if i have a normal boyfriend then the whole secret identity will cause everything to fall apart. like with the guy i liked in college" Supergirl said " or if he is also has superpowers then my uncle pretty much shifts into over protective mode and even if he still survives it, there is always a chance that he wouldn't come back from a mission" Supergirl said looking down.

Starfire even with out her saying anything could see that she had lost someone very special to her. "no one truly leaves, when someone get's close to your heart then they leave a piece of themselves in you. in your memories, dream's and most of all when you are in need they will show you the path" Starfire said before hugging Supergirl

"that was beautiful" she replied before returning the hug

"do you belive that this was said to me by beast boy aka your pet" Starfire said pointing to beast boy who blushed and simple bent down his head. This was actually said by Rita or elastic girl, when he had told her about his parents and then repeated the same words to Starfire few days after robin died.

Beast boy looked up to see they were still hugging and decided to join them by changing into an Orangutan and enveloping both of them into a deep hub.

"thanks, you don't know how much what you said means to me" supergirl said sinking into the hug

"i also have lost someone special to me and so did beast boy, he had lost someone he cared deeply about" Starfire said also sinking into the hug

"how about we make this more 'fun' " Supergirl said to star before turning into turning back to beast boy in his Orangutan form "you ready"

 **lemon start (for those who don't like please do not skip it as it contains important details)**

Supergirl trased her hands over his mascular abes before going down and down, untill it reached it's destination.

"huh...that weird, by this time you would have already been at full mass" Supergirl inspecting it to see if there was anything she was doing wrong, seeing nothing wrong she signed "oh, well. i guess i have to try harder" she said before she starts to rub it up and down, shake and even spit on it. seeing nothing working she used her final Trump card and put it in her mouth and did everything that was possible and taking it out with a 'pop' she was received with a satisfying erection but that didn't live long as it started to go back to normal.

"what gives" supergirl said a little annoyed "are you broken or something"

"i don't think that is the case" Starfire said "i think he is not interested at the moment" starfire looked at the skeptical face of Supergirl "what i am saying is. you pet is nor some toy and he has feeling of his own. maybe we can do this some other day" again she was received by a skeptical look by super girl and what Starfire didn't know was that even beast boy was giving her the same look

'why am i not getting up, any man would die for this chance to get lucky with two hot girls'

"fine then, if he is not in the mood i just have to make him" Supergirl said before getting up and walking two feet back and removing her top to show her lavender coloured bra and turned around to take off her skirt and showed off her matching panties. but still it was useless and at this point many things were going through everyone's mind.

'am i doing something wrong or is he broken' -supergirl

'i think i should leave' -starfire

'am i gay' -beast boy

"this is useless, nothing i do is working" supergirl said defeated and started to get back dressed

"wait" Starfire said, she was new to earth but not to the ways of heart "you should not give up, is there not an old saying. through blood and bones, everything is lost but i still raise my sword"

"wow, i never heard of that one before" supergirl asked having never heard such a dark quote before

"it's actually from my home planet" Starfire said with a smile "but before that can you please explain why you are doing this"

"fine, i will tell you but you got to swear not to laugh"

" i would never laugh at my friend"

"i lose all the time. not just in battles where i have to be saved by my uncle but also people i like they also leave. sometimes it falls apart because they find someone better, sometimes it was never there or other times it gets destroyed. so when i found him (pointing to beast boy) i felt that finally i won't lose but now he doesn't get hard and i think it's probably because he has gotten tired of me" Supergirl said "i know what you are thinking, that it is stupid"

"yes, i do believe it is stupid" Starfire confirmed her "you are the one of the strongest person i seen on this planet, your beautiful, kind and care about others, you are an amazing person" Starfire says with a pause "but there is also an another saying on your planet, "i won't let my friend do stupid things...alone" starfire said as she reached out to beast boy by his...

throughout the entire conversation beast boy had done nothing but listen. he didn't understand why, i mean this only a the greatest thing that could ever happen and he had gotten blue balls at this moment. and even heard Starfire's declaration but didn't pay much mind to it untill she touched him. nor only was he sensitive but her hands were hot and the good kind and if by some miracle he was back to semi-mass.

"see, all you need is a friend" Starfire said still hands on his erection

Supergirl was a bit surprised but she quickly snapped out of it and joined star and started to use her hands as well. they spent a couple of good minutes using both there hands, until.

"wait, i have an idea" Supergirl said as she lets go and pulls Starfire back a few steps back "change into beast boy"

complying beast boy changes back to nowasrmal and wonders what is going o through supergirls mind

"what are you planni..." Starfire never got to finish her sentence as Supergirl covered her lips with her own. and started to give a deep and passionate kiss and used her hands to group star's body, Supergirl pulled back as the need for air had become too much.

"how do you feel star, to make out with someone right infront of your team mate.

"it's a new experience,that i believe i will enjoy" Starfire replied before returning the kiss

both start to resume were they left off and every now and then they would take off one piece of there clothing until they were now naked as the day they were born. Supergirl having a bit more experience in this pushed Starfire down on her back before starting to lick her body starting from her neck and moving down till her more private area's. While beast boy stood at the side and watched the whole thing.

"sorry, we completely forgot about you" Supergirl said pulling her head out "looks like you are ready" she said while taking a good hold of him, slowly but firmly she started to stroke it "come on star"

"i don't think, i can do it like you" star said sitting next to supergirl "i have never done anything like this before"

"Then i guess it's a good time to start" Supergirl said while guiding star's hand "i will show you how it's done" she started to show star how it's done but in a matter of minutes star was perfect in her method. "man you catch on fast, now let's take it up a notch"

Beast boy was in heaven star was amazing her hands for some reason was making him twich with what ever she did. 'maybe it's because her ability can only be used if she is happy, so maybe her starbolts in a very,very small amount is formed in her hands that is making me like this' his thoughts were cut off as he felt wetness. looking at the source he saw that it was star who was using her mouth that her hands, but unfortunately for him her mouth didn't have the same Stinging felling as her hands had.

"ok, that's enough. now time for the main event" supergirl said. no words were needed as everyone knew what she was talking about. Starfire slowly got up and sat on beast boys' lap

"be gentla, ok" Starfire said normally this would have made anybody jumping with joy but for beast boy well he just wanted to get this over with and closed his eyes. and a pair of soft lips touched his, even though he already knew who these belonged to but for some reason he felt himself being drowned in the kiss.

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her, his right hand on her lower back and his left on her head grabbing her hair and pushing her deeper into the kiss. beast boy couldn't stop his kissing had gone from soft to hard to biting her lip. beast boy in his mind the more he embraced her the more she would change from her exotic orange skin change to a sickly pale and her beautiful long overflowing hair with the colour of deep fire changed to violet short hair, her breasts becoming smaller. Starfire had changed from an angel, she had become a human but to his mind she looked like a Goddess.

No longer being able to control himself, beast boy grabbed her up to position her over him and in one move impaled her, luck for star she had broke her wall years ago in training and now only thing she felt was pleasure. beast boy didn't allow for her to rest as he immediately started to pound her. Supergirl could only watch with shock as the way he went at her, never once had they done something like this with such ferocity before.

"AAAAAAAAA" Starfire screamed as she collapsed onto the bed covered in white, for what felt like hours for her being taken over the edge multiple times, in reality was 23 min.

Beast boy breathed heavily as he was exhausted but he could careless as what really took his breath away was that he was imagining raven the whole time, that is when it hit him, the reason why he wasn't getting erect was because there was only one girl that he wanted.

"my turn" Supergirl said before taking a seat on his lab but seeing he was back to being limp. she proceeds to make out with him just like star, but he really didn't care and just wanted to get this over with so he shifts, he wanted to try out this transformation for a long time, beast boy opened his eyes and looked at his body and saw there was no difference 'perfect'. and down below his belt he saw that he was junk less and from there a male genetile arose a bit more bigger than his own. well which man won't want a bigger dick.

Supergirl stopped her make out session and slowly slid down on him and began to move as fast as possible. beast boy couldn't careless as this was a fake and not the real thing, so he wasn't feeling any pleasure. Supergirl increased he momentum and resumed to kissing him. In her moment of pleasure she accidentally placed her forehead on his and in one moment all there life was placed bare infront of the other.

Beast boy saw Krypton, how kara was sent from her planet, how she got caught up in a explosion and how she came to earth and what all she done here. Kara on the other hand saw how Garfield spent his days with his family, how he was tortured in his past, his days in doom patrol, slade, teen titans and how he lied to her. After the entire thing was over they were both stunned and speechless, It was Kara who broke the silence by making the first move and by first move, she gave a punch into his stomach throwing him back into the wall.

"i can't believe i trusted you" kara said putting on her clothes"you lied to me, you used me for sex and worst i thought you were my friend. you were working for a killer and planning on betraying us all" Kara said before heading out the door

Kara suddenly became weak to her knees and a sudden pain in her chest, looking down she saw a green hand with her heart in it's hand before pulling out. She saw that there was no blood what so ever to show the arm which was in her chest a moment ago.

"those are.. John's power's" kara said with parched breath

"yes they are" beast boy said before taking a seat and allowing what all had happened to sink in. This was bad, not only had he killed someone but it had to be kara, Superman's cousin. when Superman finds out he was so DEAD.

"your days on this earth are numbered" kara said with what looked like the last of her strength

"you are right my time is numbered" beast boy said to kara as she kept on looking at him with her eyes filled with hatred. "i know it doesn't mean much to you about what i have to say but it's the truth" but he only received the same hatred

"i did at one point see you as my friend and for all that happened" beast boy took a pause as he saw that her from hatred became hollow and lifeless

"i am sorry"

 **Thank you! that is it for this chapter. beast boy can use John's power's as he has the ability to change into any species. beast boy isn't stronger than 75% of the members but in fact only there are five people in the Justice league that can defeat him in a one on one battle, they are**

 **Superman**

 **Flash**

 **John,the Martia**

 **Diana,** **wonder woman**

 **Green lantern**

 **Batman it's included in this because the limit of beast boy ability is unknown, his weakness is unknown. so there isn't a clear winner between these two**

 **16/04/2018- current chapter**

 **30/04/2018- next chapter**


	17. chapter 17

**_Changeling_**

 **Chapter** **17**

Beast boy sat on his bed thinking about his next move carefully. After killing supergirl he had taken her body into her room and stuffed it into her closet. He had a maximum of two days before someone finds out due to her absence or the smell of a decaying corpse, anyone or both. He was in a space centre filled with people's of extraordinary ability. some even have the ability to smell things even he can't smell. hell they might have already found out what he did. all in all he was in a very bad position,

"my days truly are numbered" beast boy said to himself. beast boy started to take some deep breaths he was getting nervous again until a familiar scent of lavender entered his nose and his attention was brought to the scented candles he had kept on the table next to him. "well i guess then there is no point in sitting in one place and waiting for the inevitable, but first" beast boy said before he again transformed into a Martian and fliped his bed up with one hand. 'super strength, check' and now he started to hover off the ground 'flight, check' and now he started to try to pass through the bed. Key word being tried as he just wasn't becoming intangible 'intangability, not check'.

Beast boy spent the last two hours trying to become intangible but with no luck. giving up he went and sat on his bed. 'i can't go and ask John about this. if only i knew someone who could pass through things' beast boy thought before he lays down on to the floor as his bed was currently standing up. 'wait a second. i don't know one person who could do this but three. first is John, Raven and negative man' beast boy thought before trying to find a common fact about these three people's that allowed them to pass through things

Beast boy kept racking his brain of all sorts of things for what they eat to habit until he saw it. "that is it, i see how they are able to do that now" beast boy got up and stood at the front of the bed and this time he just walked and kept walking for six steps and he opened his eyes to see he had passed through the bed. "the secret is to be nothing, when you are passing through something you throw away all emotions and become nothing and that's why when raven, John and negative man always seemed emotionless at times"

beast boy got out of his room and started to walk, he took right turns and some lefts or straight turns but all this was random. he just wanted to test something out and luck was on his side as he say a 'fellow' super hero exit from his room.

"Mr muscle, wait i wanted to ask you something" beast boy called out to muscle. He knew the guy, Mr muscle was an athlete he had superhuman strength able to lift cars with ease and knew his way around a fight. it also helped him that he knew wrestling and he had a bit of a Texas accent.

"yes, how many i help you" muscle asked

"hello, i am beast boy" beast boy said stretching his hand "the reason i came here was because i was wondering if i could borrow some salt". he knew asking for salt was a very old trick,but hey classic! right. everybody had a kitchen some just didn't want to cook so they just used the canteen.

"sure thing" Mr muscle said accepting his hand shake and geatered for beast boy to follow him inside

'its the moment of truth' beast boy thought. he knew he had to fight him, he was wondering how. this guy was strong and skilled and maybe only thing that could beat him is the Martian form, wait what if he already knows what my intentions are and is just trying to lure me into a trap.

While beast boy was deep in his thought, Mr muscle who was searching through the cabinet's looking for salt, completely clueless about what beast boys' intentions are realised something "hey it seems we have both rock salt and powdered salt which one do you want" getting no reply he turned around and saw beast boy in his own world gently putting a hand on his shoulder "hey, you ok. kid"

Beast boy was abruptly woken up from his own paranoid thoughts and saw a hand on his shoulder 'he knows and is trying to kill me' faster than Mr muscle could react beast boy grabbed his hands and pulled him closer and gave a kick to his diaphragm making Mr muscle fall to his knees and then he transformed his wrist into that of a porcupine and took out a long spike which he then stabs into the throat of Mr muscle to make sure he doesn't yell or scream.

Mr muscle now seeing that this kid was trying to kill him immediately gets into the offensive and launches a fast punch at beast boy. Said beast boy in his normal form grabs his wrist and uses the judo style of using the opponent's weight against him and throws him into the table

beast boy was a bit shocked, with all the things he has heard about this guy, he didn't think that it would be this easy to beat him. He suddenly recalled what Supergirl had told star that day that he was stronger than 75% of the members. 'and if i add my Martian form, then how strong am i' beast boy wondered but seeing that he didn't want a big head he simply put that matter aside for now. and shifted into a Martian and put his head on Mr muscle's head and doing so he saw everything Mr muscle had done and kind of felt bad considering that he had a wife and a 5 year old daughter back on earth but that didn't last long as Mr muscle who now had beast boys memory got up with a jump after he realised that beast boy had killed supergirl.

"i.. will..supe..." muscle was able to barkey utter those words with the spike in his throat "i...wil.." muscle began to speak but was cut short by beast boy who passed his hand through muscle's chest and took out his heart.

 **two hours later**

Beast boy had continued his random search, what he was truly looking for was power, information and to see his own ability. In the last two hours beast boy had killed five peoples. first with Mr muscle and then someone else and so on. This strategy helped him by finding people with unusual abilities and if possible copy there ability, like the third person he had killed,a meta who had the power of telepathy, and after killing he could simply read the other person's life by simply keeping his forehead onto the other person and with the ability of teleporter he now had the ability to teleport from one place to another at will.

Stopping in front of a drinking fountain, beast boy opened the tap and letting the water flow before walking away 'well atleast that worked'. before beast even left his room he created a bunch of amoeba by swimming in a glass of water with yeast and this amoebas are programed to keep multiplying as long as there is space in the water. He has been pouring some of the bottle of amoeba water into any water pipes he has came by and turning on any water tap if he found any. since this place is a space center there was most probably a water tank and septic tank. when the amoeba reach, then his second part of his plan will take place.

A familiar vibration sound filled his ear and before he could continue his thought flash appeared infront of him. "hey, did you know that someone had been turning on all the water taps here"

"really, how many were on" beast boy asked and got an answer of seven taps. 'that's good, if flash was the one who turned it off then, a good chance that a lot of amoeba water has reached the drainage system as well' "well that's horrible. but in fact i am the one who did that"

"what? why? as much as i love a good prank. wasting water isn't cool, man" flash scolded. Flash really couldn't get angry. the kid reminded him of him. a bit of a goof and slacker but when the going gets tough he gets serious. There was this darkness in his eyes that not many could ignore.

"the water wasn't good" beast boy said walking near to the tap before taking some water in a glass and handing it over to flash.

"the water gets checked all the time. if there is any problem with it then we would know" flash told him "if you want i can ask someone to check"

"NO,i mean. can you drink this and be sure because i don't want to look like an idiot. infront of everyone" flash signed before taking the water and gargling it a couple of times before spitting it out

"see, no problem at all" flash said

"what why did you spit it out" beast boy said suspiciously

"fine" flash said before taking a full glass and drinking it up "now your turn" seeing he had no choice beast boy took a glass for himself and took a drink for himself.

"happy now stay out of trouble" flash said before leaving.

"1.." beast boy didn't have to say two and simply followed the sound of the explosion and found flash on the floor holding onto his chest and by the looks of it he was most likely suffering from internal damage this was mostly due to...

"wait a sec, i don't have that kind of time" beast boy said before quickly shifting into his Martian form and placed his head on flashes head and now all of flashes memories were his.

"it's alright" flash says before grabbing on to beast boys' hand "you have friends, people who care about you. don't waste your life on a guy who wants to steal your power's" flash says

Beast boy just stood there with flashes head on his lap, processing what all just happened. it was obvious that barry saw his life. and he saw Barry's, his friends cisco, katline, Dr wells and ires. 'beast boy snap out of it' he told himself there was no time. Beast boy quickly put his hand on flash's blood and copied his genetic material before shifting his hands to pass through flash's head with his brain still in his hands. beast boy gets up and his entire body passes through the ground

 **in a random room**

"i can't believe he would cheat on me like that, i mean he said he loved me" a girl with a mask cried on to an another girls shoulder

"it's alright clair, all boy's suck" her friend consulted her

"technically, girl's suck and they swallow"

"who are you and what do you want" the friend asked

beast boy changed back to normal and shifted his hands into razor sharp claws and stood in a defensive position. seeing this the girls also got up and ready to fight.

beast boy sat in a bloody room, a arm there ,a leg there and so body parts were scattered all around. He didn't care all he thought about was what flash said and a bit of revelation of his new found powers. from John and flash. His thoughts were cut off as a siren went through out all the rooms.

"ATTENTION, BEAST BOY HAS TURNED AND CAPTURE ON SIGHT. I REPEAT BEAST BOY HAS TURNED AND CAPTURE ON SIGHT" the announcement ran in the speaker for all of the justice league to hear

"i am pretty sure everyone has heard that by now, don't you think" beast boy asked to the two corpse before starting to get ready "it's almost time for my plan to start"

Beast boy in his fly form flew to the teleportation machine and saw that it was surrounded by heros with Firestone and wonder woman at the control room. beast boy wasn't an idiot he knew he couldn't handle all of them at once so it was time to begin his plan. so he hid behind a control box and changed back to normal. from his PD he pulled out a trigger.

"found you" vixen said standing above the control box. She licked her lips before she took changed her ability from wolf to bear and jumped at him. beast boy having experience fighting in the form of a bear knew her attack before she did and easily dogged them while he activated his trigger and ended the fight by evading her swipes and jumped at her while changing into a box jellyfish that Landed on her chest and just as fast he changed back to see everyone was looking at him.

"give up, beast boy. we found the three people's you have killed. stop this fighting before you cause more problems and make this worst for you." firestone said through the speaker but only thing he received was a laughter from beast boy. "what is so funny"

"i am laughing at the number 'three'" beast boy said before he continued to laugh. Supergirl, flash, Mr muscle, those two girls and four more. so totally nine...he looked back at vixen and saw the box jellyfish poison had done it's job as she was no longer moving, so make that ten. "now for your question about giving up how about this for answer" beast boy said but nothing happened

Back in the two girls room, in there bathroom, on there shower head an electro magnetic bomb started it's count down.

"sorry about that. it seems the timing is off" beast boy apologies

"that is enough, bring me the head of that goblin" wonder woman shouted and with that command maybe twelve or more suberheroes charged at beast boy.

Beast boy jupmed over three arrows, couple of electric bolts and lots of laser llike beams and shifted into a bengal tiger the size of a van before running and slashing at two heroes and charged at static, who shot a bolt of electricity at him. Being in the cat family the bengal tiger was very quick in detecting electricity and with his reflex the shot was a mile off and started to run as full speed which matched that of a formula one racing car before changing into a sperm whale and rolling over static and six other heroes who were now in serious need for medical attention. His victory was short lived as he was hit by some form of high intensity sound, being a whale his hearing was heightened, so he was forced to change back to normal and cover his ears. His animal senses alerted him of danger and had to jump to the side to avoid couple of arrows. Beast looked around there were only three people felt out of twelve. Black canary, zero and huntress were left, well if you exclude wonder woman and Firestone.

beast boy shifted his hands to that of a porcupine and swung his arms firing sharp spikes at huntress who jumped back doggy the first attack and the second one and the third one but not the fourth time and got hit in the legs and arms. beast boy had to keep on his toes as the remaining two fighters were still alive. Black canary screamed at beast boy but the same trick wasn't going to work twice as beast boy shifted to a lizard man and the fact that lizard man didn't have ears made canary's attack useless but he wasn't out of the woods as Zero charged up his kinetic energy in his body and tackled him throwing him back

"That's all you got" beast boy said getting up, before putting his forearms in a vertical stance "show me what you got"

"you will regret this" zero said before charging up even more before launching himself like a cannon ball and hitting beast boy with enough force to send him back with blood dripping from beast boys arms "all that talk and this is what you got" zero said with a bit of laughter but that soon died down when he felt pain in his chest and looked down to see lot of deep gashes "how..." zero said before falling back

"always look at what you are about to ram before you ram it" beast boy said before retracting the five pairs of bulls horns on each arm. turning back to canary "look like it's just you" beast boy said before he started walking towards her but he stopped immediately and for his life jumped back as much as possible before were he was standing exploded forming a crater and from that crater wonder woman walked out

"Were you the one who killed flash" wonder woman asked. she had seen the video caught from the security camera and that flash died in his arms. she just wanted to make sure.

"yes, i killed him. if he was allowed to live he might have revealed my secrets" beast boy said before wondering why he was telling her this, then realisation hit him as to why he had said that and saw the golden lasso tied on his leg. 'when did she' beast boy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was dragged by the rope before wonder woman started to spin him at high speed before throwing him at the wall.

Beast boy got up with some minor injuries which he simply shock off and took a step back. ' she is stronger that me, i need a plan' beast boy thought before he took another step back to put some distance between then. Which seemed pointless as in an instance wonder woman was standing in front of him and before beast boy could think of a plan wonder woman punched him in the stomach. Knocking the air out of him before she continued to punch him, repeatedly. Her punch's were unbearably and his defence provided no defence what so ever and eventually beast boy ran out of strength to remain in his lizard man form and shifted back to normal.

"it's over" wonder woman said as the doors opened to reveal the Superman, John and green lantern with twenty to thirty members with them.

"you are right, it is over" beast boy said and an explosion big enough to send a minor shock wave through the entire tower.

"what in the world is that" green lantern asked

"we got a problem" Firestone said through the speaker. "well actually two"

"what is it" Superman asked

"there was an explosion from many places in the entire tower but the biggest one is from the lower middle area of the tower and the power is down we are barley running on secondary battery but even that is damaged" Firestone said

"why did you do this" John said "you have lost, don't make this worst for you that you have already made it. If there is any more bomb deactivated it or else"

But what all John said the smrik on beast boys face didn't leave, so John placed his hand on beast boys' head searching deep into beast boys' mind "oh, no"

"what is it" green lantern asked

"this isn't beast boy" John replied.

"what do you mean this isn't beast boy and if it isn't where is he" green lantern asked and just then the floor around then started to crack and lot of beast boy started to fly out and started to shoot laser beam out of there eyes. The beast boy which had been defeated was also getting up and started to shoot laser beam out of his eyes at the teleportation control room but was immediately knocked out by wonder woman but the damage was done to the teleportation control room.

"where is he" Superman asked

"i wasn't able to get the location but i did see his plan" John said "and as for these things half of them are Kryptonian beast boy and the other half is Martina beast boy. they have the same abilities as you and me, Superman and the mindset of wolves. They are basically like robots programmed to destroy the monitor womb, power generators which they have already did, the teleportation room to make sure that he won't be followed and finally us, me, Superman,wonder woman, green lantern and batman. He wants us dead and soon more and more of them will come till we are dead"

"what about everybody else" green lantern asked while he made a bat to smack three Kryptonian beast boy away. They were only 1/5 as strong as Superman but there numbers outmatched them by 7:1

"Everybody else are all secondary. after we are dead they will be next" John said "i do see a solution. we need to get everyone else out of here. these clones are programmed to hunt us down till the ends of the earth but once the secondary target have reached a certain limit then they won't bother attacking them"

"are you suggesting we fight the clones long enough for everyone to evaluate" wonder woman said "but we won't make it do we"

"yes" John agreed "either we all die or just us"

"how, even if we wanted to there is no teleportation device" green lantern said

"not true batman has a secondary teleporter located just outside of Gotham. using that he can take out ten people at a time. so appropriately seventeen trips and everyone will be sent" Superman said.

"no, only ten trips are needed Superman" John corrected him "i will inform batman and everyone else of the plan"

"wait can't we also be teleported out" wonder woman asked

"yes, we can. but we shouldn't" John said and the final nail was nailed on there coffin. "if we were to teleport to earth then these clones would simply follow. just like Superman they can also breath in space and find us easily and then we have to fight hundreds of clones on earth and this time not only every heroes die but so will innocent people's will also lose there lives" John said and everyone remained quiet.

 **Outside in space at a distance of 50km form the tower.**

Beast boy sat in his escape pot. After killing the two girls beast boy created a clone and sent him to the teleportation room to draw everyone's attention in. naturally just as he predicted the security where they keep the escape pod was tight but with the distraction created by his clone the security eventually died down and he killed the remaining five people's with ease. When clone beast boy activated the timer beast boy got ready.

The amoeba water has mainly two functions

1, to absorb any liquid and multiply

2, if the liquid is H2O then it will explode as the case with flash, but if it is not then it is programmed to change into beast boy and wait for his order.

When the timer was all most over beast boy got into the pod and left and with in seconds all the drinking water that is transported throughout the tower by pipes exploded and mainly the water storage unit causing a explosion that sent a shockwave through out the entire tower. Next in his pod beast boy shifted into his martian form and mentally connected to all the beast boy clones that were created by the amoeba water with water that is not H2O. they lied in waiting for his mental order in the garbage disposal unit and using his martian form he was able to connect and give the orders of what and whom all they have to destroy.

Beast boy took out his smartphone and used his PD to change into Kerberos. seeing that he had two bars and was increasing he diel in the numbers

"Who is this" jinx asked

"it's me, Kerberos"

"where were you for so long" jinx asked worry clearly in her voice

"i will explain later, but for now.i had assined you all a certain task, is it finished"

"ya, we did"

"good. i knew i could depend on you" Kerberos said. either he didn't see jinx blush or he didn't care "i want you to break someone out of prison, he is very important, so he shouldn't be dead or brain dead but you can break his arm or leg if you want" beast boy said and this time he did ignore the grin on jinx face.

cutting the cakl beast boy looked out the Window at the huge blue earth he was heading to "man, that is beautiful"

 **that is it for this chapter**

 **current chapter- 24-04-2018**

 **next chapter- 4-05-2018**


	18. chapter 18

_**Changeling**_

 **Chapter 18**

 **Steelcity**

"come on, we don't have all night" jinx said getting out of the van. she stood outside of steel cities prison.

"so what is the plan" gizmo asked getting out of the van

"we get in and we get out. simple as that" jinx said and the other two agreed. this wasn't the big leagues holding joker or bane or the more dangerous onces but your average run of the mill prison.

Mammoth threw jinx over the wall and then followed her by jumping over it as well and gizmo simply used his jet pack to fly over the wall. nobody had still noticed three so they simply stuck to the shadows and kept moving. When they reached the door, a little curse from jinx was enough to break it down. they kept going, they did meet some resistance form some officers but again they were quickly dealt with. untill they reached the target's room. breaking it down, knocking him out was easy. gizmo pulled out a laptop from his PD and activated it. and immediately the face of control freak appeared and pulled all four of them into his world and out into the real world from the monitor located in there base.

"well we got the target, now we just wait for Kerberos order"

"well you guys did a good job, so take the day off" Kerberos said walking out of the kitchen

"when did you get here" guzmo panicked

"about two hours back"

"where were you" jinx's asked

"destroying the justice league" Kerberos said as he was saying the most normal think in the world

"wait, that was you" jinx asked disbelived. she had heard that the justice league tower was destroyed and most of it's members were in the hospital but to think that he was the one responsible for all this. It just filled her with a new sence of administration. "what now" jinz asked

"Did you get the guy i asked for" Kerberos asked to which jinx turned around to point at a blind folded man tied to a chair.

"Good" beast boy said "and where is atlas.

jinx looked down "well he kind of left.he thought he wasn't getting stronger" jinx finished. Kerberos looked at his subordinates jinx, mammoth,gizmo, control freak and adonis.

 **Gotham city**

Underneath the Wayne manor. a underground space filled with technology from computers to jet's. In the far end for the cave

"master Bruce, don't you think it's time you took a break from this" alfred said. After John had informed batman of the plan. batman wasted no time and teleported all the members and was about to do it one last time if John hadn't stopped him and told him the consequences of it, so batman was forced to do nothing but wait.

"i know they are alive" Bruce said piloting the small drone "at least the good news is all the clones are dead" Bruce said as the drone kept moving.It had been two hours since he started his search but still there was no luck.

"Bruce over here" batman recognised the telepathic voice anywhere and immediately started to search for where the voice came "over here", a few more minutes and he found John who was pointing to the right and checking what it was he saw the familiar 'S' clothes. using his teleporter he quickly brought them home.

 **Ten Hours later**

John woke up with a stir. he took in his surroundings, a white room with equipments, this most likely was a hospital. After a couple of minutes Bruce Wayne walked in

"how are you"

"i been better, how is clark"

"he is fine, just a couple of scratches and heavily exhausted, he is going to need a lot of rest that is it" Bruce said and watched John release a sign of relief. "you are not going to ask about Diana or hal. what happened, i mean what happened next after i teleported everyone out"

"i didn't ask because i already know about them. after you teleported everybody. we were surrounded by six hundred clones. they were weak but they kept coming and coming. we kept killing and killing them until only two hundred remained but at that point we were so tired that it was getting almost impossible to do anything. Until, Diana got stabbed in the stomach and we tried to protect her but it was useless. That is when hal let out everything he had and his body was covered by his green will. Diana called us, as she held Hal's hand giving him her courage we did the same and in a light of courage we killed almost everything except for ten or more who Superman destroyed, the amount of savagnes was something i never seen before in Clark"

"you are worried that clark might become evil like in earth 7 "

"yes"

"i guess we wouldn't know untill he gets up"

The door slams open and alfred rushes in "sir, we have a problem.superman got up and left"

 **South city nuclear power plant**

Beast boy snuck in the power plant.dogged all sorts of people and now he was standing in front of his destination, he was looking for some A-grade uranium. apparently his machine needed uranium to act as a battery. seeing the door was locked with a fingerprint scanner. shifting into his Martian form he changed into someone who was wearing a hax max suit and simply placed his hand over the scanned. his fingerprint took the shape of the last person who used it. and the door opened up. going in he took what he wanted and put it in his PD before passing through the floor.

Beast boy appeared outside the power plant "man that was easy" beast boy thought and shifted into his Kryptonian form and suddenly he could hear a distinct sound, like a jet or a rocket or maybe...no. the sound got closer...no..no...no. and even closer nonononononono and in front of him what appeared to like a meteorite crashing, the whole place was filled with dust but that was his second concern. His first concern was why he was thrown backwards. hitting onto the build behind him that he realised the sudden pain that came from his stomach that he had in reality been hit back and the pain just hadn't reached him yet, on que he felt pain like never before from his stomach.

"i am surprised you survived that" Superman said stepping out of the crater.

"wait, how did you hit me from over there" beast boy asked there was a distance of two feet between them

"that was just a shockwave of a punch at 30% if i had hit you at 30%then the chance of you dying is guaranteed" Superman said looking at the shocked face of beast boy "and if you die then what fun will that be"

Only one thought went through beast boys'head SHIT JUST GOT REAL

Beast boy changed from a Kryptonian to a Martian and passed through the ground and kept going. Superman didn't seem that concern about it and followed beast boy. and by follow he jumped into the ground, head first and went through the sand, rocks and everything that came his way. Beast boy kept at it, his last escape. he took a turn and headed straight to the more populated area. he passed through the electrical wiring, water,oil and sewer pipes.'at least that might slow him down'. beast boy reached out with his telepathy and saw that Superman didn't go through all the obstacles he simply went under it. Seeing no more options he kept moving but he could feel it Superman was getting closer and closer.

"I have to run, i have to run. from him." beast boy thought frantically as he kept moving through the earth. faster and faster he moved, trying to get away from the monster that was chasing him until he felt a presence behind him turning back he saw the red glowing eyes of the demon he was running from. rearing his hands back he punched and only being intangible saved him but he still felt the punch and was even thrown back and once more from Superman and beast boy was fully thrown out of the ground.

Superman appeared behind him "do you know how it feels like to watch someone you care about die, for someone you care about disappear from your live. do you know how it feels to die"

Superman sung his hand at Beast boy who was still intangible but the shock wave of it still hit him, hard. beast boy fell to the floor. he could barely get up and in the sky he was him, floating. His tangibility long gone as he was no longer emotionless but fear for his life was too much.

"NO MORE" beast boy screamed out "i have been waiting for my death, for so long. no more of that" a transformation he was working on. his size grew. He had assigned his clones to learn and none were successful. his took on an human form. "i HAVE watched people i care about die infront of me. i HAVE lost people who were dear to me. and i KNOW how it feels to die. but now it's your turn"

Beast boy stood, his new form he stood at a height of a basketball net, he was pumped but not too much. in fact he looked like a thinner Hulk. "how do you like this form"

"what is it supposed to be"

"well, i have a theory that you are a normal human who got his powers because of the sun" beast boy launched himself at Superman and hit him hard enough to knock him back "so a gordanians mixed Superman"

"is that the best you got"

"someone one's told me, if you die what will be the fun, right Clark" beast boy said before punching him in the face. Superman catches himself and gives a punch of his own. both are evenly matched. beast boy with the superior strength and Clark with his vast experience they dogged and hit the other with all there strength. the shockwaves destroyed whatever was next to them or in front of then. the people could only watch in fear as two gods fought for domain "do you know how i got your name"

"how" Clark asks and beast boy replies by head butting him and showing him his entire life to him "YOU KILLED HER" Superman roars before shooting out laser from his eyes which beast boy interrupts with his own. Both attacks seem evenly matched untill beast boy uses his legs to kick Superman between the legs and in that gap beast boy grabs Superman in a half Nelson and turns Superman's head to the side redirecting his laser vision to hit a hospital and finishes it off by shooting a laser at the back of his head at point blank.

Superman's body falls down, its over.

beast boy shot up and flew off before landing in the middle of nowhere and shifted back to normal. extremely tired he wanted to sleep but now Superman is dead he didn't know what next. will they try to kill me as soon as possible or wait and come up with a plan seeing there wasn't much he could do, so he did what he could and took out a glass from his PD and poured some water and added some yeast before changing into amoeba to get some rest in the water but not before making few clones to go and and find something for him.

 **Three** **hours** **later**

Beast boy emerged out of the water, fully healed and rested and found couple of things on the floor.he pulled out the uranium and the vortex generator, he shifted into a hybrid form of a human and a cockroach. he had already taken the entire memory of warp or emil. so he knew what he was doing. connecting this to that and installing that and this. "done"

beast boy took the vortex generator and entered the date "well moment of truth" and a portal opened. he took out a watch and threw it in the portal and closed it. Beast boy started to search and for it. The portal will send anything to anytime but the same place and after some time he found it behind a rock. a bit burnt and it was five hours fast. "well it works, now for the real thing" again entering the date he jumped in.

 **(his body felt the body twist and pull and it took all his gut not to vomit)**

Beast boy fell on to the ground.after a bit of time to get back up. he checked his surroundings and saw it was sunrise. quickly checking the time. 23-12-2017, 6:40 am. shifting into his Kryptonian form he shot up into the sky and in a minute he was a kilometre away from the titan tower and he could hear all the sounds of cyborg, Starfire, raven and mainly robin and even himself...wait himself. "oh, i get it now there are two of me. have to fix it later. but for now, there is a bit of job i have to do" and shot off into the sky.

 **Location steel city**

"you called for all of us" jinx said as she, mammoth, gizmo, Adonis and control freak all assembled infront of Kerberos.

"where is atlas"

"he is in his room, we tried to call him but he didn't respond" jinx explained. Kerberos took out his communicator.

"atlas why are you not here"

"why should i come when you call" atlas questioned

"because you now work for me" Kerberos respond "i want you here by five minutes or else" Kerberos said before cutting the call. He turned to all of them "we need a name for our organisation"

"excuse me, sir. i didn't follow" jinx asked maybe she mis heard what he said

"Don't worry this isn't the only reason i called you here. this just one of it. as we get more and more powerful, we need a name like with the justice league or HIVE. Has it been five minutes by now" receiving a nod from everyone, he got up and called jinx over. "jinx, you have helped me the most so i give you this" Kerberos took out a box from his PD and gave it to her. she opened it to find a Locket. "this is the tantu totem, the source of power for vixen, a superhero in the justice league"

jinx carefully took it and wore it around her neck. "now go and bring him to me" Kerberos said. seeing the shocked expression on her and everyone's face "don't worry you are.stronger now. ohh, and think of an animal before you try it out". taking the lead she left and in two minutes jinx came in with atlas who was brought to him by his robots

"you might not look like it but you are more stronger than you were five minutes ago"

"atleast you are getting stronger, i fell the same. this organisation you created is only to help yourself, not for us" atlas said and immediately was thrown to the floor

"now that everyone is here, why don't we get to the real matter at hand"

"and what is that" atlas asked. nobody else spoke because they saw a bit of point to what atlas was saying.

"how do you guys like to be stronger than the justice league" Kerberos said, now this caught everyone's attention.

"how"

"first is jinx, how do you like it" Kerberos asked

"i love it, not only are my attacks strong but they have a mind of there own and my own hex gets transfered to each of the attackes" jinx said with awe

"next is you, gizmo." Kerberos took out a file and gave it to him "this are some of the most powerful weapons owned by weapons master"

"what...how...i mean thank you" weapons master was a criminal who literally made a lot of dangerous stuff, like the whole machine that can stop time. that kind of stuff.

"lastly, but definitely not the least is you. mammoth" Kerberos flooted up to mammoth and placed his hands on his head. and an immense pain went through him. "how do you feel"

"what, was that. that literally hurt. i think i need an asprin for my...what" not only mammoth but everyone was quick speachless

"i have opened up you brain, you my friend are a lot smarter than before"

"what about us" Adonis said

"after two more months for working here" both of them signed and as for you atlas Kerberos took out a file and showed it to him, seeing the clueless expression on his face. he took it back and gave it to gizmo who looked at it with bulging eyes "that is a blueprint for a battery, the kind that never runs out. if you had this kind of tech then you will be"

"invincible" atlas said. beast boy was about to say stronger but sure why not let the guy have his fun.

"only if gizmo agrees to it, that is. you need to be a team player and the only person who can do this is gizmo or Adonis, so learn to be nice to your friends and if you don't then you can watch everything disappear" Kerberos told him

"now for the main reason i called you all here" now everyone tensed up. he handed each of them a briefcase "jinx, open it"

"why do you always give everything to her first" Adonis asked

"because she is second in command" kerberos said and watched as jinx opened it and inside was full of money. "there is one million in this case, well in all of your cases" he let it sink in. "jinx do you see the file in it"

"is this my assignment"

"no, in those sheets are all the winners for the next five days. In horse racing, lottery tickets, tournaments and matches with there address. right now all of you have one million and with those sheets you could have..."

"ten to thirty, if we use it properly" jinx said "what are we supposed to do"

"what you are supposed to do is have fun" now that caught everyone off guard "let me explain. we are going to be doing some big moves, so big that the justice league will notice and when they do we need to be ready for it. so for doing such good jobs and for the good jobs you are going to be doing have a little time off. in this time do whatever you want spend the money or don't, doesn't matter. just enjoy yourself till 5th of jan" Kerberos and saw everyone still simply standing there

shifting to martian he changed his entire body into a big demon head " **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT"** they ran for there life and out the door "and a merry Christmas"

 **(scene break)**

Beast boy walked into his room when suddenly, from his PD he pulled out his phone and saw it was an unknown number "who is this"

"my name is Garfield Mark Logan and i am from the future" normally he would have simply cut the call but this guy knew his name

"who are you"

"come alone Kerberos to Slade's main hide out at 8 pm today and you will know. if you don't i will tell all your secret's to everyone" and the call cut.

Beast boy in his hawk form kept flying and flying, faster and faster until he reached south city but he still had three hours to spare but this was on purpose he needed some time to get back his full strength, if a fight occures, so beast boy in his hawk form descended onto a rooftop and found a shady place where he placed a glass and filled it with water and some yeast and jumped in as an amoeba and relaxed as he gained his strength.

"do you come here often" another voice said in the water looking around he saw an another amoeba, a green amoeba. "are you going to listen or do i have to beat the crap out of you"

"who are you"

"i am you from the future"

"i don't believe you"

"you have two options. one, we can fuse together or you can die"

"you might believe it but i am stronger than i look" past beast boy said

"i am you. i know all your moves inside and out but you don't have a clue on what all i know"

he hated to admit it but this look alike was right. "why do you want to fuse with me if you are stronger than me and know everything about me" he actually had a good idea on why but if the look alike gave the same answer then he might be really from the future.

"good question. the truth is at the beginning, i thought of simply killing you but then i thought if i were to kill you, one day if a future version of me came then he will kill me just like i would to you. so this is mainly for me and not for you. understood"

"yes, i believe that you really are from the future. so what happens for you to come back to the past"

"no need to explain, we just fuse"

"how"

"atrophile"

"really"

"we don't have any other options" future beast boy said as he changed into atrophile, an organism that fused with its own kind. seeing there was nothing to lose he took the lead.

 **Two hours later**

beast boy emerged out of the water, he didn't look different at all. but in his head he was definitely different. he shifted into a Kryptonian and flew through the air. 'is it me or am i faster" deciding to put it for later he went to the titan tower. it was almost night but he didn't care. he changed into a hawk and flew into his open window and into his bed.

 **Next morning**

Beast boy got up with a yawn. looking around him, he saw he was back in the titan tower. He quickly got out of his bed and headed for the common room. On arriving he saw robin opening some letters, starfish humming a song while making some things in the kitchen, cyborg looking at the Tv and raven in one corner reading a book. 'so it wasn't a dream, afterall' beast boy thought before screaming at the top of his lungs

"Merry Christmas"

a duct tape covered in black energy flew to his mouth and taped it "can you be quite" raven said before going back to her reading.

The whole day beast boy spent with his friends, he would play video games with cyborg, spar with Robin, try to cook something with Starfire and discuss about some books that he had read with raven which eventually turned into an argument.

"i hate that book. it's so cheesey" beast boy said

"you don't even know what the story is about"

"ooh, he searched for love his whole life and then he finds out that it was always infront of him the whole time. come on rae those are the cheeses books i have ever seen"

"that is enough guys, how about we all do something together"

"i heard there is a community party going on at the moment"

"perfect" robin said the rest of the day went like a blur. they went there. he asked raven for a dance, they both danced and the asked for her to join him in the meditation class. then the alarm went and they headed for the bank and caught everyone but this time

On top of the roof, a sniper was getting ready. he was almost done in assembling his gun when. "heee, what's up doc" he turned around and saw the green teen from the group sitting behind him. quickly taking out his pistol he shot four bulkets at beast boy who simply changed into a mouse to dogge the shots and then into a wolf and jumped at the man

Because none of the titans had superhuman hearing they didn't hear the cries of a the dying man as the wolf tore him apart.

"Well let's go home" Robin said before entering the car and everyone else followed suit

" you know what you guys head back, i am flying back" beast boy said before shifting into a bold eagle and started to fly off.

"good, now there is more room in the back seat" raven said before she took her seat. seeing no point in arguing they all got in and before heading home.

"All titans report to the common room" beast boys sound came from the T - communicator as they entered the tower.

"come on let's go" Robin said.

"is beast boy in danger" Starfire asked

"no, i don't think he is star"

"don't destroy my hopes, Robin." raven said. opening a portal to the common room. the floor swallowed them up and drop them on the common room floor. getting up she sees that there is a Christmas tree in the common room and under the tree were some presents.

"hey guys, what do you think" beast boy said coming out from behind the tree and taking a present "who is ready for there gift

"oohh, oohh. i am . i am" Starfire said floating in the air, her excitement clearly in her voice

"don't you think it's a little late for presents" Robin asked "and weren't you one of the people's who decided there will be no presents

"about that i had a dream in which everyone left and i was alone, so i decided to make the time count" beast boy said "and no, it's never too late for gifts"

"so why don't we start with star" beast boy said giving the gift to star and watched her unwrap it with vigor. "Here these are tickets to ten shows. some are movies, plays."

"next is robin, here you go" robin took his time to unwrap the gift and found also ten tickets "nice, right ten tickets to a play and movies. oh did i forget to mention that both yours and stars are the same" beast boy said while giving Starfire a wink "how about you, Robin take star out. she can't go alone and it's better with a friend"

"next is cyborg"

"let me guess, tickets for an auto show" cyborg joked and before something oddly familier was thrown at him and by reflex he caught it. Looking at what he caught he saw that it was a football wrapped in gift wrap. "man i am totally stumped on what this is" cyborg said before ripping off the wrapper. It was indeed a football but what truly shocked him were what all was written on it. 'good work, keep up the good job, protect the world, one tackel at a time"

"how, i mean how. there is only one idiot who would end with a loop at the end and i will never forget such a horrible handwriting. how did you get all of them to write this"

"the first time we meet, you told me that we were messing up your neighborhood, so i went back did a little searching and volla and them writing, infact they were more than eager to write this"

Cyborg kept looking at the football. it all these signatures of his old friends. his friends when he was still, well human.

"are you crying"

"no,there must be a glitch in my program, i am going to go a see what it is" cyborg said and left the room as fast as possible

"wait, why was over present this and his something like that" robin didn't hesitate to ask he knew beast boy acted logically all the time

"i know him better than you" was his simple answer.

"so last but not the least, it's you raven"

"is it another football or maybe some tickets"

"it's actually..." beast boy looked at Robin and Starfire. Starfire immediately understood and pretty much dragged robin out of there "well what i was saying was" beast boy gives raven a gift box which raven opens to find a music box. It was simple in design and looked elegant. suddenly the lights went of, so she was about to use her power's to light up the room when suddenly the Christmas tree starts to glow with all the decoration and from nowhere a lot of fireflies star to fly, making the entire room covered in some form of a glow form the dark light of the small star and the little dot of lights, it was beautiful. the entire room looked like it was in space.

"how is it"

"it's...ok" raven replied. beast boy smiled and raven couldn't help but turn around. "why did you do this"

"i wanted to show you how i saw you. you might be dark and people might be afraid but i see a beautiful light" beast boy said before giving his hand "would the fair maiden like to dance"

"just one song" raven said as took his hand

"deal" beast boy said and took the music box before he pressed the button and music played. keeping the box to the side he took raven's hands in his and began to dance. They kept dancing and dancing, neither of them saying a word.

"how long is this song"

"it's not a wind up music box its a digital music box, the song can go for hours" beast boy said and had to control his laughing at raven's shocked expression. "but don't worry, i set it for fifteen minutes." deciding to change the subject "for someone who doesn't dance, you dance well"

"beast boy, i don't think i am the right partner for you" raven said looking away

"then i will find something that you will be the right partner for"

"why are you so adamant in having me as your partner"

"the anser is in the question itself. because Rae it's you" beast boy said and watched as raven put her hood higher "how do you like the gift"

"it's nice" raven replied.

"then can i get one"

"i don't have anything at the moment"

"you do" beast boy said "for this night can you not wear your hood. i would like to see your beautiful face". hands shacking she grabbed on to her hood before she pulled it down

"happy and i am not beautiful"

"i am happy and you are" beast boy told her as he took her hand and began to dance again "i told you about the nightmare right. were everyone left. the part which i didn't say was that, i missed you the most. at the first time i saw you. i was intrigued by you. the second time i was introduced to a mystery. as time went on you became more and more important to me. and i thought it was lust but now i know it was.." raven stopped him, as much as it hurt her to stop him, she needed to, for his sake

"you can't say that. there won't be any going back if you say it. how can anyone like me"

"i can and do love you with all my heart" beast boy said as the song stop's announcing that it was fifteen minutes. "i don't want an answer. you can tell me one day, when ever you feel like it" beast boy said before he took a bow and headed out

"wait, yes i will be your meditation partner" raven said before her hands glowed black and the music began again "and how about one more dance"

 **That is it for this chapter, give me a review about it and bye.the next chapter will take a whole month as my family is taking away my phone because the exam is getting near and so sorry for the huge delay in the next chapter in advance.**

 **1 MAY 2918-Current chapter**

 **Undecided the next chapter.**


	19. chapter 19

**_Changeling_**

 **Hi! everyone it's been a long time since i last updated, but now that my exams are over, i can update more frequently**

 **I noticed that Starfire doesn't speak in her native tone at all or the improper english, which we all love. well that is because. i am not good at it, so i am having her speak normally rather than trying and getting something bad in the end.**

 **If possible can all those who read this give some form of feed back. because i can't know how many people are actually reading this or not. it can be hate mail i don't mind. as long as i know people are actually reading this or not.**

 **Lord** **Anubis, i get what you are saying about the sex. that was my fitst try of writing evil beast boy having sex, after writting i felt it was not correct but it was too late to change, but don't worry a sex scene like that is never going to happen again and i do agree, that beast boy is almost completely different from the original. well that is because of two factors. 1) Unlike robin, beast boy was trained by slade for two and a half years and not two weaks. so slade had not only changed him physically but also mentally. beast boy has killed people on assignation missions and has developed a bit of cold nature. sorry i was planning on making a chapter about beast boys training but kinda forgot**

 **2) beast boy is in his late 16 to early 17 so naturally he is more hormonal. if this story was in his 26 and 27 then he wouldn't have been like this. This is reason's for beast boy being like if you're not satisfied with this you can comment or pm or Facebook me and tell me your opinion.**

 **29 December- 3:00 am**

'ring ring ring' an annoying sound filled the room, before being silenced as dark energy covered it.

Raven got out of bed with a yawn and looked at the watch. before getting out of her bed and heading for her bathroom,normally she would simply just teleport from her room to the common room because bed-head didn't effect her as her hood always covered half her face and she didn't have lot of hair to worry about and also she wasn't even cute, but.. for the past few days she felt different. she felt like she...like... 'ok, no words can describe how i feel at the moment'. raven thought as she ran the comb through her hair, each side gets 10 strokes and then a face wash. "man, i feel like Starfire" seeing everything was finished, she checked one last time before teleporting from her room to the common room. and wasn't surprised to find that beast boy was already there cooking something.

"Good morning, rae" beast boy said without even turning around.

"it's not even dawn yet" raven corrected him while taking a seat "and my name isn't rae, its RAVEN"

"Good before dawn, raven" beast boy said as if he isn't faced by what she said and she on the other hand didn't want to encourage him so she simply kept quiet, not that she hated him but he could be so annoying with his positive attitude and big smile. beast boy walked to her with a tray in hand before placing it in front of her, pouring in some tea in a cup for her with a plate full of lettuce, pieces of apples, mango and banana infront of her.

saying nothing she simply dug into her plate while drinking her tea. beast boy even though he was eating the same thing had a bit more difficulty as he wasn't used to the taste of green tea. this routine of there's started on...

On Christmas morning beast boy had made her some green tea and asked her how it was. She replied it was ok and then he would proceed to ask her about any new book she had read. The next day he made her tea once more but this time it was better than the last and again make ideal remark about some random book or any thing in general. and this day wasn't turning out any different as the tea was better than yesterday and beast boy started to speak about some random topic.

"do you think he will strike today as well" beast boy asked. "the sooner we catch this guy the better"

"don't know" raven replied. "but, yes the sooner the better". Three days before there was a robbery at a jewelry store, it was someone who used webbing material and again yesterday but this was at a military base, but the thing was it was at twilight that both the robbery happened, so robin had everyone wake up at 3:30 to catch this guy, but what they choose to do afterwards was there choice.

Seeing that her meal was finished "so when do we do it"

"just after i am done with all the washing" beast boy said as he finished washing his dishes in the sink, "you done" beast boy asked before taking her plate too wash.

Raven simple gave him the plates and teleported to a random room which both of them have been using for this activity alone. "well, i better get everything ready" most of the things was already ready but there was still somethings she needed. she thought before she kept down some new and freash blankes on the floor and lit some candles"

"knock, knock" beast boy said from the other side of the door

"come in" raven replied and monitored him to take a seat "so are you ready"

"i am born ready" beast boy said

"you are born prematured" raven replied before removing her cloak and taking the first step and laying on her back and lifted her legs up as high as she could and got in position "what are you waiting for, an invitation"

"that mat has never looked this good in it's life" beast boy said before receiving a 'pervert' comment from raven. before he also did the same and lifted his legs up and tried to yoga-meditation like her, well he tried but kept falling back

"the trick is to find your center of balance and then using that to stay in the same position while you meditate" raven said "this is a combination of yoga poses shoulder stand and meditation" raven said before she got up and moved toward beast boy "like this" she said as she helps him to find his balance. after raven accepted being his partner, they both have been going to this meditation class and raven had to admit they knew some really good methods, some were difficult but they were really helpful for her.

"ring..ring" raven's T-communicators started to ring. picking it raven replies

"yes, Robin"

"nothing, i was checking to see if you were awake" robin says "by any chance have you seen beast boy, i been trying to call but he just isn't picking up"

"fine thanks and no, i haven't" raven says before she cut the call.

"thanks for not telling" beast boy said before picking up his communicator which was turned to off. He made a mental note to check every now and then, especially after he changes back from Kerberos to beast boy, and after 5 minutes he proceeded to call robin

"yooo, rob. what's up" beast boy said with a fake yawn.

"where are you, i been trying to call you for the last 20 minutes and why was your communicator turned off"

"sorry, about that i was asleep and as for why it was off well because, because..." beast boy signed "i left last night because i wanted go somewhere private and i didn't want anyone knowing where i went"

"you need to come to the crime lab, immediately" robin said before disconnecting.

"your in trouble" raven said before she began to chant her mantra "asrat..wait, you are still coming to the 9:00 class right"

"we will see" beast boy said before he left the room and began to head down to the crime lab. 'how am i going to get out of this one' yesterday he had to step out as Kerberos and take care of a bit of matters and because the T-communicator had a tracking chip he had to switch it off and later he just forgot about it. beast boy looked up and saw he had reached it, taking a deep breath he knocked.

"come in" he could hear robin's voice, beast boy entered and found robin infront of a beaker and some spirit lamp.

"whatcha doing" beast boy asked

"i am just checking this material that the criminal left behind" robin said "and now for why i called you. what were you doing that was so secretive that you had to switch off the communicator"

Beast boy was really dreading this question but with all the time with slade he had picked up some good lies and one of the best one was telling the truth. "i went to meet a old friend, you can't ask who. it's my life outside of beast boy"

"firstly you can't simply leave the tower like that and secondly why did you turn it off"

"i was afraid you were not going to let me go and i turned it off because this thing keeps a record of where ever we go"

"so, if anything happens to you. we will know were to look"

"and if a bad guy, get's there hands on this not only can they know were we are but also the people we care about" robin countered

"if you had such a concern then you should have voiced your opinion before" robin stated

"well i am doing it now" beast boy said and suddenly both there communicator went off

"i am not done with you, yet" robin said before picking up his communicator "what is it cy"

"it's the thief, he is on the move" cyborg said "he is stealing a jewellery show"

"cy call both raven and star and tell them to meet up at the garage" robin said before turning to beast boy "let's go" who nodded.

 **jump city, 916 jewellery store**

The titan arived there just in time to see a guy with the head of a spider steal all the gold and diamonds

"that's a face only a mother could love" beast boy said receiving dead pant looks from everyone. "nevermind"

"Titan's go" robin said before throwing a smoke disk at it. who used it's legs to jump high into the air and unto a build. robin followed him by his bike, cy and raven by the T-car and beast boy and Starfire followed him by flying

spider-head used his long legs to jump form one building to another and shot web at them every now and then untill Starfire was hit but it barley slowed her down.

Robin used this chance to drive straight into a car and use it as a make shift ramp to send him flying up and then used his grappling hook to grab spider-head by his leg. despite looking like a skinny guy spider-head was stronger than he looked and simply took robin alond with him dangling at his leg.before starting to clime a high build before turning back and shooting a paralyzing beam out his mouth at robin who was in no place to dooge and was stuck down and unable to move

Starfire immediately stopped chasing the bad guy and went to catch robin and brought him down to cyborg and raven, while beast boy kept chasing the thief.

"how is he"

"he is alright, he is a bit paralyzed. why don't you take him home. we will catch spider-head" cyborg said "beast boy is still on his tail"

"i will take robin, i wish you all the best"

"it's alright,he's got the head of a spider where can he hide" cyborg said

 **Half an hour later**

"Where in the world is this guy" cyborg asked

"don't know, he probably is using a holo ring or maybe he can change fron spider head to normal head" beast boy said

"that would explain why we never heard of this guy before" raven added

"if that's the case he can even attend school like a normal teen, i will head back and run the computer to see if anybody matches his description, well the shoulders down anyway"

"cy wait. i feel something"

"like what"

"trouble" beast boy said pointing at the sky

"i don't see anything"

"give it a minute" beast boy said but this time true to his words a swarm of moths emerged out of the clouds and headed there way before landing onto the bridges cables and eating the metal wire "titans go"

"your the animal expert, what do we do" raven asked as she used her powers to grab two moths and slam them together

"moths don't travel in a flock, so they are mostly being controlled. They still might have some of there original nature left. like being attracted to bright light" beast boy said before changing into an pterosaurs and ripping one after the another

"so, how do we create a light source strong enough to attract all of them" cy said as he connected the wire together.

"we can't" beast boy said changing back "there is no way we can create a light that is bright enough to attract all of them, at short notice anyway" beast boy finished before changing back into a pterosaurs and resumed killing them.

Cyborg took out his communicator "hey, Robin we got a problem" cyborg said before turning the screen to show them the moths "we are out numbered"

"we are on our way" robin said before cutting the call

raven used her magic to rip the road and use it to smack the bugs aside, beast boy in his pterosaurs form flew high up before descending down in a zig zag gliding pattern with his claws to damage the wings of the moths, and with a broken wing they fell into the water below. cyborg shifted both his arms to a sonic blaster and he kept shooting down one bug after the another, untill all of them were surrounded

"there's too many" cyborg said before suddenly all of them let him go and fly back. beast boy seeing this was his chance changed back before pulling out a tracking chip from his belt and threw it to raven who used her magic to attach it to the moth.

"we need to head back" beast boy said before flying back down in the form of a some bird, he was so tired he could careless. getting into the back seat with raven he immediately fell asleep.

on the way back cyborg couldn't help but take a bit of photos. both raven and beast boy were really tired that they had fell asleep on each other. in a way they kinda looked cute. so he did the noble thing and turned down the music and took some good photos for black mail material.

 **Titan tower**

The doors of the common room opened and cyborg walked in to find both robin and star discussing something.

"what are you guys talking about" cyborg asked as he entered the room "did you find any thing to stop those moths from eating the entire city"

"i did, i have to go on a date"

"robin this isn't the time for jokes"

"he is not joking, he is being serious" Starfire said and began to explain what had happened, meanwhile...

In the garage, Raven yawned as she started to wake up. firstly she didn't get enough sleep as she had to get up at 3:00 in the morning and didn't get enough time to do her meditation, then they had to stop this spider headed thief, then kill a lot a bugs and stop giant cable wire falling and then hold then together for cyborg to fix. she was really tired. so tired that she just fell back on her bed and closed her eyes and began to dooze off. that is untill she heard the beating of a heart.

Lifting her head up she saw that she wasn't sleeping on a bed but on beast boys chest, in the back seat of a car. she tried to get up but saw that beast boy had his hand around her waist and his other hand on her back. she could no longer control it as seven bulbs blew up around them along with a window of the car.

beast boys eyes snaped open, his body tensed and looked around ready to fight if there was a need, it was too dark with the lack off light but his eyes easily adapted to the dark and he could see better, not perfect but something was better than nothing. There was someone on top of him, naturally he would push the person off but he knew that scent, there was none like it.

"raven, were are we" beast boy asked her before tightening the grip he had on her "wait, we both are alone, in the back of a car, with you on top of me... did we..." beast boy didn't finish his sentence.

normally he would have been happy, well he is right now. to have raven on him like this, but in the dark where he couldn't even see her face but the red glow in her eyes that kept getting redder and redder, scared him and strangely attracted him to it.

" **LET** **GO** " raven said in a demonic voice and no sooner did he let go, the car's door open and she disappeared into the darkness.

Beast boy got up shacked his head and got out of the car before heading back to the common room.

"so, what's the big deal" cyborg said "it's just one dance.it will give us time to find this killer moths base and destroy it"

"ya, that's exactly what i said" robin backed him up

"i believe it could be a trap" Starfire retorted

"what are you guys talking about" beast boy said walking in to the common room to see robin, star, cyborg and even raven. and by the look in her eyes, she didn't want to discuss anything.

"it's just that, Robin got a date, robbie got a date"

"with who"

"some girl, whose father wants to destroy the city with an army of bugs"

"i don't understand any of that" beast boy asked with genuine cluelessness.

"good to see that everyone is here, now i can explain about what happened" robin said before he started to explain about what had happened, his conversation with killer moth and his date with kitten.

"i think you should go to the date" beast boy said much to star's disappointment "from what you said, it seems like we have a lot on our hands, and every second counts"

"so how do we stop it" cyborg asked.

"one of the moths have a tracking chip on it, so we follow the signal and find its base"

"then i guess it's settled, i am going" robin said

"What are you wearing Rob?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

"What?" Robin blinked.

"What are you wearing?" Cyborg repeated.

"Uh… my uniform?"

"No, I mean to the prom." Cyborg gestured to Robin's attire. "You can't wear that. You'll have to get a tux or something."

Robin groaned. "You havegotto be kidding me."

"Yeah, a tux." Beast Boy agreed. "Keep the mask-"

"Well, obviously." Robin interrupted.

"But the uniform would have to change. After all, you'd want to look good for the only prom your ever likely to go to again." Beast Boy joked

Starfire's eyes blazed. Only Raven noticed, and didn't say anything.

"You got anything like that?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. "ofcourse, i have costume for everything. Just give me a minute."

About a minute later, Robin appeared again, wearing a tux.

"How'd you get it on so fast?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Velcro. I'm technically still wearing my uniform underneath it." Robin said, showing them that all along the right side was Velcro. "If I need to, I can just rip it and it'll come right off. Habit I got into at Gotham."

"Smart." beast boy nodded before yawning

"how was your sleep" cyborg asked.

"how is your car" beast boy retorted. All blood and oil from cyborg's face left before he ran to the garage

 **That is it for this chapter**

 **1/6/2018- current chapter**

 **6/6/2018- next chapter**


	20. chapter 20

**_Changeling_**

 **Hello, everyone can all those who read this fanfic give me a review, good or bad i don't mind. as long as i know there is someone who is reading this**

Beast boy, raven and cyborg found themselves surrounded by moths. Now they had to move fast to seal up the entire room before, even a single moth got out. It was supposed to be a simple mission, while robin was distracting kitten, they were supposed to find killer moth's base, defeat him and stop the army of moths, well he could mark two of them as completed. but the last one about stopping the moths was a fail and things were starting to get worst, so there was only one option left.

"raven, can you teleport all four of us out of here" receiving a nod from raven. he turned to killer moth "is there anybody in this house other than us four"

"what are you planning, i won't let you hurt my babies"

"i will take that as a no" beast boy from his PD pulled out one barrel out before breaking the top and pouring its contents on to the floor

Cyborg took some in his hand and examined it "is this napalm, dude what are you going to do. these stuff is poisonous"

"i am going to kill these bugs and no there is only a small quantity so it's not poisonous" beast boy looked at both of them "we need to kill them before they get out or not only jump city but the world itself could be effected" beast boy told them as he kept pouring the contents on to the floor. as much as they didn't want to use napalm, but they didn't have any choice. "done" beast boy said before pulling out a grenade "you ready" beast boy said to raven

Raven's magic reached out and pulled all of them in before disappearing leaving only a swarm of moths and a grenade without a pin.

The three titans and killer moth stood there and watched as the house went up in flames. "looks like our work is done"

"how could you, you killed all my beautiful babies and you burned down my house" but he was quickly knocked out by a punch from beast boy both raven and cyborg looked at him.

"i kinda feel bad for him" cyborg said and raven agreed.

Beast boy didn't care, out of all the things he has done this was nothing. he could reassure his friends but, No. They just got a taste of being bad and if they liked it. then he could bring them to his side.

"guys, we need see how robin is" beast boy said. this brought them back to there senses

"ya, let's go"

 **Robin on the other hand**

Robin jumped over fang's web shot and brought his leg on fang's head before throwing a electric disk at fang to knock him out. Looking over his shoulders he saw that Starfire had also taken down kitten

"Titan's come in" robin said over his communicator "how is your end of the mission"

"we finished our end, the moths have been stopped and killer moth has been caught" cyborg said "what now do we take them to the prison ourselves or do we drop them off somewhere"

"no need. bring them here, the cops are on there way here" robin said before cutting the call

Beast boy watched outside the window as he began to fall asleep, the silence in the car helped as well as the fact that he hadn't slept for 37 hour. eventually they reached there destination. the junior prom. the criminals were handed over. killer moth, fang and even kitten. untill, robin asked the cops for a few minutes with fang to ask some questions.

"so, i see why you would steal jewelry but why military chip" robin interrogated fang. he didn't believe that fang had any use for the chip.

"i ain't answering anything" fang snorted. beast boy was just surprised he could talk.

"who were you working for"

"i don't answer to anyone" fang replied in his 'right now starting to get annoying' tone. robin was starting to loose it. untill he felt a hand on his sholder. he turned around to Starfire

"hello, there fang"

"your cute" fang remarked, and now robin was even more angry

"i heard you were kitten's ex-boyfriend"

"what, i not her ex. i am her boyfriend"

"if you were her boyfriend then why did she invite Robin and not you for the dancing" Starfire asked and seeing he had no reply she continued "i am sorry for your loss. right now. kitten is dating robin"

"WHAT" fang screamed "what does he have that i don't"

"you did everything for her, right.you stole for her, right" receiving another nod star continued "fang we want information about the person who hired you and in exchange robin will break up with kitten and we will put up a good word for you with the office, you are but a teen who loves a girl with his whole heart and not a criminal to be locked in prison"

"ya man. she is right. kitten didn't do anything, so she will be released in a week or two. but you on the other hand have multiple robbery on you head...i mean charged against you and you stole from a military base. you are looking at 2-3 years guaranteed. so help us and we will put in a good word for you and if we are able to return what you stole. you will be looking at 6-7 months" cyborg argued "and even less for good behaviour"

"i know how it feels like, to like someone that you would do anything to make them happy, but you can't do that in prison, so help us" Starfire asked

Fang signed "you win. i was stealing the chip for a guy. he showed up, like 7 months back, he keeps everything on the low and has like only five or six men with him but i heard that he is good, like real good"

"what's his name and why did he want the chip" robin asked

"i don't know why he wanted the chips. but i do know his name, it's Kerberos" fang confessed. the moment the name was said, it send a chill down everyone's back. It reminded everybody of the time star went to the future, were heroes have lost and died, and the person responsible was someone named kerberos.

"wait you said chips, as in plural" cyborg asked

"yes, he needed three. i was about to steal them tomorrow"

"where is the first chip"

"don't know, i already gave it to him but i do know where the second chip is, it's in an another military base in south west of steel city and only after completing that he would tell me the next location"

"anything else you know"

"No, that's it"

"thank you, for your help. we will put in a good word for you at the court" Starfire said

Fang was put into the cops van with kitten and killer moth.

"i guess in the end he was just a guy who was trying to impress the girl he liked, in a horrible way" beast boy said

"what now" raven asked

"well we go home"

"or" they turned around and saw a couple of kids well maybe juniors "you could stay here, i mean you guys are awesome and it will be so cool to have you here" a boy said to which everyone behind him noded

Robin weighed the options, one they could stay and have fun or go home and rest. after thinking about it some more he came to an answer. "ok, guys. you can either stay here or go home" robin said to his team before heading to his bike but star had other plans and dragged to the dance floor.

"so, what are you going to do" raven asked. cyborg looked around before heading to the food stand, well what ever was left.

Beast boy on the other hand was down right tired and a bit pissed at fang. "what are you planning to do" beast boy reversed the question to raven

"i am planning to go home, so don't try to talk me out of it"

"i won't" this caught her off guard "in fact i am planning on doing the same thing" beast boy said before getting in to the driver seat of the T-car and talking out the keys. "you coming"

"firstly, you don't even know how to start a car and secondly i don't think cyborg will appreciate you using his car" raven said to which beast boy simply started the car

"if you want to stay here with these hormonal, hyperactive teens who are at a confusing time in there life and dancing with someone who they plan on getting lucky with, then be my guest, if not" beast boy said before opening the front door. seeing he had a point she got in.

Raven took her hood down and let the cold night wind hit her face and hair. she stared out the window and watched as the lights of the night pass by. she leaned back unto her seat,

"the wind is nice today" beast boy asked. she turned to beast boy and saw that the wind had completely ruined his hair and now it was sticking in multiple directions. she had to hold her giggle, this didn't go unnoticed "what" beast boy asked

"nothing, just your hair" she replied, beast boy adjusted the rear view mirror and saw she was right. "it's alright, it's actually a pretty good look for you"

"well, you are one to talk" beast boy said before twisting the mirror to show raven her own hair, which was just as messed up as his. "and for the record you also look good like that"

"haha, really funny" raven said before starting out the window. and letting the cold air hit her face. untill she noticed that the car had stopped "we are here already" raven asked before getting out of the car, followed by beast boy who set the car to auto pilot so it will go back to cyborg.

Both beast boy and raven walked through the halls of the Titan tower. "thank god, we are finally here.it was horrible, the prom. all those emotions and hormones" raven said

"i am sorry"

"it's not your fault. we needed to go there anyway. it's because of you that we could have left so early" raven assured him.

"That is not what i am sorry for" beast boy told her "i didn't sleep, i didn't try to take a rest, all i thought was that i was inhuman and i could do everything" beast boy said with a yawn "i wanted to have a prom with you" beast boy said before taking out a corsage "i wanted to give you this and take you to prom but in the end" raven stopped him by grabbing him in a hug

"thanks" raven said before taking the corsage and continued walking with him through the tower to there respective rooms

 **Three days later**

Downtown police station

"Man kid. you got lucky. normally you would have taken a week or two before you got released" the officer said handing kitten her papers to sign "stay out of trouble, ok."

"sure, i wouldn't be a trouble to anybody else" kitten said before heading out.

kitten after her release kept walking and walking. she knew where she wanted to go. it was far, like really far. like an hour or two of walking kind of far but what could she do. she had no money, well she had a lot of money but all of it was in her house which got burnt to the ground few nights before, with her clothes, shoes and relatively pretty much everything else she had. so now she had to walk to the destination in her prom dress which at the moment was the only thing she had. and ofcourse don't forget her annoyingly painful high heels. she stopped and took of her high heels and broke off the heels, so now they were more bearable and she continued her walking. untill what felt like forever. she reached her destination, jump city's park.

She used to come here often with her father, when she was younger they would play some games and they would catch some moths for her father's research. they would both try to catch the most moth's as they can. she would always lose. back then she didn't know the difference between a moth and a butterfly.

Kitten took a seat on a bench and watched the evening sun "it's beautiful" she said in a parched voice. she hadn't had anything to drink in a whole day. She just sat there lost, Her father because he had been charged with trying to destroy the city and illegal animal experimentation has been sentenced with seven years in prison, all she had, from her clothes to her bed all was gone in flames, she was homeless. Her father is a criminal and she had been in prison for two days and because of that, No other school is going to take her in so most likely her school life was over and she was only 15.

"you can't sit here, the park is closed" the security told her

"sorry, i guess my time is up" kitten said with a smile before heading out and looked around and a saw a bus about to head out soon. 'ok, kitten. i have to be quite and quick and get to the bus and my problems will be solved '

'you think getting on that bus is going to solve your problems" a voice in her head asked her

"of course not, i don't plan on getting on that bus" kitten told her voice "i plan on getting under it"

'wait, what' the voice asked

"this is the end" kitten said before heading towards the bus

"what if i told you i can help you get your revenge against the teen titans" now kitten stopped. two questions going through her mind. first how could she take revenge on the teen titans and secondly what was this voice in her head

"i thought you would never ask' the voice replied 'i am not in your head but here' and a honk followed 'come towards me' and an another honk

Kitten turned towards the honk to find a black matte car and one more honk 'come this way'

"cars can't talk"

"you have obviously never seen knight rider"

"who are you"

"i will explain and help you get the strength to beat the titans, but first get in the car" the voice in her head said and seeing she was planning on dying anyway she started walking to the car and the closer she got she saw that there were two people in it. the back door opened and she got in.

She was a bit surprised to see that the on driving the car was a robot and the other person had a mask on his face.

"Here" the masked individual said before handing her a bottle of water which kitten drank with Gusto "how does that feel"

"thanks, wait. i have a lot of questions"

"no, need. i will tell you a story and hopefully it will answer all your questions" seeing kitten settle down he handed her another bottle of water with some food from McDonald's.

"my name is Kerberos, i am a normal guy who is gathering people with special abilities to well in a short form, to take over the world. i been laying low. but these past few days two people's have gained my attention. your father and your boyfriend, you know the one with the spider ability. after they got arrested i went to check on them and that is when i saw you. i had a robot drone follow you. and i have to say i was a bit surprised you would walk non-stop Three hours to arive at this park, that is quite the determination. so i was so curious about you that i personally came here to see you and i want you to join me" Kerberos said "you may now ask any questions you have"

"honnj cajn yibs majs" kitten tried to say with a mouth full of food

"swallow and then speak" Kerberos said. taking his advice she swallowed

"i will give you my mind, body and soul for you to do whatever you want to achieve your goals as long as you help me get strong enough to kill the teen titans" kitten said

"then i guess it's settled" kerberos said before giving her his hand "welcome to imperium"

The car stopped at a motel and both of them got out, Kerberos had booked a room for them to stay. the room had basic commodities and kero(the new nick name given to him by kitten) had asked her to have a bath and he will go and get something to eat. and with that kero went out and in a few minutes he returned with some clothes for her to wear and a bit more food for her to eat.

"so, how are you going to make me strong" kitten asked before shoving more food

"there is a serum that will make you Stronger, faster and more powerful but you need more physical training before you can handle it"

"what, i am not as weak as you thing. i can handle it"

"fine. how about we do it now" kero said before taking out a suitcase from his PD. opening it he took out a syringe and a bottle. and from it he took out two drops of it.

"is that all i need" kitten asked

"what no, out of the real grammage i am only giving you a 1/16 of it" kero said before monitoring her hand. doing so he injected the serum into her. "now the most important thing is that you have a strong determination. so thing of all that you lost because of the teen titans because if this succeeds then you can crush them" kero said to increase her chance's.

Time went on from the moment the serum is injected into her blood stream. kero started making a note of her changes. "10 minutes have passed and kitten is showing no signs of change". "20 minutes and now kitten temperature has increased but it still she seems ok". "30 minutes and now the patient is showing signs of a mild fever". "40 minutes has passed and i have been wiping her body with cold water and this seems to be working as she is getting better and better". "it's been one hour from the moment of injection of serum and this is my final statement. the patient did not survive the transfusion of the serum. the experiment failed".

Kerberos entered the final data into the book. this would help in the future. before putting the book into his PD.

"you coming or not" kerberos called out

"give me a sec" kitten said still in the shower

Kerberos looked at the case containing the serum. this was an experiment to create a super Soldier, but the first and last test subject became so powerful that he couldn't control himself. the justice league came and helped the man and destroyed everything about the experiment, well that was in an another timeline. In this one before the justice league could come, he came and took what all he needed. a sample and a lot of information about the whole experiment.

kitten was the seventh test subject and so far the only one alive. six of the previous subjects did after 30 minutes. They were big and strong, he didn't know where he went wrong untill he saw a photo of the original test subject, a skinny guy. so he came to the realisation that it's not about the body but the mind.

It was the determination that was needed, he still only gave her only 1/16 of the original dose and soon with more training he would up the dosage and just to be safe he was going to enter fake entries in a journal, because he didn't want any body using this.

"how do I look" kitten asked before coming out with her new clothes. "why didn't you buy any underwear, kero"

"first of all the name is Kerberos" kero corrected 'now i know how raven feels' "and secondly i didn't know you size, if you want you can give we measure ment and i will get you"

"idiot, i not going to tell you my size" kitten said quickly walking out of the house and into the car and soon kero joined "where are we going"

"we are heading to a warehouse for a bit of practice" kero said as they started moving.

"wow, this place is a dump" kitten exclaimed which kero didn't even pay attention to.

"are you ready" kero asked before three robots came out "we don't know how strong you are so we are going to find out. so first you are going to go one on one with a robot and that will give us a good measurement of your skill, so begin"

It was eaiser said than done for kitten as she barely had any fighting ability to begin with, so begin the guy he was he showed her how to punch and kick. and as time went by kitten adapted fairly well and eventually destroyed one robot.

"how do you feel" kerberos asked

"I FEEL AMAZING" kitten shouted it out. "thank you, thank you,thank you,thaannkk yyyooooouuuuuuuu, now with this power i can kill the teen titans"

"No, you can't. the titans can easily destroy twenty of this robots ten times faster than you did" seeing the shocked look on her face he continued "you need a lot more practice and soon you will be able to beat them"

"what do i do now"

"simply, you lay low. attend classes and practice your powers and i will take you out on missions" kero told her "come on i got a gift for you" he said as he monitor for her to follow him as he went and pushed a huge machine aside to find some stairs going underground and inside kitten found it to be like a living quarters with TV, sofa, bed, fridge and even a fully functional bathroom.

"i take it back, this place is amazing"

"here, i wanted you to have this" kero gave her a travel bag. opening it she found that inside was. gold, diamonds and all sorts of jewellery.

"why...i mean thanks...but..i mean...what" kerberos stopped her

"You are now a part of something bigger. you told me that you would help me achieve my goals right. so naturally i will take care of you in the same way" Kerberos said. kitten in that moment did the only thing she could and started to cry. she had expected to die today but instead she was given a chance to live a new.

Kerberos took her in his arms and comforted her "there there". before taking a diamond necklace and putting it on her neck "looks good, why don't we try them all on" kero said and he could practically see the stars in her eyes

"how about this, or maybe this" kitten exclaimed as she kept trying on one after the other. "wait, how about this. i know kero turn around until i saw so" following her instruction he did just as he was told "ok now you can look" he turned around and saw that she was wearing a pearls necklace with diamond bangles

"it's good" and again he was asked to turn around and the same thing repeated with her mixing it up from every now and then. "i had enough"

"ok, fine. but just one last time and i swear this is the last". seeing one more time wouldn't hurt him he agreed so he turned around, and after some time she eventually asked him to turn around. this time she was wearing a diamond Tiara, a long golden necklace, a diamond necklace and a couple of golden bangles In reality it looked good especially by the fact that it was the only piece of clothing she had on her.

"wow, you look beautiful" Kerberos said as he moved closer to her "why don't i give you your price, just close your eyes" kitten just as instructed closed her eyes and waited. kero on the other hand quickly shifted to a Martian and changed his look to black hair and pale skin before taking of his mask and started to kiss her.

 **Lemon start**

kero started to deepen the kiss and the same time took a piece of clothing at a time. while kitten tried to do the same thing but was stopped saying it was better if she still wore her gold. kero dropped one more piece of clothing and now he was as naked as she was, well she did have her jewellery. he grabed her by the legs and took her bridal style to the bed before gently placing her on the bed. before getting on it himself

Kitten pushed him down onto the bed "let me show you, how kitten does it. meow" kitten started to lick from his legs and work her way up, until she reached her price before starting to lick it like a cat. Kerberos would be lying if he said it wasn't hot, in fact it was down right hot having a girl act like a cat on top of you and she was really good at licking. kitten switched between licks to taking it deep into her mouth as possible, even giving it a bit from every now and then.

she repeated the process, what she didn't know was that because of the serum every aspect of her increased. Kerberos felt amazing, it was hot and in the good way to and she had a good grip on him. even he didn't know how that was possible. he suddenly came on her face and his own thighs, to which she simply replied "milk" before she licked it up

"it's time to pet the kitten" kero said he started to scratch her between the ears in one hand and the other hand started to pet her below her waist. meow, meow, meow. he had to admit she was good at staying in character. "now for the main event" before putting her on her back and position himself before thrusting at her non stop. he kept going and going and when he saw that she was close he stopped and took another position. having her in a doggy style before continuing. every time he saw that she was close he would slow down and change position. before finally he placed her back on a locked and this time he didn't stop and they both finished at the same time.

 **lemon end**

laying her down on the bed he put all the jewellery in a bag and changed in to the Flash to clean up the mess and wiped her clean and went out to do something. Half an hour later she woke up. He chalked it up her stamina recovery rate as one of her new abilities.

"how do you feel" kero asked

"tired, i just need a bit of rest"

"well you need to leave. i already booked a house for you. you will be staying there from now on" kero said before giving her some clothes to wear "i will need to break your father out of prison"

"wait, what. your going to break my father out of prison" receiving a nod she jumped at him and started to kiss him deeply. "thank you, thank you. you are the best boyfriend every. much better than fang"

He didn't correct her about him not being her boyfriend, so he let it slide. "actually, speaking about your ex. there is something i need to tell you"

"what you want him as well on your team" kitten asked

"no, on the contrary. i want him dead" Kerberos corrected her

"wait, what. but why"

"simple he betrayed you and me" kero told her much to her disbelief "how do you thing those teen titans found your father's base" seeing she didn't have an answer he continued "you went out to prom with robin and it worked, it got him jealous but he didn't want to deal with the entire teen titans so he slipped in the information to them and so three of them went to your father's house and the remaining two to the prom. heck if he didn't do that. your father wouldn't have gotten arrested or your house wouldn't have gotten destroyed" kero said and let everything sink in even though everything he just said was a lie ."you have to choose. get stronger and help me get your father out of prison and kill the teen titans or go to fang, a guy who is the reason all this happened to you"

Kitten stayed motionless for some time thinking things over. "i choose you, you can do what you want to fang"

"good, now. i have booked a rental house for you and you will be staying there for some time" kero said before Taking her bag of jewellery and leading her out of the wearhouse and into the car "i will call you tomorrow and don't do anything stupid, ok" getting a meow from her. He let the robot drive her home before he started to make his way back inside the wearhouse and into the room both he and kitten were in just couple of minutes ago. he walked till he reached a couple of lockers before opening one to reveal Fang tied up and gagged. he took him out and threw him onto the floor before removing his gag

"i will kill you" fang said in a low voice. mostly because he didn't have anything to eat for the past two days and also the chemical that Kerberos injected into him.

"no, you wouldn't. but i will tell you that you will die soon, but not soon enough for you" Kerberos said talking a bottle of water and drinking it's content "i am actually a bit tired. with kittens new upgrade she really sucked the energy out of me during our little session. well that was not the only thing she sucked today" Kerberos said in a laughing tone "where are my manners, you must be thirsty" he said before pouring the remaining water on the floor for fang to lick up.

"why are you doing this. if you have a problem with me. then do it on me not her" fang begged

"You betrayed me for her. you gave out a lot of information. some of which will come back to bite me in the ass and you did all that for her. so yes, she has to be involved or more precisely you got her involved" Kerberos said before lifting him up and taking him to a different room one which was sealed off. This room had dime lit light as there was only one bulb for the entire room "from where i placed you" Kerberos started before throwing him again on the floor "you must have had a good look at what me and kitten were doing. so what did you think. she was pretty good, wasn't she."

"I will not be able to kill you but mark my words. one of these days your going to get what is coming to you" fang said as if his words were vemon. but his words had no effect on Kerberos as he injected him with some other substances

"don't loose hope, i am giving you a fighting chance. this medicine will cure you of your paralysis so at least try to put up a fight" and true to his words fang could already started getting feeling back from his body. he could move his fingers and soon his arms. "like a man once told me. What is the fun if you die so fast". fang knew he stood no chance at beating him but he was going to try. fang shaking stood and leaped at Kerberos with is eight legs ready to kill him.

 **The next day**

"die, die, die, die" beast boy shouted as he furiously kept on hitting cyborg's warrior.

"you won't win,grass stain. if you didn't know i am the champion of mortal Kombat" cyborg said as his Avatar jumped over beast boys' and delivered a 5hit combo ending the game in favour of cyborg. "booya" cyborg said as he did his victory dance.

"how about four out of seven" beast boy challenged they were at this for the whole day.

"doesn't matter, how much times you challenge me. you are never going to beat me" cyborg said

"challenge accepted" beast boy said before restarting the game.

"idiots" raven muttered under her breath before going back to her book "can't you guys do something more worthwhile with you time than this"

"actually, they are going to do something more worthwhile" robin said before standing between them and the TV "like, explain to me why the police have found traces of napalm in killer moth's house. you guys don't happen to know how, do you"

All of them were dreading this, beast boy told them that he used just enough that it does the job and wouldn't leave any traces. they all looked at each other.

"i did it robin" beast boy stood up "i am the one who suggested that we use napalm to kill all the moths"

"beast boy interrogation room, now." robin said before leaving the room and beast boy to follow.

In the interrogation room there was cameras everywhere looking at all you did and all the facial expressions he had and everything said here was recorded.there were restraints but it was mainly used for criminals with power's. When beast boy entered the room. robin had him sit down

"why in the world would you use napalm of all things. have you never heard of something called the Vietnam war or Korean war. what you just did will have backlash for god knows who all. politics, military or human welfare" robin exclaimed before looking at beast boy one more time "please tell me you have a good explanation"

"i do, when the holding cells opened there was hundreds of them so we quickly sealed of all the exit. at first it worked untill they started to eat there way out so. that is when i choose to use napalm to kill all the bugs with a controlled explosion"

"did you atleast think of all the consequences this could have" robin asked. napalm was used in the Vietnam war and hundreds of people were burnt to death. If the media found out they used something like this then it could cause a lot of problems.

"i did, that was the best result. if any of them got out then. with there eating habits and mating habits. within one year there will be such a drastic change in the ecosystem and not in the way, so considering all that. napalm wasn't all that bad" beast boy said showing he did consider everything "robin, sometimes you have do what is best even if the whole world is against you"

"fine, i guess i will drop it" robin said as he let the matter drop. "we do need to head to the office to file an explanation letter tomorrow. now you can go and play your game." robin said before he could continued anything there was a knocking on the door. Robin opened the door to see that it was Starfire.

"you should come. the chief of jump city police force is on the line" star said before heading to the common room with Robin and beast boy in tow. The teen titans formed a kind of partnership with the police force. with abilities like robin's detective skills, beast boys who can transform into a bear which has 10times more powerful nose that even a blood hound, ravens empathy skills to see who is feeling guilty or scared and so on. there abilities were very helpful to solve even the most difficult cases.

Robin rushed in and saw the chief officer on the screen. "what happened"

"do you know the case about the jewellery theft which was done by the criminal fang" receiving a nod he continued. "he escaped a few days ago with all the things he stole and we been searching for him all over, we didn't find a single lead, that is until today morning. his body was found near jump city cemetery" and couple of pictures appeared on the screen.

All but one of the teen titans were shocked. Fang was beaten to a pulp, his spider legs were cut or ripped off, his hands and legs were bent in ways they weren't supposed to and his face had been beaten in.

"we don't have any leads. the entire place was spotless. the person who did this was a pro" the chief said "we could use your help on this. you have our full co-operation and if you find anything let us know" he said before the call cut

"who could do such a thing" cyborg asked

"the one who fang had been working for, the one who had him steal those chips" robin said through clenched teeth while hold onto the sobbing starfire

"Kerberos"

 **6/7/2018 -current chapter**

 **13/7/2018 -next chapter**


	21. chapter 21

**_Changeling_**

 **Hi, i know most of the chapters are coming randomly and not at all following the original teen titans story line and are appearing random but they are not random, they are actually following a certain** **story line.** **My** **story** **line.**

 **2, sorry about the delay in writing this chapter, it took a lot of work. I had to different writer's and watch the episode 'masks' couple of time and couple of rewrites to write this chapter.**

 **Teen titans tower**

"bonum mane,Raven" beast boy said to raven who just came into the common room "it means, good morning in latin"

"i know, i speak latin" raven said as she started to go through the fridge looking for something to eat,

"Raven, come try this pancakes, friend beast boy has prepared" starfire said as she dug into her plate.

"No, thanks" raven declined taking out a box of tea bags and places a kettle of water on top of the stove.

"you sure, it's pretty good" cyborg added. raven didn't reply and simple waited for the water to be done.

Beast boy didn't make her tea today because she had told him that she wanted to drink the normal one for a few days. beast boy agreed but he had his doubt about that. that's why he made this pancakes. he wanted to test if she wanted the normal tea or her normal life without him. "raven, come on man. have some. it's good" beast boy said as he brought the food closer to her

" **No"** Raven shouted and the food exploded before leaving.

Beast boy just stared at the empty plate. before keeping it down and leaving. "this is not going to end well" cyborg said

"i will go with him" robin said before running to catch up with beast boy. "wait, beast boy, i am coming with you" he said as he caught up with him and followed him to raven's room. he had to make sure there was no problems among the team. He was the leader, the alpha and the one who held them together. He was actually worried about what would happen, raven had been acting different, well more than usual.

"knock knock" beast boy knocked on raven's door but there was no answer. "she must not be here" Robin said and beast boy knocked again. "she isn't here beast boy" robin reminded him and this time he knocked a lot harder and the doors came open. to show there was no one there. "beast boy, i told you.." robin didn't get to continue as beast boy pointed a finger to the snadow

"I can see you" the shadow beast boy pointed to came alive before taking the shape of raven.

"what do you want"

"i want.. i want ...to know... do you like pancakes" beast boy said "i like cooking for everyone and i like cooking for you the most and i know you can't express your feelings but at least tell me something"

"fine, i don't like half the things you make"

"That means you like the other half,right. so tell me which" beast boy said "i need to know what if you like pancakes or not"

"i didn't ask you to make me pancakes, you choose it, not me" raven said "and no i don't like it." raven said before she closed the door.

"fine i will never make you pancakes ever again" beast boy said before he left. and robin could only just stare at the fight about pancakes and think 'thank god, these two aren't in a relationship'

 **NOON**

Beast boy was in the training room hard punches and fast kicks to the punching bag. He was fustrated about his conversation with raven, Because Robin was there, there conversation seemed about pancakes while in fact it was something else.

This is they were talking about...

"i want.. i want .. to know if you like me or not" beast boy said "i like everyone in here and i like you the most. i know you can't show your emotions but at least you could tell me something. if you like me or not"

"i don't like what you do most of the time and i find you very annoying"

"That means you like me some of the time,right. so tell me which" beast boy said "i need to know if you like me or not"

"i didn't ask for you to like me, you choose it not me" raven said before she closed the door. "and i. don't like pancakes"

"fine i will stop chasing you, happy" beast boy said before he left. and robin could only just stare at the fight about pancakes and think 'thank god, these two aren't in a relationship'

beast boy kept hitting the bag 'man, who does she think she is" he thought as he kept at it

"friend beast boy. how are you" Starfire asked and received a 'good' from him "so how was your talk with friend raven"

"don't want to take about it" beast boy said but Starfire wasn't going to have that so tried to press on the matter but as if luck was on his side. the siren went off. Beast boy and Starfire had to rush to the common room.

 **Military base**

Beast boy jumped over one robot before changing into a kangaroo and kicking an another robot aside. In all the drama he had forgotten that he had programmed a couple of robots to steal the second chip, the one fang didn't. but apparently robin thought it was a good idea to have the south east millitary on speed dial and vice versa, well it was for them but not for Him. Now he had to destroy his own robots. on the bright side he had his clone on the other end pretending to be him.

The battle ended very fast and both Robin and cyborg were examining the robots "Beast Boy do you think you can get a scent from these bots." Robin said as he looked over the robots.

"I can take a crack at it." Beast Boy ran up to one of the robots and changed into a bear before he started to sniff around it. Robin could only watch in amazement. Beast Boy senses give them a edge in finding there target, he had a variety of shapes that made him a great tracker if there was a scent Beast Boy could track it.

"I got something, but it's weird." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"What is it?" Robin said as he stepped forward.

"Well I don't know if it is this Kerberos guy's scent or not, but it smells like a metal, but not the metal used to make this robots." Beast Boy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So is kerberos a robot?" Cyborg said as looked over one of the robots.

"I don't know. He could be. That's why I said it's weird." Beast Boy said as he looked at Titans "If you want I can try again, maybe I missed something." Beast Boy said as he walked back over to the robot.

"Robin check this out." Cyborg called over the Titans, who gather behind him. The robot Cyborg was standing over had the front of it's face removed and there was a blank screen. "They where feeding video's of our fight." Cyborg said as the screen came to life to show a pitch black screen

"impressive titans, you have gotten a lot stronger. i have been watching all of you for some time and we could be better as allies than enemies" the voice of Kerberos said over the monitor.

"we don't work with criminals"

"Trust me robin. this is above your league. Take this as a warning, only thing you can ever find in crossing my path isn't glory or fame. The only thing that lays here is despair and misery" and with that the video became nothing but a static blur

"Wait, Kerberos. i will find you and then" yelled robin before throwing it to the floor.

After the event in the military base they all went back to there home except for robin who took his motorcycle and left saying he wanted to contact an old friend. The rest of the day had been pretty normal.

 **Two days later**

Beast boy jumped over a laser shot, punched a robot to the side, skid under a giant saw, crawled under an electric fence, climed up a rope and he wasn't even trying. his entire mind had been somewhere else. well mainly the second chip, he really wanted it for the next step. so now three options were there one, he could send the HIVE to get it. second, he himself could go get it or lastly he could go get the last chip and wait for some time to get the second one.

A siren went off, taking out his communicator he saw cyborg's face on the screen "what's up, cy"

"someone stole the second chip" cyborg said "hurry up to the garage. we are gonna move soon"

"no need. i will meet you up at the military base" beast boy said before running to the nearest window to jump out of.

 **Military Base**

Beast boy was the first to arrive mainly because he was simply flying as a Kryptonian reaching the base he went to the crime scene and started to search for a sent, he found one but it simple starts and ends where the chip used to be. Normally that would have been the end but his years with him using Verity of gadgets because of that he had a couple of good guess.

Looking around he saw a vent which he flew into it as a pigeon and then into a rat he crawled through the vent. Rats have a 1207 sensors in there nose. he got a scent again and started to follow. The scent was familiar and he couldn't really place his finger on it. well it didn't matter this was the best, only thing he had to do was kill who ever took the chip and get rid of the body. The scent was getting stronger untill he got out of the vent and came out of the base to see a masked man with a X on his face.

"stop right there. mr. x, don't you know you are not allowed to collect more than 200 dollars" beast boy said shifting back to normal. the scent was so familiar but he still couldn't place his finger on it.

"first of all the name is Red X and secondly those two are two different games" Red X clarified

"really" beast boy asked "no, i don't believe you. there are the same game"

"no, one is monopoly and the other is Scotland yard"

"cool, wait if we are playing Scotland yard then we need more players. but don't worry, i called in some friends" beast boy said as he showed his commucicator which was turned to a tracking mode for the others. beast boy felt something was off. so he wasn't doing it alone or as Kerberos

Beast boy jumped at X throwing a punch at him which the other guy dogged but beast boy turned and threw another punch which X again dogged only to find that it was rotate his body to show it was fake before hitting X in the leg.

"your good" Red X said before throwing a punch of his own which beast boy blocked before giving another kick of his own which X blocked. the fight progressed with attack after attack, kick after kick and punch after punch.

"As fun as this was, this fight is over" beast boy said as X body was covered in dark energy. "so who do you work for" beast boy asked as raven appered form the shadows and Starfire flew in from the sky carrying cyborg.

"This fight is over, teleport" Red X belt binked before he disappeared and reappeared a bit far away. "Red X Works alone and this fight is over, teleport" Red X belt binked before he disappeared and reappeared a bit far away. He put his hand up and a X came at the Titans who jumped out of the way as it exploded. Cyborg started to fire a barrage of sonic cannon attacks, which Red X easily dodged and countered with a barrage of exploding X's which Cyborg dodged.

Beast Boy ran forward and changed into a Gorilla and lunged at Red X, who fired a X made of red slime. When it hit it knocked Beast Boy making him stick to the ground, he tried to change but the slime stayed strong and held him in place.

When Starfire and Raven flew in firing at Red X who dodged the attacks and fired two X's. When the X hit Starfire she was wrapped up preventing her from using her starbolts, and the other X hit Raven around her mouth stopping her chanting.

Cyborg lunged at Red X from behind, but he missed as Red X slid to the side. Cyborg turned and threw a hook but Red X ducked under the punch and got behind him. Red X slapped a X on Cyborg back and his back open. In a matter of seconds Cyborg was powered down and on the ground. Red X ran to the edge of the building and disappeared as he jumped in the air.

"That could have gone better." Cyborg said as he laid motionless on the ground.

Beast boy got up and shifted into a slug and produced his own slime to clean the red one off. before heading to cyborg to restart his system. "where is robin" beast boy asked

"he couldn't make it, he had a lead to follow" cyborg said as he got up. and started to head to help the others. while beast boy simply stood at the edge watching the direction Red X left and couldn't help but smirk 'option four, have robin steal it for me'

 **Titan tower**

When the Titans finally got back to the Tower. Robin was waiting for them. As Cyborg told him what happen Starfire decide to help Beast Boy who still had some red slime in his hair.

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there." Robin said as he looked at his team.

"No, even if you been there it wouldn't make a difference. the guy had a weapon for every one of us and i am pretty sure he had one with your name on it as well" cyborg said before turning to raven "Hold still." Cyborg walked up to Raven and ripped it off, both Starfire and Beast Boy flinched. They knew that had to hurt.

"Ow" Raven said as she rubbed her mouth "and we known nothing about this guy"

"you mean you know nothing of him. i on the other hand know plenty" this caught everyone's attention "firstly, he did his research on us. i was able to hold him for like 15 minutes, alone because i was fighting him hand to hand but was taken out in 10 second when i used my animal form. he has watched all our fights and knows our moves better than we know each other's. secondly, he seems to be an over competitive guy. His moves are very fast, agile and balanced. so maybe a ninja, gymnastic or even the circus" beast boy finished.

"That's some pretty big theory, but again it's only a guess. so i can't take that at face value" Robin said before heading back to his room "i am gonna see if i can find anything with this Red X or Kerberos"

"well i am gonna hit the gym" beast boy said as he made his way out before stopping and turning around "if i were you i would also look for a new trick to use" before leaving.

They looked at each other, they agreed they needed something new.

The day continued as normal, beast boy continued to train his new trick, cyborg worked on something, Starfire fought some robots and raven read a book. beast boy did get a call from gizmo regarding Information to locate Red X.

When night fell four of the found themselves broken out of there sleep when Robin called them to the common room. When the Titans entered Robin was not there.

"Robin?" Starfire called out as they walked into the common room.

"You mean. Captain Research, he's probably filling out note cards from the public library on X or kerberos or something." Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"I was." Robin appeared suddenly on the computer screen. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. Get here as soon as you can." Robin said as the computer went blank.

(Jump City-Tech Sector)

The Titans made there way to the tech sector. "There" Cyborg point to Robin who was chasing Red X. Red X turned and fired a net trapping Robin. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled and went to help him.

"I'm fine. Get X, go!" Robin yelled and pointed to Red X who was jumping into a subway.

(Jump City-Subway)

When the Titans arrive in the subway Red X was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Raven said as she looked around.

Cyborg started to scan the area with his eye, but was blind sided by a black blur. The Titans watched as Cyborg slid back and flipped back up but Red X didn't give him enough time to recover as he appeared behind Cyborg and tried to power him down. But this time it had no effect. "Better learn a new trick dog." Cyborg said as he grabbed Red X and tossed him in the air only to have him recover and land on his feet.

"Surrender. We don't wish to fight you." Starfire said to Red X.

"Sorry. But I'm not through with you yet." Red X jumped in the air and fired a X at Starfire but Raven block it with a black shield.

Cyborg swung at Red X who dodge the attacks by rolling forward, he saw Starfire flying in. Using his cape to make a blind spot he made Starfire cash into Cyborg.

"it's over for you" beast boy said as he ran at X in the form of a cheetah and in seconds he crossed the distance. Red X shot a X at beast boy which became a sonic pulse to deafen him but beast boy had already anticipated that and had changed into a anaconda, a animal without an ear and tried to make a coil at Red X, who jumped away from the snake but still got hit by the black boxes.

Raven hands glowed dark before a pile of boxes came at Red X who did his best at dodge all of them, he ducked, moved to the left, right all around to avoid all the box. he shot five X like missiles that came at raven multiple directions, but she did pay any attention to it and continued trying to hit him with a wide variety of objects. As the missiles got closer they got shot down by green bolts energy courtesy of Starfire. who along with cyborg were getting back up. seeing he was outnumbered his only option was to teleport but that too was out the window as he felt something wrap around him, he looked down to see a green anaconda

'she wasn't trying to hit me with the boxes. she was trying to lure me here, for beast boy to capture me' Red X thought as the snake wrapped him tight 'i only have one shot at this' Red X charged his glove before placing it on beast boy and an electric shot through the snakes body. making him loose his grip. "teleport" and Red X was gone.

"where did he go" raven said and in a flash he appeared a few feet away from her with his arm streched and ready to shot. raven jumped back but was too late as three X wrapped around her, one on her mouth, another on her arms and last on her legs completely immobilising her but the fact she was still in air when her arms and legs were trapped made her loose her balance and fall on the ground and roll and fall on the railway tracks, and to make matters worst she could see a small light signalling that the train is approaching, with no may to move or use her magic she was a sitting duck.

Beast boy like everyone else was searching for X, untill he heard a light scream, looking at the source he saw raven get tied up by three X and then raven falling on to the railway tracks and to make matters worst the train was approaching. quicker than he could react he ran to her. Red X who still did know about the train turned around to beast boy running towards him. he shot an sonic blast at him which made him fall to his knees holding his ears but he quickly got back up and jumped onto the tracks, before continuing to head towards raven.

Red X jumped away from couple of starbolts. Beast boy kept running on the track with his hands on his ears, still the ringing sound was hurting his ears. and the train was getting close and something told him he wasn't going to make it, his body took control and he shifted into a prehistoric snake, Titanoboa. In this forn he was five times bigger and longer than an anaconda. the transformation alone covered the distance, using his mouth he grabbed raven by the clock before lifting her and throwing her off the track and he soon followed, but it was too late. As some part of his body cut off by the train.

Raven opened her eyes to see why she wasn't dead yet, only to see a giant green snake next to her. which shifted back to reveal beast boy, The look on his face was that of agony. It didn't take her long to see why as beast boys' leg had been cut off below the knee. "beast... boy" raven whispered, she could feel something, something she had long been trying to seal. but now there was no stopping it. Raven's eyes split into four and became red. The restraints on her snapped, black tentacles came out from beneath her clock and she now stood at a whopping ten feet tall. she looked at beast boy and then at the train as it finally passed and there he stood a thirty feet away from her, the one who was responsible for everything.

Cyborg, Starfire and Red X all stopped there fighting. there was a sudden feeling of dreat in the air. they turned to the source only to be terrified at the sight of raven's demonic form. The four red eyes, the black tentacles and the wicked look on her face, this was enough to make any grown man cry in fear.

"RUN, RED X. Run" beast boy shouted at him. Red X looked at beast boy and gulped and headed towards the exit. But raven wasn't going to let that happened as in a shadow phantom like move she appered infront of Red X. Black tentacles shot out at him. Red X jumped away before throwing explosive X'S at the tentacles but they had no effect and still came at him

Red X jumped, ducked, threw explosive and anything else in his disposal but nothing had any effect on her and eventually one tentacle wrapped around his leg before pulling him to her and soon more wrapped around him.

In the corner, cyborg was checking on beast boys' condition "don't worry, man. everything is going to be alright. raven can heal any injuries" cyborg said. he wanted to be positive but in reality. he didn't know if there was anything that can be done for beast boy at this point. His kees were gone, there was good chance his hero days were also gone.

"ofcourse, i am going to be alright. there are thousands of animals that can easily re-grow there body parts. all i have to do is be that animal. and in a hour or so, i will be back to normal" beast boy said shocking cyborg and starfire. "but there is something i want you guys to do"

"sure, friend beast boy. what is it that you want"

"i want you guys to save Red X" both cyborg and starfire looked at him like he was crazy "i am not hurt, but if raven goes to far. then she might do something she will regret, for the rest of her life"

Red X was almost to the crossing line. a little more and he would be inside the clock. if the outside was like this then he didn't want to know how the inside was. It was as if his prayers were answered as a starbolt and a sonic blast destroyed all the black tentacles. Raven turned to words then before her hand glowed dark and pushed them back.

Red X scrambled to his feet and turned to see the remaining two titans fight raven. He considered ending this, to take off his mask and put a stop to this.

"Hey, you" red x turned to beast boy. "leave, you did all this to achieve something right, so why are you standing here. Go and do your thing but afterwards. you should disappear and never show us your mask again" beast boy said, Red X nodded before leaving.

Beast boy looked at raven. she was out of control. the other two can't stop her. but he might. Beast boy changed into a bee. since only his knees were gone, his wings were in perfect good condition. beeast boy (pun include) flew at her, his instinct were telling him not to get close but he ignored it and kept going, picking up a bit of momentum he changed into a legless eagle and continued towards her.

Seeing he was close enough, he changed back to normal and dived right into the darkness of the hood.

Beast boy opened his eyes to see himself floating on thin air, his surroundings was pitch black. It felt as if he was in an endless void but he could still smell her all around him.

"RAVEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME" beast boy shouted and the sound seem to go off into the endless darkness.

"why do you have to be so loud all the time" raven said, her voice coming from all around him

"AM I TOO LOUD" beast boy shouted again

"yes beast boy you are too loud"

"Raven, i came here to tell you that you are out of control"

"i am sorry beast boy, i don't think i can. i can't control it anymore"

"Raven, you can control it. this power belongs to you and you alone." beast boy told her "raven, i will tell you a secret. in the beginning i didn't have any control over my ability as well. sometimes when i was a dog i would feel like chasing cats or squirrels"

"Beast boy there is a difference your an animal and i am a. a .. well something different"

An idea came to his mind and seeing he had nothing to lose. Beast boy sat in his meditative state and closed his eyes. "what are you doing beast boy"

"i am meditating, would you care to join me" beast boy asked

"what, no. This isn't the time to meditate" raven said depressed

"what is it the time for then" beast boy questioned

"it's...i don't know"

"exactly, i am floating in darkness and you are a voice who has no control over her body. So why don't we do something which we do have control over" seeing there was no real reason to argue with him. she gave in.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" raven chanted

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" raven chanted again

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" and again

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" and again

 **Outside**

"is this me or is raven shrinking" cyborg said

"no, friend raven is getting smaller" starfire cofirmed. as raven from ten feet now stood at seven and was still getting smaller and smaller. her eyes went from four to two and her balck tentacles were getting pulled back into her clock before Leaving her unconscious on the floor.

 **Top of a building**

Red X jumped unto the top of a building and started to look around. this is where they agreed to meet. 'don't tell me he lied'

"i see you made it" a mysterious voice said from the shadows. Red X turned around to see the person emerge from the shadows. He wore a pure black body suit. there was an S on his chest, he had a utility belt and some more S on his hands.

"So you remember our deal, right." Red X say "i will give chips to you in exchange for an equal partnership" Red X said "and also why does your clothes have the symbol S when your name is Kerberos. Is there someone above you"

"No, to the S part, there is no-one above me and the S. well that is because from the planet i come from it means hope. and about the partnership. No way in hell" Kerberos said "you see i have an organisation, even though we are an evil group. we still have something called as mutual trust between the members. unlike you who lied to his team, attacked them, threw them unto the railway tracks and let a team mate get his legs cut off and now the hooded girl is in her healing trance or is that how you were raised, Robin" Kerberos said

Robin was shocked but he quickly snapped out of it and threw two X at Kerberos, who simply dogged and expanded his mussel. "careful, i don't want to hurt you. so just hand over the chips"

"i am not the one who is going to get hurt"

"Robin. let's make a new deal." Kerberos said as he and Robin circled each other.

"Sorry I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to monsters." Robin said as he eyed Kerberos

"How very noble of you. But stealing to trap me, wasn't very noble, two wrongs don't make a-" Kerberos was cut off by Robin who ran at him with him bow staff in hand. Kerberos with his increase in mussle mass easily dodged the attack. Robin kept swinging at him, they were all co-ordinated moves but none of it was any effect on him as Kerberos simple dodged everything. Robin gave a round house kick which kerberos blocked.

Beast boy found all this funny. he was a clone of beast boy, dressed as kerberos fighting against robin who is dressed as Red X. Kerberos gave a kick of his own which Red X dodged. "We are so similar"

"i am nothing like you" Red X yelled.

"a name under all the mask's, a name for our good side, a name for our dark side, a name for our master's, a name for future self's, a name for the woman's in our lives" kerberos said " we are both in the same situation. we are both shadow's of our master's or teacher's or mentor's or heck even our abusive, adoptive parents. we are so alike" robin had enough and jumped at kerberos before being slapped on the face and a kick to the rib.

Robin fell to the floor, he had been hit plenty of times but this was the first time somebody had hit him this hard. Kerberos lifted him up and took the chips before throwing him on the floor.

Kerberos kicked him to the side before jumping away, only moments later the ground exploded and cyborg and starfire, came out and Both of them didn't look happy.

Cyborg didn't say anything, two wires came out of his back and connected to the electrical box and his hands both changed into a sonic cannon.

Starfire hands glowed as starbolt the size of a basket ball appered and her eyes were charged up.

Both of them didn't say a word as they let loose hell.sonic and starbolts came at both Red X and kerberos strong enough to kill. If beast boy hadn't taken some of the ability of the justice league, then this would have been a problem. Kerberos quick shifted into a speedster and ran towards Robin or Red X before dragging him away from the line of fire and behind the two titans.

"have you guys never wondered, who was behind the mask" kerberos asked them before pulling the mask away.

"no, it can't be" starfire said "this has to be a lie. it can't be real" starfire said as she stared at robin in disbelief

"no, robin why man" cyborg asked

"yes, i know it is heart breaking. this is like one of those twist in those Disney movie. i would have broken down into song but i am not a good singer"

"we will discuss this later" cyborg said as he ready his cannon.

Starfire charged at kerberos before shooting starbolts out of her hand, kerberos did the same as he also charged at her, he dodged all the bolts and took out a double barrelled laser gun before shooting at star which hit her directly on the sholder and causing her to crash. Kerberos didn't get a moment to relax as he had to move out the way of a couple of explosive disk and a sonic blast.

"man he is too fast" cyborg said

"we have to combine out attacks" robin said and cyborg agreed. Robin again threw some explosive disk but this time cyborg shot his sonic cannon at them sending them at kerberos at super fast speeds. so fast that even kerberos/beast boys animal instinct could help him dodge it and he got hit by it sending him back and hitting the wall.

"i am impressed, such a good team work from a broken team" kerberos said. he needed to take this seriously. he was only a clone and his expiry date was 3 days from the date of manufacturing but if he took too much damage. then it might be shortened to just one day or even one hour. Clone of beast boy thought before shifting into a Kryptonian, this shifting didn't go unnoticed as both Robin and cyborg both saw that his body shifted inside his costume. "where were we"

"we were about to place our foot firmly into your colon" Starfire said. both cyborg and robin looked at her speechless. "did i say something the wrong"

"no we are just proud" cyborg said. and unknown to them so was kerberos, but feelings time is over, as Kerberos lanched at them. he grabbed cyborgs left hand before cutting it off from the elbow and kicked him into a wall.

The rest all watched in horror as in seconds there friend had lost his arms. but not for long as a punch from kerberos sent star flying back and proceded to walk towards Robin who stood there shaking

"i am leaving" kerberos said before walking away.

'I have to stop him..' robin thought and watched as kerberos kept on walking away. Robin wanted to stop him, to throw all the weapons he had at him but his body refused. He was afraid and could do nothing but watch kerberos walk into a wall and pass through it as if he was a ghost.

Robin looked around all his friends were beaten and unconscious, if they still considered him a friend. cyborg had been kicked into a wall, Starfire had been knocked out, raven was in her healing trance and beast boy...

"where is beast boy" in all the things that happened he forgot about beast boy. using his communicator he saw that beast boy was not on this earth.

 **Unknown place**

Beast boy woke up, the sky was red, the air had the smell of blood and the entire place sent Shriver's up his spine "where am i" beast boy thought as four red eyes in the distance observed his every move.

 **That is it for this chapter. two things i would like to add.**

 **1, beast boy is in rage's part of nevermore. This story line this is how beast boy enters nevermore and not the mirror**

 **2, again, really sorry about the delay in writing this chapter, it took a lot of work.** **and a lot of rewrite to make this.**

 **"if you like this, please be sure to let me know. it doesn't have to have three words either. just a 'ok' or 'not good' is enough so I would know how many are even reading this**

 **20/6/2018- current chapter**

 **30/6/2018- next chapter**


	22. chapter 22

**_Changeling_**

 **Thank you for the amazing review akuma and you too . Where in india are you from i am from Kerela.**

 **Sorry about the wait but it is so far the longest chapter i have written with 10k words.**

Beast boy looked around his surroundings. the earth streched for miles, the sky was red and the air had the smell of blood. well on the positive side his legs were still cut off and hurt like hell, Meaning he wasn't dead yet. so since he had no clue on what to do next, he started with the obvious one and that was to heal his legs. Taking out a flask, he poured some water into the cap before shifting into a amoeba, considering that an amoeba is a single cellular organism but this wasn't his super yeast, so he did have to wait for long.

The yeast was in the universal PD. for some unknown reason he was cut off from it so he could only use his saved or backup items in his PD. In the simplest way to say this is with an example. PD is like YouTube. if you have the connection with the web you can see anything but if you loose the connection then you can only watch what you have saved or downloaded. same way he has lost the connection with the main PD system where everything he has is stored in. Changing back after 10 minutes, he was good as new.

Changing into an hawk he flew up into the sky and kept flying higher and higher, but as high as he went everything looked the same there was no change. so he had to come back down to the ground, there was no point in wasting energy.

"i have to get out of here" beast boy said

" **why** " a voice said behind him. turning around, he was frightened out of his life as raven stood in front of him. But this wasn't the raven he knew. it was a more scarier version of the scary raven. This raven was Twelve feet tall rather than ten, her cloak and hood were red and not the normal violet. Her face had this crocked grin, she had more tentacles than the last time. all in all he was afraid of this raven look-a-like.

Suddenly out of nowhere this raven's tentacles came at him, grabbing him and lifting him up, he was too scared to even move before smacking him unto the floor, quicker than he could blink he shifted into a whale to absorb the force. even in the form of a whale he still felt a bit of pain, but it was what he needed as he was brought back to reality. 'this isn't the raven i know and if i don't fight back i might not even survive this' beast boy thought before changing into an hummingbird and flying through the gaps in the tentacles to get out.

Beast boy shifted back to normal a few feet away from her. "fine if that's how you want to play it then bring it on"

The red raven just licked her lips before coming at him and her tentacles shot towards him, beast boy changed into a kangaroo and jumped above her before changing into a whale, the red raven sank into the floor, beast boy changed into a owl and flew up, he didn't want to risk landing. she could be any where, his instinct warned him of danger. beast boy dived as fast as he could moments before a crack appeared where he stood and red raven came out of it. Red raven flew at him shooting energy bolts at him. which he dodged, barley but nonetheless before changing into an elephant as the earth exploded and a couple of tentacles hit him before grabbing him and throwing him to a pile of rocks.

Beast boy got back up, This girl was really good, he had a feeling he wasn't going to survive this fight. He had to take a risk here, he was half human and half animal but that could change. A half breed could lean to one side. He could do it, raven and even cyborg could.

Beast boy relaxed and his body got a bit more muscular, his hair stood on edge and his eyes iris increased in size and his nails got sharper under his glove. He was now 70% animal and the rest was human.

The Red raven's tentacles came at him, he jumped before becoming a panther and running on top of the tentacles at the red raven, in seconds he was upon her. Red raven shot a dark bolt of energy at the charging feline who had to shift to a triceratops to take the blast, But it was still to powerful that he was pushed back. the triceratop charged at her, using it's horns it dug its horns into the ground to throw a massive rock at Red raven, who blew it up with her magic. only to find that the shapeshifter was not there.

In front of her face a green fly came bussing, It took her a moment to realise but it was too late as it changed into a bear and clawed her face

" **AAAAaaaaaaaa** " Red raven screamed as she held her face **"you dare to lay a finger on me, In MY domain".**

"Scarlett, that is what i will name you" beast boy said

 **"What?** "

"well, i thought it was troublesome to

call you as red raven. so i will call you Scarlett. because of your pretty Scarlett cloak and eyes"

Scarlett roared " **my name is not Scarlett** " before she shot her dark blast of energy at beast boy, who shifted in to a cheetah to dodge. Scarlett eyes glowed deeper red as more tentacles came out of her cloak and shot towards beast boy, who this time shifted into a sarcosuchus, a prehistoric crocodile. It's jaws were so big that it was able to fully bit down on all the tentacles in one shot before doing it's death roll,

Scarlett screamed in aganoy as her dark limbs were ripped, cut or torn apart.

"we can stop this any time you want, i just want some answers" beast boy said changing back from his Prehistoric crocodile form

" **The only thing you will get is death, a painful death** " Scarlett said in anger. nothing was working on him, it was as if he had a form for everything she had. She rose her hands up in the air and behind her, a massive block of rock, almost a mountain started to rise. This was impossible in any where other than her domain.

Beast boy looked at the towering mountain, it was easily twice as big as a whale and the chance of getting away was slim to none, so he won't try. Changing into a amoeba he jumped into a crack.His body shacked as the massive rock slammed the earth where he stood, the shock wave was so powerful that he felt it even in his microscopic form.

Scarlett lifted up the rock and started to search for the body, she wanted to see the splattered body of the insect that had caused her this much trouble, but even how much she searched there was no sign of it.

' **I must have killed him so badly there isn't even a body left** ' Scarlett thought, even though this theory of her held no water, she didn't want to even consider the possibility that he might have escaped her attack and so, she turned around and started to sink into the earth untill she kelt someone pull her hood down.

"your really cute without your hood, scar" beast boy said appearing behind her. "I love the way you smell and the red in your eyes" beast boy said before licking her cheek "and the metallic taste you have" beast boy said before jumping back to put some distance between the two.

Scarlett just stood there. This guy had came to HER domain, She is a DEMON of hell, He could change into pesky animals of earth. She was the daughter of trigon the terrible, he was a green skinned, veggie eating, video games playing, lazy worm and he was WINNING. Scarlett was so caught up in her thoughts that she lost her focus on the rock above her, causing it to fall on both of them.

Beast boy was the first to act as his instinct warned him, Scarlett on the other hand was still in her thoughts that she didn't notice the massive rock that was about to crush her, untill it was too late. she closed her eyes expecting to feel the weight of a thousand tonnes of earth.

"you all right" beast boy asked to her. Scarlett opened her eyes to find that she was in his arms and completely unscratched.

" **why did you save me** " Scarlett asked a bit shocked

"you are raven, you are my friend" beast boy said as if it was the obvious thing.

 **"i am not raven, i am not Scarlett** " She said " **I Am RAGE** "

"You are a part of her, right" receiving a nod "meaning you are her and if you still don't agree with me. then why don't we become friends, rage"

" **it is pointless, you will be dead soon enough** " Rage said.

"you still want to kill me" beast boy asked but rage never gave an answer only a light scream, which got louder. Her body glowed red and her shape changed before his eyes. from her feminine form of a woman to a muscular body of a man.

Beast boy stared at the giant of a man. He was deep red, he had four eyes and a pair of horn's on his head. His eyes glowed before a laser beam shot out of his eyes, thinking fast beast boy changed into a Speedster and dodged the attack. the lack of orange sun made it pointless to even become a Kryptonian. Beast boy ran behind the giant and changed into a sarcosuchus and bit his leg and tried to do a death roll but it was useless as the giant was as sturdy as a rock and didn't move an inch.

The Red giant shot his laser beam at the prehistoric crocodile. The crocodiles thick hide provided protection and this hide had became the difference between life and death. Beast boy squirmed in pain. 'atleast i am still alive". beast boy thought and changed into a Martian, He charged at the giant. Beast boy ducked under a punch and a swipe before grabbing the giant's hand.

"i got you" beast boy yelled at the giant. who laughed at his face before swinging his arms at such speeds that beast boy was thrown into the air. Beast boy had realised the moment the laser beam hit him that this guy was a lot more powerful than him, so he had only one option, Run away.

Beast boy rightned his body and continued with the motion of force. The force of the throw from the giant with his own ability to fly increased his traveling speed. beast boy kept at it, increasing his speed even more untill he broke the dimensional layer and got out of Rage's domain.

Beast boy could see the dimensions all layed out infront of him. they were so many choices and he had to pick right. He didn't want to end up in another fight. There was none that resembled the normal world, so he choose the next best option and that was a world where the trees were pink and strawberries were floating around. Flying into the dimensions he landed on the unusually soft ground and the smell of strawberries and vanilla and so many other good smelling things, It was as if this dimension was just a giant air freshener.

"i choose poorly" beast boy mumbled to him self. "and you can come out now" beast boy said looking at a tree.

"man your good" a raven wearing a pink clock appeared out of the tree. "Do you want to play some games"

"i actually would like to know what is this place" beast boy asked and immediately raven's smile droped

"can't do that, we can't discuss any private matters with outsiders" pink raven said "here we all have fun and play games"

"sure, how about strip poker"

"pervert, you belong on lust's side of nevermore"

What she said peaked his interest, if he wanted information then she was as good as any.he had to get the information from her and he had a pretty good technique to do it. Raven always said it doesn't work on her, well it was a good time to test it out.

Beast boy changed into a cat and gave the pink raven a puppy dog eyes. "mmmeeeeoooooowwwwww" beast boy said in a crying tone

"ohhh, what do you want kitty" pink raven asked as she grabbed the kitty and started to pet it on her lap. Changing his voice box he spoke.

"I am lost, this is not earth. where am i. meow" beast boy still in the form of a cat spoke.

"i am happy, the personification of Raven's happiness and your in nevermore and this is my domain"

"So is this why this place is so bright and colourful because the ruled of this place wants it to be like this" receiving a nod, he continued "do you know how to get out of this nevermore and also why raven doesn't like beast boy"

"I only know a bit about her, sorry. i am only in-charge of her happiness and she never really had any of that, until she joined you guys." happy told him "and about you getting out even i am a bit confused. usually raven herself would have came down here to take you back. I don't know the spell for that"

"do you know who would know most about her and the spell. can you point me towards them, meow" beast boy asked her still in her lap as a cat.

"i do! infant, why don't i show you to them" happy said before Letting beast boy off her lap "oh! and you can change back to normal. i will answer any questions you have, even in your human form" happy said monitoring for him to follow.

"why the sudden change in attitude" beast boy said as he followed her

"It's because i owe you one" happy said "I was so alone, in a very small room for years and years. I thought this is how things were going to be like until you came along. you were the first to crack her wall. I got a lot of happy memories because of you and my domain expanded" happy said as spinned around to show her vast domain.

30 minutes later

"Do you remember the time cy put brown dye in your shampoo, you were brown for a week" happy said as she laughed they had been walking for sometime talking about all the fun things that had happened. untill they reached a ark made of stone. "we are here" happy said as she motioned towards the stone ark. "There are totally eight emoticlones. me or happy, timid, brave, knowledge, sloth, rude, passion and rage. seven domains are connected so through any one domain you can reach any other one. The one that is not connected is rage, no one can leave it unless rage let's you. so don't try to enter it or you will be stuck there"

Beast boy agreed, even he couldn't get out of there and the only reason he succeeded was because he had broke the dimension by traveling fast enough. just like super man or flash. beast boy started to make his way to the ark when happy grabbed his hand.

"i am not done. i am sending you to timid, she is one of those who knows a lot about Raven, she might know and after you are done tell her you want to meet knowledge" happy said letting his hand go. "knowledge is the only one who knows how to get you home" happy said as she waved him good bye. "and juat so you know you make raven happy"

Beast boy took a look around his surroundings. He was in a wide hall way, seeing there was no place to go he started walking. 'correction not a hall way, a huge maze' beast boy thought as he kept moving. he had to find the way out. So this is timid's domain, a huge maze. Timid means lack of courage. beast boy looked around and saw the maze had no roof and the had small to large red circles in it. picking up a rock, beast boy threw it at the sky and saw it get hit by some electrical force field. "lucky i threw a rock"

"you can't go above it only through it" a voice said becides him. jumping in shock he turned around to see a raven in a grey clock

"you must be timid" beast boy asked the grey cloaked raven.

"Yes, i am." timid told him "i am here to escort you out"

"can i stay here for some time. i would love to get to know you more"

"you won't like me if you know who i truly am" timid told him "you already don't like me"

"i do like you. more than you know" beast boy assured her "and i thought it was you who didn't like me and isn't that why you started to become distant with me"

"raven...is afraid of you. In her entire life she was alone, where she was raised. she wasn't allowed to play with others or she might hurt them. She had been like this throughout her life, that is until you came alone and now she is even more afraid. There is this feeling of fear around you, some kind of anxiety that i can't explain. That is why raven started to get distant with you" timid explained

"i see..." beast boy said taking in all that was said to him. He was woken up when he felt timid poke him.

"i will lead you out of here, i owe you that much" timid told him as she led him through the maze.

 **10 minutes later**

"i am sorry for the time when i called you an idiot" timid said

"for the hundredth time i forgive you" beast boy told her. She had been saying this for so long that it as getting to him.

"we are here" timid told her as they now stood in front of an ark. "this will lead you to knowledge's domain" timid told him before she melted into the floor.

Beast boy walked into the ark and just like before he was thrown on to the floor but this time he was ready for it as he stuck the landing. he got up and took a good look around him to see what might have been the biggest library he had seen.

There were books of different colour and size all around him kept in neatly into the shelves. He started to explore the place. There was so many books that he couldn't help but pick one up and open it.

The book glowed before he felt as if he was sucked into it.

Beast boy looked around him. he felt as if the room was bigger or he was smaller, the door suddenly opened to a monk. "raven it's time for your daily meditation"

"can i go outside today after the meditation is over" beast boy said before he understood what was happening here.

"i am sorry raven but no" the monk said before the room melted away and he was back in the library. beast boy looked back at the book he was holding the heading was '7th birthday'

"Enjoyed your little trip from memory lane" a voice said behind him. beast boy wasn't the kind of person to fall for the same thing twice, so he casually turned around

"hello knowledge" beast boy greeted. "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine" knowledge greeted him back. "i guess you are wondering what all this is, right"

"no, i know what this is" beast boy said as he kept the book back "this is a collection of all the things raven had seen, said, tasted, thought and did are contained in all this books"

"yes, that is what this library is in a nutshell" knowledge said before a dark energy consumed them before appearing in a different part of the library "this is the final ark. once you exit from here then you will go back home"

"i wanted to go home from the moment i got here but now that i stand her the smell of bullshit is so much that i can't help but find where it is coming from"

"what are you talking about"

"i know that there is something wrong here. so i am not gonna leave until you tell me what"

"firstly there is nothing wrong here and secondly this is my domain meaning i have full control here. You don't stand a chance against me"

"i found rage in her domain and won until she transformed into a big red four eyed dude. so you tell me" beast boy said and watched the look of shock on knowledges face "what did i say something wrong" beast boy quickly changed into a Martian and connected his thoughts with her's to hear what she was thinking.

"you have to leave immediately" knowledge said 'This is bad if trigon has already taken control of rage's domain then it's only a matter of time before we fall as well' knowledge thought

'how is raven' beast boy said

'most likely consumed by trigon' knowledge thought before she realised who she had said this to "how did you"

"explain what is happening"

"you have to leave"

"no i am not. your a part of raven, so that means what you know raven knows. right" beast boy asked and got a hesitant nod from knowledge. "then if you are listening to this raven then let me tell you something, raven" beast boy placed both his hands on knowledges sholder and looked her directly in the eyes

"raven your not alone. you have friends who will fight for you, who will die for you, who will cry for you. so don't make us sad and try to fight everything alone." beast boy said and waited for a response but nothing came. "we are your friends, your family and you don't have to be alone anymore"beast boy said and waited for a response but nothing came untill he felt a sort of warmth on his body to see knowledge hugging him

"i am sorry but raven has gone too far into rage to hear anything you said"

"tell me what is happening here"

"Raven's emotions can be dangerous to her and everything around her, not only that but if she loses even more control then her father would take control of her so she created this world called Nevermore. This place exists to make sure raven can fully control all her emotions even how bad it gets. When you got injured raven lost control and rage consumed her and now her father has taken control"

"what is happening in the outside world"

"nothing, raven has put herself in a coma like condition so her father won't be able to do anything to the outside world. your friends on the other hand are busy searching for you and trying to wake up raven. That is why i want you to leave as well, soon this entire nevermore would become sealed in and nothing can get in and get out. that includes you, so i suggest you leave while you still can" knowledge told him letting everything sink in and maybe he would understand why she was doing this

Beast boy stood there thinking things over. from the moment he has got here to this exact point "knowledge i have decided to go after raven"

"IDIOT, weren't you listening. you will be trapped here forever if you don't leave"

"I listened to everything you said but the thing is i not going back without raven and if i do get stuck in here then atleast she won't be alone and did you forget i fight bad guys on a daily basis and i sirvived some all because of raven"

"why are you doing this for her"

"you know why. Now tell me how to get to rage" beast boy said. knowledge could feel the affection from him directed towards her.

"i will open up a portal to her domain but be careful if her father has truly taken control then he might be too strong even for you" knowledge said as a black portal opened up

"it's alright. i will win" beast boy says as he jumps into the portal.

Beast boy get's up to the familiar scenery. The smell of blood in the air has gotten stronger. The sky had gotten redder, the unsettling quite sent shivers up his spine and the light shakeing of the earth made him feel uneasy...wait a minute shakeing of the earth. beast boy looked down and the shakeing got more, he quickly shifted into a bird and flew into the air. The ground he was standing on erupted and a giant man emerged.

" **Back for more** " Trigon said as he fully emerged from the ground. beast boy changed back to normal

"yes, yes i am. but first i need to talk with raven. where is she" beast boy shouted at him

" **my daughter, well she is right here** " he said as he tapped his chest. **d a golden opportunity to escape but you came back here to die** "

"Me. i am no one important but i am her friend and i would like to talk to her, please" beast boy asked nicely

" **weren't you listening. she is consumed by rage** " the giant said.

"well if it's ok with you. i would like to try" beast boy politely asked

" **sure, take your time. i will wait** " Trigon said as he sat down on the ground.

Beast boy shifted into a Martian and sat down cross legged. the martian form had great telepathy ability. beast boy closed his eyes and concentrated on trigon and into him to search for anything that had a resembles to raven. Beast boy kept searching and searching but there was no sign of her.

" **i told you. there is no-one here anymore** "

trigon said

'there has to be something i missed think gar, think.' beast boy started to think. all the things he had seen, heard and know about this place. 'raven lost control of her emotion, raven got comsumed by hate or rage, soon this place will be closed off and nobody could get out...wait raven got consumed that means raven isn't raven she is still here. i just have to search for rage'.

beast boy shifted his search from finding raven to locating were the heart of the hate which he had felt before in his previous search. He could feel it the more closer the more hate that came at him. untill a sudden blinding red light filled his vision.

The glare came down and now he was able to identify what was around him. He was back in the empty space, were everything was pitch black but this time there were two people with him. one was rage chained to the...well nothing and the other was a child version of raven.

"you both alright"

"idiot, why did you come here. you should have simply left. you can't beat my father, he is too strong"

"for me alone yes. but if we combined out strength then we can beat him"

"how much of an idiot are you. my father is bigger than you, he stronger than you and this domain is now in his control, he can kill you pretty much any way he wants and...and...and there is nothing i can do to stop him." raven said as her eyes started to tear up.

"raven..." beast boy walked up to raven before removing his glove and wiping her eyes. "it's alright. i am never going to abandon you. if i were to die, i would be more than happy to die for you"

"beast bo... your hands" raven said in awe. his hands we scarred and had what looks like burns on his finger. "what happened"

"i was afraid. i had a gardian, he was cruel, obsessive and use to hurt me all the time. i was stronger than him but i was afraid so i never tried" beast boy said before getting up and heading towards rage who was still bound to...well nothing by chains.

"there...there. i am not going to hurt you" beast boy said as he started to approach near her. When he got to arms reach rage suddenly jumped at him biting his hand. beast boy years of training and instinct saved him as he shifted his arm into that of a alligator, it's strong hide saved his arm from being ripped out.

"beast boy are you alright" raven screamed as she ran towards him.

"i am alright" beast boy said as he strocked rage's hair "there, there rage it's alright. no need to be scared. i am not going to hurt you" his words just made her more angry than before resulting in her biting down even harder and causing him more pain but through it all he never stopped stroking her hair. "i been here for seven hour and i learnt a lot about all of you. i know it made you angry to be alone. you didn't choose to be born angry. it was a choice that was never in your hands but let me help you" beast boy said through clenched teeths, the pain was starting to get worst.

Rage looked him in the eye before letting his hand go " **how can you help me** " she said as she licked up the blood on her hands.

"beast boy why are you helping her" raven asked as beast boy started to loosen up the chains from rages hands. "you can't trust her"

"how can i not trust a girl who has such a cute face as her's". beast boy said earning him a blush from both the girls. "she isn't evil, raven. she is angry because you treated her as evil. you put her in an isolated place throughout her entire life for being who she is. does that story remind you of anybody, rae" beast boy

"i don't know what you are talking about" raven denied

" **you don't know what he is taking about? YOU DON'T KNOW!!!** " rage jumped at raven and would have clawed her out if beast boy didn't stop her

"you both have to stop fights. you guys are pretty much sisters for pete sake"

"we **are** not **si** st **ers** " both of them yelled

"you guys are so similar" the glare that was sent at him made him rephrase that Sentence "wait i will prove it. ok, if you don't like the nicknames i have given you then raise your hands" both hesitated but raised there hands none the less."

"if you think i am cute then raise your hands" neither of them raised there hands and after sometime they still didn't raise there hands "see similar. fine last one"

"beast boy says raise your hands if you have been scorned by birth. have been feared, hated and alone all because you are different and in the end you just want to be like everyone else and belong somewhere" beast boy said "oh, ya. i forgot and want to kick Trigon's ass"

" **i find that offensive** " trigon's voice echoed throught the area

"you can hear us"

" **ofcourse, your inside me after all**."

"Dude! this is a three way conversation don't make it weird by having a four way with the father" raven and rage snickered at that. beast boy was genuinely nice most of the time and the rest of the time he was a jerk and a hormonal teen.

" **i am trigon. i am evil incarnation and i understand every reference** " trigon's voice echoed loudly through out the area " **my daughter might only be a portal for my conquest but she is my daughter nonetheless and i will not have you sully her name in a disgusting manner. Especially by a mere no name human** " trigon's voice thundered.

"i am not a no named human. my name is beast boy and i am your daughter's friend and i am not her only friend. she has plenty of friends and at night when the city has fallen asleep we all go out and find people's and we... bang...bang...

Bang, bang bangity bang

I said bang, bang bangity bang

Bang, bang bangity bang

I said bang, bang bangity bang

Bang, bang bangity bang

I said bang, bang bangity bang (bang, bang, bang, bang)

Bang, bang bangity bang

I said bang, bang bangity bang

beast boy kept up his song while throwing fist in the air. Raven and rage understood that he was referring to fighting crime but the implication was also there

" **ENOUGH** " trigon screamed

"it's time i left you girls but i would like an answer to my last question" beast boy said before disconnecting the telepathy signal and quickly jumped back to a safer distance to see trigon standing there with anger all over his face. 'why didn't he kill me yet'

'he can't, not when there is still a chance that you could bring him to the outside world' a voice said in his head

'who said that'

'its me, raven. for some reason you have telepathic abilities because of this i am able to communicate with you. how you have this ability is something which i want to know about later' raven said 'as i said earlier. i have sealed of all the entrance and exits to nevermore so he has only one option and that is have to jump into a person's body and use them to get out'

'well that explains why he hasn't tried to kill me for that matter' beast boy said 'i am going to fight this guy, bye rae'

Beast boy shifted into a cheetah and run up to trigon, who kept trying to hit him with his laser vision. beast boy ran at him at full speed before changing into a whale and hitting his legs causing trigon to loose balance and stumble. beast boy took advantage of the situation to change into a raptor to fly at trigon, pulling his hair back enough to send him falling back

" **you dare spit on my generosity** " trigon said as he got up. a giant ball of energy came to like in his hands " **i am merciful. get on your knees and beg. i shall consider sparing your life** "

Beast boy was a realist he knew he wasn't going to survive a direct hit from that, so he did the next best thing and shifted into a Martin and faced through the floor but even in his intangible form he could still feel the earth shaking around him.

beast boy waited for some time before slowly emerging out of the ground and turned invisible and headed straight for trigon

' **beast boy he can see you** ' beast boy heard rage's voice in his head. the second he heard her say this he dived

down just missing Trigon's hand as it tried to catch him ' **he has an all seeing eye. you can't hide from him** '

"dude, this is so annoying. anything else this guy has that i should know about" beast boy asked rage. he was lucky that the Martian form had such good telepathy ability or else.

" **He has a Verity of abilities. he can see everything, create a portals from one world to another, create an army of demon's, turn people to stone, burn someone alive just by looking at them, bring the dead back to life, create and manipulate energy** "

"ok, ok i get it. he is tough" beast boy said "fine no more mister good guy" beast boy said before changing into a flea the size of a car before leaping at trigon, a flea can jump 50 times it's length in a second. Beast boy in his flea form jumped at trigon immediately covering half the distance 1/4 or quarter of a second before changing into a seismosaurus and hitting trigon in the face, knocking him back with his hands on his head.

Beast boy wasn't going to let him rest for a moment as he changed into a eagle and flew towards trigon's face and into his nose before changing into a skunk and shooting his spray into his nose at point blank range.

" **AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa...! my nose** " trigon screamed before suddenly grabbing beast boy who had changed back into an eagle " **i am just joking** **. demon's are immune to poison. let alone a mixture of sulfuric acid** " trigon said as he started to squeeze beast boy a little harder. " **don't worry i won't kill you. the thing is i need your body for a couple of minutes to get out of this realm but i simply can't take over any body whenever i want. the body must be broken at heart** " trigon said as he keeps squeezing untill his hands gets forced open by the giant green seismosaurus

Beast boy in his seismosaurus form charged at trigon who simply jumped over it before hitting beast boy with his laser beam.

" **What will you do now human. endure the pain or change back to normal and die. i don't mind either way, i can just bring you back to life to repeat the whole thing over and over again** " trigon said as beast boy squirmed in pain. He really didn't have any other choice. if he tried to change into anything else he would be dead but if he still stayed as in this form he would suffer and then die. So the question was, die now or die later. " **i will admit you have a very strong will to keep resisting me like this. So what is your secret** "

"My secret. Well it's all thanks to raven. She walks around in nothing but a leotard. She Looks so beautiful that you won't believe it. For months i had to endure it and by doing so i have became stronger" beast boy declared but this didn't sit well with trigon as his rays got more stronger.

 **inside trigon's mind**

if this keeps going he gonna die" rage said as she saw what was happening on the outside world.

"i know" raven agreed before looking back at rage "look...i am sorry. i put you in prison for something you didn't have control over, just like i didn't have control over my own power's"

" **i was so angry at you for it. i was so alone, all because of you...i hate you and i wil** **l never forgive you** " rage told raven " **but that is not what i feel, raven. It's what you feel raven. i am you, if i hate you that means you hate yourself. i,rage; an emoticlone don't hate you and i never will** " rage said before she started to glow red and went into raven.

"thank you, rage" raven said as she started to grow into her normal self.

Outside

" **this is the end** " trigon said as he kept increasing the power of his attack. " **any last wor..** " trigon never got to finish it as a beam of light exploded out of his chest.

"hello father" raven said as appeared besides beast boy who changed back to normal and collapsed. "This end's here" raven said as seven raven's of different colour appeared from the ground before glowing there respective colour before fusing with raven.

"This is my mind, earth is my home and i am not your puppet" raven said as an white raven appeared behind her "and your not welcomed here" the white raven glowed before flying into trigon.

" **AAAAAaaaaaaa...** " trigon screamed as bits of light beams started to shoot out of him. His arms, legs, chest and from his face light shot out untill his entire body was covered in light and disappeared.

Raven turned around and ran next to beast boy before checking his health to see if he was alright. the laser had destroyed most of his clothes on his back giving her a good view of his naked back and all the scar's on it. Thinking it wasn't the time for questions she placed her hands on his back and a healing glow covered his entire body.

'ok, i think i might have gotten stronger' raven thought and she made a mental note to check how much stronger she has gotten. she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. she looked down to see beast boy trying to move her hands and the feeling of shame and fear in his emotions. 'his body is scarred, it wasn't just his hands'

"it's alright" raven said as she ran her hands through his hair. "i don't care about the scar's, i am just glad that you are alright" raven continued as she still kept running her hands over his hair.

"what happened raven. where is your father" beast boy asked as he got up.

"everything is alright and my father is gone" raven said as she waved her hands and black energy started to spiral around them "and we are going home" before the energy wraped around them and they disappeared.

 **Titan tower**

Cyborg sat infront of the monitor looking for any sign of beast boy. after the incident in the railway station they haven't seen beast boy and it's been a whole day with no sign of him. raven was in a coma. robin went to the railway station to find some clues and Starfire well she was with raven.

"were are you bb" cyborg said to no-one particular. as if his prayers were answered suddenly his inbuilt T communicator ringed "what is it star"

"friend cyborg you won't believe this but friend raven has woke up and friend beast boy just suddenly appeared out of nowhere" Starfire said in her happy tone.

"you serious" cyborg said as he used the cameras in the emergency room to see that star was telling the truth. he called robin and told him what happened before heading to the emergency room.

 **A while later**

"so where were you, beast boy" robin asked beast boy who turned towards raven

"he was in my mind. when i lost control, beast boy tried to stop me but i accidentally dragged him into my mind. i am sorry"

"there is no need to apologise, it wasn't **your** fault" cyborg said as he gave a subtle glared at robin.

"what is going on here" beast boy asked them. he was quick to notice the change in behaviour. "you guys are hiding something, aren't you"

"what no. what makes you think that" cyborg said

"we don't have anything if we don't have trust" raven backed beast boy up.

"Yes, there is the problem" starfire said, both cyborg and robin looked at her. They knew it was the right thing to do but if she told them what had happened then there was a chance the team will strain to such a point that it could never be fixed.

"beast boy, you know the guy we fought Red X..." cyborg said thinking of the best way to break the news to him.

"Ya, Red X who was actually robin in a disguise" beast boy said and seeing the shocked face's of his friends, well raven was shocked for another reason.

"wait, so the guy who pushed on to the railway tracks and tried to kill me was robin" raven asked a bit shocked and hurt but both those emotions were easily being replaced by rage. "you tried to kill me"

"ok calm down raven" beast boy said as he got in the middle of it

"you knew and you never told me" raven said as her eyes glowed darker shade of red.

"i didn't know, i had a feeling" beast boy said as he brushed his hair the same spot she had brushed his hair before. Raven anger started to subside and she pulled her hood up to cover her face.

"Beast boy, can you do something about this" Starfire said "when ever we had a problem you some how fixed everything with your unique methods"

"i can star and i will" beast boy said before turning to robin "but not today, tomorrow. i am so tired that i am just going to go to sleep"

"but its only 4 in the evening" starfire said

"even i am going to sleep" raven replied before she phased through the floor and beast boy followed suit and left.

Beast boy made his way to his room. he was tired the entire trip was exhausting and he just wanted to go and sleep somewhere. 'i guess sleep has to wait' beast boy thought as he turned around "i know you are there" beast boy said and from his shadows rose a figure before taking on the familiar shape of raven "anything i can do for you" beast boy asked

"i just wanted to ask you some questions but before that" raven walked up to beast boy and hugged him "thank you for everything and also for what you told knowledge"

"actually i also wanted to ask you some questions" beast boy said as he returned the hug. "how about i walk you to your room" beast boy suggested to which raven agreed.

"How do you even have telepathic abilities" raven asked.

"well, i will tell you but you got to promise me not to tell anyone else about this" beast boy said and after he got the confirmation from raven he continued "this is because i can shapeshift into anything, even a martian"

Raven was shocked, if beast boy had the ability to change into Martins or Kryptonian then beast boy could be unstoppable. "wow, that is quite the power"

"My turn, what happened in there. i mean with trigon"

"To know what had happened you need to know who trigon is..." and so raven told him about her father, her mother, the world of Azarath and what is to happened to her.

"But things have gotten different. In my mind i was able to defeat my father. meaning that his control over me has reduced greatly but that doesn't mean he is gone. He is still out there" raven said as she looked towards beast boy who obliviously didn't understand a thing

"ok, i think i get it but can you explain the entire thing again as if your saying it to a 5 year old" beast boy said

"Fine, I've put it in a simple way. imagine my body as a house and my soul as it's land lord. my body or the house has eight rooms for eight occupants. Assume my father trigon as a theif. He is trying to get in the house but so far he has only made it to the lawn and one day when i was so angry at something he used the chance to break into the house and take control of one of the occupants. This is where my soul or the landlord along with all the other occupants came and beat the theif and chased him away. so now the thief is out of the lawn but still somewhere in the neighborhood, still lurking and waiting for the right time"

"That actually made more sense" beast boy said "raven why aren't you happy. you look sad"

"didn't you hear me. he is still out there"

"ya, raven i heard you the first time" beast boy said and saw that they arrived at raven's room. "shoot, i didn't even notice this. i still had a lot to say. well i guess i will see you tomorrow" beast boy said and turned around but he didn't get far as raven was holding his arm

"you don't have to go. we still have time to finish out conversation" raven said as she opened the door and pulled him inside "you were saying"

Beast boy took a seat on her bed "as i was saying. so what if he is out there. raven everyone on this world will die eventually it's what you do before that matters. Life is a very delicate thing"

"fine, I'll try to enjoy life more but you have to promise me something" raven said seriousness all over her face.

"what is it" beast boy asked.

"if a day came when my father has taken full control over me then i want you to kill me" beast boy was shocked at her words and before he could say anything she continued "if you can promise me that then i can give you my word that i will try to have more fun" raven told him.

Beast boy stood there thinking about what she said untill he got his answer. "Fine...but if i ever loose control over my human side and become nothing more that an aminal then you have to put me down"

"Ok then it's agreed" Raven accepted.

"How do we write this down to make it more official" beast boy said

"Okay." Raven agreed, pausing for a second. "Do you want to do it the Earth way or the Azarath way?"

"What's the Azarath way?" Raven smirked before leaning towards his ear and whispering "blood"

Beast boy paled at the thought before a smirked appeared on his face "fine we will do this the Azarath way" which caught raven off guard

"ok, so a small amount is needed like a drop" raven said as a knife appeared on her hand. Raven pointed the tip of the knife at her index finger but beast boy stopped her "what scared" raven asked smuggle

"No, i wanted to do you myself" beast boy said and enjoyed the blush on her face. Taking the knife from her hands he placed it on the floor, earning a questioned look from raven. Beast boy slowly lowered his head towards raven.

Raven saw him coming near to her, if she didn't know any better than she would assume that he was going to kiss her. 'wait is he going to kiss me, am i even ready to handle this'

'yes, you are' she heard joy say to her

'f*#k him." a reply from rude

'yes, you can raven. you have gained more control over yourself and your abilities but the best way to be sure is to do a practical test. so i suggest you try this experiment daily, two or maybe five times a day, for a duration of an hour or four. That is what science is saying anyway" knowledge said

In all honesty raven didn't know what to do, all her emotions wanted to kiss him and even she did, but this feeling of nervousness was stoping her. So she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. She didn't have to wait long as she felt something on her lips. A light brush and then a stinging pain. She didn't know to react to this, she had never been kissed before but she had read books which had kissing in them and they almost all the time describe it as a amazing feeling, maybe all the characters found pain to be pleasure.

"Rae, you alright" beast boy asked

"what happened" raven asked, there was still a Sting pain from her lower lip and a bit of wetness running her finger throught it she saw it was blood. It was now that she understood that what he had done 'he wasn't trying to kiss me, he was just drawing out blood'

"so do i have to do myself or you do me" beast boy asked and received a glare which turned into her a smirk. Raven used her left hand to hold onto beast boys' cheeks and with her right hand she uses her magic to pick up the knife on the ground before lowering it slowly onto beast boys' lips

Beast boy was terrified and could do nothing but watch as the knife ran over his botton lips. After raven was done beast boy turned to her and asked "what's next"

"we just connect your blood with mine" Raven said a bit annoyed, 'i am idiot, why would he ever want to kiss me'

"Raven i have never done this before so can you show me how to do this" beast boy asked

"fine, i will take the lead" raven said and in her mind she could hear knowledge tell her 'you still don't see the big picture do you'. Raven was a bit confused by what she could have meant.

Raven turned towards beast boy 'all i have to do is connect both out blood's, simple' raven thought as she looked at beast boy who had blood on his lips. 'connect my...connect my...connect my...Connect MY LIPS ON TO HIS' raven screamed in her head

'she finally gets it' all eight of her emotions said.

"What are you waiting for, rae" beast boy said as he had a huge cat like grin on his face.

"but...but won't it be like kissing"

"No, rae. it won't be like kissing" beast boy said and as if it was the magic words raven calmed down a bit "it will be like handshaking. so come on let's do this" beast boy said as he faced her.

"so what do i do" raven asked

"just follow my lead" beast boy said as he leaned in but unlike last time this time beast boy pressed his lips onto raven's, he placed his left hand on her thigh and his right hand on her left shoulder. beast boy deepened the kiss, before pulling out and running his toung over her lip "now you try but before that, we need to change your position" beast boy said as he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

Raven hesitantly but gently sat on his lap facing him with her leg on each side of him. Raven gently lowered her face to his and tried to do the same as beast boy. Raven gentle pressed her lips to his before she started to deepen the kiss and licked his lip

"that is enough, right. i think the deal is made"

"Raven the deal is made when i kissed you the first time" beast boy said and before she could complain that it was not a real kiss he continued. "raven, the reason i cut my lip was because i wanted to kiss you and i think you wanted to kiss me back or else you would have simply wiped the blood on to your finger and smeared it onto lips" beast boy said before pausing to enjoy the look on her face "raven i will give you a choice. one, ignore everything and forget what happened here and we go back to being friends or two, accept it and admit that you do have some feeling for me and raven whatever you choose i will stand by it no matter what"

Raven sat there on his lap, processing this new information that was given to her. every voice in her head including her own was screaming her to accept him...wait even her own. "beast boy will you trully stand by me in what ever decision i make" beast boy nooded. "beast boy promise me you will follow through" raven said before bitting her lower lip once more to draw some new blood out. "promise made throught blood"

Beast boy wasn't an idiot, he bit his own lips to draw some blood before kissing her. he kept his right hand on her lower back and his left hand on the back of her head and used his hand to grab her hair firmly but not to much to cause her pain.

They kept on going as the kisses deepened, tongues battled for dominance. beast boy pulled his tongue back before biting her lower lip but she wasn't going down without a fight as she bit his upper lip. if one of them increased there pressure the other one follows suit.

Both beast boy and raven kept up there make out session untill finally they became to tired and eventually fell asleep in each other arm's.

 **Man this chapter was long, the song beast boy sings is from 'how i met your mother' it's a tv** **show. the next chapter will take a long time as there is a. bit of a bug in the app i need to fix. if anybody has any suggestions on how to fix bugs let me know.**

 **8-7-2018-current**

 **17-7-2018-next**


	23. chapter 23

**_Changeling_**

 ** _Hey everyone thanks for the review_** **. couple of things are taken from different stories so if you feel a sense of deja vu, now you know why**. **this chapter isn't a fighting one but more along the lines of rest and relaxation one.**

Beast boy heard the sound of knocking on his door. he yawned and stretched his legs before trying to answer but no voice came out and soon he felt as if he was suffocating, he couldn't breathe. Snapping open his eyes to see raven holding onto his mouth and nose.

"what is it?" raven asked in her normal monotone voice as she let go of his face allowing him to breathe before telling him to be quite with her hand.

"It's 9 o'clock. so i came to check up on you. was your sleep good" Starfire asked from the other side.

"i am fine and yes, it was the best sleep of my life" she said as she gently snuggled closer to him before using her powers to make the blanket wrap around them "and thanks for checking up on me" raven said before falling back to sleep in beast boys' arms.

Starfire had a look of bewilderment on her face as she entered the common room.

"everything ok star" cyborg asked

"ya, everything is alright." starfire said as she sat down. "where is robin"

"training as always" cyborg said as he flipped through the channels.

"i will go see if he needs a training partner" star said before she left to find robin.

'man, rob. why do you have to make a poor girl like star wait.' cyborg said before shutting down the tv, he no longer felt like watching maybe working on the T car might help.

 **Training room**

Starfire arrived to the training room to see robin fight with a seven training robot's

"friend robin. i came to see if you need help any help training. i could be your training partner" Starfire said to robin who jumped over a robot before hitting it with his bow staff.

"thanks..but...no thanks. i...can..do it myself" robin said as he had to keep moving to make sure he wasn't hit by the robot's. "maybe some other..." before he could finish his sentence six starbolts twice it's normal size hit all the robot's destroying them. "..time"

"these robot's will never give you the workout you want" starfire said in a straight voice, a voice that held no room for questions.

"sure, i would love to have you be my training partner" robin said before dodging the starbolts that came at him.

 **Late evening**

Beast boy got up with a yawn, he pulled out his phone to see it was 6:34pm. 'for how long was i asleep' he turned around to see the sleeping face of raven on his right. she had her hand around his waist. For a little while he just watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her body as she breathed, almost hypnotised.

beast boy gently shifted into a mouse and got out of bed before changing into a Martian and sinking into the floor. beast boy landed in the laundry room before he opened the window and shifted into a egale and flew out the window.

 **Raven**

"beast boy.." raven moaned as she reached her hands to grab him but after multiple attempts and failing, she opened her eyes to see she was all alone. she got up and looked at the clock next to her bed side to see it was 7:03pm

"where are you beast boy" raven said as she got up and looked at her clothes. they were still on her, wrinkled and messy but still on her body. 'so nothing crazy happened' she thought as she got up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

 **beast boy**

Beast boy flew in through the open window and into his room he pulled out all the things he had brought from his little shopping trip out of his PD.He pushed his bed from one corner to the center of his room just below his window, He attached one of his bedsheet to the ceiling and fixed a projector on his window still, so now the light from the projector fell on the bedsheet and the bed provided a good place for him to sit.

Beast boy took the remaining things and headed to the kitchen. taking out the food from his bag he placed it in the microwave oven to heat it. after what a ten or twenty minutes of heating he was finally done so he placed it back in his PD before heading to his room not before taking a broom stick and a scope.

 **Robin**

Robin panted heavily as he layed on his bed. Never in his life did he have such a extreme workout. Starfire came at him with the intent to kill. Her attacks were ruthless and merciless, he rarely had a chance to dodge anything. 'man dick you really screwed up' the entire fight she had this look of...rage or anger or hate towards him. 'can you blame her. i took there trust and used it' robin thought as he took out a pain relief cream from his first aid box before applying it all over his body.

 **Starfire**

"i hope i was a good workout for friend robin today" starfire said as she let the cold water run down her face "i will show him that we, his friends are strong and that we are not weak" Starfire said as the water continue to flow down her body and cover her entire body in it's cold wetness.

 **Raven**

Raven opened her eyes from her meditative pose as someone was knocking on her door. closing her eyes she asked "who is it"

"it's me beast boy" no sooner did he say it the doors opened and he was pulled inside before the doors shut.

"where have you been" raven asked through clenched teeth's "you better have a good explanation"

"i do" beast boy said as raven loosened her grip on him "i went out to get something for us to eat"

"wait, so you didn't ditch me and leave" raven asked relieved

"ditch you. raven i been spending 7-8 months trying to get you to like me and now that you have reciprocated my feelings, you think i am gonna run away"

"i am sorry" raven said as she lowered her head. beast boy grabbed her chin before pulling it up to look him in the eyes, he gently leaned down to her ears before lightly biting on it

"come on make that adorable moaning sound for me like last night" beast boy said as he continued to bit on it. raven clenched her fist and teeth, using all her powers to control her voice and not give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

"what do you want, beast boy" raven asked she wasn't going to lose

"you hungry?" beast boy asked. raven just blinked at him.

"i guess so" raven responded wanting to see where this will go.

"cool, can you teleport us to my room" beast boy asked. raven raised her hands and they were enveloped in dark energy before being teleported to beast boys room.

Both beast boy and raven appeared in the middle of the room.

"wait i will get things ready" beast boy said as he pulled out things from his PD

'wow this is quite bold of you and that's coming from me' raven heard braves voice in her mind

'what is?' raven asked back

'the fact that you are in his room, at late 8:47 pm, alone with him, without your clock and you didn't even hesitate' brave answered.

'i think you are over reacting. i mean this is beast boy. he is the most trustworthy person i know, he won't hurt a fly'

 **'he ripped my tentacles off without hesitation...but i do agree that i trust him' rage said**

'i don't think the problem is beast boy. the problem is you' knowledge said

'what do you mean' raven asked

'now that trigon is out of your mind, your body has more control and you limit has grown but that doesn't mean that your limit is off' knowledge said 'i am not saying don't be with beast boy. all i am saying is take it step by step'

'screw it. keep doing things untill something breaks and if you are lucky it will be your via.." rude never got to finish it as raven cut the connection and focused on her surrounding.

Raven looked around the room, it was relatively neat. A queen size bed, a wardrobe, a book shelf with alot of books in it...wait when she went closer she saw only two rows of seven were books while the rest were comics. "why do you have so much comic books"

"they are not comic books, they are manga's. i use them for inspiration, i try to read books or watch anime videos of anything related with animals or well anything and if i get inspired then i try to copy it"

"show me" raven demanded. beast boy shrugged before opening YouTube on his smartphone. raven watched as beast boy entered 'parasyte the maxim' beast boy scrolled down untill he clicked on a clip. It was a fight between a guy whose hand changed in to a face before changing into a tentacle with blade's before fighting with an another guy who's head changed into tentacles with blade's. the weak looking guy who is obviously scared but manages to stab the other guy in the chest with a metal pipe.

"there is so much blood and gore" raven said as she kept on watching it untill it was over "i like it"

"now look at this" beast boy said as he removed his gloves and his fingers streched out and blades adored the end off it"

"how did you.." raven asked his hands looked just like that from the guy in the anime except... beast boy looked as if it was dead.

"the fingers turn into squid tentacles and the nails turn into mantis claws" beast boy said as the went back to normal "but i still haven't found a way to control them yet or make them even stand up" beast boy said before putting on his gloves

"don't" raven stopped him "there is no need for you to hide your hands" raven said "i ain't wearing a clock, so that means you can't hide your hands. fair is fair" beast boy couldn't argue with that logic but still. Raven saw the hesitant look on his face, so it was her job as his friend to help him out and get a little payback in return. "you know women like guy's with scar's" raven said as she took his hand in her's. she gently kissed his cheek before moving down to his throat and lightly biting it and running her tongue over the area where she bit him before kissing it, she lightly drew kisses over his neck and up to his face untill she was Inches from his lips

Beast boy waited and waited but nothing, opening his eyes he saw that raven was sitting on the bed with a book in hand "i thought you were about to kiss me" beast boy wined

"what made you think that" raven said as she kept on reading her book.

'Oh, i can't believe she got me. well i will get back at you, someday' beast boy thought before turning on the projector and keeping a PD in front of her "let's eat"

"what is in this"

"dumplings, soup, kfc, ramen, tea, cool drinks, coffee, chocolate and some junk food" beast boy said as he connected the projector to his lap. "what do you wanna watch. a Disney or Pixar, action or Romance or horror or comedy"

"firstly, you don't eat meat" raven asked

"you do" raven was in awe. beast boy didn't like anything that was meat and even started arguments just because cyborg was eating them but for him to go out his way to get chicken from KFC ment...well it ment something. "beast boy should we tell the rest about us"

"no, i don't think it's the time yet" beast boy said "there are two main problems one is robin, if robin found out we are dating there is a good chance he might band dating team members, that can cause a lot of problems for us. he might do many things to keep us separated, give us different missions and place us farther apart and even break up with star to show that neither he's above the rules. he will break her heart"

"and the second" raven asked

"second is us, i have problems like my animal side, the scar's on my body, my past and things like that. you have your demon's, problem to control your emotions and things like that. we both have problems, we both have baggage so why don't we take some time to see if it works"

"i see, the chance of our relationship even working is slim" raven asked a bit dejected

"no, i think the chance's of us working out is pretty high. i mean we have been going out alot and all, we fought together, i can put my life in your hands. i thing the chances are pretty high. it's just that if it doesn't work i don't want the team to get involved in it"

"ok, i get it." raven said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"so what do you want to watch" beast boy asked as the laptop and projector were fully connected.

"how about that anime with all the deaths and blood" raven said to which made beast boy beam with happiness.

The night was spent with them doing nothing but watching 'parasyte the maxim' till episode 5 until they both fell asleep.

 **The next day**

This day also seemed pretty uneventful like the past few days but the difference being both raven and beast boy had came to the common room. beast boy was going through his phone. cyborg was searching for food in the fridge, starfire was flipping through the screen, robin was eating cereal and raven was reading her book.

"Hey guys, how about we go to the beach today?" Beast Boy said as he stood up from the couch keeping his phone back into his pocket. The rest of the Titans had a confused look on there face. "Come on it's a beautiful day today, it would be a shame to stay in the Tower all day." Beast Boy said as he point outside.

"No one wants to go to the beach today." Raven said never looked up from her book.

"Why not? We could play volleyball, and have a barbecue." Beast Boy said as he walked around. "It would be great, come on Cy, you know you want to barbecue some ribs." Beast Boy said as he lightly elbowed Cyborg.

"I could try out this new sauce, I've working on." Cyborg said as the idea of barbecue sounded better and better.

"See, Cyborg has the right idea." Beast Boy jumped over the couch and into the kitchen. "What about you Star? You want to go to? It would be so much fun. We could have some races and volleyball games, it would be a great way to relax." Beast Boy said as he looked at Starfire with big hopeful eyes.

"I don't-" Starfire looked at Beast Boy whose eye seem to double in size. She gave a sigh. "Very well." Starfire said as Beast Boy cheered.

"Robin your coming to right?" Beast Boy said as he ran over to Robin.

"No thanks you guys go and enjoy yourselves." Robin said as took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh come on this a team outing, it will help our team work." Beast Boy said as Robin shook his head. Beast Boy lean in close so only Robin could hear. "It will be fun, and get everyones mind off the Red X thing." Beast Boy whispered.

"Fine." Robin said as he stood up. "Okay team we leave in a hour." Robin said he walked out.

"That's surprising" Cyborg said as he stood up. "How did you get him to go?" Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy.

"i have my ways." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. Cyborg and Starfire left to go get ready. Beast Boy turned and saw Raven still seating there reading. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Beast Boy said as he walked over to her.

"Because I'm not going." Raven said as she continued to read

"i like to see you talk raven into coming with us" cyborg said smugly as he left to get ready for the beach.

Beast boy looked around to see if anybody was still around. seeing the coast was clear he went and sat next to raven "what's wrong"

"nothing is wrong, i don't want to go" raven said as she continued to read her book

"come on it will be fun, we could all play in the water, a game of volleyball, eat some barbecue and take some romantic walks in the sun" beast boy said "doesn't that sound fun"

"yes, it does but i don't do fun and I'm still not going." Raven said as she stood up.

"Come on, why not?" Beast Boy said in a winy tone.

"Because, I need to mediate and the sand is annoying it gets everywhere." Raven said as she started to walk to the door.

"You can mediate at the beach, you can even levitate so you don't have to touch the sand."Beast Boy said as he followed her.

"No" Raven said as she walked faster when she heard him following her.

"It would be better if we where all together. i like spending time with you"

"so do i but alone" raven said as she turned around "i not saying that i don't like them and i do. the thing is i hate being around everyone"

"we won't, not all the time. we have fun and we go our separate way, together. the beach is a beautiful place" beast boy said "and it will be even better if you were there" raven looked at him before signing and sinking into the floor leaving beast boy alone in the common room with only these words

"i will meet you in the car in an hour"

 **The ride to the beach**

The trip itself had been pretty boring as the beach they decided to go to was on an another island but hey, if it meant they won't be swarmed by fans then anything was worth it. Lucky for them the T-Car could go on water just as well as it did on land. Robin and cyborg sat in the front, beast boy and Starfire sat next to the window with raven in the middle.

"why did the alligator cry" beast boy asked, everyone else ignored him. He had been making horrible jokes all trip.

"because it had listened to one of your jokes" raven retorted

"how would i know you should ask the alligator" everyone just growned. beast boy turned to the window to look at the sea "it's beautiful" beast boy said as he moved his right hand behind Raven's cloak, This action didn't go unnoticed as she also brought her left hand under the cloak to meet his before gently wrapping her hand with his.

"i got another one" beast boy said. raven really liked him but she hated his jokes. he was only funny sometimes, she wasn't going to tell him but there were times he said things that made her laugh

"what did the cat say after eating the two robin's basking in the sun"

"beast boy i am warning you, don't" robin warned. while in his head he screamed 'we are almost there, i can see the shore"

"the cat said, i love baskin robbins" beast boy said and winched as raven tightened her grip but he looked at her and motioned her towards robin. using her powers she tilted the rear viewing mirror to see Robin's face. His face was that of anger, his eye was twitching

"cyborg have i ever asked you for a favour" robin asked as he looked at cyborg, who in question was freaked out by his leader's voice and the look in his eyes. cyborg carefully shacked his head, no: "cyborg do you see that rock near the shore" cyborg nodded "i want you to **ram** it as fast as possible. everyone else please put on your seatbelts, not you beast boy. you will be fine"

Cyborg even though was tempted to do it as long as beast boy wasn't wearing seat belt but decided against it. "sorry man but the T-Car has a built in.. safety mechanism that stops the car before it can hit the rock" cyborg lied

Raven felt beast boy squeeze her hand, looking at him she could easily see that he wasn't even concerned about this and that this whole joke wasn't meant for them but for her. 'he willing to use other's even our friends to make me happy' raven thought realising that she didn't know beast boy as well as she thought she did but what ever he did still made her happy.

The Titan's finally arrived on the beach to see that it was as secluded as they hoped for. Cyborg set up the grill, Raven started to mediate while Starfire and Robin who had changed into there swimsuits went in to the water. beast boy changed into a trunks and then used his hologram attached to his belt to make all the scars and marks disappeared before heading out into the water.

Nobody kept time as they were having so much fun, more fun than they had in a long time. "Chow time" cyborg yelled gathering everyone's attention before he took two plates with food before heading towards raven "here you go" cyborg offered which raven accepted before sat floated down to sit "we are all glad that you could come with us.i still can't believe he got you to come with us"

"he drove a hard bargain" raven responded

"who drives it hard" beast boy asked as he stood behind them both.

"DUDE!!!. don't sneak up on people like that" cyborg said "aren't you eating, i made some of that veggi crap of yours"

Beast boy just looked at him plainly before clearing his throat before speaking in a robotic voice "Thank you for your observations of what i eat. let me just save what you just said into my permanent memory, oops i accidentally deleted it. would you like to make another entry"

"whooo. you think you can out robot, a ROBOT" cyborg said before he also started in a robotic voice. "affirmative, beginning new entry. your food taste like shit, new entry ended. confirm if the message has been entered or wait for us to repeat. 'your food taste like shit' "cyborg said with a 'beat that look'

"Thank you for your new entry, it has been saved into my 'i don't give a' file and a question arises from your last entry 'how do you know what shit taste like'." beast boy retorted

Raven just sat in the side just watching the whole argument while eating her food. It was entertaining to see them fight like this 'maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come to the beach today'

"can you both stop fighting" robin said as he and star walked up to them with a towel in hand. "the food smells good"

"thanks" cyborg said as all of them got together and started to eat. raven was the first to finish and left. when asked she told them she was just going to go look around the more shallow water area's. next both robin and star left, they wanted to collect some sea shells. leaving only beast boy and cyborg.

"you leaving as well" cyborg asked

"ya, thought i will go roam here and there" beast boy said

"no, you are going to find raven"

"what made you think that"

"dude i am not am idiot" cyborg said as he closed up the grill "but if you don't stop acting the way you do then she will never like you"

"it's alright, i will find a way" beast boy said before starting to head out

"you might, you suprise me all the time but if you do some how manage to do it. you won't last a month" now this caught beast boys' attention

"what do you mean" beast boy asked turning around

"i could explain it to you, if you help...no better yet clean all the plates by yourself" cyborg said holding out a sponge

"fine" beast boy said not seeing it as a big deal before taking the sponge and started to clean the plates.

"i said you weren't going to last is because you aren't boyfriend material. there are 5 qualities that girls look for in a boy. lets see if you have any of them but be careful these are the core qualities and the less you have your chances decrease" cyborg said before taking a seat. "1) humour sense, the reason why this is so important is because a question arises out of it, can you make her happy when she doesn't even want to be" cyborg said "people will be unhappy most of the time and if you are funny it could help but don't get me wrong some times what they need is a compliment or a pat on the back. so do you have this quality"

"i don't know" beast boy said

"2) Do you have her back, this means will you fight for her

"ya, i will" beast boy assured him. he had fought her father for her

"I agree with you on this one. i seen you protect her, heck in a fight it is as if we are all invisible and she is the only one you see.so ya ,i will let you have this one"

3) Can she trust you, can she trust that you will never cheat on her. if she isn't in the room you won't be flirting with the first girl you see.

"No" beast boy said he had already had an affair with three girls already and that is when he was trying to fight for her affecting

4) communication, this isn't limited to talking but also to hand signs, drawing, singing. well anything that has human interaction in it. you can even connect with someone just by the contact with there eyes.

"i don't know" he didn't know

"last but the most important. if you have only this and nothing else, you could still get the girl but same goes the other if you have everything else but don't have this then if might not work"

"5) Future, girls more than anything except this in any guy who wants to be there boyfriend that you are someone she can imagine spending lazy weekends with on the couch. Someone who she can picture taking to the grocery store and bringing to holiday dinners — instead of someone who is only around to party with and sleep with. Instead of someone who is clearly only interested in having casual fun.It means that she can imagine a future with you. A future that might last forever. so beast boy can i ask you, are you someone who is trying to have fun or to grow with her"

"i need some time to think" beast boy said before walking away.

"wait beast boy, the reason i told you all this is for one reason and that is raven is like a little sister to me and you are my best friend"

"so you want us together"

"hell, no. the thing is i know both of you and you don't mix. you are like water and oil. i just don't want you to wreck the team by doing something that will make things awkward, alright."

"thanks for the support" beast boy said before shifting into a sparrow and flying away leaving cyborg to be alone.

"you always suprise me, so prove me wrong,bb" cyborg mumbled.

Beast boy kept flying higher up to see the entire island and how big it was and he had to say it was pretty big. he used his enhanced eye sight to search for raven, untill something caught his eye, flying a little lower he saw that it was raven sitting at the edge of the shore. Diving straight down and only stopped only when he was a few feet from the ground.

"Man, this shore has never looked this good before." beast boy said as he took a seat next to her. "are you liking the whole beach idea now"

"it's not that bad" raven said before taking out her book

"so, wanna go swim in the sea"

"no thanks" raven said as she closed up her book "i thought maybe we could go for a walk"

"ya, a walk sounds good" beast boy said as he held her hand in his before they they started to walk a random path. Beast boy simply ignored everything around him and gave all his attention to whatever she said, he would respond from time to time. outside he looked peaceful but on the inside he had a lot of questions

'i don't have an answer to cyborg's last question. if i walked a simple path then this would have been easy but i don't. I am beast boy the adoptive son of the hero mento and elastic girl. I am Garfield the son of two Zoologist, Mark and Mary. I am Kerberos the apprentice of a mercenary named Slade. I am the leader of IMPERIUM. I walk a lot of paths but at this moment, I would give up all my other paths if i could just walk this path with you' beast boy thought as he walked with raven to some unknown place talking about there past and where all they have been to.

 **Three** **hours later**

Hour's easily passed by with all of them doing one thing or the other. robin and star had fixed up all there problem and decided on a new schedule for them to follow, one which includes when they trained alone, with each other and with rest of the team and also some time for them to hang out with each other. beast boy and raven had walked till they reached spot where the water was shallow and glowed with an emerald green like colour, the white sand that was underneath it only enhanced its beauty and even raven couldn't help but jump in it for a dip. Cyborg sat on an lawn chair with a cooler full of beer while looking at the ocean, he had even applied some wax to his cybernetic parts. He couldn't drink beer because he was not yet 18, he still had to wait for a couple more months but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Calling all titans. calling all titans. report to the meeting point within 20 minutes." robin's voice came through the communicator

 **3** **0 minutes later**

"this was the most joyous day ever. we should do this everyday" Starfire said as both she and robin arrived at the camp site to see three annoyed faces "is there a problem friends"

"I don't know, i there a problem in jump city" beast boy asked looking at robin.

"what, no there isn't." robin said looking confused before realisation hit him "ooh i get it i didn't tell you guys why i called you"

"no...no you didn't". raven said trying her best to show that she wasn't angry but it was still showing in her voice. she was having the best time of her life, it was like one of those romantic books she would read but this time she was living it for herself and not some one who was just reading it but it all came to a stop because of robin's call, they dropped everything and came thinking there was an emergency only after 25 minutes later robin to arive back from his date, taking his time.

"well the thing is it's already 4:30, it's time for us to leave" Robin said.

"but what about the mission, we failed. this was supposed to be a team training but we all went our separate ways" beast boy said

"you are right, beast boy. we need to come back and do this again and do it right" robin agreed

"ya, and we will do this as many time as it takes to get it right" cyborg joined them.

"we will concure this training program as a team" Starfire said

"yaaa, go team" raven spoke in a flat tone with mock enthusiasm.

 **The Titan tower**

The trip back was not that lively as robin sat in the back with Starfire and raven simply choose to sit in the front with beast boy in his cat form sleeping on her lap.

"This is only a one time thing, understood" raven said as beast boy slept on her lap.he had seen that robin wanted to sit in the back and so robin had raven sit in the front because beast boy usually changes into a dog when he sits near a window, beast boy wasn't going to have his time with raven cut short because robin suddenly felt romantic. so he had used the excuse that he was tired beast boy asked if he could sleep on Starfire's lap as a kitten, who accepted but robin denied. raven caught on to what he wanted and after some time and seeing robin suffer enough for what he was about to do to them. she stepped in as robin's saviour and offered her own lap to beast boy who accepted.

Raven softly scratched the back of beast boy's neck, who responded with a quiet purring and his content emotions were soothing to her also. she opened the window a little but just enough to enjoy the warn breeze, before sinking into her seat and the emotions, breeze and the happiness in her own heart take her away.

"get up raven" cyborg lightly nudged her as she started to get up "we are back home"

"what so soon" raven asked as she got up and saw that beast boy was still in her lap, sleeping "you are still here"

"raven, can i ask you something" cyborg asked. The one in question just looked at him "what do you think of beast boy?"

"what i think of beast boy." raven repeated before looking at him on her lap "i don't know, he means so much to me, i feel as if i can be me around him." raven said still looking at him.

"sorry for being up such a question unexpectedly" cyborg says

"no it's alright" raven said as a portal opened up under her seat taking her away.

Raven reappeared in her room with beast boy in her hand still in his cat form. gently placing him down on her bed, she didn't know if she should let him sleep or walk him up. eventually she decided to wake him up.

"get up" raven said as she gently nudged him, seeing it had no result she decided to use a trick she read about. cats tend to be very sensitive about there belly because all there vital organs are kept there. so giving it a little poke, apparently the rumours were true as beast boy immediately got up and shifted into a Bengal tiger, really to kill whatever was in front of him and only after seeing the familiar face of did he change back.

"how was your sleep" raven asked as she sat on her bed

"it was good but not as good as our trip, i had so much fun, maybe we should do it again but this time just us and nobody else" beast boy said as he changed back and sat on the bed behind raven. his back to her back, his head on her shoulder.

"It was good, wasn't it" raven said as she turned around and kissed him. "and that was for showing me such a good time."

"Then care to show me something as well" beast boy said. raven closed her eyes as she thought things through before signing and removed her clock before throwing it to the floor.

"happy" she asked before getting a grinning face from beast boy "now you" raven said and watched as beast boy took his gloves of to show of his scared hand's.

Raven didn't know were it came from, wether it was from her demon side or her girl side but she loved a man with a few scar's, it was like a meddle to show your achievements. pushing him down before getting on top of him and ripping off his shirt.

"whoo, raven calm down. take it eas.." he didn't get to finish his sentence as raven bit his lower lip to draw blood and licked it clean "maybe we should slow it down" beast boy said but his words fell on deaf ears as raven had already fallen into temptation. seeing no other way he changed into a mouse to loosen her grip before jumping off the bed.

"so you mant to play games. fine, i can play" raven said as she floated off the bed and made a cat that started to chase him. beast boy changed from mouse to fly to grass hopper but still she was on his trail. seeing he was about to be caught he changed into an amoeba.

"you think being small is going to save you, think again" raven said as she streched out her astral projection to search for him, if she found him then maybe she could change him back. Her astral form spread over a two feet of distance, closing her eyes she could feel emotions and now she just had to pinpoint the location by where the emotions were coming from.

'love'

'desire'

'anticipation'

'worry'

'a little fear'

'fear' raven eyes snapped open 'he was afraid of me' raven thought before falling to the floor, she felt this pain in her chest. It was unbearable, it felt different from anything she had felt before, it was worst than anything she felt before. as the pain grew she felt a pair of arms around her, looking at the source she saw it was beast boy's

"raven you alright" beast boy asked as he hugged her, all the emotions she had felt from him before had disappeared and only worry remained

"are you afraid of me, beast boy" raven asked

"what, no. never, can i be afraid of you" beast boy said as he held her hand

"don't lie to me. i felt your emotions, you are afraid of me because i am a demon" raven said as he lowered her head.

"No, rae. i am not.."

In one quick motion raven lifted her head, her four blood red eyes met his two emerald green eyes **"DON'T LIE TO ME"** raven screamed but beast boy didn't flinch only moved in and huged her tight, his hands on her back.

"i will never be afraid of you, i am afraid of moving to fast" beast boy said tilting his head and kissed her on her collar bone and started to move his way up her neck

"beast boy stop" raven said as she pushed him back "our relationship will only continue when this one question and it has to be truthful or we are done" raven spoke clearly not liking the idea herself, so beast boy nodded "beast boy what do you think of me and what do you want in this relationship"

beast boy sat down on the floor thinking about it all what did he want. after a minute or so he opened his eyes. "A book raven, i see you like a book" seeing she said understand he continued. "i like books (girls), but i never read any of them fully. i would go find a book read a page or few and keep it back. one day i found a book, it was different than anything i had seen in my life, i was so curious, so i looked and looked and found it at last. i thought now that i have found it, this book won't be in my mind anymore but i was dead wrong as just the first page itself i was hooked and didn't know it yet. i tried to hurry up and try to read fast and quick and finish it but i couldn't, i found that i didn't want the book to end i want it to last, i want it to continue forever and ever. i want to read this amazing book a page by page, a sentence by sentence, a word by word if possible and if by some chance this book does end i want a sequel to be made, i want it to be made so bad because i love this book"

"do you really love it" raven asked as a smile adorned her face.

"ya i love it" beast boy said

"you are an idiot" raven said before hugging him "but you are my idiot"

"raven, i.." beast boy stopped his sentence as his instinct kicked in and immediately he changed into an Kryptonian and no sooner as he was thrown to a wall.

"what happened" beast boy said as he got up, the entire room had been destroyed, the bed had been ripped, the door were on the floor and there was a huge hole in her room. The centre of the entire it all raven sat there. running to her side "raven what happened"

"i don't know" rave said as she cluched onto her head

'i thing i do' the familiar voice of knowledge said in her head 'if possible i would like beast boy to change into a Martian so i can telepathically talk with him also'

"i don't know but it seems one my emotions does and she is asking for you to join the conversation by changing into a Martian" raven said as she sat down, seeing no problem with this beast boy changed into a martian

'beast boy can you hear me' knowledge said

'knowledge, is that you'

'yes it is' knowledge confirms

'and me happy' happy's bubbly voice said

'do you know what happened' raven asked.

'yes, i do. you see when you defeated trigon in your head your limit grew but not the way we thought. at first we thought it was that you could let your emotions out to a degree but we were wrong it turnes out. it's not about the quality but the quantity. you apperantly have a count down. everytime you feel it adds up and up until you reach 100% and then it explodes' knowledge informs them.

'why didn't you tell me about this sooner' raven asked her.

'the timer did happen in my domain' knowledge said before continuing '57% in affection, 40% in happy, 2% in timid and 1% in rage and overall 100% combined. i was informed by rage that there was some number which just popped up in her domain.'

'wait the rest didn't see this number' raven asked

'the rest were too... happy i guess. too notice, it's not there fault'

'its alright, it's not there fault. it's mine. Through out my entire life i only been a spectator to other's emotions like love, joy, happiness and everything. i always wish i could have been like them and now i had a chance i tried to see what they had and it failed'

'raven you didn't do anything wrong' beast boy said as he walked towards Raven's table before picking up with both his hands the Casablanca Lily alone with some dirt 'every one deserves to be happy, mainly you. you help others more that you can and never ask for anything in return' beast boy says as he looks around for somewere to keep the flower as it's previous flower pot was destroyed.

raven uses her magic to fix the broken pot giving something for beast boy to put the plant in.

"Thanks beast boy, i feel a lot"

"it's Garfield" beast boy said to which raven just looks at him "the name is Garfield" beast boy said with a 'fine laugh' look

"really... it's suit's you" raven said with a smile

'i think it's cute' he could hear happy

'i like cat's' timid

'i like reading Garfield's comic strip' knowledge

'i am rude never got a chance to meet but i will say this i love that cat's attitude' rude

'even if your name is that of a cat, i still think your manly' brave

'i am laziness and same as rude i love the way the cat does nothing but sleeps all day" lazy said

'i like Garfield the cat but i love Garfield my boyfriend more' affection said

 **'i don't care much about Garfield the cat but i do care about you, so if any ba*#@rds say anything about you, then just point me at them and leave. just point and leave"** rage said

"see all of me accept you" raven said

"raven"

"RAVEN" robin shouts as he, cyborg and Starfire all appeared in front of the door and all three of them looked at both beast boy, who quickly activated his hologram in his belt, so all the scar's were gone, so he only stood in his normal uniform minis the gloves and some pieces of cloth on his ripped shirt and raven, who didn't have a cloak on her. luckily for them they were standing a good distance apart and not in some compromising position "what happened"

"well...i...what happened..was..." raven tried to think of a excuse but literally nothing came to her mind.

"it's alright raven, i think i see what is happening here" robin silenced her, he was the apprentice of the best detective in the world and it was only natural that he could solve this using his detective skills "i can see what happened here just by looking at this crime scene"

"crime scene?" beast boy asked a little scared as to where this was going

"Fine, if you want to act as if you don't know then be my guest" robin said before circling the room before picking up the flower pot "See this flower pot is the only thing in this room that has not been damaged, that's because it's a Trojan horse. I have noticed that beast boy has for some time been showing unnecessary interest in raven to the point where he follows her around and stares at her repeatedly again at a short period of time" robin said while raven quickly made way to get her cloak, she felt exposed and the last observation robin made had made her blush deep, she did know before they became a couple, beast boy had done that and then some but it was embarrassing to have your friend point it out in front of your other friends.

"then we come to the point where beast boy started to make things that raven used, like getting up in the morning to make a flask of green herbal tea everyday, starting to read books the same one raven was reading few days back.he also joined the same meditation class as raven under a disguise. should i go on" robin said while looking at beast boy. the tea beast boy made everyday for raven, sometimes he would give it to her hand itself or put it in a flask and place it near her door. the books was how they compare what they read, beast boy will read a book and when he finished it he would give it to raven in exchange for the one she had read and when they both had finished they would go to a coffee house on there way back from there meditation class and discuss about the books they read and how good it was.

"and lastly is what happened today, the first part that is before the lunch everything was normal and fine but after lunch is where the problem starts. we all went our separate ways, except for beast boy, our communicators can be used to help find one another (track them down, his careful words weren't fooling anybody) and your beast boy was with raven's the whole time"

"wait were you tracking me" beast boy asked starting to get mad by the way robin had been spying on him

"No, i wasn't. i check on my team's condition every now and then to make sure that everyone is alright. as strong as we are there are people who are even stronger than us" robin said as he was reminded of the 'kerberos' situation.

"it's true. i built in a health checker which monitors your health condition. using that anyone of us can check each other's location and physical condition" cyborg backed him up

"as i was saying today when i called everyone to meet up at the meeting place, i saw that raven was angry or agitated which was clearly in her voice and that was caused by you, beast boy"

"wait i wasn't the reason for raven's bad mood" beast boy defended

"ya, maybe it's just a coincidence"

"first of all, can you explain what made raven angry" robin said and seeing beast boy didn't have an answer he continued and cyborg if something happens twice then yes it's a coincidence and three times is a pattern"

"beast boy first admired raven from a far as a stalker and as time went on he started to copy her actions and now he wanted to be with her" robin said as he placed the flower pot in front of them "now i will explain the crime. beast boy came to her room and kept the flower pot in front of her door before knocking on it and then proceed to change into a fly and hid in the pot. raven opens the door and see's the plant and takes it inside and place's it on her table. using this he has a very easy assemble place for him to spy on her. but it didn't work for long as the moment she removed her cloak, she felt his emotions and realises he was there, in that sudden shock her power's goes off, destroying everything but beast boy from his hiding place in the pot quickly changes into a turtle or any other animal with a hard and replaceable shell. this allows beast boy to survive with only minor injuries and a ripped shirt this is also why the pot is completely undamaged"

"NO, HELL NO" beast boy screamed at his horrible deduction skills

"i don't think that is what happened here friend robin" starfire said "i don't think beast boy is that kind of shameless person to do something like that"

"Starfire, don't worry he is still our friend and we will get him help for his condition" robin said giving star a reassuring nod who responds with a smile of her own.

"screw you man. the only person who needs help here is you and not me"

'maybe we should just simply tell them the truth' raven said as beast boy was still a Martina

'no we can't. it might become a bigger problem. he might band teammates dating and break up with star' robin was crazy.

"i am not going to accept anything nor am i going to deny anything" beast boy said as he closed his eyes "i will take whatever punishment you have and i will take it with a smile on my face"

 **That is it for chapter 23, hope you all enjoyed it. as i said before it is not a fighting chapter but more of a calm one.**

 **I want your honest opinion, do you think beast boy should have affairs with other women while he is dating raven or not.**

 **Tell me how felt about this chapter and again i welcome hate mail with open arms.**

 **21/7/2018- current chapter**

 **31/7/2018- next chapter**


	24. chapter 24

_**Apprentice changeling**_

 **Hello everyone has anyone seen the new teen titans go movie. it's good but i still haven't seen it. if anyone has seen it they must have also seen the end credit scene. where the old teen titans sends a message saying that they have found a way back, this could mean many things. One of those things is that teen titans season 6 is going to be released one day. maybe months or a bit longer than an year(God forbid). i hope you all are excited for this as i am, the ending of teen titans season 5 was amazing. it had such a good morals to it but not many people understood that.**

 **This is a bit of a story about me about the whole 'things change' episode. (Story time. if you don't want to read it then just skip this)**

 **I found a cool app that allowed me to watch all sorts of shows and movies, by using this i was able to do a marathon on teen titans but when i reached the last episode, i became sad and let down by just a pointless episode as a last one. Beast boy see's that terra is alive and a new villain. i would have so preferred an episode where all our favourite ship's cane true. Bbxrae, robxstar, cyxbee, kfxjinx. it was after months or maybe an year from then that i heard about the speech by cyborg's voice actor and then couple more months that i understood what it truly meant when i heard people talking trash about teen titans go.**

 **'Things change'**

 **The titans are no longer teen's they are young adults and in life you don't get everything you want. Life is a serious of changes, it keeps moving and moving, changing every now and then. The original teen titans weren't even teens they were adult's, they were the teen titans, the comic book is much more serious, beast boy is in a relationship with raven and robin and star get married. then the teen titans the tv show came out focusing only on five of it's members. then teen titans go came out which focuses on little kids and not adults. then teen titans vs justice league came which focused on more on the braty damain and now this teen titans live adaptation.**

 **what i am saying is in life nothing will stay the same, it might become better, it might become worst, it might become short or long but it wouldn't disappear, even if you can't see it anymore.**

 **Accept these changes because even if you don't then it isn't going to come back. you can still find happiness if you are willing to give changes a chance .**

 **Beast boy (we) loved terra(teen titans) and watching it disappear hurt beast boy (us). untill beast boy (we) saw terra(teen titans) again but it wasn't the terra(teen titans) he(we) knew. it was a different one which had moved on, it(teen titans) had changed.**

 **(Stories over. on with the chapter)**

Beast boy quickly but neatly wiped the soap off the window before pouring some water and cleaning it as well. seeing that this glass was clean he pressed on of the switch and the platform he was standing on moved to the next window for him to clean.

After the incident with him being found in raven's room and the crazy deduction robin made he was now punished with doing all the chores of the house like cleaning, cooking, grocery shopping and many more like this, he had to clean all the windows of the tower and then wash the clothes but still robin was merciful as he allowed beast boy to do any one task each day if it is big, so ya he only had to clean the tower and wash today and then he was free for the day. if he had a choice then he would have choosen to simply do cooking, washing robin's and his own clothes. cyborg walked around nude and robin didn't want beast boy touching either raven's or Starfire's clothes but alas he didn't have a single say in the matter and had to simply do all the jobs that robin had assigned for him.

There was good news. After everything that has happened both he and raven have talked about everything and they both saw it ' **the future** ' which cyborg had told him about. His biological parents, his adopted parents and heck even Slade would be proud of him and he felt as if he could take her to meet anyone of them and they will approve of his relationship with her. The only problem there was is the fact that he is Kerberos there enemy and he was never faithful to her but still he was going to find a way around it all. beast boy thought as he continued his work

'speaking of kerberos, i have to check up on my team and find a way to make the battery work.' beast boy thought as he continued his work

 **Flashback [South** **City (hidden imperium base)** ]

To any one who is passing by that are this would look like nothing more than a normal warehouse but underneath it lied a multistorey skyscraper like complex almost the size of the titan tower. This is the head quarters of the new organisation called IMPERIUM. This building wasn't built by Slade but in fact by beast boy/ Kerberos and he did it in just 10 days.

 **Creation of imperium** **(flashback inside a flashback)**

Day 1, kerberos, jinx, gizmo, kitten, control freak and mammoth all gathered together to form the blueprint for the new base and by the end of it all it looked as if it was drawn by a Child. It contained from the basic gym, lab, sleeping quarters and kitchen to luxury like swimming pool, karaoke, bowling room to impossible things like a petting zoo, a little look out, open area to roam around. The idea was about to be scrapped but kerberos stopped them "how are we going to reshape the world if we can't even reshape base however we like"

Day 2, with the blueprint ready, beast boy set out and started to gather knowledge about building houses, skyscrapers and bases etc. he even went to different countries and hired architect's to help create this building, there was skeptical but once beast boy showed them the money they were more than willing to help.

Day 3 and 4, Resources were needed to create something like this, so he had to change into a Martian and pass through the ground and kept on going untill he reached the outter layer of the core, If what studies said is true then there were supposed to be some important minerals down there and he wasn't wrong as he did end up finding a diamond the size of a two story house. he had to make the diamond intangible to drag ot up to the surface. he gave many dark, shady individuals a small piece of it, a diamond the size of a coconut and these individuals pulled all kinds of strings and got them all the things they need free of cost. when ever they want and what ever they want.

Day 5-8, The construction part.

beast boy having everything ready to bulid the base of operation he started. he took out three bottles of water before pouring it's content into a jug before talking out his Taser and gave a little shock, the water bubbled before the water turned into flys, not green but normal looking once. before they changed into white figures. the glass had different properties to it. one is that of Superman, flash and John. the workers are given a floor of the base to construct, This entire process was simply about making clones who construct one floor in one part of the world and some other clones constructing another floor in another part of the world and with that 22 pieces of the base were being built in different countries. the best part of this was he could do it in the open as these individuals also pulled some strings and made whatever he was building legal. He also made clones for digging out the earth so that he could put the base into the hole legally.

Day 9, transportation. he had to first put a lot of holograms on it to make it look like a plane then all the clones lift up the massive structures all around the world and bring them to one location to be assembled. he had choose a very memorable area. The warehouse near the shipping area. this where he was about to be sold of if Slade hadn't came. He had done all the shifting work at night so no would notice what he was doing and even if they did, nobody was going to believe that something bigger than a foot ball field was flying in the sky.

The last day he had the entire thing connected together to form the base.his is the story of how the Imperium was built in 10 days.

 **Current time, imperium base.** **(end of the flashback inside the flashback)**

A huge metal door opened up and a girl stepped out, she was wearing a black T-SHIRT and a Jean's pants. her arms were covered by bandages. this girl was none other than kitten, the once spoiled rich brat was now a mean, heartless and merciless hunter.

In front of her came in a organised manner a troop of 20 armed robots. A screen poped up to show a countdown followed by a loud beep sound.

The troop of robots charged at her, who simply crouched down as the robots got nearer and nearer untill they were just a few feet in front of her. Kitten in a burst of speed covered whatever distance was left before punching the first robot throwing it back unto all the robots behind him into the floor. kitten ducked a punch before jabbing her arm through the robots chest before throwing the robot aside, kitten jumped back to dodge a kick from a robot before punching it's head off. a quick karate chop to Dismember a robot before jumping to another one.

Kerberos looked on as kitten savagely ripped, destroyed and pretty much murdered all the robots before him with a time 2 minutes and 20 seconds 'man, it's hard to belive that this is the same kitten. she was once a spoiled brat but now look at her. she really has changed over the course of just 3 months. She had been training and training each day. Her abilities has really improved. she could easily lift a car, her speed was easily on par with an Olympic runner with 44km/h.

Kerberos pressed a couple of buttons and the screen minimised and a image of a person completely covered by shadows lit the screen.

"The girl is impressive." Slade said "i have to hand it to you. i been checking on all the candidates you have gathered and some of them are impressive"

"What about my plan, what are your thoughts about it"

"your plan is good, in fact it's amazing but this plan of yours has a couple of problems. mainly the fact that it requires luck and any plan that requires luck is more likely to fail than succeed" slade said "how about this you get the machine to work and then i will give you a little help"

"what kind of help" beast boy asked but the screen just went blank. beast boy looked over the video of kitten fighting this was a recording of a training exercise that had happened a few days back, he just recorded it and given it to Slade and wanted his opinion on it. Kerberos pressed his communicator and after a few minutes both gizmo and kitten walked into the headquarters

"you called for us" kitten asked.

"yes, i did. how was your rest. kitten" kerberos said before turning to gizmo "i want you to go and get the battery ready"

Gizmo wasting on time left. leaving both beast boy and kitten alone. kitten looked at him before towards him, every step she took she started to unbutton or take of a piece of clothing on her.

"whoo, stop. we can't do that right now"

"let's just do a quickey" kitten said as she stood in front of him naked as the day she was born but seeing the hesitation on his actions "why not, it's been what three weeks since you last touched me"

'well that is true but i wasn't dating raven three weeks before' kerberos thought before deciding to feed her random bull shit "right now is not the time. we have a lot of work to do, so put on your chothes because i can't do this without you" kerberos said and seeing that kitten frown but still started putting on her clothes. he felt a sign of relief pass over him. 'i need to do something about this, if i keep leading her on like this then it might have negative results'

 **20 floor**

"What am i supposed to do here" kitten asked as she stood in front of a huge lantern like machine and in front of it there was two small poles

"What you have to do is simple. place your hand on each pole and channel your power's through it. the machine infront of you is like a battery it can store a lot of energy. This energy is going to be used to power up, PTOSI" kerberos said as he mentioned her to the platform. while connecting the cameras to Slade's monitor, so he could have a live feed on what is happening here.

Kitten, a bit nervous but still walked up to the platform and placed her hands on either sides of the pole and started to channel her powers through it. while to her side beast boy and gizmo both watched on.

'This will work, This has to work' kerberos thought as he saw that the power level of the battery was starting to increase and what might be around 40. kerberos looked as the power level kept on rising. This was going just as he had planned, the serum that was injected into her was not only giving her enhanced physical abilities but also creates a radioactive energy inside her. He first came across this when both he and John both were hunting down a wild energy monster. John eventually finds it and saves the soldier and destroyed all the serum there. untill beast boy went back in time and before if even became an issue, beast boy went and got all the information he wanted, with some samples. this serum usually destroyed who ever took it, untill kitten took it and survived. The person in topic has a lot of radiation built up in there body and beast boy was planning on using this to power up Ptosi and he was so close that nothing was going to stop him.

"sir, we have a bit of a problem" gizmo said in a very quite and fearful way, gizmo had seen what kerberos was capable of doing and he didn't want to get on his bad side. seeing he had his bosses undivided attention he continued "the thing is kitten is almost out of energy and we are at almost 84%"

"ok, we will just wait for her power's to recharge and then we will do it again" kerberos said

"That is the problem, this isn't like a battery-battery to be charged little by little. this is a chemical reaction that holds whatever amount we put into it. if we leave it at just 84% then this will be it's maximum capacity and won't go any further and if doesn't go any further then it won't be able to power up PTOSI"

"what are our options then" kerberos asked. he wasn't liking this situation and the fact that Slade was watching his every move made it worst

"Two options are there. one we stop this project for now and postpone it for later but if we do that then all this power we collected will be wasted" gizmo said before stepping back a bit out of the fear of not knowing what kerberos was going to do next but the only thing kerberos did was look at him, as if he was waiting for something. "oh, ya! sorry. the second option is to continue the plan, kitten might have some unknown power still inside, but the problem is that there is a good chance that kitten might just die"

Kerberos stood there looking at both his options one he could let everything go to waste or he could let kitten die but the project will be completed

"Garfield, this isn't a hard decision. you had to go through seven test subjects to get one that would work, so do it again. you can find a new soldier but if you waste this opportunity then you will definitely regret it" kerberos heard Slade's voice through his earpiece.

"Gizmo, stop the project. we will try this another day" kerberos told him as the machine/battery shut down. "take her to her room" beast boy said as he motioned for a robot, who came and took away kitten who at this point was most likely exhausted.

"you wasted a perfectly good opportunity, you let your emotions rule you" slade sneered "i want this machine ready by two weeks from now or i will be there to take over the entire program" Slade's voiced said through the earpiece before it became silent

"i want a new batch ready in a week, the spending limit is off and the entire resources are for you disposal" kerberos said "anything else you need"

"actually i do, i need a bit of a catalyst" gizmo said as kerberos simply looked at him weirdly "most of the parts i can easily savage it from this failed one and some i elements are only available in the black market but the catalyst is a hard one, i need something that will change the strength of the battery mix with making it something else"

"i don't know what this catalyst you want but for the moment take anyone you want for help" kerberos told him "any other questions"

"yes, what exactly are you planning on doing, i mean the whole project. so far you have given me nothing more than pieces of whatever you are planning on making" gizmo asked.

"aren't you curious but you still have to wait, just like everyone else" Kerberos said as he walked out the door before stopping half way "and where is jink and mammoth"

"they both are at HIVE" gizmo informed him. they were still going to HIVE they were his spies.

"i see" Kerberos said as he left and made his way to the teleportation room in the 8th floor. The entire base had a total of 22 floor's. Taking out his smartphone he called up Adonis. "Adonis i want you to go out and get something's for gizmo"

"Man my muscles were just warming up" Adonis said and through a unnerving silence for a good minutes "fine, fine i will do it" Adonis quickly responded.

Kerberos activated the teleporter and set it's location and a timer before getting on it's platform and changed into a turtle before being taken away to the water near the shore of the Titans tower.

 **End flashback**

He looked and saw that all the windows were clean, using the wing speed of a hummingbird onto his hands made things easier, changed into a bird before flying around the tower untill he saw the window of the laundry room open. Flying into it he saw that his clone was almost done with his work

"your job's done, i can take it from here" beast boy said as his clone changed into amoeba and will continue to stay in that exact spot for the next two more days before he dies. beast boy picked up where his clones left and began to fold what all clothes which were dry

 **Half an hour later.**

beast boy was finally done and he was stressed, doing some mediocre work didn't help but in fact just made it worst as he failed to see any solution for his problem. untill the battery was ready his entire plan was put on hold.

'maybe a bite to eat might help him' beast boy thought as he left the laundry rooms maybe a bite to eat might help him' beast boy thought as he left the laundry room and made his towards the kitchen.

"beast boy" a voice said behind him turning around he saw it belonged to raven

"what's up, rae. how you been"

"i should be asking you that question" raven said as she approached him "i wanted to ask you something about yesterday"

'don't tell me she is still sad about the whole punishment that robin put on me' beast boy thought "raven it's alright, it wasn't your fault. it was robin being a idiot"

"thanks beast boy, i feel better but that isn't what i wanted to ask you" raven said earning a confused look from beast boy "what i wanted to ask you was. you know what you said that i was like a book and even though you seen other books you were never interested in them" raven asked to which beast boy could do nothing but nod "well have you ever, you know. finished a book, even for fun. i mean have you ever...did it"

Beast boy just stood there and processed what raven had said and his first instinct was to lie but the words of cyborg ran through out his ear 'relationship is built on trust, without trust there is nothing'. So talking a deep breath "well the thing is rae..."

 **A few minutes later.**

Beast boy slowly but painful got up, the fall was high but he had a week of garbage to break his fall. the second he told raven, yes. he was thrown into the tower's garbage disposal unit.

"The last time i ever take advice from cyborg" beast boy said as he got up. The smell was horrible and the fact that his gloved hands were sticky just sent shudders up his spine, he was going going to have to throw away his costume.

Beast boy walked down the hall, when a familiar voice (there was only four persons in the tower, so ya i guess every sound is familiar) looking at the source he saw that it belonged to cyborg

"man you stink" cyborg said as he closed his nose

"really cy, really" beast boy said as walked up to him "you..you...did this"

"dude i didn't do anything, you did it yourself" cyborg said stepping back because of the look in beast boy eyes and the smell

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee" beast boy...said before leaving to his room.

with a new costume and a deep bath. he was in a really bad mood. He was having those days were nothing good seems to happen. Heading to the laundry room, he looked around before spotting what he came here for. bending down he spoke "change of plans, i want you to get up and continue your job, i will be gone for some time" beast boy said as he opened the window, while behind him his clone slowly got up and took on beast boys face.

"very well, master" clone beast boy said as he got up. "is there anything else you want me to do"

"no, just carry out my usual actions" beast boy said as he left.

beast shifted into a crow and flew high into the air before catching a air current and letting it carry him away to somewhere, Flying always made him calm and made his mode better and it also sometimes helped him think of new ideas for his problems, he could really use some ideas at the moment.

 **5 hours** **later.** **time 8:30 pm.**

beast boy flew in through the window and landed on the floor before changing back into beast boy 'i could only think of one more solution but again that is with it's risk' beast boy thought as he made his way to the common room, taking a seat he looked around 'where is the remote when you want it' beast boy thought, He heard someone walking in, he turned to the side to see it was cyborg "what's up cy" beast boy greeted.

"you.." that was the only word cyborg said as he immediately raised his sonic cannon at him

"Is it just me or the greetings here have really gone down in this place" beast boy said as he raised his hands in the air "woo cy the cannon is on half power and not stun" beast boy informed him.

"Do you think this is a joke. this is serious, Tell me what is happening here"

"let me know what is happening here"

"Don't act dumb beast boy, we know it was you" robin said as he and star entered the common room "the game's over"

"you don't mind that i called the guys over, do you" cyborg said, who had been sending messages to the rest of the team while having a conversation with beast boy.

"what are you taking about" beast boy asked while in his heart he felt a bit scared 'do they know that i am kerberos' calming down a bit "where is raven"

"that is enough beast boy, we should be asking you that question" robin screamed before throwing his electric disk at beast boy who jumped back

"i really don't know what you are taking about" beast boy said taking up a defensive stance

"friend beast boy, we don't want to harm you. we only want is to stop you before you lose control again" starfire said as she shot a slow starbolt at him, who changed into an elephant and took the blow. he could have easily dodged it, just like she could have put more power and speed into it.

'they are trying to trap me. i need answers. where is raven and what had happened here' beast boy thought before changing back to normal. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and began to transform, his skin became scales, his hands became claws, he grew thrice his size and grew a tail. the entire transformation took two seconds.

The titans were shocked that beast boy could transform into something that wasn't even real. In front of them stood a towering dino, more precisely an Indoraptor, the one from the movie Jurassic world: the fallen kingdom.

The indoraptor let out a thunders screach/roar which could be only described by a chainsaw dipped into a tub of nails. robin was the first to recover from the shock and quickly threw his exploding disk at the indoraptor, who manoeuvred around it and appeared behind him in a second before hitting the boy wonder with his tail throwing him back. beast boy didn't even bother to block or move out of the way as star shot him with her starbolts, he took her shots and returned it with a punch. He did jump out of the way as cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon and followed it with punch which the indoraptor caught his mouth

"please don't bit my right arm off like in the movie" cyborg begged. he had lost his right hand twice. beast boy bit down on it cutting his right arm off, again. slowly both robin and star got up.

"don't make any unwanted moves" beast boy said still in his indoraptor form "i want you tell me what happened here because i don't remember anything"

seeing they didn't have a choice Robin began to speak "two hour's ago we were alerted that there was a intruder in the base and he was currently near raven's room but when we got there...

 **Flashback**

"friends look at this" starfire said as used her powers like a flashlight to see in the dark. the entire tower's power was out.

"look like claw marks. i wonder if it was an animal that did this" robin said "and no i am not suspecting beast boy, but if i was to know beast boy brought another animal then.."

"it has to be some animal if it can claw through steel and concrete like paper" cyborg said as they kept continuing.

" **Rrrroooooooo** " they heard a huge roar. quick they followed that sound which led them to raven's room.

As they approached closer they saw a huge figure running towards them. shining there light they finally saw there intruder. The intruder was just like they thought, an animal but not any kind they have seen. It was like that of a werewolf on steroids. it was as big as the hallway itself.

"guys don't attack or anything until we know that it's dangerous or not" robin said "Don't be afraid we aren't going to hurt you." robin said in a calm and gental manner but that was quickly gone as the beast grinned at him showing robin and the other's his bloody teeths. All three of there faces became pale as the thought that raven or beast boy had been killed and/or eaten. "TAKE HIM DOWN" robin yelled.

The beast was fast and it evaded all of there attacks before running back to some random room. the moment they entered they had to duck as a piece of the room was thrown at them. Getting back up robin quickly threw an explosive disk at it, which hit it directly at it's shoulder and sending it falling on the floor before changing into beast boy.

"beast boy, what is happening here" cyborg said in disbelief just like the others who were also in complet shock. This few moments was all beast boy needed as he quickly jumped out of the window and into a bird and flying off.

 **Flashback ends.**

"i see" beast boy said as he changed back "and raven"

"we looked all over her room but there was nothing there, just a shred of clothe from her cape" cyborg said as beast boy let him go and turned around "where are you going" cyborg asked

"to find raven and some answers" beast boy said as he started to walk away.

"you killed her" robin shouted

"i will never hurt her, i would rather die"

 **Jump city**

Beast boy in his Martian form flew down and landed next to a puddle before taking out a bottle of some sort of green liquid before pouring some of it in to the puddle and in no time at all the puddle started to boil and green worms crawling all over it before changing into rats. Beast boy focused his mind and gave them all there order and missions, mentally.

Beast boy sat on top of the building's ledge and watched as the rats changed into wolfs, bloodhounds, crows and eagles. They would search the entire city to find there target.

'did my clone lose full control and attack raven, maybe i should just go back in time and fix things' beast boy thought as he laid there waiting for a signal 'that does seem like a good idea. i will go back like a week or two and that would give we time to solve everything' beast boys thoughts were stopped when he heared a howl in the far of distance. losing no time he changed into a Kryptonian and shot like a bullet towards the sound.

Beast boy flew through the streets, past the buildings and into an abandoned tactory before making a touch down that creating a small dust cloud. looking around he saw a dead green wolf lying to the side. he used his heat vision to completely destroy the wolf.

The place was quite but with his Kryptonian hearing he could hear the sound of a heartbeat... above him and approaching fast. Combining a quick back flip and a kick together he kicked the beast to the side and out of the dark where the moon light shined, giving beast boy a look at the creature that had hurt raven.

"i order you to stand down" beast boy said as he approached the beast. "why did you lose control"

The beast's instinct kicked in, warning him of the difference in lever between the two. Jumping back he put some distance between the two before turning Around but beast boy was literally standing in front of him making the beast look back to see that beast boy was no longer there. a fist to the gut brought the beast to his knees. beast boy looked at the beast more carefully. The colour wasn't green but grey. Changing from a Kryptonian to a Martina, beast boy placed his hand on it's head and looked through his memories before a smile appeared on beast boys face.

Everything fell into place now, this beast wasn't his clone but in fact Adonis, who he had assigned to collect the catalyst but that didn't work well and eventually the Titan's and Adonis fought, beast boy let him win untill he started to hit on raven and even to a degree force himself on her and that was the breaking point and he destroyed adonis and in the fight adonis falls onto some chemicals. two days later (present day) he broke into the titan tower and went after raven. His clone changed into various animals but none were effective and raven got knocked out so he had no choice bit to put her in her mirror, in the end he copied the beast and fought him off. Adonis ran out only to meet up with the Titan's, running from them as well and into another room but turned around he saw that beast boys' clone chasing him. in a ditch effort he threw a piece of the wall onto the beast boys' clone who eaisly Dodged it. Adonis jumped our the hole he had made and swam away.

'so the beast, the guys fought was none other that adonis and that means i didn't hurt raven' beast boy thought happily

 **30 minutes later**

The cops and the Titan's all arived to the abandoned factory. They were a bit skeptical when beast boy told them the whole story of how Adonis had broken into the titan tower and attacked raven, how beast boy had fought him and eventually turned into the beast and chased him off but the changing into a animal born by chemicals made him loose most of his memories but now he had them back. At first they didn't believe him but after he showed them Adonis's lab with all the weapon's and everything they arrested him.

"beast boy, look we are sorry that we thought you..." cyborg said

"became a mindless animal and eat raven" beast boy continued to which all of them looked away.

"please the forgive us friend" starfire started to cry. ok beast boy was starting to feel bad.

"ofcourse star, you are my closest friend and i hope you can forgive me for punching you earlier" beast boy said as he hugged star and patted her back. while slowly turning towards robin with a smirk on his face. who was starting to get furious, he did feel bad that he accused beast boy but even then he wasn't going to let beast boys' all over the girl he loved.

"ok that's enough" robin broke them apart "now, where is raven"

"still in the tower" beast boy responded and saw the confused faces of everyone."raven has a separate room in another dimension(nevermore), if she wants to be alone. during my fight with adonis i put her into that dimension when she lost consciousness and talking about consciousness i am sleepy, let's go" beast boy said as he made his way to the T-car.

 **T-CAR**

The ride was silent. cyborg as usual rode the car, robin called shotgun, Starfire was asleep and beast boy wad asleep in his cat form on her lap.

Robin looked at both the sleeping members behind him and after seeing that they really were asleep he turned to cyborg "so is beast boy close with star"

"what" cyborg asked looking at him

"I was just thinking. does beast boy like star" robin asked

"ofcourse he does, they have so much in common. they are pretty much like brother and sister"

"No, i..i mean. do they like-like each other"

"If you are referring to how you like star, then no." cyborg said "beast boy doesn't see star in that light at all. the only person he see in that light is raven"

"wait..what. beast boy like raven?" robin asked disbelieved

"No, beast loves raven" cyborg said while laughing at there leader's shocked face "you didn't know, did you"

"what..but for how long" robin asked "what does she like him back"

"How long, i think from the moment he saw her, and whether she likes him. well i think she does, the way she acts when he is in danger, it's as if they have this unspoken rule to protect each other's back no matter what"

"why didn't they tell me"

"nobody told me anything, i figured it out for myself"

"but they are always at each other's throats"

"you hurt the one you love most" cyborg replied. robin just stared out the window thinking about all the time beast boy and raven talked and now he knew they liked each other, a mental block in his head opened up and he saw new perspective to everything. Why beast boy went to find raven alone, when they all had first met. why beast boy joined the meditation class, why he started to drink tea, the real meaning about the talk about pancakes, why beast boy was with raven the whole time in the beach and what beast boy was doing in Raven's room.

"i never noticed that things were changing around me or i didn't want to see it" robin said to himself

The titans arived at the tower and just as they entered the garage, a black portal opened up and raven came out.

"where have you guys been" raven said a little bit of anger in her voice. the dark energy coming of her was so strong that both beast boy and star woke up.

"what hap.." beast boy stopped his sentence as he saw raven standing outside the car. "RAVEN" beast boy shouted as he jumped out the car and hugged her

"let go beast boy" raven said, "rest of the team are starting"

"i am nor leaving you. i was so worried" beast boy said as he kept on hugging her.

"Beast boy, they might get the wrong idea"

"raven, i had enough. i love you and i don't care about anyone else" beast boy said as he kissed her

"so for long have you been a couple" Robin asked

"a month" both beast boy and raven said simultaneously. Starfire had a look of happiness all over her face and was about to ask limitless questions but..

"let them be" robin told star as he left. followed by star and cy. beast boy and raven headed to beast boys room for a well deserved rest.

 **Three days later**

The doors to the base 1floor was smashed open and Adonis walked in, his exposure to the chemical had made his condition permanent

"what do you want Adonis?" Kerberos asked, along with him were the hive, kitten and atlas.

"i came here to take over. this base now belongs to me" Beast Adonis said "bow before me i might let you live"

"Atlas, take him down" kerberos said as Atlas charged at the beast who moved out the way before hitting him down.

"Can i go next" kitten asked

"No, you might kill him. i will go next" Kerberos said as he started to walk towards the beast who charged at him. When close enough, the beast jumped at kerberos arms stretched and ready to rip him up. only problem was the moment he got close to kerberos, who i a sec disappeared and reappeared above him before hitting Adonis in the face knocking him out.

"so we kill him" kitten asked "i wanted a new rug"

"no, i have some special plans for you"

 **Two weeks later**

"the battery has fully powered up and with energy to spare" gizmo said as he looked at the Beast Adonis who didn't have any arms or legs tied to the battery, he had an expression of pain and exhaustion all over his face. beast boy had injected Adonis with the same serum as kitten but twice the dose.

"i am impressed, you gave the same serum to this beast as you did to the girl. now your weapon is fully charged and ready" Slade's voice said headphones in his ears.

"now that we have enough fire power. when do we destroy the teen titans" kitten said

"you think to small kitten, our goal isn't the teen titans, they aren't even a threat" beast boy said gaining a look of confusion from everyone around him "our target is the justice league"

 **That is the end of this chapter, tell me what you think.** **what did you guys think and what is this weapon.** **if you like his chapter then please review**. **I generally want to know if my story is good or not and where it's lacking. i know i shouldn't compare mine with others but i saw a guy get 11 reviews for the first and only chapter and it was only half as long as my first chapter and i am like, ok that just happened. so if i am doing something wrong let me know.**

 **31/7/2018- current chapter**

 **12/8/2018- next chapter**


	25. chapter 25

**_Apprentice Changeling_**

 **Sorry it took so long, i was trying to make this chapter better but how much I tried it just didn't have the zing that i wanted.i hope you don't hate it.**

"not so rough" beast boy said as he gently beat the pancake mixture in a bowl before giving it to raven, who tried to do the same but wasn't good as him but better than her first time though. "now for the tough part" beast boy said before taking out some eggs from the fridge "property breaking an egg"

Raven simply looked at the eggs with a blank expression "i spent years controlling my magic, fighting people who were bigger than me, i read over a hundred books but ya.this might me my most difficult challenge yet" raven said voice full of sarcasm as she picked up an egg but it broke in her hand. "what"

"you are able to break people's nose with your fist alone, but this isn't about breaking but being very gental" beast boy said as he took an egg and gently broke it over the frying pan and a 'sezzzzzzing' sound came as the egg was being cooked. "now you"

raven took another egg and gently hit it to the side of the pan, smashing it completely "seriously why is this so hard"

"it's alright, i will help you. I'll move your hand for you so you know what 'careful' actually means." Beast boy said with a grin as he nudged her over to the pan so that now she stood in front of it while Beast Boy stood behind her, his chest on the back of her head before removing his glove and taking his hands in her's

"Now Rae, loosen up a little bit. Your hand's too tense and you're gonna crush the little egg in your grip and have to start all over again." Raven loosened up alittle, they might be dating but still she felt shy about this kind of things. "That's better." Gently, Beast Boy raised Raven's hand a little bit over the pan and carefully helped her to crack the egg successfully into the frying pan without getting any shells in this time. "see you can do it, all you need is someone watching your back"

"stop it, we still have a lot to do" raven said as she half heartedly pushed him back

 **6:30 AM**

Robin woke up when he heard knocking on his door, stepping out he started to sniff the air, something was cooking, and it smelled good. Wanting to know what the smell was he got up, got dressed and walked to the source.

Starfire was already on her way to the kitchen when the smell came to her room. "Ohh… What is it that smells delicious?" She asked and started to fly down the hallway.

Cyborg was just finished charging and was about to go into the common room to make breakfast, when a powerful smell of something good hit him. raising an eyebrow he made his way to the source of it. After a bit of walking he walked into robin and Starfire. "you know i miss those days when you guys weren't connected to the hip"

"haha, just so i know. me and star also just bumped into each other"

"sure" cyborg said with a smrik as they all entered the common room and immediately they were taken back by amount of food before them. there were pancakes, waffels, four bottles of mustard, ribs, bacon, salads, eggs, milk and cookies. raven was standing there using her magic to properly place all the plates where they are supposed to be, while beast boy monitored them inside.

"This feast looks amazing, is this for us friends" Starfire asked and was pleased with a nod.

"What is this for" robin asked

"it's for your support" beast boy said

"we didn't tell you about us because we were a bit...no we were afraid that you guys wouldn't approve" beast boy said

"but you all accepted it with open arms. so we wanted to show you guys our appreciation" raven said.

"you guys have really put a lot of work into this" cyborg said as he took a closer look at the food

"why are you just looking at it, go on help your self" raven said with one of her rare smile on her face.

They all spent a good hour on eating and chatting, food was exchanged here and there. The food was good, there was both meat and vegetables so no two parties was going to complain. It was one of those perfect moments in life that make you wish that time would stop. After the meal was over raven suggested that she will clean the plates, only after much discussion did she accept to let star help her clean.

"you girls have fun. We will be borrowing bb for a sec" cyborg said as both he and robin led beast boy out and into the closest room available which was the interrogation room

"so what is this about" beast boy asked as he took a seat

"you know how we are friends, right" cyborg asked to which beast boy nodded. "so it is as a friend that we say this to you"

"hurt raven in any way and even though you might be stronger than us, we will hurt you back, hard" robin finished

"thanks for caring about her but you don't have to worry. hurting raven is that last thing i want to do" beast boy said smiling, while internally he felt as they had came a long way from a group of misfits Sidekicks.

"now that is settled, we get down to why you are really here" robin said as he monitored cyborg, who started to attach stickers on beast boy's head and wrist. "don't mind it" robin told him "so have you both kissed"

"ya, just a couple of times" beast boy said a bit worried about what these wire's were.

"Starting with a lie, ooh. that's not good" cyborg said

"Have you both made out" robin asked

"just a little, but would hardly call that making out" beast boy said

"The meter is of the charts, man you are just digging yourself a bigger hole, aren't you" cyborg said as he kept monitoring beast boy's pulse.

"we checked the cameras and saw you going to her room couple of times, but once inside you only came out the next day. that and the part where we saw you in her room. you were half naked so.. have you both.." robin said as he took out his bird-a-rang and cyborg index finger started to spark.

"no, no we haven't done anything like that. we are taking it slow" beast boy said and robin looked at cy

"finally, the truth shall set you free" cyborg said

"so next question, beast boy..."

"wait, now we are on that topic, i wanted to ask you both a question" beast boy said as he looked from one person to another before his nose changed into that of a bear's. "robin have you and star ever.."

"what, no. we also thought we should wait" robin said

"i believe you, robin" beast boy said as he looked over towards cyborg "can you have sex"

Cyborg was a bit take back by this question. "what..i am not going to discuss any of that with you guys"

"you don't have one of those, do you" beast boy said

"ofcourse, i still have one of those" cyborg defended

"cy, it's alright" Robin said as he placed his hand on Cy's shoulder "your amazing"

"That's right cy, you built the titan tower. you built the T-Communicator, you built all our cars and well everything we have" beast boy said as he looked at cy "you can rebuilt it...bigger...stronger...faster"

"we are moving on from this topic" cyborg said as he got the next question ready

 **Raven**

"so, you and friend beast boy. i am the happiest person ever" star said

"look star, i like beast boy but i don't feel comfortable talking about any of this."

"then don't, i will be here for you if you want to talk but untill then i won't ask anything" Starfire said as she handed raven the wet plate to wipe "but if you ever do. we will have the sleepover and the painting of toenails, pillow battle and mainly the talking of boy's, i hope you are interested in knowing robin's most deepest and embarrassing moment" Starfire said as she sang a tune and started to clean.

Raven just looked at her, Sometimes star was like naive and innocent girl who didn't have a single bad bone in her body but sometimes she was cunning. Starfire's last comment had raven hooked and the only way to know robin's secret is by having a sleepover. Raven just hoped that star will bring up another topic about sleepovers, if she did then raven was going to jump at it as fast as possible. but knowing star she was just going to wake her beg for it.

 **5:25 pm evening**

The day had passed on by with a lot of questions for one and an unnerving curiosity in the other and by the looks of it was going to remain the same. That was untill the teen titans siren went of as a bomb exploded in an deserted factory.

"cy, what's happening" robin asked as all of them gathered in the common room.

"a bomb exploded but don't worry nobody got hurt" cyborg said as images appeared on the screen showing the factory that got destroyed. "wait i am getting something, somebody is trying to communicate with us. let me just first run the signal through the detection program to see if there is any foul play in the connection...and done" cyborg said as the screen turned from the factory to that of a blank screen

"we meet again titans" the voice said.

"Kerberos" robin yelled, he knew that voice anywhere.

"yes...me...i don't get it. did i do something" kerberos asked confusion clearly in his voice.

"you don't remember. after all you did" robin said

"dude, you have to be a little bit more specific, What did i do"

"i not going to explain to the likes of you"

"you also don't remember, do you" kerberos asked

"you killed fang, you stole military chips and you tried to kill my friends" robin said

"first one, without any proof how can you say that i killed what's-his-face. second, first chip was stolen by fang and the other two were done by you. thirdly you started the fight and it was you who pushed your friend onto the railway tracks" kerberos said and waited for a response, getting nothing he continued "now for why i called you"

"see, i had a perfectly good little shop set up. it wasn't fancy or anything but it was still mine and you decided to completely destroyb it"

"i think he is referring to the drug store we busted a few days back." cyborg informed him.

"i asked you very nicely to leave me alone and i don't like violence but you literally spat my generous offer in the face. so we are now playing a little game" kerberos chuckled a little when he said it.

"we don't want to play you games, you bas*rd" robin yelled while glaring at him.

"well.. that wasn't nice" the voice responded " no, seriously. that wasn't nice and do you mind watching your language, now back to the topic of the matter. if you don't want to play, then don't. it isn't mandatory but the five other bomb's i have placed will explode and this i can guarantee that a minimum of thirty people will die in each of these area's. i know it isn't a high number but still.."

"you monster" robin screamed

"the game is simple. there are five place's you have to cover. i will send you the coordinates and who will go where, you fight and for one win, one of the bomb's will be disarmed" the voice said as the screen faded and an image opened up.

"what are we gonna do" star asked

"we gonna have to play them at there own game and win" robin told them with clenched fist.

 **Abandoned beach amusement park**

Raven walked the quite and empty walk way, this amusement park had been closed down for a good year or so.

Raven turned to her right as some sort of moment caught her eyes. 'what was that' she thought but she wasn't going to find out as the ferris wheel broke and rolled towards her. raven seeing a towering, rotating hunk of metal coming at her, she took one step forward and crouched down and waited as the gab in the ferris wheel rolled pass above her.

"i know that magic, come on out jinx" raven said as she waited untill behind her jinks walked out

"you ruined the whole suprise, that wasn't nice you know" jinks said as her hand glowed pink

"sorry if i don't give a damn" raven said as her eyes glowed black.

 **Crash alley**

Starfire sat on a bench and watched as the cars move at incredible speed.

"nice race, right" a voice said next to her. turning around she kitten sitting in one of the seat's "have a seat" kitten said as she monitored to the sear next to her.

"why are you working for kerberos, he is the one who killed fang" Starfire said as she sat on the seat one across from kitten before turning towards her "kitten you don't have to do this, you are not a bad person. Kerberos is only using and with throw you away when he has no more use of you" Starfire stated

"are you done" kitten asked her as she pulled out two white disk before giving one to star "the rules for my game are quite simple. we place this badge on us and this will turn us invisible for 30-45 minutes. we fight untill you die or i get knocked out, we both know you don't have the heart to kill and before you ask how would we know were the other person is if we are both invisible, well these invisible disk hides you from everything, everything except these 10 dollar glasses" kitten said as she threw one to star and placed a bag full of them on the floor "if you break one then you have to come here and take a new one but during that gap your opponent will be invisible and can still attack you"

"is there no way you would reconsider" seeing the smirk on kittens face she knew the answer was clear. Starfire took out her T-Communicator and activated the sonar feature. After running the entire white disk with her sonar then only did she proceeded to place it on her chest and activated it, a blue glow started covered her form.

"your time on earth has made you see that not everything is peaches and bubblegum" kitten said as she also activated her disk and jumped of the railing and unto the race cource road "you didn't think the battle was happening on the sidelines did your"

"you are wrong" star said as she put on her glasses and flew to a good five steps away from kitten "my time on earth hasn't opened my eyes to the fact that the everything isn't always nice. in reality it has shown me that not everything is as ruthless as i thought" Starfire said "i will stop you for your own good" star said as the earth began to shake.

"last rule, you are forbidden from flying" kitten said as she could see the race car's approaching. "do you see where this is going. 32 race car's, 97 laps, 165-210mph(miles per hour), no flying area and we are completely invisible" kitten said as jumped up on one car and unto the other and other. seeing she had to act fast she followed kitten's actions and move out of the way or above a car untill all of them had passed her

"you forgot about me" kitten said as she gave a jump kick to star

 **The** **Old stadium**

"is this supposed to be some kind of revenge or something" cyborg said as he stared down atlas in the old stadium where they had fought for the first time.

"kind of yes. I the great atlas can never be defeated and the fact that you barley won is a humiliation" atlas said as he charged at cyborg

cyborg leaned to the left easily side stepping the attack. Atlas threw a upper cut which cy again dodged by leaning back but this time atlas fist melted and turned into a blade before doing a downward swip at cy who used his sonic cannon to shoot atlas back

"is that it" Atlas said as the area that got hit melted and fixed it's self.

 **Jump city streets**

A large crowd had gathered around two individuals. one a green skinned teen and the other was a huge mountain of a man.

"the rules are pretty simple. one we are not allowed to use any sort of power's and second the last one standing is the winner" mammoth said as he got into a fighting stance, a real fighting stance and also he was wearing some new armour which beast boy didn't recognise.

"wow, your rules are so fair. it doesn't give anyone of us an advantage" beast boy said as Mammoth stomped the earth so hard that it sent a shock wave towards beast boy who threw a explosive disk at the incoming shock wave, the effect of both the shock wave and the explosive disk caused a cancellation of it's effect

"man, you are good" mammoth said before running at him.

 **Raven**

Both raven and jinx shot a bolt of pink/black energy at each other. raven used her power of flight to dodge the pink bolts that came her way, while jinxs dodged all of them with her speed and reflexes. raven used her magic to pick up plastic horses from the merry go round and threw it at jinxs who swung her hands sending pink lines at these horses and destroying them.

Black energy covered the floor jinxs was standing on before pulling it from under her feet and dropped her into the water below. Raven concentrated to sense the magic and immediately had to move out the way as the floor exploded and jinxs riding a pink eagle flew to the surface

"it's not that easy to beat me" jinxs sais as she used her magic to create a dozen sparrows which headed directly at raven, who brought out two giant arms made of dark energy to squish them together and destroy them

Four pink snakes appered out of nowhere and wrapped around raven before slamming her to the ground, repeatedly.

"azarath metr..." raven was stopped from finishing it as a tape was tapped to her mouth

"hold that thought for a sec" Jinx said as she started to tighten the grip with her pink snakes

 **Starfire**

Starfire was having a hard time, this wasn't the kitten she had remembered, the one from prom was just a normal human but this girl could easily take her blows without flinching, could hit her hard, she was blocking her attacks, she was very adapted in hand to hand combat and the most different thing about her would be the fact that she could shoot **LASER** beams out her eyes. Starfire threw a punch that kitten leaned to right before twisting her body and gave a hard axel kick to Starfire's ribs.

kitten quickly jumped up as the race cars again started to zoom past them. kitten looked around to see that star was nowhere in sight, looking down she saw still in her original position and hadn't even jumped to avoid the cars but instead choose to dodge them. in mid air you can't move at all and so you were prey to anyone who attacks in mid air. but on the ground you can easily dodge and you couldn't hit the car. It was risky to what star was doing but it's benefits were just as high.

Kitten landed on the ground before running at star with energy glowing in both her hands before swinging at star, who twisted her body so as to appear in between the energy fist before slamming her elbow into kitten's jaw and followed it up with a punch that knocked out all the air in kitten's lungs before kicking her to the side "I tried to reason with you, but seeing that it is useless, i have to use other methods"

 **Cyborg**

Metal clashed metal, the sounds echoed throughout the entire stadium. Cyborg was on the offensive, hitting Atlas with all his might. while Atlas on the other hand was using just one of his hands to block cyborgs attack with his new shield.

"You haven't gotten any stronger from the last time we fought" atlas said as the shield in his hand melted and formed a blaster "or maybe i have just gotten too strong" before firing at cyborg who tried to dodge but it was of no use as the attacks hit him dead on, throwing him back away. "is that all you have, well i shouldn't have expected much from something that was only half robot"

"I told you before didn't i, that part of me that you call garbage is what is going to defeat you" cyborg said as he got up "and just so you know. You choose the worst place to pick a rematch. you should have atleast ran a drone to see any hidden weapons" cyborg said as ground next to cy opened and he two walls full of weapons came out "Thank you, Spike" cyborg said as cable's came out his back and connected with various weapons and two blue orbs which was most likely the drones that cy had sent find hidden weapons, came out from the side before going back into his back.

"You are just using Atlas's old toys, These are the new one's" Atlas said as the gun in his hand again melted and a new one gun formed. Unlike last time this one didn't just shoot laser's at him but more like a machine gun of laser's at cy.

Cyborg countered his attack with his own hail of bullets. Before following it up with a thremal beam to the ground to melt the earth Atlas was standing on and causing a kind of quick sand effect. "you might have more fire power but i am better" cyborg said as Atlas changed his blasters to pulsers which he used to pull his way out of the earth only to be hit by cyborg's sonic cannon. throwing Atlas into the stadium wall.

 **Beast boy**

Beast boy jumped at the giant only for him to twist at the last second and do a slide under his leg as he placed two electric disk under his feet, giving mammoth a bit of a shock but nothing more. Turning around beast boy threw a freezes disk at mammoth. who's hand became frozen solid in ice.

Mammoth wasn't effect by it or he wasn't even bothered by it as he used his frozen arm to hit beast boy who had to pull out a police shield made of high polymer glass to safely be thrown like a piece of paper.

'Man, i ain't gonna survive this, none of my legal weapons are even hurting him and WHO GAVE HIM THAT ARMOUR. better kick it up a notch' beast boy thought as he slightly expanded his muscles to increase his overall strength. With a burst of speed beast boy ran at mammoth, who threw a punch at beast boy which he used as something to jump on and kick mammoth in the face. sending him back. The crowed cheered following with the sound of a shot, it took a moment for them to realise that a civilian got shot and had fell on the floor. Silence covered the entire area.

"what you thought that i was going to simply sit back and listen to all of you 'booing' me" mammoth asked. The people of jump city always had the teen titans to protect them, death was never really a problem, the teen titans protected them from everything and the fact that beast boy, the most noted one of them all aside from Robin himself was there made them think that there was nothing to worry about and now they saw reality, they weren't as protected as they believed.

"Daddy..daddy daddy" a little girl cried as she held on to the motionless body

"what is it beast boy, where is the animal. where is the beast that hunted down so many criminals. i tell you where, You where never a beast but just a boy, playing a game you were never going to win" mammoth taunted but seeing no reply from beast boy he let out a sign. "i thought this would be more fun, oh well." turning to look around "here lies your hero, your savior, you protector. He will not be able to save you, he has no power, his friends are not here, he has nothing but i have the power, strength, intellect and the resources to concure and that is all i need, to defeat anyone resist me and i will kill you, bow to me and do what is say and i might only kill a few" mammoth said before taking a look at beast boy who was still quite "come on man, don't leave me hanging"

"you are wrong " a old man from the audience said "The titan were never the strongest, the people they fought were stronger but they still would win and that is something you don't have" the old man said

"and what is that" mammoth questioned

"something the richest person can't own but can be found of the poorest soul" he continued.

"Something no one can take away"

"something you can find in the darkest of hours"

"or the brightest day"

"something you lack and the teen titans have in abundance of"

"What is this thing that i lack" mammoth shouted

"Courage" beast boy finished for the old man as he stood back up.

 **Raven**

The snakes were tightening there grip around her. taking a deep breath raven concentrated on her power's as black spikes emerged out of her body destroying the snakes.

"you shouldn't have done that, i would have given you a quick end but now you are going to suffer" Jinx's said as shot bolts of pink energy at raven which became eagles as they approched raven

"i tried to be nice but" raven said as dark energy glowed around her hands before raven flew towards jinx's eagles while smacking away the pink hex eagles. Watching her hex be destroyed like that made her a bit worried and very angry

Putting her hands together Jinx created a lion in front of her, bigger than a normal one. it was easily three times bigger than Jinx, standing behind her like a loyal servant

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" raven chanted as a black portal appeared above Jinx and her lion before sucking them in. 'Oops, maybe i used too much Power'

 **Starfire.**

Kitten clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath. looking to the side where her glasses had fallen, without the glasses she couldn't see where star was meaning she was open to attacks. bracing herself kitten waited for the attack but it never came. Getting up and in a dash she made a dive for her glasses.

'I have really changed' Star thought as she stood and watched on as kitten desparately put on her glasses, before getting up and looking at her with a questioning look. "Consider yourself lucky, if i was still the same person who i was back then, i would have killed you without hesitation" star said as she got into a battle stance "i Don't want to fight you kitten but i will if i have to"

"Shut up" kitten said as charged at the ailen princess. Punches and kicks were thrown but star easily brocked or dodged all of them with ease. Star blocked a kick and returned it with a punch that had kitten on the floor holding her stomach.

"kitten, please. that is enough. you are in pain, i can help you" star begged

"help me, HELP ME. i suffered because of you, i lost my father, i lost the house which i grew up in and i lost my pride. i wanted to die but someone saved me. He knew how to help me. If you still want to help me that badly then DIE" kitten shouted before taking a stance but stop as something caught her breath and the visible signs of pain could be seen on her face. Her body started to crack as spark's of electricity ran through her (if you want to know how it looks like then search upon, midoriya from my hero academia). The grin of pain left her face and a crooked grin took it's place "wait, now that i think about it you can help me make you bleed"

In an instance kitten was infront of starfire before hitting her in the stomach, knocking the air out of star but kitten followed up by a punch to the face that sent star flying to the ground

"do you think i need your pity" kitten said as she approached Starfire "do you think i need your help" kitten grabbed star by the collar before pulling her up to her face "what do you know, you do bleed" kitten said as a sweet smile adores her face, pulling her fist back she smashed it onto star's face "let's see how much you can bleed" kitten screamed as she repeatedly kept hitting her face.

The sound of car's approaching snapped kitten out of her blood lust induced violence. Looking down she might have hit the orange teen a good seventeen or twenty times and the results were easily seen. Star had a black eye, a lot of bruises on her lips, Her face had became reddened and if there was anything else it wasn't seen by the blood that covered her face.

Kitten looked out to the oncoming car's before smile came on her face. grabbing star by the collar with both her hands, she started to spin starfire, before smacking her to the oncoming car before moving on to the next one and the one after that, kitten kept doing this until she had reached the desired speed of rotation before throwing the already beaten and battered women at the oncoming 178mph race car.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg Shoot a thermal beam directly at atlas's leg rendering him immoble before punching him in the face and knocking him down "it ends here atlas" cyborg said as he placed his sonic cannon inches from atlas's face

"i couldn't agree with you more" atlas grinned as his entire body melted and turned into a huge laser ready to fire. Not having enough time to think cyborg did the only thing he could and placed all his acquired weapons infront of him as a shield and braced for impact.

The laser's power was nothing to laugh about as all cyborg's weapons were destroyed and his own armour was also scorched and left him knocked into a wall. 'well atleast i am still alive' cyborg thought as he difficulty got up to his feet "is that your best shot" cyborg yelled.

"fine i will try harder" the laser said as it changed back to atlas. His hands melted and changed into spiked wrecking Ball before leaping at cyborg with his air compressed legs ready to destroy cyborg.

Cyborg managed to move out of the way as atlas formed a crater upon impact with the ground. Cyborg took a few steps back to put some distance between the two but it wasn't of much use as atlas was upon him in moments, swinging his right wrecking ball for a hand at cyborg leg, completely damaging it and them a second one to the side.

Not having any way to escape it cyborg was forced to take the attack full force and be thrown to the side with a battered hand and leg. atlas changed his hands back to normal before walking up to cyborg and melting on him to form some sort of restraints.

"you days of termination has arrived" Atlas's voice said as some pile of rubble blew up and atlas walked out of it towards cyborg

"you created a fake you with nano tech which you switched during the fight, i am impressed" cyborg compliment

 **Beast boy**

"courage" mammoth repeated "fine let me start with you old man and see how your courageous hero is going to save you" mammoth said as he pointed his gun at the old man.

"ENOUGH" beast boy screamed as he started to run clock wise to mammoth before stopping infront of a man hole, using his left leg he stomped on the edge of the manhole cover, making it jump out before throwing it like a frisbee at mammoth who was not at all expecting it, so he didn't see it coming till the last moment where it hit him in the eye's

Howling in pain. mammoth cluched his eyes. while beast boy ran and grabbed the cover in mid air "you poor man, you are about to get even poorer" beast boy said as he smacked the manhole cover at mammoth's face. who was clutching his face in pain but it wasn't beast boy's concern as he kept at it, hitting him again and again untill beast boy's hands felt sour. "i am putting you down"

Mammoth quickly put his hands together before making a X before releasing it. A loud high pitched sound covered the entire area. The audience covered there ears to stop the pain it caused but it was very short. as it ended very quickly and didn't do much to everyone who was there other than a little headache, everyone except beast boy who fell back on the ground.

The audience who stood there watching the fight couldn't believe there eyes as beast boy who was ruthlessly beat the mammoth with a manhole cover one moment was on the ground the other violently shaking

"you didn't think i was going to fight you without a continuos plan, did you" mammoth said as he stomped on beast boy's led, breaking it like a twig. "i hate animal abuse so i am going to put you down humanly"

 **That is it for this chapter. what do you guys think is going to happen.**

 **Firstly where is robin and secondly is anyone going to die. don't say no, i already killed Robin once and then had beast boy go back in time to bring him back. This story which i am writing is unpredictable because i am the one writing it. so try your best to figure out what is going to happened next.**

 **and again if you didn't like this chapter, then don't feel bad. i am with you. i didn't like it either. i tried to change it four times but still it didn't come out the way I wanted, there was many things it lacked.**

 **A few things, If you are wondering about cyborg having some 'fun.' I am wondering if cy has one od those. i mean he had all the girls. jinx, the past girl, bumblebee some more in yhe comic etc**

 **Cute one shots**

This one shots take place between beast boy and raven when they were dating in secret.

 **6 AM Pratical meditation class**

"today was a bit intense" beast boy said as he started to pack up his mat and whatever else he had, he had his holo ring on so now he had blond hair and tanned skin.

"i think it's because we are almost at the end of this year, so it's getting more intense, i think there's only five class left" raven said as she started to head towards the exit

"where are you going" beast boy said as he was still packing

"i am going down and booking us an ola cab" raven said as she left.

Raven stood next to the entrance, waiting for the cab and beast boy to arive, feeling bored she took out a candy bar.

"hello there, miss" raven turned to the direction of the voice to see a teen maybe no older than her

"yes, can i help you with something" raven asked turning towards the new guy, she changed her entire outfit, still Goth like but now a hoodie and jeans. the fact she always covered her face while fighting helped counsel her identity, so now she looked completely different.

"i was wondering if i could have some clocolate" he asked pointing towards her candy bar

"why" she asked confusedly

"my mother told me if i am about to do something scary and i am too nervous, then to eat some chocolate and everything will go well" the guy said

"sure, here" raven said as she gave him some of the bar "what exactly are you going to do"

"i was.. going to ask you out" he said a bit nervously

"Oh...that is very sweet of you...and thanks...but i..."

"have a boyfriend, who's standing right behind you" beast boy completed for her, standing behind her.

"ohh, i am sorry, i didn't know" he said as he walked away

"you didn't have to do that, he wasn't a bad guy"

"that is besides the point, why were you shuttering. you should have told him out right that you have a boyfriend"

"i don't want to talk to you when your obsessed with jealousy and besides the cab is already here" raven said as she walked to her cab while giving him the silent treatment.

The cab ride was pretty quite they didn't talk with each other at all and when they reached there usual coffee shop, raven went and ordered while beast boy went to find a place to sit. The place was a bit crowded than normal, so they need a place to sit. the line moved fast and within no time she had her order's ready, using her sensory ability she pinpointed beast boys' location before teleporting there.

"i got the...who are they" raven asked to the two girls sitting on the opposite side of beast boy.

"oh this is lisa and matty, they didn't have a place to sit so they asked if they could sit here"

"and you said 'no' to them right" raven asked even though she knew the answer, she also knew why they were sitting here by there emotions.

"what no, i didn't say no. they didn't have any place to sit and we are pretty much sitting in a table for seven" beast boy said, raven looked around and there really were no seat's around and there table was big, too big for just two people's

"you do you have a name" one of the girls asked

"ya it's Garfield" beast boy said

"Garfield?" the girls said before looking at each other "Garfield is such a cute name" one of the girls said as they started to giggle.

'Did they just call him by his name and that too it was his real name' raven thought as she controlled her emotions so they wouldn't explode

"so what are you both. siblings or cousins or like friend's" one of the girls asked

"actually we are.."

"He is my boyfriend" raven finished for him

"really" second girl said before she looked raven over before smirking "that cool"

'She actually thinks she can steal beast boy away from me' raven thought as she had to try harder to control her emotions

"hey, we were planning on going to the movies, maybe you guys would be interested in coming" the first girl asked looking directly at beast boy.

"ok, that's enough" raven said as he placed both her hands on the table before leaning in towards the two girls. Raven's eyes split into four " **leave before i skin you alive and make you watch me wear it like a drug"** A petrified expression stuck to there face before getting up and running out of there for there life.

"you ok rae" beast boy asked as if he didn't know anything

"let me see your neck" raven said as she placed her hands on his neck before a dark glow appeared that circled his neck and forming a rope from his neck to her hand. Now that it was completed he could easily tell that it was a leash

"but...but, i didn't do anything wrong, they are the once who came here and started talking with me" beast boy defended

"i know beast boy"

"then why"

"punishment" raven replied as the leash disappeared, thinking that it was gone he breathed a sign of relief, only for raven to pull and he felt his neck being pulled and so he realised that it was just invisible.

Beast boy tried to grab the invisible leach only to find out that it was also Untouchable. Seeing that there was nothing he could do, he smiled. Out of all the seven billion people in the world he didn't mind raven having control over him.

"why are you smiling for" raven asked

"You know how you said that jealous doesn't look good on me" beast boy said as raven turned her head away "but on you, it's so hot" beast boy said as he licked raven on the check.

"i am not jealous" raven said as she wiped off the spit "I am not jealous, i am territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours and territorial is when you want nobody to touch something that is your and yours alone" raven said as she before taking a sip of her tea

Beast boy did the same while stealing glances at his girlfriend.

 **That was the one shot, i got the idea from a image on Pinterest, its about raven putting a collar on beast boy because some girls were finding him charming. if you find any interesting new ides or photos and think you want a story about it then just tell that to me and i will make it for you**.

 **17/8/2018- current chapter**

 **25/8/2018- next chapter**


	26. chapter 26

**Apprentice Changeling**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, i was trying to come up with an ending for this chapter, i had created four and wrote one before destroying them all and making this new one. I will like to start by thanking some authors who works were a good inspiration for me. Beauty and the beast, it's a story of raven becoming Slade's apprentice by Marina montenegro (i know what you are thinking but our sides as an author's slade and trigon are really good villains, and they bring depth to a story, if used properly) and incarnate by Drifting through.**

 **I would also like to thank Akuma Nisshoku for all the support you have given me, i swear if you weren't here i might have stopped this story a long time ago**

 **Jump City's Wayne Enterprises**

The music of Believe by image dragon played in the background as a lone figure stood on the rooftops ledge looking out into the street below.

'today's the the day by plans are set in to motion' kerberos though as he looked down to see robin's T-cycle approaching. "let's do this" kerberos said as he jumped of the ledge and unto the roof before heading to the center and talking a cross legged position and turned off the music.

Robin raced through the streets, weaving through all obstacles to reach his destination. Today was the day he was going to put down Kerberos, through out his life he had never met someone so cruel, So strong and cunning. So wicked. He was the mirror opposite of everything Robin himself strove to be, and this was why they were enemies. This was why it was Robin's single goal in life to take him down. Permanently.

Seeing that he had reached the Wayne enterprises, he turned his motorcycle into fourth gear before heading straight at the massive building at 280mph before free wheeling the bike onto the surface and started to climb it up the building.

"let the show begin" kerberos said as the T-cycle rose up from the edge and landed on the roof. "what took you so long" kerberos said while still sitting on the floor, crossed legged.

"It ends for you here" Robin shouted as he hastily approched kerberos. Bow staff in one hand and bird-a-rang in the other.

"Not so fast, robin. unless you want someone, somewhere to die painfully" kerberos said as he pulled out a detonator, successful stoping robin in his tracks. "let's talk. what i am about to say is important and if you don't listen to me then some people will die and that will be on your head" kerberos said before opening the cap and pressing the button on the detonator, Four small red lights beeped around kerberos.

"what did you do" robin growled raising his bird-a-rang ready to fire if needed.

"hold your horses, i told you the truth. i haven't pulled the trigger, yet. That's because you are gonna do it for me" Kerberos said he pointed to the four blinking red lights "this robin is the real Detonator and you are the trigger"

"what do you mean" robin asked clearly confusion written all over his face and anger, lots and lots of anger.

"these are sensors, the four are around me are kind of sealed me inside. if something was to break it, either from the inside or out"

"the bomb explodes" robin finished before walking towards him only stopping with in a feet of the sensors "your a coward, you know that. why are you so afraid to face me"

"i am not afraid, infact this sensors only last for ten minutes and after that it automatically shuts down" Kerberos said

"so after ten minutes you won't have this shield to protect you"

Kerberos chuckled a bit before saying "what, no. that's not what i meant" kerberos said as his chuckling went down. "what i said was after Ten minutes. this sensors won't be there protecting **YOU** "

Robin glared at him behind his mask "what's your game here"

"My game is simple, i want to have a conversation with you, while your team is out there fighting for there live's " kerberos said in a casual manner as he kept a egg timer next to him, with his face pointed at Kerberos, so robin couldn't see it.

"an egg timer?" robin asked.

"Two reasons. first egg timer make this annoying 'eeeee' sound when it's on and that sound will drive you nuts. you will keep on waiting and waiting for that sound and the only way to know is by asking me"

"and the second reason"

"after today, anytime you hear a eggtimer going off, you will be brought back to this time here and you will remember what happen here, you will relive it again and again, i plan on making it hell for you"

"how much time is left" robin asked without even caring

"nine minutes" kerberos said "aren't you going to rush in here and try to kill me"

"no, i see what you are trying to do. you are provoking me, trying to make me trigger the sensors, to make me kill innocent people just to get to you. well that ain't happening" robin said as he stood firmly on the ground.

"Are you really Batman's student because he could have easily finished me off by now." kerberos asked

"What ever batman can do, doesn't concern me" robin said as he looked at his T-communicator to see there was eight minutes left.

"That's a lie" kerberos said as he looked at robin in the eye "Batman might have left you but you haven't left the Bat" kerberos seeing there was no expression on robin's face continued

"You were Batman's first robin, see how i said first instead of only. You heard the news right, there is a new robin in town. You weren't special, hell even the name he gave you wasn't. You are replaceable" kerberos said as he kept looking at robin whose face was still emotionless.

"if you don't say 'i can hear you' i am going to set off the detonator" kerberos told him as he lifted a piece of rock up.

"i can hear you, you said i was replaceable" robin replied to him as he put his hands down

"Where was i. ohhh, yes! Robin the thing is i am not as dangerous as you think i am, you are putting me in a pedestal same with Batman" kerneros told him. "The moment you left batman, you had a choice to become anything you wanted, you had talent, you were smart, you were nothing short of a genuine. You could have been a lawyer, a doctor, a teacher the world was your Oyster but instead you came to jump city and started to fight bad guys alone at night like a certain bat, in the same uniform and name HE gave you"

"i came here to help people not because i wanted to be like Batman" robin corrected him

"good to see you are still with up and didn't go day dreaming" kerberos said as he continued "five minutes, better hurry this up and no you were coping him without you knowing about it. First you admired him. then you wanted to be close to him and now you wanted to be like him, right.

"Batman fight's a lot of bad guys, but there is one person who drives batman to the edge. yes, i am talking about him, the trouble maker of Gotham city, the bringer of poison, Clown Prince of Crime, Harlequin of Hate, Puddin, Mr. J, King of Arkham, Public Enemy#1, The White Duke of Death, Patient 0 and Patient 223, Man of a Thousand False Fronts, Nemesis of the Knight, Mephistopheles of Mirth, the man himself, the agent of Chaos, the one and only joker of Gotham city. Batman's arch-nemesis" kereberos said.

"how does that concern me" robin asked, his face void of emotions.

"simple you are trying to prove to the bat that you are the better than anyone else and he could never replace you. that is why you hate me, not because i am evil or strong it's because i fit the description of a arch-nemesis, so you will have someone to hate just like Batman" kerberos told him with a mirth clearly in his voice "Think about it. you barley know me and already you are obsessed with me"

"i am not obsessed with you, you are a criminal and i need to put you down"

"are you sure you aren't, because you been sitting here of eight minutes listing to me while you could have just let and helped one of your friends"

"they can handle themselves"

"if anything happens to them, know that you choose it to happen" kerberos said as he looked at the watch, one minute left "you earned a prize for behaving yourself for this long, state your reward and if it is in my power then i will grant it to you"

"Fine, tell me who are you?" robin demanded

"ok then, since you really want to know" kerberos said as he stuck a thinking pose "my name is Richard Grayson aka Dick"

Robin stood there motionless as he took in the words uttered by this monster. Cold sweat ran down his head. His voice chocked a bit and was only able to utter "how did.."

"covering your check bone's doesn't really hide your appearance, it only hides you shit coloured eyes or was it called brown" Kerberos responded

"Do you know who."

"Batman?" Kerberos asked looking at the pale face of robin he answered "Bruce, did you know. he is the only billionaire who likes to cosplay as a furry and beat up the mentally ill" robin took a step back his face became ghostly pale "oh, my god. i was right" kerberos said in a bit of a surprised voice "i was just shooting in the dark. you know because Bruce Wayne adopted you, i thought he might be a likely candidate, but thanks if it wasn't for you i might never have know" That was a lie he knew before hand that batman was bruce wayne.

Robin fell to his knees, his hands cluched his bow staff even tighter. he wanted to destroy this monster that sat infront of him, he wanted to rip and tear into him, he wanted this to end, he wanted kerberos existence to end here.

ding* the sound of the egg timer went off

Kerberos slowly got up before walking towards robin, the sensors no longer a factor, before placing his hands on Robin's chin and moved up to the edge of his mask, in a slight motion pulled it off.

Only to find an another mask.

Kerberos just stood there looking at the second mask and then the first one "seriously, what is this? how much protection does your cheek bones need." Kerberos asked a bit dumbfounded "is there going to be more mask's down there, like if i take this off there will be a third mask and then a fourth and so on and on" kerberos asked jokingly and didn't even see the bow staff that hit his face, hard, so hard that he was sent sliding to the side holding his face in pain. He could have sworn his cheer bone might have broke, he didn't know what hurt more his cheek bone or the irony.

"I wear two mask's to protect my secret identity, now that you know who i am" robin took out a EMF jammer, so now all the electronic communications were disabled. "i can't let you live"

Robin jumped in the air with his bow staff in hand before bringing it down on who managed to in the nick of time to roll back as the bow staff destroyed the ground. Robin wasn't done as he threw bird-a-rang at kerberos who had to teleport behind robin to dodge it.

"impressive, i wasn't expecting you to suddenly hit me like that" kerberos said as he massaged his face

Robin didn't speak this wasn't the time for words, it was a time for action, and action is what he had plenty of. robin leaped into action his attack aimed at this prey's throat. Kerberos sidestepped the attack before hitting robin in the ribs.

Robin did a backflip to absorb the attack before landing on his feet and threw his bow staff at kerberos so fast that it was only because of his animal instincts that allowed him to move out the way enough that no vital organs was hurt but not enough that it hit hood/cloak and into the air vent behind him pinning him. kerberos tried his best to pull it out but it was no use as it was stuck in and the problems got worst when robin pulled out explosive disk before throwing it at him.

Abandoning the clock kerberos slid it off before jumping to the side and in nick of time as moments later the place where he stood was ingulfed in fire and explosions.

Robin wasn't allowing him a moment to rest as he was back on top of him, legs as fast as lighting he stuck, hitting kerberos in the chest and sending him backwards. seeing that his prey was back up robin walked towards him electric disk In hand.

Kerberos got up, a bit shacking but up. "your not the only one with weapons" Kerberos said as he pulled out a explosive disk of his own. Taking a breath kerberos threw his disk at robin who countered with his electric disk causing a explosion of fire and electricity.

Kerberos charged straight in, arms crossed and into the fire and out the other end before throwing another explosive disk at robin, who was completely caught of guard. It was only through years of experience that made him put his cape infront of him like a shield, luck for him his cape was stronger that a shield and more flexible that a cape, because of this he was only thrown back by a bit but he quickly got back to his feet before ducking under kerberos kick followed with a reverse kick.

Taking out two of his bird-a-rang and attached them together to form a makeshift sword. robin did a complete rotation before swinging his sword at kerberos who pulled out his own sword to counter.

A clash here and a clash there, the sound of metal hitting metal filled the night sky. The two attacked each other with the skill and speed that only master martial artists could. Robin, despite being human, had inhuman reflexes, his calculating mind which ran multiple scenario at once and all the time he had sparred with Batman had honed his skills as a fighter made him formidable. But his opponent had greater strength, with reflexes that were faster than his.That, with a greater ability to absorb damage and higher stamina meant the battlewould start to tip to kerberos side if it was to prolong even further.

"i am ending it here" robin spoke as one of the lights on his belt started to blink. It was only the fact that he knew what he meant and his animal instincts that allowed him to jump up to avoide the bow staff the was shot out of the T-cycle.

The T-cycle had a number of features, including it's own weapons. By remotely from afar robin or anyone in particular who knew about the controls can use the T-cycle. In this case, robin used the back up bow staff, by calling on it the T-cycle shot out the boy staff at robin, who made use of the fact that Kerberos was in between them.

Kerberos immediately jumped to the side as he had no clue as to how many weapons were built into it. Robin used this opportunity to attach his sword with his staff to form a long naginata. robin using his new weapon swung it at kerberos who jumped up to avoid the attack before being hit by the reverse swing.

'i can't take anymore damage, i might be extremely sturdy clone but still i am only a clone nonetheless, any more and i might be done for' Kerberos thought before expanding his muscles and Changing his arm joints to that of a normal bird, but that still made it much faster and a shift in the eyes to a falcon.

Robin swung his naginata at Kerberos who ducked it with ease before charging at robin with no weapon in hand before hitting him in the stomach and sending him back. Kerberos pulled out six explosive dick, three in each hand before throwing it at the T-cycle, completely destroying it. "Come on robin, i thought you had more fight in you" kerberos taunted at robin who breathing heavily got up and in a swift motion dashed at his archenemy.

Robin threw a punch, kerberos sidestepped it. robin did a hard kick, kerberos ducked. robin let loose a volley of attacks that kerberos easily blocked or sidestepped, breathing heavily from all the attacks he's been doing, robin didn't think he had any energy left. that is when his world was set on fire by the pain that rose from his solar plexus, looking down he saw that kerberos had barried his fist into it. Kerberos pulled his hand out and looked at his handiwork, the attack is meant to cause pain and not kill, seeing the look of pain on Robin's face he knew he had achieved that, using both his hands he lifted up Robin and threw him to the side.

"wanna go for round two?" Kerberos asked before taking out another explosive disk and throwing it at the EMF jammer and destroyed it. "you don't learn do you" kerberos asked as he turned around to see robin.. shakingly get back up to his feet. "i going to put you down permanently" Kerberos said as he started to approch robin untill a something landed infront of him and eploded sending him back.

Getting up he looked around quickly, he started to search, untill his eyes fell on the shadows that started to move untill it took on the shape of a man, who was socked in darkness, as he stepped out of the shadows both men, no. both teen's looked at the imposing figure before them and all the words that came out of there mouth's was "Batman"

Batman stood there not making any move, as if he was observing both of them. letting out a sigh of disappointment Batman turned towards robin "we will talk later" and then turned towards Kerberos "it's over, give up"

"like hell i will" kerberos said as he jumped at batman before throwing a punch at him which he easily caught followed by a scream of pain as Kerberos jumped back.

looking at his hand he saw the light burn mark, confirming that he was infant electrocuted just now. 'this guy's got a trick for everything, it's time to pull out the big guns' kerberos thought as he pulled out two AK-47 out of his PD at Batman.

The night shined light at kerberos as two beams of light fell from the heaven's. looking up he saw the light was coming from none other that the infamous Bat wing from Batman's collection of transport. The bat wings edge's opened out and out came big guns, really big, the bottom opened and more guns, the top raised a little and surprise more guns

"your move" Batman said as all the weapons focused on kerberos. Kerberos dropped his guns and raised his hands in the air "good move" batman said as he threw a pair of hand cuffs at robin, no words were said. this action had been done so many times that robin had it saved into his memory.

Robin slowly walked towards his now defeated nemesis before cuffing his hands behind his back, robin didn't like any of this. hell, he hated it, this was his, not Batman's. Robin stepped back to see that kerberos had been fully subdued before reaching out and pulling his mask off.

The guy looked nothing like he thought, raven black hair and brown eyes followed with a pale skin "shit coloured eyes" robin said with a smile which Kerberos chuckled at.

 **Starfire**

kitten threw the beaten and battered girl at the oncoming race car but instead of the expected crash all she saw was a streak of red and Starfire disappearing. jumping out the way of the race car, kitten looked at where the red streak had went.

"looking for someone" a voice said behind her, immediately turning to whoever was responsible for interrupting her fight. kitten was meet with a goddess, a literal goddess which goes by the name of wonder woman.

"you don't scare me" kitten shouted as she ran at the goddess infront of her, 'i am still invisible, she won't even know where i am' kitten though as he charged at the goddess

What kitten didn't know was invisibility didn't affect the Amazon warrior, hell her entire jet was invisible, so this wasn't even a concern for her.

wonder woman easily dodged the punches and kicks before punching her into the ground, knocked out.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg tried his best to move but the nano bots were too strong.

"give up, it's over. Atlas always wins" atlas said as he raised his hands in the air as whatever remaining nano bots were left gathered in his hand to form a laser gun, not big but enough to do the job. Atlas pointed his gun at cyborg before firing it at him only to be stopped by a green shield.

"well, looks like i got here just the right time" the green lantern as the wall that separated cyborg from atlas spreaded out and wrapped around atlas and squeezed him tight

"you think this can stop atlas" atlas screamed

"it can't?" hal asked "what about this" atlas was lifted up by the green energy before being slammed down into the ground hard, repeatedly. "what about now?" hal asked only to receive no reply what's so ever and the nano bots around cyborg fell off, signalling that Atlas was indeed defeated.

 **Beast boy**

"you didn't think i was going to fight you without a continuos plan, did you" mammoth said as he stomped on beast boy's arm, breaking it like a twig. "i hate animal abuse so i am going to put you down humanly" mammoth said as he raised both his hands up before bringing it down like a sledgehammer at beast boy.

The impact sent vibrations through the ground, if it was back then mammoth would have believed that he had killed his adversary but now he knew better, the sound was not like that of flesh, lifting his hands up he saw that beast boy was still there, unhurt.

Jumping to the side immediately, before turning around to where was just standing he saw that a ghostly green figure.

"impressive, that quite the battle instinct you have there" John, the Martian said as he unfazed himself. "would you like to come quickly or does this have to end badly for you"

Mammoth had trained over the past few months and his intelligence has also increased quite a lot, so now he knew the gravity of the situation, so there was only one option left "i surrender"

 **Raven**

The water body next to the old amusement park rose and rose before splitting and a human, ridding a killer whale emerged before jumping of his underwater transport and onto the land.

"hello, anyone here" Aquaman shouted for he was too late as raven had already went home.

 **The next day.**

"where am i?" beast boy asked himself as he was in a dark damp room. suddenly the doors opened and slade walked in

"are you able to do it today" slade asked as he led beast boy through the door.

The room melted and this time he was in a different room. There was slade standing in the side, a younger version of himself and a man chained to a bed. The man's had long been forgotten. He was of the person's who had leased beast boy for an hour or two, to commit crime. Back when beast boy was still a slave to other people's, before slade took him, he was tortured and used by others for small time theft and this man was one of them.

"You seen what i do, right" Slade asked and beast boy nodded "then do the same here" beast boy took the knife and brought it closer to the chained man's hand. but no further

"it seems you need a bit more time" slade said as he took out an injection.

The room started to faded but beast boy didn't care. This was his past, this was how he learned. He knew the day very well and he was sure two more attempts and beast boy would surely do it.

A pair of green eyes opened and peered around the room before focusing on the the open window. A warm breeze blew through it, adding to the temptation to sleep in. Yawning, he resisted the urge, mainly because it wasn't his room, this was a hospital, the clean white room, the smell of medical alcohol and the medical equipment told him that easily. Beast boy got up and looked over his clothing or lack of it more precisely and the cast on his right hand most likely when mammoth broke it, he didn't care mainly because he was the one who arranged and planned and even gave there equipments, even the high frequency generator for mammoth.

Removing the cast on his hand, one of the multiple advantages of being him. He pressed the nurse call button before he started to strip down to nothing.

"did you calllllll...aaa sorry" the nurse timidly says as she reverted her eyes from the naked superhero who appears as if he is searching for something.

"where are my clothes" beast boy askes playing the ignorance card.

"sorry we have already given them to your friends. we can give you a hospital gown"

"are my friends here in the hospital or have they left"

"They all left last night" the nurse replied no longer hiding her eyes but simply alternated looking directly at his eyes to down his waist. beast boy noticed but didn't say anything, in fact he did this on purpose. He loved raven but the sexual tension was getting to him. His animal instinct was going on a rampage in his head, so he had to satisfy himself with this kinds of pranks. "did you remove your cast, your hand is broken" she asked as he started to examine his hand, she was curious about his scar's but didn't ask him.

"It's all healed, right" beast boy asked to which the nurse nodded dumbly before getting walking up to the window "bye, i will be back for the bill later"

"wait, you need to rest for a few more days"

"there is no rest for the wicked" beast boy smirking before jumping onto the window and showing the nurse the dark side of the moon before changing into a eagle and flying away.

 **Titan tower**

Knock knock

"come in" robin said as the doors opened for cyborg to walk in. "what is it cy"

"it's about beast boy and before you go and become paranoid, it's just that he ran away from the hospital"

"WAIT, WHAT" Robin shouted "why in the world did he run away, wait. are you sure he left or has someone kidnapped"

"beast boy is not kidnapped, he is strong enough to take care of himself"

"wow, i didn't know you felt that way about me" beast boy said as he stood behind them both

"AAAAaaaaa... Don't do that" cyborg yelled at him "why did you leave the hospital, man"

"because i was fully healed" beast boy said as he raised his right hand. "but more importantly, what happened"

"where do we start" cyborg emphasized what all happened

"how about after we all left from here"

"it's a long story, so.." cyborg began but robin cut him off

"we all left for out to the place where we were asked to go. we all had to fight one on one with out designated opponent. you and mammoth, star and kitten, raven and jinx, cyborg and atlas and me and kerberos himself. other than raven everyone else lost to our opponent. raven didn't get a scratch on her, next is me who only got a bit knocked up, cyborg who got scratches and dents, you who has or had a broken arm and finally star who is in the ICU. we were all saved by the intervention of the justice league and star is in the ICU at the watch tower, with raven who is looking after her. any question" robin finished

"ya, when do we leave"

"we leave in about two hours" cyborg replied "we actually need to take some clothes for the two, considering your her boyfriend, maybe you could pick out what raven want's"

"sure, but why are they in the watch tower. i thought ours was just as good as there's" beast boy asked

"you thought wrong" robin spoke as he turned back to the screen to replay the fight with robin and kerberos.

"ohh" beast boy said as he walked away.

 **One hour later (watch tower)**

"how is she" robin asked as he approached the receptionist at the medical unit of the watch tower.

"who are you talking about"

"don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what i am talking about" robin shouted and had to held back by cyborg as beast boy approached the receptionist

"we are friends of Starfire, where is she located?" beast boy asked

"she is in room 201, just go right from here"

"thank you" beast boy thanked as he and the rest walked were there friends might be untill they reached room no 201. "anyone inside"

"come in" raven greated as she opened the door with her magic.

Immediate robin ran inside followed by beast boy and cyborg, there were greeted by the sight of starfire, who's face was almost completely covered by bandages

"how is she" cyborg asked

"she is fine, just a bit of marks here and there on her face, other than that nothing else" raven said

"how is your healing magic working on her" beast boy asked

"I already used a lot of it by now. she is fine she just needs a bit of rest" raven said while taking a seat down.

"i am sorry star, it's because of me that this happened to you"

"how friend robin. how is any of this your fault"

"wait, what. she is awake?" cy asked a bit shocked

"You didn't know that. she is fine, she literally has some more marks on her face that i need to heal up"

"see, robin she is perfectly fine and once raven get's back her strength she will start to heal her two days from now"

"what, no. i am fine"

"raven you aren't fine"

"you don't have to worry about me so much"

"i know, i don't have to. but when i see you in trouble i can't stop worring about you"

"fine, i will heal her up tomorrow" raven finally, reluctantly agreed.

"when do we take her home" beast boy asked the nurse who pulled out a medical chat before scrolling through it.

"she can leave by tomorrow, most of her injuries were healed by and the only problem is the bruises on her face but those will only heal over time" the nurse said as she read the information on it.

"is nobody curious about kerberos, i mean he was caught, what happened to him?" raven asked, during all the things that happened mainly with Starfire being in such a condition, everyone had forgotten about the criminal mastermind.

"i already talked about it to batman, right now he is being interegated by Martian Man Hunter but for further information we need to wait for a while, it appears that kerberos has a brain problem, if you try to invade his head, he goes into attest and maybe even die"

"he should for all that he did" cyborg complained.

"come on, we leave the two of you alone" beast boy said he existed the room followed by cyborg and raven

"what do we do now"

"i don't know about you guys but i gonna go find wonder woman" cyborg said with a cheeky grin which both of them noticed and received a high five from beast boy and a sigh from raven as cyborg left.

"ohh, raven. i forgot to tell you, that i brought some extra pair of clothes for you"

"did you also bring some tea bags for me to drink" raven asked as beast boy pulled a small tea bags container. "and some books for me"

"three random books i found on the floor" beast boy said as he pulled out the top of these books

"good, i have trained you well" raven said as she gave him the tea bags "be a lamb and make this for me" raven said as she disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"seriously..." beast boy said as he headed to the kitchen and that fact that he used to live here made it easier for him to get around. 'i miss those days with Supergirl' beast boy thought while grinning pervertedly

 **In Starfire's room**

"i am so sorry, star. if i hadn't been so obsessed with Kerberos then this wouldn't have happened to you" robin said as he held onto star's hand like, if he was to let go then she might disappear

"robin, i am alive and almost done healing, i am in no pain whatsoever"

"are you sure, if there is any thing, like even a little migration then just let me know"

"right now there is one thing, it hurts me more than all these wounds combined" Starfire said with a sad face

"WHAT IS IT" robin practically shouted.

"the look of sadness in you. i am a warrior, these kinds of injuries are nothing new but the affection that you and our friends show is" star said as she started to cry "so please don't cry"

"you are the only person i know who says don't cry to others while crying herself" robin said "but ya, i will stop feeling sad, so you don't have to worry" robin said as his mood got a lot brighter but there was still sadness in him.

"it's not your fault, the person who did this was kitten and secondly if i was stronger then this wouldn't have happened" Starfire reassured him.

"it's alright star, you are already pretty strong"

"we will get through this together" star said while tightening her grip on his hand

Knock knock

"come on in" robin said as the doors opened but robin was so engaged that he didn't notice the person walking in, untill the individual was standing behind robin.

"robin" batman said as he stood behind him

"BATMAN" robin screamed as he turned around to meet his mentor "what are you doing here"

"i came to talk with you. mind if we step outside for a while" Batman 'asked' even though it sounded more like an order.

"sure" robin said as he followed batman out and into one of the empty rooms in the medical wing of the watch tower. "so what is this about"

"It's about what you did" batman said as he pulled out a tablet and soon the fight between robin and kerberos on the whane building roof top played. "explain to me why you were fighting with the intent to kill, you moves weren't the once i taught you, they aren't to subdue but to kill or main and the fact that you sent your team into a situation where they could have been killed if we didn't interfere and now one of your men could have been easily killed"

"i can explain..." robin started but no words came to his mouth

"is there anything else i should know about" Batman told him.

"he knew who our identities" robin said slowly

"wait...what" Batman said the last part a bit of a growl "How?"

So robin began to explain what all happened. Starting from the bomb, the fight on the roof etc

"He is really dangerous, he both strong and cunning"

"robin, he is neither of those. You are stronger than him, better than him in every way. The only reason you lost is because you were not ready" batman said as he handed him a piece of paper "you had your fun but now i want you to stop this, put an end to the titan"

"WHY...why do you want me to...i don't get it, we been helping people and protecting the city. no, i won't" robin spoke his voice barley a wisper but still held his defiance

"enough is enough. this little rag-tag team of Sidekicks needs to come to an end" batman said as he placed his hand on robin's should "you have more potential than anyone i seen and one day you will take my place both in Gotham and in the justice league"

"you think i can really be part of the justice league" robin asked with hint of amazement clearly in his voice

"No, you will lead them" batman confirmed him before walking away. "the security had been breached so all the combinations have changed, the paper i gave you should have everything you need"

Robin looked at the envelope in his hand before tucking it into his pocket and heading back to starfire.

The day was spent as all of them every now and then came and paid a visit to starfire and talked with her for sometime.

patient visiting rules were only one person at a time. The events of the previous days followed up with star getting released the next day from the hospital and new news about the mastermind who had been terrorising jump city.

 **Present time**

"so wait, back it up. what ya telling me is that our big bad wolf was nothing more than a dorky teen who took steroids" cyborg asked

"ya, it appears so. i was told by Flash that kerberos was just a smart teen who took a drug that he created that allowed him to become faster, stronger and smarter" robin replied to him.

"so he wasn't some extremely powerful meta" beast boy asked.

"No, he was just a normal guy" robin said as he sat down on the couch

"and the bomb's" raven asked

"there were no bomb's it was all a lie, they knew we would fall for it"

"why do you look so sad" Starfire asked

"it's nothing really, i been thinking" robin said with his head down

"about what" star asked

"we can't do this anymore, i mean we have to face reality. we aren't cut out for this, i mean..." robin didn't know how to put it. He didn't know how to tell them that it was over, the days of the teen titans were over. It was his weakness and that was affecting them, how could he do this to them

 ***Ding***

"Aaaaa.." Robin shrecked a little before turning towards the object that made the sound, to see that it was only an egg timer

"my steak is done" cyborg said slowly as he and everyone there were a bit freaked out by what robin just did "you alright man" cyborg asked worry clearly in his voice

'after today, anytime you hear a eggtimer going off, you will be brought back to this time here and you will remember what happen here, you will relive it again and again' the voice respected it again and again.

"excuse me" robin said before leaving the room and headed towards his room. He started to walk faster and faster untill he was running before he entered his room and into the bathroom and standing in front of the sink. Robin turned on the water and splashed his face a couple of time before realising that he was still wearing his mask that he tried to take off but he couldn't, not after what all that had happened, his body didn't let him.

placing his fingers on the edge of his mask, a light smile adorned his face. The idea for the double mask wasn't from batman but from his parents. Robin didn't remove his mask but only wiped his face with his towel and headed out, he had work to do.

The doors to the common room opened up and the entire team, minus robin entered the room.

"so rob why did... ouch" beast boy said as cyborg jabed him in the elboy and pointed in front of him to where robin was talking with batman on screen.

"robin, that's enough. Kerberos isn't even a threat, he isn't even as dangerous as..as captain boomerang" Batman said annoyance clearly in his voice "and haven't you disbanded the team yet. have it done by today" Batman told(ordered) him, robin didn't have to turn around to see the shocked faces of his team

"I am not going to put an end to the teen titans" robin said his voice clear and straight, no hesitation or dought in them what so ever. "this is my team, not yours. these are my friends, not yours. this is my home, not yours and this is family not yours. so you don't call the shots, i do. your say doesn't matter, ours do and if you have a issue then here's a tissue" robin spoke his voice still held his calm tone in them through out the conversation before the screen went black

"wwwoooowwww" beast boy stated in amazement "who's bed did you wake up on"

"i woke up on Robin's bed" robin stated as he turned around to look at his team "we have work to do"

"what kinda work" cyborg asked, he was also a bit shocked by what had happened

"I can feel a war coming and Kerberos is going to lead it" robin said while almost everyone had there own expression to what he said. raven was a blank face, cyborg looked a bit skeptical, star had confusion on her face and beast boy had a look of 'are you serious'

"but he is locked up, in justice league. Not a low class prison or even a high tech detection unit but the one guarded by SUPERMAN" cyborg empathized on the level of difficulty

"yes, if you heard what batman just said he isn't even dangerous, then why is he locked up in justice league when even someone like the joker is in Arkham Asylum"

"well, he is locked up until they are able to erase some of his memory" cyborg replied

"exactly, he is in the heart of the justice league but they aren't taking him seriously. He has them where he wants them" Robin said before asking the next question "who told the justice league about our fight and where it will be"

"they got a anonymous caller who gave them a tip about it" raven told him.

"the only people's who knew about the locations were us and them. Since we didn't tell them.." robin said as he left it in the air

"so they wanted to get caught" Starfire asked

"exactly, that's what they wanted" Robin confirmed it. "this is his plan, he doesn't care about winning a little battle"

"what does he want" beast boy asked

"He wants to win the war" robin said as he turned around to the screen as multiple images poped up, both hero's and villain's. unknown to them all beast boy was visibly shacking, not fear but excitement.

'fine robin, let's see who wins you or me'

 **That is it for this chapter so tell me what you think. one of the alternate ending was beast boy become the new leader and robin is banished. The ending took me three days. so tell me your view upon it.**

 **Beast boys' past well i will write it sometime later**

 **Robin's double mask story, well even i don't know, so ya. use your own imagination alright. Next chapter will take longer because i don't have a clue on what it will contain. so if you have an idea, let me know.**

 **29/8/2018- current chapter**

 **11/9/2018- next chapter**


	27. teen titans 27

**_Apprentice changeling_**

Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews. I am sorry for the delay, i had a case of writers block. I swear at this point i literally don't have a clue on what is going to happen next, just like batman or robin, i just **winging** it (did you get the pun) so if any one has a clue on what should happen next, give me a call

Also another thing is this story would have been a lot faster if my fanfic account didn't log me out for five days. because it was in this five days that i saw a movie called 'Scott pilgrim vs the world' and in that movie it that i saw a scene and i wanted to put it here as well. so that is why the chapter became so long i had to cut it down to two chapters. This story takes place after a whole two weeks after the last one.

 **Location: 3 miles under the sea.**

A green megalodon swam down into the deepest parts of the sea where normal marine animals wouldn't survive. This was where his target resided.

'i curious to know what could scare great white sharks from even coming 200 feet from this area. i should have know they were talking about you, you really are a monster sometimes' beast boy heard the telepathic voice of aqualad in his head 'why have you came here, is there trouble?'

'firstly, i am not the monster you think i am. I'm worst and secondly i came here to recruit you' beast boy said as he entered the small cave after changing into a smaller fish. the cave led into a underground lair.

"recruit me? for what?" aqualad asked as he stood next to the edge of the water entrance with his hands streched out to help beast boy out of the water.

"we are expanding the Titan's and we want you to join us" beast boy told him as he got on dry land and started to dry himself up

"well that's pretty unexpected, i don't know"

"think about it, you power's could really be helpful. you would save a lot of people. firefighting would be a lot easier with you around and you might become popular" beast boy stated all the technical help he could do.

"you are right, i would be really popular. They might not even remember you once i step in"

"whoo there big guy, let's not get ahead of ourselves, i said you would be popular but not popular-popular. i am still the most hottest guy around"

"talking about popular. how is it going with raven. did you ask her out" aqualad asked with a shy grin

"i did and now we are both dating for the last three months...and how do you know about me and raven"

"dude, the last time you came here. you literally growled at me because she blushed, even an idiot could see there was something up with you and raven"

"OK! so that's how **you** realised" beast boy joked before aqualad could thinking of a comeback, beast boy switched to serious mode "what do you say about joining"

"i don't know..i mean..i am busy"

"what do you do here" beast boy asked

Aqualad looked around him at the entire room "ok, i am in"

"the base is being built at the moment, so i will sent you the coordinates into you communicator, alright"

"wait, i thought your base was already built in jump city"

"ours is, your isn't. we are located in south, you will be in the east. why have everyone in the same room, when we could just split up and cover more ground" beast boy answered before heading out of the aqua lair. It took him two hours later to reach the titans base in jump city.

 **Unknown pass through the mountains**

Robin jumped from one rock to another before shooting his grappling hook into a rock and swinging to cover more distance.

"is that the best you have" the man he was chasing asked him, unlike robin this guy wasn't using any tricks, he was easily out running robin.

"stop" robin shouted as he was still persuing the individual before stopping in front of a clearing as the man who stole from him was seated infront of him.

"give that back, you don't know what it is" robin said to the man, Now that he got a good look at the man he could see that he was tall well built man in his mid fifties, he had a thick white beard and a white hair, only thing that stood out was his eye patch on his right eye.

Said man, reached behind his back before pulling out robin's T-communicator "well it looks like a communicator" the man told before turning back to robin "if you want it come and take it" the man told him as he got into a fighting stance.

"i don't want to hurt you" robin told him before getting into a fighting stance of his own "so i will go easy on you"

"your too kind" the man replied

 **Titan tower**

The doors to the common room opened as beast boy walked in, the room was relatively empty.

"am i the first one here" beast boy said to himself with a grin

"no, your the second" cyborg said as he jumped out behind the couch and did his victory dance. "it's alright being second"

"this wasn't a competition, we are trying to increase out numbers" beast boy said his grin long gone. "how was your target"

"Target?..you mean candidate" cyborg corrected him "amazing, she was fine, like really fine and i think i got a date"

"we are not supposed to hit on them, we are to ask them..."

"ya, i know and if you are wondering. she said yes"

"good, this is going well"

"how are the other's doing"

"don't know, i need to call them"

"star is sent to recruit pantha and raven has speedy" cyborg said out loud "you sure you are ok with this, i mean do you think robin is moving a bit to fast"

"i have already thought about it all. There are total of only seven known candidates, the rest are all unknown. aqualad, bumblebee, pantha, speedy, hot shot and mas and menos. Out of which hot shot and menos are at the moment MIA(missing in action) so we have to get the once we know to join first before they also disappear of the globe"

"Let's hope the girl's will be alright. pantha is a bit violent and speedy is a flirt, he is gonna be hitting on raven so fast"

"It's alright. i already thought of that as well and this combination was the only one that worked well. star is strong so she can beat pantha and beating her is the only way to have her join and as for raven, she isn't the kind of person who takes well to flattery. raven is also able to trick him, beat him, curse him, decive him and whatever to get him to join, so that's the reason i sent raven"

"you forgot kiss him" cyborg added

"how does your right arm feel"

"don't hate the player, hate the game" cyborg said as he left

 **Starfire**

Starfire ducked under the punch and hit pantha in the stomach and knocking the air out of her.

"The masked fighter has pushed back the champion with a blow to her stomach." the commentators said as Starfire Dodged a punch, she was the masked fighter, it wasn't a mask but more like bandages, her face was still recovering.

"i do not wish to fight you, i am only here to ask you to join us"

"why would i join someone like you" pantha said as he started to throw punches at star

"i had enough of this" starfire said as she dodged all of it with ease "you think your the strongest" star said as she caught pantha's fist in her palm with ease "i am here to tell you that your wrong" and in one swift move star's other hand grabbed pantha's waist and threw her on to the floor.

"unbelievable, the new comer has defeated pantha" the referee said as he handed star the belt, which Starfire completely ignored and walked over to where pantha had fallen

"you are strong but if you keep fighting in these tournaments, then this will be your level. join us and you will get stronger and be able to help people also" star said as started to walk away

"fine, i will join your little club" pantha said as caught the communicator that was thrown towards her by star.

 **Raven**

The green lush tropical trees were set ablaze as the giant robot walked past, blowing fire wherever it went. The robot was big and built to withstand blows from the most powerful missiles but what it couldn't withstand is the tiniest arrow packed with polarized high electrons slipping through the gaps and hitting the robot's delicate unprotected circuits, completely shot circuiting the robot and rendering it inactive.

"Your as good as they say" raven said as she sat behind speedy on top of a tree branch

"Aaaaaa...who are you and how long have you been behind me" speedy asked as he jumped down to the ground, arrows ready if this was going tp turn into a fight

"Three minutes" raven replied flatly as floated to the ground

"Who are you and what do you want"

"my name is raven and i am from teen titans. we are a group of... individually who want to make a change. we would like you to join us"

"firstly, are you a girl, i thought you were a dude" speedy asked.

"i am a girl" raven told him a bit annoyed

"take you your hood"

"no" raven replied flatly

"how am i supposed to trust you when i don't even know how you look like" speedy told her with a straight face, but on the inside he was grinning, not in a perverted way but more of a teasing way.

Raven gently took of her hood "happy, now back to what we were talking about"

"yaaa, i don't think so" speedy said as he waved her off "i heard of you guys, you are the team with robin, right. you really are doing a lot of good but, a team isn't really my thing. i am more of a one man show"

"that attitude is going to get you in trouble" raven said still holding her monotone expression.

"excuse me! there is nothing wrong with my attitude. you just can't handle it"

"i know a guy who is almost the same as you, only difference is his bite is as bad as his bark" raven said obviously refering to beast boy "but you are all bark"

"you want to see how bad my bite is" speedy asked as he stood next to raven, his masked eyes looking directly at raven's

" **SHOW ME** " raven yelled as tentacles like arms grew out of her cape and she grew four eyes before changing back to normal. Her emotions might be a little ticked off that she had to take her hood off for someone who wasn't her friend, her hood was part of her and she didn't like taking it off for anyone...well except four people's.

"whoo..." speedy squeaked a little as he jumped back "i wasn't scared, i was a little taken back, that's all"

"i am not here to fight you. i am only here to talk"

"why do i need to join your group, away"

"well let's say robin, what is the first thing that pops into your head" raven asked him

"nothing much, i heard he is an expert martial artist"

"well let me tell you that for majority of people's when you say robin they think about batman" raven told him "even you when you thought about robin, batman must have popped in your head atleast once"

"ok, fine. batman did pop into my head but what's your point" speedy asked "and if you are going to say something like 'when people hear speedy they think about green arrow', because if it is then i am leaving"

"no, that what you wanted to say, i think there is a part of you that wants to be his own person" raven said as she placed the communicator on the ground "if you want to show the world what speedy can do then it's time you left his shadow" raven said as she disappeared into a portal

 **Titan's tower**

"mission report" beast boy asked as he pluged in his remote controller into the main screen and took out three more before handing one to cy

"Mine went smoothly, she was saving couple of civilians from a burning house, i helped her locate them using sonar" cyborg said as he took the control from beast boy and connected with the screen "then i told her about the creating a new team, she was hesitant but i reminded her that, in a team she could save a lot more people and it's nice having people watch your back. in the end she is joining titans east" cyborg finished as he sat on the couch ready to play.

"Mine didn't go so smoothly, i had to fight pantha to convince her to join" star said as she floated down with a bowl full of popcorn mixed in mustard "but in the end she also joined" star said as she took the remote controller

"i don't know about my assignment, speedy was hesitant. unless there is a drive, he might not join" raven told them as she used her powers to pick up a controller.

"mine is a success, aqualad has joined" beast boy said before turning the game on and entered the option for multiple player "even though we have confirmation, there is still a chance they all might not join"

"What makes you say that" star asked

"we are constantly facing pressure from the justice league, two of the new members have a mentor working in the justice league, aqualad has Aquaman and speedy has green arrow and to make matter's worst our group isn't well know, those who always fought alone will continue to lean towards fighting alone, because people hate change, especially risky and out of there comfort zone change"

"we can do nothing but wait, we can also call them in. show them the drill and all that, you know show what the teen titans lifestyle is like but in the end there will always be a factor of dought" beast boy said as, the screen changed. the game had began all of four of them were now in one team Let the game of PUBG begin.

 **Player Unknown**

 **Battle Ground**

"where should we land" star asked as the plane made it's way through the island

"How about school"

"No, that's one of the most popular area's you could get killed easily in there" raven stated.

Raven never liked video games, but considering that her boyfriend did and after a long time of asking, she eventually gave in and played one game with him. A game of romance and suspense and most importantly sequels, because raven didn't like to half do anything, so she had to play the three sequels and then games of same company and then same gender, so on and so on, and before she knew it, beast boy had won.

"how about the mansion" cyborg suggested

"high ground, ton of places to look for weapons and it's at the centre so there is a good chance that we wouldn't be in the no play zone for a while"

"ya, sounds good" beast boy confirmed him

"location has been selected, we are dropping at the mansion, everyone follow me" raven stated.

"i wish robin could be here, he would have loved game night"

"ya, he would have loved to take command and shout out order's and everything" beast boy said clearly sarcastic

"ya, but he isn't here at the moment. he had to go some quest or something like that" cyborg said as he waited for raven to land them all.

"Robin has some important work to do. Meanwhile we have to...gather...as many new recruits as possible" raven said while running into building looking for weapons "i got an AK and some smoke bomb's"

"the problem with our search is that there are a lot of people who are in hiding or keep a low profile. heck, if star had never came to jump city, then we might not be a team at all" beast boy said as he frantically searched his house "i got a sniper and couple of bandages"

"ya, thanks star" cyborg said not leaving his eyes of the screen "i got an assault rifle and level two helmet"

"thanks guys, i am happy to have met you as well" star told them "i have a...a gun of some sort and an first aid kit"

The team saveged through the city, being careful not to run or draw any attention and when ever they found a target they would all systematically surround him and kill him. they were trained to do it in real life so why not in game, only they go for the kill rather than subdue.

"The mansion is all clear, but i think we might need to leave, we would be outside the circle the next time" beast boy told them

"we need a ride" cyborg said there were no vehicle what's so ever around them.

"how about we follow the road, if we are Lucky then we might spot a car or two" raven suggested

The group of four traveled long and far, just when they were about to lose hope they spotted a couple of cars lying around.

"ok, me and raven will take one and cyborg and star you take the other" beast boy said as he sat in the driver seat.

"excuse me, why do you get to drive?" raven asked but before he could even answer she continued "move over" it was more of a command than a suggestion.

The group of four continued on there journey, they had to reach a certain point, hopefully it would be the centre. Every few minutes, the playable area of the map begins to shrink down towards a random location, with any player caught outside the safe area taking damage incrementally, and eventually being eliminated if the safe zone is not entered in time; The game had two circles one was white, inside the white was the play zone and out side was the danger zone which would be eaten up by the blue circle. Sometimes the player's could place a good guess as to where this center would be.

"oh, my god" cyborg astonished sound caught everyone's attention.

"what" they all asked simultaneously.

"a crate just dropped off a couple feet from us" cyborg replied "we have to go get it"

"you sure, i mean we all have pretty good weapons and all" beast boy asked.

"ya, i am sure. we need all the edge we can get" cyborg told them.

He did have a point, the weapons in the crate were better than anything you could find. So they headed of to were the land sight was to were the crate had landed. getting off her car star approached the crate and attempting to take the contents inside, only for her to run back to the group.

"Guy's the crate is empty" star shouted but it was too late as her character died five feet away from them. "...and i have perished"

"it's an ambush, we need to get out of here" raven shouted as she and beast boy were getting shot.

"that was close" cyborg stated as they had managed to get away from there with beast boy being knocked out, raven low on health and cyborg in one piece.

"i told you we shouldn't have gone there" beast boy yelled as raven was healing him.

"why are you blaming this on me" cyborg defended

"friends let's not fight" star asked

"she is right. there's only twenty more people in this game. don't worry star we will avenge you" raven stated

The game went on for some more time. the group eventually picked of one player at a time but as the playable area grew smaller it became more difficult, especially with the two players who had the biggest and baddest guns in the game.

"Ok, there is only seven more players left" beast boy said as they drove through the town "this place would have been awesome, if it wasn't going to be a death zone soon"

"guy's i am dead" cyborg announced

"what" beast boy asked as he looked to see that he was right, he was dead. "it's those guys again" beast boy turned towards raven "we need to get out of...i am also dead"

No words were said by raven as she 'put the petal to the metal' and raced out of there. The game continued forward as raven, now the sole survivor of the team. Raven single handedly took down three more player's herself, while her dead teammates sat in the side, no words... more precisely no sound came from them. They all had seen raven enter this trance, In this trance all her attention was purely focused on the game and nothing more and any idiot who interfered was dead. She entered this trance when she was reading but her better judgement always told her, she could still pick up where she left off...but the game was different, no pause button, no re-set. so she didn't take it too kindly to those who interfered.

The playable zone was nothing more than a house and it's lawn, the two players were still Alive and were the only one's left, aside from raven herself.

Raven snuck into the second floor, before throwing a gas bomb out, the gas bomb caused a cloak of smoke to obstruct there field of vision, just long enough for raven to shoot and knock one of them out but not dead and causing them crawl to safety. The other one ran inside the house, raven waited for the right moment to throw a grenade at the wall causing it to fall back to where she stood before jumping out the window, only moments later the second guy to walk into the house only to be blown back by the grenade and knocked out. The guy immediately tried to crawl to a safe distance and find his friend to heal him, only to find that raven standing there.

"if you check the count there is only two people left, meaning your friends dead" raven said as she took out a big gun "any last words" raven asked

"meow, i like a girl who knows her way around a game, mind teaming up with me"

"no" raven said as the sound of gun shot echoed through the building.

"man, that was fun. but we are no closer to finding new members that we were an hour ago" cyborg told the rest.

"we need a way to draw people in. Something that get's everyone's attention" star said

"it would be a lot easier if we could play this game in real life" raven said before looking at her friends who had a confused expression on there faces "what i meant was, if all the people with power's could gather in one place like in the game we would have a greater chance of finding more members"

"and then fight to the death..." cyborg finished for her

"no, raven has a point. if we were in that exact situation with the same rules. then majority would group together, thus helping us in gathering new members"

"as all this sounds fun and all, but it's impossible. we need a real solutions" cyborg stated, he hated being the party pooper but he need to be a realist about this.

"actually, no. i think there is a possible way we can do what friend raven just said"

"WHAT" they all asked

"there is a fifth dimensional imp, he goes by the name of 'the master of games' he bends reality to create playable environment, maybe i can contact him and ask if it's possible"

"how do you know a guy like that" cyborg asked

"our world's technology is more advanced than yours so we have different TV shows" star told them "i believe his broadcasting company is located somewhere in nebula seven"

"what do we do" raven asked looking at beast boy, even though robin didn't assign a leader, beast boy was pretty much the second in command. He was quick to pick up on things, saw different perspective to things and could create plans on the spot.

Beast boy closed his eyes and thought of all the implications, the merits and demerits before opening his eyes. "star contact this 'master of games', cy help her with all the technical stuff and raven run the plan by robin and i have a date and i don't want to keep her waiting"

"don't forget to buy some Cheetos and some red bull" cyborg said as he left the room.

"i would like some bottles of mustards" star said as she flew out the room.

"you know my usual right" raven said as she floated away, not before giving him a peck on the cheeks. beast boy looked at the empty room 'i have a lot of work to do, might need to create some clones'

 **Unknown area**

"Aaaaawwww.." letting out a moan of pain as two pairs of pink eyes opened to look around her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of barn. there was hay all around and the smell was horrible.

"huh" jinx signed as she painful turned her head to the side to see a horse only inches away from her face, she wanted to scream but was in too much pain and really tired to do anything, soon she fell weariness take over and soon she fell back to sleep.

During the fight with raven, jinx used a lion made of pinx hex. Raven countered it by opening a portal to take it away to some remote place in the sky to make sure that it doesn't cause any problems, magic doesn't last long without the caster being near them. Raven unknowingly put to much power making it so strong that it sucked up jinx as well,

That was the only thing she remembered and then a feeling of falling and the ground coming way to fast at her.

"huh" jinx moaned again, not out of pain but out of relief as she felt a cold cloth being placed on her head. opening her eyes. this time a boy maybe twelve years old stood in front of her with a bucket in his hands. He gently took the, non wet cloth from her head and dipped it in to the bucket before putting it back on her head. The cloth gave her some relief but the tiredness was too much and she fell back into sleep.

 **Steel City sea port**

Kerberos(clone) walked through the doors and into the main room. The entire vast room only had one occupant and that was billy who was lazily lying on the sofa.

"billy where are the other's" kerberos asked as he nudged him a little

"i don't know, i been..." billy stopped immediately as he realised who he was talking with. "whoo, hey. sorry i been sleeping here all morning. i think gizmo went to hive and that's it. control freak is in his room"

"stay here for the time being, i going to get control freak and then we are going to have a meeting" kerberos told him as he left.

"keep doing whatever i was doing, sure thing boss" billy asked as he fell back to his spot on the couch

"knock knock" there was no reply as kerberos waited outside CF's room. Knocking again only for the doors to open and to reveal that there was no-one inside only a giant remote

"where could he be" Kerberos though as he took out his Emperium communicator and called to control freak.

"what's up?" the voice of control freak originated all around him, from the TV's, radio's and laptop.

"where are you, we got a meeting in one hour"

"i am here and i am not here" control freak told him in a mysterious voice "can you say where i am"

"let me guess, your inside the TV" Kerberos asked, beast boy kind of knew one day he was going to jump into the TV, especially with all the TV related things he has been doing but he just wasn't expecting it to be today.

"well, ya. i kind of am...and i am not going to leaving, i am staying here forever"

"Don't make me come in there and get you" kerberos topd him feeling like a parent scolding there child.

"won't be a good idea, i am pretty much god in here" control freak bragged "but if you are going to then, i suggest all you have to do is press the red botton"

Kerberos didn't even give a second thought to it as he entered the TV. Looking around he knew this place anywhere, it was called the clash of the planets. 'so that's why...' ( **if you don't understand what he said then read this chapter full you will understand)**

"i can't believe you followed me, that is gutsy but i am a 12th level space samurai and i control everything"

"are you done" kerberos asked as he placed both his palm's together

"Ha Jun Ken"

"wait, how do you know about this"

"HA JUN KEN"

"wait stop"

 **"HA** **JUN KEN"** kerberos said three times as light's flashed around him and control freak was encased in a plastic like prison.

"how did you know about this"

"you think your the only one who watches 'clash of the planets', so control freak what will you do now.

"fine, i lost" control freak said as he raised his hands in the air.

"good, i came here to fetch you, we have a meeting in an hour. gather at the common room" Kerberos said before looking around him "and how do i get out of here"

 **One hour later**

Control freak, billy numerous and gizmo(a computer screen) all sat in the common room.

"so, what is this meeting about" gizmo asked

"isn't it obvious. This is to rescue our friends" billy numerous said to this two remaining comrades, who looked at him skeptically. After there friends got caught Kerberos never botheres to do anything about it. in fact when gizmo suggest to break them out kerberos completely shut down the idea.

"so what is this meeting really about" gizmo asked again. There was obvious resentment in his voice. both his friends were gone. one in prison and the other was missing and Kerberos wasn't lifting a finger to do anything.

"i know that your angry but know that this all according to plan and in two weeks they will be back with us and as for jinx i have all our resources looking for her"

"fine, what do you want" gizmo asked. Kerberos really was putting there resources into looking for jinx, so he could live with that.

"i got a message that in a few days or so there **might** be a inter galactic tournament, where warriors from our planet will fight each other"

"that's not good" billy stated

"but it is. we will turn this disaster into a opportunity. we will use this to further increase our reach"

"what's with you and trying to increase our numbers. i mean we already had a good numbers but now they are locked up in prisons all around the country" gizmo yelled in frustration

"gizmo our organisation only had nine members, in that Adonis was converted into power, kitten, Atlas and Mammoth are in prison and jinx is MIA, while the rest of us are only here"

"we still have a lot more than those titan brats" gizmo countered

"if our goal was jump city then, yes. but our target is nothing short of the world" kerberos told them but seeing the look on there faces he guess he couldn't blame them, there has always been idiots who go on and on about world domination. the only reason they stayed this long was most likely because of all the things he has given them. "how about this in two week from now the justice league will fall and one month from now, half the world will be ours, if what i say doesn't work, then i will leave and you all can take this base, resources and it's financial assets all for your self"

"your joking, right" billy asked

"no, i known i will win and the fact that i will get whatever i want, assures that i won't lose anything" kerberos told them before clapping. No sooner the doors opened as four robots walked in, each carrying some boxes.

"i got presents for all of you" kerberos told them as the robot's placed the weapons in front of them. "you didn't think i was going to let you fight in a tournament without a bit of... extra fire power"

 **St angel's orphanage**

Beast boy (real) wearing his holo ring walked through the corridors, he passed by many nuns who all nodded to him and he returned there gesture. This was a small orphanage, it housed up to thirty kids. He kept walking and walking untill he reached the desired room.

"hello, is anyone here" beast boy asked as he stuck his head in.

"gar, you came" a little girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails yelled as she ran up to him.

"ofcourse mel, i promised i would come didn't i" beast boy told her "come on let's play"

Nodding with excitement she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. There were three other girls there, most likely Mel's friend's.

"we're playing tea party, you can be our guest" one of the girls asked him.

"sure, i love to" beast boy agreed to play alone.

Beast boy had been coming here to play with her three times a week. The rest of the Titan's knew and they were completely supportive of this. This girl here was the daughter of marvin erikson, the man who got killed because of beast boy.

The whole plan had been thoroughly planned, everything had been calculated, that was untill mammoth pulled out the gun and shot a man dead, infront of his daughter.

After everything had been settled he went to find her, it wasn't hard. she never left the hospital, she didn't have any place to go. Her mother passed away after she was born, Her small world comprised of her and her father and now he was gone as well. Her world, Her existence, Her future everything was suddenly gone and she was never going to get it back.

The first time beast boy had seen her, mel's eyes loocked so cold, even dead. Seeing that nobody was there to take her in, he did it himself. He took her back to the Titan's tower, gave her food, raven gave her a bath, cyborg took her and Starfire to the mall and robin..well he did the most important thing.

 **Flashback, woods.**

"where are we exactly robin" beast boy asked as he changed from a parrot to a human as he landed on the ground. They had been traveling for two hours. beast boy in flight, robin and mel by the T-cycle.

"I don't know, do you know where we are" robin asked the 8 year old girl, as he took out camping equipments.

Tears filled her eyes as she difficulty brought out the words from her mouth.

"me and my dad used to come here, once a year and go fishing and hiking" mel cried even more after that.They stayed there for a good two days, Through out the entire first day, she cried and cried and at the end, for the first time in two days she ate everything on her plate.

It's true sometimes, you just need to let the pain out.

Second day she started to help out with everything, setting up the table, washing the plates and even cutting up fire wood.

"you think it's a good idea to let a seven year old use an axe" beast boy asked him

"she just has a lot of pressure built up, let her take it out"

"been there done that" beast boy told him

"same" Robin agreed, this how batman helped him cope with loosing his parents.

They headed back to the tower and she was like a brand new person. she played dress up with star, messed around with cyborg's stuff and got under Raven's skin. but in the end she was loved and cared for by everyone, so when the day came when they had to say goodbye, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"does she have to leave, where will she go" Star asked.

"I found a home for her, it's an orphanage called St angel's orphanage" robin told them.

"Star, i am sorry. it's dangerous for her to be here with us. Her life will be in constant danger" beast boy told them.

Raven and cyborg were quite, they knew it was the right thing to do, they didn't like it but it had to be done.

"i am going to tell her tomorrow" robin told them.

"No, i will do it" beast boy told him "i brought her here, i should take her back".

 **Night 10:30**

'knock knock'

"who is it"beast boy asked from his bed.

"it's me, i couldn't sleep" mel said from the other side.

"come in, the door isn't locked" beast boy told her.

The door opened and mel ran into the room and jumped into the bed.

"that scared" beast boy asked.

"ya, i hate the dark" mel told him as she buried her head into his chest.

"This room is pretty dark as well, are you scared here also"

"no, not at all"

"mel, you aren't scared of the dark. you are scared of being alone"

"really, well i still don't like it"

"mel, have i ever told you about my parents" beast boy asked her who gave a weak 'no'. "well mel, when i was a kid my parents died, they died trying to save me"

"i am sorry for that"

"you don't have to be, the thing is even if they are gone. A part of them still lives on in me. in my memories i have of them, in my dreams and in who i am, a part of them lives on"

"i didn't understand anything you said" mel replied honestly

"i don't blame you, you are only 7"

"hey, i am seven and a half" mel argued

"just know that you aren't alone" beast boy told her before both of them fell asleep.

 **Four day later**

"Where are we going" mel asked as she looked out the window of the car, it's occupants were cyborg who was driving, beast boy and mel in the back seat

"we are going to a safe house" beast boy answered her.

"safe house" mel looked confused "what in the world is that?" she asked with obvious innocence in her voice.

"it's a place where it's safe" beast boy told her "we are having problems with bad guys who want to hurt us, so we are putting you here so you will be safe"

"plus you will also have a of kids your age, you will make ton of friends" cyborg chipped in. The car came to a sudden hault "we're here"

"S T angel or..p..han..age" mel real out loud "what is a orhan..age, orhange, orha...ngae" mel kept trying to say the words.

Mel didn't notice the tears that formed in beast boy's and cyborg's eyes, she was a bundle of joy and innocence. They hated to send her here but they had to, There was always a possibility that she would be still hurt even if she lived like a civilian but with them it was a assured that she would be hurt or worst.

"it's an orphanage, mel" beast boy told her, it was best to be upright than hide it from her

"an orphanage, oh ok" mel said still smiling and waving her feet that was too small to reach the ground, slowly her smile faded and realisation took hold "are we going to adopt someone, like maybe a sister 'sob' or brother 'sob' for me" mel finished as tears filled her eyes, but still asked hoping for a chance that she wasn't going to be abandoned here.

"i am sorry mel, but you will have to be staying here for some days, we were serious, your life is in danger with us"

"no, you don't want me that is all" she began to cry

"cy, circle this block a couple of times" beast boy told his friend who was also on the verge of tears

"mel, we want to protect you that's why we are doing this. you will be in danger if you stay with us" beast boy told her but she most likely didn't hear a word he said, because she was too busy crying.

That was a long day, in the end, beast boy eventually convinced her and also he would come to visit her every now and then.

 **Present time**

beast boy took out a guiter and started to play a tune.

"what are you gonna play today" one of the kids asked.

"well, i am gonna play. Have it all written by Jason mraz" beast boy said as he began to sing.

The team would every now and then come and pay visits, talk and play with her.

 **Two hours** **later**.

"Mr logan, visiting time is over" the caretaker told him.

"i guess this is it for today" beast boy told her as he got up

"will you be coming her tomorrow"

"no, i won't. I will be a bit busy for a couple of days" beast boy told her seeing her face look sad, beast boy gently ruffled her hair "looks like your making a lot of friends"

"ya, i am" mel told him.

"good night, mel. sweet dreams" beast boy told her as he left, he headed directly to the main office

"are you here again, for a boy who doesn't have much money, you can buy a lot of food" the head nun told him "you did buy that right" she asked him

"with the bill and everything" beast boy told them before bringing out a huge sack full of junk food, chocolate, candy and biscuits "these are for the kids" beast boy told her.

"I won't ask about how you paid but i know that you didn't steal it, so thank you for the food Mr logan" the nun said with a smile "your helping a lot of kids".

At first he would buy snacks for mel alone, untill he saw that there were all just little kids, innocent and pure, who had to face difficulties they shouldn't even have to. After that day he started to buy food for everyone.

"Thank you" beast boy said as he left, after getting far enough from the orphanage, he changed into a bird and flew off. He had all the titans snacks in his Titan PD.

 **Mountain pass**

Robin layed on the floor exhausted and covered in bruises. "what are you" robin asked throught panting breath

"no one special" the man replied and seeing that robin was getting up he stated "i wouldn't do that if i were you, i am a lot stronger than you think"

"doesn't matter how strong you are, i am not backing down" robin stood back up resolve in his voice.

"kid, let me give you a bit of advice" the man said as he turned to the right and pointed to a mountain "up in the mountains there is someone called as 'The True Master'. If you can learn from, this master, you might be able to stand a chance against me"

"why would i even listen to you" robin asked. the man in question stuck a thinking pose before throwing the communicator at the ground next to robin.

"You will if you want to get stronger" man said as he walked away "i will be here for a week or two, if possible finish learning then come to me, i will show you just how weak you are"

Robin kept staring untill the image of the man started to fade away as he kept walking, leaving nothing but a defeated robin who couldn't help but stare at the mountains that the man pointed to "well this whole quest is for me to get better, what the hell"

 **Unknown farm**

Jinx opened her eyes, by the darkness around her she guessed it was night.

looking to the right she found that there was a bottle of water and a plate with some mashed potatoes and bread, seeing that her arms were less sour than the rest of her, seeing no other way jinx streched out her hand to take the food, Luckily for her the plate was close by, close enough for her to reach.

After a good ten minutes of eating and drinking everything, she didn't know who it was that was helping her but she was thankful for that person before weariness again took hold of her.

 **That is it for this chapter, next one is in a day or so.**

 **About raven playing video games, well**

 **1, her boyfriend is beast boy so he convinced her to give it a try**

 **2, raven has played games before, she has played scank ball and playing cards in 'winner takes all'**

 **3, Here beast boy shows her there aarye different types of games than just shooting and killing**.

 **I forgot the most important thing, DON'T REVIEW, I AM SERIOUS. DON'T REVIEW.**

 **except you akuma, you go ahead**


	28. teen titans 28

**_Apprentice changeling_**

 **To all the readers, if you haven't played PUBG then you should, because the next chapters will include it and it's always good to know what is happening, if can't then just read the wiki and watch a video on it, so you won't be out of the loop.**

 **sanzojoe, actually your right. i need to change a lot of chapters and i will. The thing is this is my first story, so that's why there is a lot grammer mistakes and poor writing, if you notice between the first chapter and seventh and twenty fifth there is a huge difference in writing style, in a way you could say i am still learning to write.**

 **Titan tower (late night)**

The titans sat in the kitchen's table eating there dinner, it was almost time for them to go to bed, almost all the Titan's. beast boy was busy still playing his game

"Your obsessed" raven said as she sat on the stool drinking her tea.

"i also believe it's time you 'gave it a rest'" star said as she had her food.

"No, thanks. i am not stopping this untill i can beat this game alone without anybody's help" beast boy said as he kept playing.

"what do we do" cyborg said as he took a bit of his sandwich "forget the shut in neet, i refering to robin we weren't able to contact him, his signal was off but luckily the monitors on his body haven't went off, so most likely he alright.

"it's alright, robin can take care of himself and besides if we want we can just go and..." beast boy didn't get to finish as he disappeared and then cyborg and then starfire and finally raven disappeared, leaving the entire titan tower empty.

"where are we" beast boy asked as all the Titan's except robin(who still on his quest) stood in what appered to be an empty blank room.

"i don't know, my scanners aren't even responding. we aren't on earth anymore" cyborg told them

"forget earth, we aren't even on the same dimension" raven said as she stopped her meditative trance. "whatever are we"

"you my friends are in my dimension" a voice boomed through out the entire area.

"man, that's loud" beast boy winched in pain as he covered his ears.

"it seems you don't like my form. very well, i shall become...what do you say... compact" the vouce said as the white in the room started to contract, leaving nothing but darkness around them as the white took the form of an individual.

"hello there, i am the master of games" the individual stated, He had the appearance of that of a goat man or Yeti or well something.

"hello there master of games, i am starfire of tamaran. we have called for your assistance" Starfire greeted him.

"i like to help and all but i can't. we fifth dimensional imps are not allowed to interfere in the matters of the third dimension" the master of games told them

"wait, we are not asking for help" beast boy said as he stepped forward "what we want is to play a game and we want you to help us put up the biggest, baddest and most amazing game in the world"

This caught the game master's interest "what kind of game do you have in mind"

"A survival game, where we can form team's of seven to hunt down one person or a team untill the last person stands" beast boy told him.

"Seems pretty boring, i have no intention of putting a game..." the master said as his eyes which were traveling from one person to another untill it landed on raven "...like that" the master of games finished before putting his index finger and thumb together to make a circle and kept it on his eye.

Raven immediately covered herself further with her hood and beast boy and cyborg stood in front of raven protectively.

"you had my curiosity but now you have my full attention" the master said with a grin "so how is this game like"

Beast boy took out his smartphone before opening up the app PUBG before handing it over to the master of games

"what is this game" the grand master asked as he took the phone from beast boys' hand before examining it, suddenly his eyes started to glow red. "i have played your game in my head, it's interesting but i need to think about it for a while. when i have my answer, i will let you know" the master of games said as he threw the phone back to beast boy. The moment beast boy caught his phone they were back in the tower.

"well that went...ok i don't really have a clue on whether it was good or bad" cyborg said before yawning

"i don't know, but i need to sleep" star said also yawning before leaving the room followed by cyborg leaving raven and beast boy alone, not a minute later beast boy was back infront of the big screen playing his game.

He had an angry expression on his face as he smashed the buttons on his controller. Raven sat next to him with a book in her hands, she didn't feel like leaving him alone. He had lost his composure and doing his best to stay alive but nothing was working and just then the image showing his character dead, killed by a head shot.

Raven had taken a pause in her book, glancing over to the side. "Lose again?" She questioned but already knew the answer from the look of defeat on her boyfriend's face. She turned back to her book and flipped to the next page "why do you bother with this, if this was real life you would win hand's down"

That was true for someone like beast boy who mainly realied on his senses and instinct, the game pretty much took away most of his ability, this was his main drawback and why he kept losing.

"i know what i am missing" beast boy said as he got up and ran out the door.

"it's going to be a long night" raven told herself, she had seen enough of this to know that he was done, not by a long shot.

 **Ten minutes later.**

"this is what i was missing" beast boy said as he entered the room wearing robin's uniform underneath his.

"what are you wearing" raven asked the obvious question.

"isn't it obvious. it's robin's clothes" beast boy told her as he jumped onto the couch and started to play another game

"why are you wearing his...you know what, nevermind. i don't want to know" raven said as stated to leave.

"you sure, this might be your only chance to wear his clothes, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be robin" beast boy said as raven walked out the door. The costume was a bit tight for him other than that he didn't really feel any change because he died in the game as well and earned the number 7 spot.

Beast boy was a bit taller than robin or raven, just by a bit.

Among them all only robin had a perfectly clean victory, his average win ratio was a 12 wins and 1 loss. Beast boy didn't blame him, he was trained like that by batman, use whatever you can and all that detective stuff, which beast boy lacked . Raven was the second one, she most of the time won and had a good average win ratio of 7 wins and 1 loss. Cyborg with 4 wins and 1 loss, him with 1 win and 6 loss and star with no wins so far. beast boy yawned as he got up, he was missing something, he just didn't know what.

"that's it, i forgot the mask" beast boy realised before heading to robin's room to complete his costume. He knew there wasn't going to be any changes in his gameplay if he wore robin's clothes but he had to do it, that's what the dairy said for him to do.

Yes, the dairy. The advantages of having a time machine is that you could get a list of upcoming events. That's what this dairy was, using wrap's time machine, the future beast boy gave him a book full of things he needed to know and when he needed to know. For instance there was four things he had to do today one was watch clash of the planets ep 45 again and again, which proved to be useful as he needed that to take down control freak. He had to discuss the mission report while playing PUBG, resulting in the whole 'master of games' and everything. Third he had to play the game continuesly and the last one was to wear Robin's uniform, he had to wait to see what use it had.

Beast boy opened the door to robin's room. He was completely caught off guard and knew he had to close the door or die but he chose to stay and die with a smile on his face. raven stood in front of him clearly having no idea that he was there as she searched for something, She was wearing robin's green pants, black boot's and the iconic red shirt.

"looking for something" beast boy asked her.

raven made no sign that she was startled and only opened up a portal and sank into the floor, leaving beast boy alone.

 **Raven's room**

"idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot,idiot, idiot..." raven told herself as she barried her head into her pillow.

"Knock... knock"

"who's there"

"Just your friendly neighborhood shapeshifter" beast boy answered her, there was this obvious playfulness in his voice "come on, raven open the door"

"no, go away" beast boy heard her voice and he had to give her credit, if was embarrassed she clearly didn't show it. Beast boy changed into a fly before crawling under the door and changing back...ok maybe he shouldn't have done that, what he didn't know was that raven was Changing her clothes from robin's uniform and back to her old leotard.

Standing in front of him, pants and boot's still there, but the same couldn't be said for her top/shirt which was thrown to the side, only article of clothing that concealed her bare cheat was her black lace bra.

Beast boy didn't know how long he could control himself, every animal voice in his head screamed to do the perfectly normal thing and bend her over and it took all his will power to remain sane. He couldn't do anything, his body had completely shut down and the only functioning part of his body was his eyes, which was doing overtime to memorize every part of her body. From her pale ash like skin to her short violet hair to her perfect curves.

It felt like forever but in reality was only twelve seconds, eventually the lust that rolled off beast boy alerted raven of his presence.

Quick as possible she turned around and sure enough he was there "Beast Bo..." no words escaped her lips as beast boys' hand pressed firmly on her mouth and whispered into her ears 'sheee' before taking of his hands from her mouth.

"explain. now" raven whispered to him, her voice was light but still it held it's threat.

"i called you, but you didn't answer so i was worried and i came to check on you. Didn't know you wear changing" beast boy responded.

"i am still going to send you to another dimension, you know that right"

Beast boy didn't respond, only removed his gloves before lightly tracing his hands over her face

"what are you doing" raven whispered her hands glowing, dark energy swirled

Beast boy took her hand and placed it on his chest, the energy still on her hand burned into his skin forcing her to change the nature of energy into healing

"what's gotten into you"

"I always felt like i was alone, even how much i laughed, joked and fought, i felt as if there was something missing but now standing here, but now standing here with a posibility that i could die, i realise that i don't care, that i would rather die, than to leave"

"why are you saying things like that" raven asked as her heart started to beat faster and faster. "beast boy, i...you can...find someone better...i am a demon's daughter"

 _And I in these lines to you,_

 _Like this I want you, love,_

 _love, Like this I love you,_

 _as you dress_

 _and how your hair lifts up_

 _and how your mouth smiles,_

 _light as the water_

 _of the spring upon the pure stones,_

 _Like this I love you, beloved._

 _To bread I do not ask to teach me_

 _but only not to lack during every day of life._

 _I don't know anything about light, from where it comes nor where it goes,_

 _I only want the light to light up,_

 _I do not ask to the night_

 _explanations,_

 _I wait for it and it envelops me,_

 _And so you, bread and light are one;_

"is that Pablo Neruda" raven asked as beast boy traced his hands over her lips "you don't know half of what you just said right now, do you"

"Not a clue" beast boy told her before he placed his lips onto hers.

Kiss, That kiss, That childlike kiss, That I am here kiss, That kiss of desire, That kiss of wanting, That who the hell cares kiss, That i miss you kiss, That i need you kiss. All these emotions gathered, each shared by the other, through the contact of just mere flesh, All the words of there heart, that couldn't be written or even understood.

Parting there lips, they needed the second most important thing to life, air.

"Do you trust me" he asked her

In a rare moment of trust she let down the safety of her walls, looked into his soul and saw what she been trying so hard to ignore. Not knowing what the future held silently she let go and prepared herself for the freefall. Slowly she outstretched her arms offering her broken heart in the palm of her hands.

'Here,' she whispered, '...take it."

Beast boy gently kissed her lips before moving down to her neck and then her collar bone before reaching her black lace covered chest. Licking his teeth, beast boy leaned down before biting her bra covered chest, the piece of clothing provide no protection what so ever as wave's of pleasure went through out her body. Giving them a gentle squeeze. Beast boy traveled further down to her green pants, his right hand reached around the back before placing it on her backdoor, his left did her belt with a little assistant from his mouth, which he used to pull out the belt. In no time her pants were undone and pulled to the floor, before pushing her unto the bed. Getting down on one knee he undid the lace of her boots before taking them off and the same for the other one, he finished by completely pulling the pants off.

Getting up he placed his hands on raven's cheat as his hands slid past the fabric and to the other side before unhooking the piece of clothing.

A 'pop' sound brought there attention.

Looking around he noticed that the room was a little darked than before. Looking up he saw that the bulb's were destroyed. "we might need to find a more isolated location or me might destroy every electronic object around"

"..no, we don't" raven told him "there is a runes engraved into this room, if activated, it should be able to keep my power's inside this room and prevent any thing from getting destroyed" raven told him as she opened up the window, which by the looks of it hadn't been opened in a long time, letting in the moon light to brighten the room.

Turning back to him "just give me a minute" raven told him as pushed him back "Just turn around for sometime, i will tell you"

"sure" beast boy said as he turned around and waited and waited, "you done"

"I'm..done" raven told him softly.

He turned back around to find raven, laying back on the bed,no article of clothing in sight. It was now that he realised that this was the first time he had seen her like this, Her leotard didn't leave much for the imagination but it still hid her form. she was like a sculpture, made to perfection and then she does it again. Her ash like slender form, illuminated by the pale moon made her seem like a goddess. Her violet hair, free of her hood, Her breast were small but fit her form, perky and perfect

"stop starring" raven told him clearly embarrassed as she covers her breast with her hands.

"why" beast boy said as he sat on the edge of the bed "your beautiful"

"your about to make love to a demon, you do know that right" raven asked him

"all i know is that i am going to ravage the woman i love" beast boy said as he climed onto of her before removing his shirt.He leaned down before his face was inches from her's, starring deep into her violet eyes. Gone was the hurt and pain of there life's. It was replaced with the love, longing, and lust that was undoubtedly in his own eyes. They kissed.

It was a passionate and deep kiss, conveying all the feelings and emotions of the two in a single moment. He wrapped his arms around her body, memorizing every bump, every wrinkle, every little detail of her skin. Her hands were equally roaming, through his green hair, over his back. He had scars on various parts of his body, they were just proof of what all he had to go through that eventually led him to her, so she loved every single one of them. He broke the kiss to suck on her neck before biting it.

Rave mind was going blank and only think she could think about to describe this was a verses from a poem

"All I knew was his touch evoked a feeling within me, that I could not measure, draining every last drop of restraint, I possessed, from the hollow of my bones. It's true what they say— _when_ _you know, you know."_

Raven grabbed beast boy before pulling him down unto the bed, her hands glowed as Dark energy bound him to the bed.

"it's not fair that i am the only one naked" raven told him as magic wrapped around his clothes and disappeared "you will get them back...if you're a good boy"

"are you sure about this, there is no going back after this" beast boy said as he looked her in the eye, Things were getting out of hand but neither of them could stop or was it they didn't want to stop.

ruin me" raven told as her nails dug into his chest.

The night was filled with two souls, two souls filled with fear for the future, for what will occur because of there action. But this night they forgot the world outside them, they forgot the duties he had for his teacher and she forgot her prophecy, they only knew what it felt like to belong, they were in there own world.

 **The next day**

 **The titan tower (Raven's room)**

The morning sun ray's shined onto his face, half opened green eyes peared before Beast boy rolled to the side, it wasn't as comfortable as it used to be, it was too soft and this new smell, it was surprisingly delightful, it had a mixed scent like his and lavender, vanilla, like..RAVEN.

Beast boy got up for the second time his eyes began to adjust to bright light that shined in his face. At first, he was unsure where he was. It certainly wasn't his room, It looked more like raven's...but brighter, really brighter. looking down he saw that there wasn't a piece of clothing on him at all.

"do you remember or would you like some more time" raven asked him.

Turning to his left, raven laid wrapped up in her blanket, he could see that she was just as naked as him. As the fog of his mind began to clear, the events of the previous day's events began to replay themselves.

"wow, that was one hell of a night" beast boy said to himself. He was sore in places he had never been sore before or even know he could be sore in. then again, he had never had sex with raven before

"you didn't like it" raven asked

"it was the best night of my existence" beast boy said as he fell back unto the bed.

"it was, wasn't it?" raven asked him as he snuggled up to him, From the moment they both woke up this morning, they knew it would come to this. The sex was too good. Beyond good. It was something they both wanted and weren't afraid to tell each other what they wanted. The overwhelming lust between them was so strong, they would almost burst into flames from the heat between them. The line had been crossed. There was no going back. They were going into uncharted waters.

Pulling the blanket off, raven got of the bed. She didn't bother hiding anything, he had seen her and she had seen him.

"where are you going" beast boy asked her

"to take a bath, considering what we did last night, Its really needed"

"it's not, it smells good on you."

"it might, but regardless other's can smell it just like you and there is also this visible stuff on me as well"

"don't blame me, it's not my fault that i don't have a limit"

"whatever" raven told him as she headed to the showers, she could hear beast boy making comments behind her 'hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave'

Beast boy layed on the bed, drifting off to sleep as the sound of the shower could be heard in the background.

Location: unknown farm

"AAAAaaaa..." a moan of relief escaped her lips as the cold cloth was placed on her forehead.

"How do you feel" the boy that was taking care of her asked as he placed the cloth back in the water.

"..." Jinx tried with all her strength to answer but not a word came out. the boy was quick to realise this as he took a bottle of water and placed it on her lips for her to drink.

Wasting no time jinx hungrily or thirstily drank it down. "thank you, so much"

"it's alright, do you want anything. maybe some more water or something to eat, maybe" the boy asked her

"why are you helping me, you don't even know me" jinx asked him

"I know, but you were in pain and i couldn't leave you like that" the boy told her.

"do you have a phone or something, i like to call my friends"

"i.. am sorry, i don't. we are pretty far from the city side. so we don't really use any form of communication, much. the only phone we have is a land line but that's Inside the house"

"why is that a problem"

"your are in the barn, the house is a lot farther away from here. Plus, my uncle is also there"

"and your uncle is.."

"not someone you want to meet" the boy told her.

Jinx tried to move her arms and legs, there wasn't really any problem, just a lot of pain 'they aren't broken, they are just a bit damaged, they will be healed in two or three days' Jinx turned to the boy "i guess i will be here for a few days, since i won't be going anywhere why don't we get to know each other better"

The boy's smile beamed with happiness "um, sure...where do i begin.."

"how about from the beginning, i am not really going anywhere"

 **Titans tower**

Beast boy felt his heart race as he (in the form of a giant wolf) chased down the girl in the red hood. She ran and she ran but her small two legs were no match against the four giant strong leg's of the green wolf and the girl's luck turned for the worst as she ran herself into a dead end.

The green wolf making it's trade mark 'grrr' sound as he walked towards the red hooded girl. The green wolf stopped immediately as the girl raised her hands up as if she might have some hidden weapons but the only thing she did was untie the bow on the neck holding the hood, without which it was left to fall

The wolf stared on as the girl let her cloak fall to the ground revealing that she didn't have any sort of weapons and wore only a black leotard, her violet hair that reached her shoulder level and violet eyes that stared back into his own emerald one's.

"eat me" she spoke quitely but enough for the wolf to hear every word without mistake "you were going to eat me right, so"

the wolf's took a step back but she was faster and before he knew it, she covered the distance between the two and leaned her head to his ears.

"eat me"

Beast boy eye's snapped open as he looked around him to see that it was only a dream "man if i get dream's like this everyday.." beast boy said to himself, looking around he saw that the room was empty, 'raven must have left' and looking down he saw that he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts 'guess she didn't want me to be sleeping in the nude' beast boy thought as he snuggled deeper into the bed and fell back to sleep, if he was lucky then he might be able to continue the dream.

Beast boy snuggled even closer before drifting away to sleep himself only to be awakened when he fell to the floor. Waking up for the second time he looked around his surroundings

The sun was shining brightly on him, the wind was blowing and he was in a vast open space with so many other people and he was only wearing a black sleeveless T-SHIRT and a shorts. Beast boy looked around him. He saw raven first who was just a few meters besides him sleep-floating in mid air. Cyborg and star were to his left, both of them were getting up as well.

"Titan's do you copy" robin's voice rang through the communicator "can you hear me"

"we hear you, robin. where are you" beast boy asked as he called cyborg and star over and processed to wake up raven.

"beast boy, i appeared to have been teleported to an unknown location" robin told them

"join the club, we are here as well" cyborg said as he took the communicator "where are you"

"i near the...crashed plane...guys i think i know where we are"

"we do too"

"we do?" star asked

"yes, we do" beast boy said "just stay there, we will be there in a minute"

"i don't think i have a minute. apperantly i attracted the attention some of our not so close friends"

"we will be there" beast boy said as he and the rest of the team ran towards robin. everyone had a lot of questions, some just had a bit more questions than the other.

It took them a few minutes but arrived at the plane crash site. bodies littered the floor from road hog, doctor light, and many others to name a few. In the centre of it all was robin.

"robin how are you, i hope you are not hurt" star fire asked as she rammed into him before enveloping him in a hug

"i am fine, it's good to see you too star" robin said as the had his life squeezed out of him

"The only victims here are his would be attackers" beast boy pointed out to the beaten and battered foes "it's not fair to fight one against seven, especially with robin. you atleast need ten more if you want to fight him.

"I think that's enough hugging him star" cyborg told her "if you put any more pressure, he might pop"

"sorry, friend robin" star apologized

"it's alright" Robin said as he rightned his shirt "but what i really wanted to ask you is what's going on here..and... nevermind" Robin said as his eyes briefly glanced at beast boys' scar's and nakedness but didn't want to bring them up.

"well it's a long story" beast boy said as he took a long breath

"you know how you asked us to gather more members, so we did but there was a lot of people's we didn't even know about, then we heard about this guy called the master of games, we contacted him and asked his help to host the biggest pubg game ever. by this way we are able to meet new candidates. we tried to call you but you weren't answering"

"good plan but there one thing you forgot"

"what's that" cyborg asked

"Half the people are VILLAINS" robin screamed the last part

"this is all part of the plan" beast boy told him, technically he did know. That's why he had gizmo and the rest do a little head hunting.

"it is?" star asked.

"yes it is" beast boy assured her "If we want everyone to come together then we need a common goal and who better than the villains"

"i hope you know what you are doing"

A loud sound of what might be a horn or a trumpet or something like that rang through out the entire area catching everyone's attention.

"i am the master of game's, i have chosen you all as the contestants for this moon's tournament" the master of game's said and all he received was shouts of complains and insults. He didn't let it affect him though, he wasn't a stranger to lesser world's.

"Enough" His voice roared silencing everyone "if you do not wish to participate then you may leave and be returned to your planet. For those who stay and win the tournament then fabulous prizes awaits you.

"Thank but no thanks, i have everything i want in life" a girl with wings and a helmet said as she was holding hands with who might have been her boyfriend. beast boy knew them both one was angel and the guy was Kyd Wykkyd they were both in HIVE.

"what kind of prizes do we get" control freak asked.

"once out of your world" the master of games answered him.

"what if we wanted to form a team, i prefer to work in a team" beast boy asked.

"Yes, you can form teams if that is what you wish" he responded "any other questions" he received only a few hands raised pointing to a random girl to state her problem

"can we die" a girl asked.

"no, you will not. none of you are here, only your minds. This is our version of VR, you health is monitored by the number of health points you have and once it reaches zero, your out of the game and back in the real world" the master of games told them.

"what we supposed to do"

"you all have to fight one another untill one man or team is left standing"

"how am i supposed to fight without any of my weapons" gizmo yelled.

"simple, you will find weapons and ability on the ground and you will have to use those to fight" the master of games said starting to feel a bit annoyed, he had been to lessor planet's but this one took the cake.

"i know this is a lot to take in, so i will put it in a very very simple way. you all will be put on a island and you have to defeat one another untill one person or one team is left. that person will get the rewards" the master told them all, seeing that they understood he continued "seeing that everyone is ready we will leave shortly, would anyone like to leave"

"i would" the entire croud turned towards that person.

"what are you doing rob" cyborg asked backed up by his team.

"you don't need me, you all can take care of this by yourself" robin told them as he a light engulfed him "finish this up fast and we will go get pizza" robin said as he disappeared

"anyone else... none. then let the game's begine" a counter appeared above them counting down from 59..58..57 and so on "choose your desired location"

A light ball appeared infront of beast boy before changing into a paper map..(the exact copy of pubg map) touching a random place the map blinked and the area selected. looking to his friends he saw that they also got a map.

"were should we go" Starfire asked "maybe a hot spot, like the school or the military base"

"no, we were trying to win back then, but now.." cyborg said

"but now our objective is to get as much members to join up as possible" raven continued

"then we wouldn't be going in as a team" Beast boy told them

"why not" cyborg asked the oni

"you want us to form team's with random strangers" raven guessed his intentions

"precisely" beast boy confirmed "our goal is to increase our size, not to win but if we win that's good too"

"Time is up" the master of games said as the count down was at 10...9...8 "i wish you all the best"

The paper in beast boys' hand glowed before he was engulfed and the next thing he knew he was in what looked like he was in a flooded city. beast boy jumped into the water before swimming back up, he couldn't change into any animal's, deciding he was going to put that for later he swam inside to the nearest house. there were orbs on the ground, he was expecting weapons but what was in front of him were orbs with the image of a burning hand. taking up the object it immediately shattered and went into his right hand. Having played the game before, he had a good idea of what just happened, so to test out the theroe he concentraded and his right hand went up in flames. This was just like the game, instead of weapons they were going to be using other's power's

 **That is it for this chapter, in the next one power's will be random, raven could use starbolts or control water, so if anyone has a request for what a character should use let me know. considering that i don't really have a clue on the next chapter, i going to need some time.**

 **1/10/18- current chapter**

 **15/10/18- next chapter**


	29. chapter 29

_**Apprentice Changeling**_

 **Sorry for the two weeks delay, there was a lot things i had to write and rewrite. Out of all the stories i have written this was the toughest, one i was in new water's, so far i am the first one to write a story where everyone has new power's. Yes there were story with power swap but they were all like beast boy-raven or the whole team mix up, so it was a bit hard to hunt down new elements or power's they should have. plus i had to bring in a lot of new characters. i had to read couple of pubg fanfiction, other works etc. i not bragging, i just telling everyone who reads this why i was so late.**

 **A special thanks to akuma, your stories were really helpful, it gave me new characters and idea's but mainly, i was literally stuck, i had no clue where i was heading or how this story should go. But after reading your story, it got me thinking... sorry can't say what.**

 **Like last time, i don't know where this story is heading and if you have idea's or character's or a scene you want to play out, just let me know.**

 **onwards with the story.**

"f*k, f*k, f*k, f*k,f*k, f*k, f*k, f*k,f*k, f*k, f*k, f*k" beast boy chanted as he ran through out the house, looking up and down before jumping into the next one, this was the fifth house he had been to and there wasn't even a single good power there, all he had was a burning left hand, which he could use to shoot fire balls with...he guessed and then a helmet, a hand gun, a lot of energy drinks and painkillers. this wasn't enough to survive, he would be dead within a minute with this.

 **"This is an announcement from the game master"** a loud voice said all around him.

 **"i have received some questions from you player's and i would like to answer them"**

 **"First, the player's here are all of the unknown category because it's more entertaining to face opponents that you have no knowledge about, so no Superman or Batman or any body who is associated with or at the justic league. This also includes the more dangerous villans.**

 **Secondly, there is a blue line that will kill you if given enough time. this line keeps getting smaller and smaller as time goes on.**

 **Thirdly, there is a mark on your wrist, if you have any further reasonable questions then long press it and all reasonable questions will be answered"** with that said the transmission got cut.

"got to find better weapons" he thought before Beast boy's instinct kicked in and he jumped to the left as a sonic blast hit the ground he was standing on, landing on his feet, he looked at his opponent.

"incroyable, truly incroyable" André LeBlanc said as he raised his right hand which resembled that of cyborg's sonic cannon at beast boy "poor little doggy, no good weapons. Dame(lady) luck has sided with me" André LeBlanc said as he pulled out grenade before throwing it to beast boy.

"shit" beast boy crused as he turned around before dashing the other way, away from the grenade and leaped out the window and into the water.

"come on, i am busy person. I don't have all day" André LeBlanc said as he looked out the window and opened his scout on his robotic palm that acted like a map, it gave him sonar field of vision "bien, i will bring you out" throwing two grenades into the water he waited for the *boom* *boom* that shortly followed "don't make this more difficult for me, than it has to"

"i won't" André LeBlanc heard beast boy's voice behind him. Turning around as fast as possible, to find beast boy lying on the ground with a pistol in hand. Before he could do anything, six shots were fired directly at his head, four of which destroyed his helmet and the last two made him fall to the ground, unable to move.

Beast boy got up from the ground "if you didn't know, Cy's sonal doesn't work if there's a much bigger sound present, like an explosion of two grenades" beast boy told him as he walked up to him, taking a new magazine(part of the gun where bullets are kept, if you didn't know) out of.. somewhere, he reloaded his gun and pulled the slider back to give off that iconic sound "that sound, that sound is the sound of your journey coming to an end"

"do it, i will get you back for this" André LeBlanc said with clenched teeths

"you won't, in here me armed with nothing more than a pistol and you with a sonic Cannon's, grenades and what not, but still i won, your a petty criminal and nothing more, both in the game and in real life" beast boy told him, before placing the gun to his head and beast boy getting his first kill in the game.

 **Cyborg, severny.**

"this is a little different from the severny, i saw in the game" cyborg said to himself as he looked around his surroundings while crouched down next to a old car.

There were sounds of gun firing and energy blast coming from the east. When he was playing the game, that was one of the spots he would avoid at all cost, he didn't want to get caught in between. But now he had to go there.

Cyborg signed...but not before, he ran into another house. Nothing in the first floor or the second or third. 'come on man, where are the weapon's. my luck can't be this bad' cyborg thought as he kicked aside an orb. This might have been the dozen or two he had come across, but no weapon's but he did find some stun grenades and smoke bomb.

"i guess i have to go myself" cyborg told himself before jumping out the window and headed towards were the fighting was.

 **Same city**

"i call forth the sprit of the cheetah" bumble bee shouted as the locket on her neck glowed and a sprited cheetah appered behind her. Using the cheetah's speed bumble bee dodged all balls of light that was aimed for her.

"this is your last warning" Private HIVE told her as he charged up doctor light's laser glove "give it back"

"no way, i ain't returning anything. it's mine fair and square" bumble told her before taking on the spirit of a lion and charged at him. Her slashes were fast and powerfull if they had hit, but his light beams were faster, as he hit her directly with his beam and threw her back against a wall knocked out (those who don't know, in pubg knocked out means your unable to use any weapons and your health is falling, untill you die)

"well i did warn you" private told her as he walked towards her. "any last words"

"ya, catch this" Turning around as fast as possible, he was meet with a stun grenade infront of his face, before exploding and leaving in blinded.

"Hey, nice seeing you again" cyborg told bumble bee as he gestured her a hand.

"i don't need your help, i have this entire thing handled" bumblebee told him as she slapped his hand away.

"ok, then. i will be leaving" cyborg told her as he started to walk away. "ya, i forgot to tell you. if you don't get healed soon, you going to be out of the game and to make matters worst he probably will snap out of it in a couple of seconds"

"maybe we can form a team and help each other" bumblebee distasteful agreed.

"is that a yes?" cyborg asked he wasn't going to let this go without having some fun.

"fine" bumblebee admitted and immediately she was swooped up by cyborg who ran and hid behind a jeep.

"what are you doing" bumblebee shrieked

"I don't have any weapons to finish him off, so we need to hide and heal you first, then you will take him out" cyborg explained to her his plan.

"that's not what i was referred to" bumblebee yelled

"shooo, if you yell them he will find us. just be quite untill, i revive you" cyborg told her as he started to revive her. "and secondly how was i supposed to get you out of there, by dragging you like some kind of luggage"

"Fine, fine i will let it go, but your plan won't work, his attacks are faster than what i can handle, i can't get close" bumblebee told him as he kept healing her. Her eyes caught the rune lines on his wrist "wait, i thought you said you didn't have any weapons, then what about those" bumblebee pointed to his wrist

"I don't even know what this is" cyborg told her as he looked at it himself.

"do you know what those orbs that are lying on the ground are" bumblebee asked.

"ofcourse.i do...there...there.."

"...weapons, the orbs contain weapons and power's" bumblebee told him. "and when you get one, this runes apper on you" bumblebee told him as she showed her runes on her wrist, she taped it and a holographic image appeared as well as some lettered.

Tantu Totem,Artifact that allows it's user to gain the ability of any animals in the world.

"cool" cyborg thought as he tapped onto his own runes

Hexes, ability to produce pink energies that causes bad luck.

"nice ability, you can shoot pink energies of bad luck" bumblebee told him, sarcasm clearly in her voice "look on the bright side, atleast your ability doesn't revole around animals, seriously who has this kind of weak abilities"

"you should stop looking down on others" cyborg told her as he was peaking carefully out to see private HIVE, who was no longer stunned and blasting or searching for them. "unlike you, i have a good grasp of these power's because i seen them up close and personal" cyborg told as he lightly stuck his arm out a little before blasting a ball of pink energy into the side of the building.

"were are you aiming at" bumblebee whispered in frustrating

"I meant to do that" cyborg told her

"so that's where you were hiding" pivate shouted as he plasted the jeep.

Cyborg used his own physical strength to stop the car from being thrown back at them.

"he knows where we are, was that part of your plan too" bumblebee asked and received a 'yup' as a response. "cy if your so called plan works, then i will follow you like a lost puppy" bumblebee told him as she got her tiger claws ready.

Private HIVE slowly walked towards them, he wasn't going to be foolish and charge at them.

Behind private, the three story building that cyborg shot with a hex, started to creak, as few of the supporting pillars, snaped, twisted, bended and broke. The right side of the building eventually collapsed and the entire building fell to the right, directly onto private.

"see, i told you" cyborg told her. looking at his wrist, a new rune appeared.

"that's you kill count" bumblebee told him. "a deal is a deal, where to now"

 **Raven (mylta power plant)**

Raven in the form of a bunny crawled under a generator as above her two of the HIVE were busy tearing up the place to find her.

Angel, used her aquired power's from kardiak. Angel's hand shifted and spread out and took the form of four mechanical tentacles/blood vessels that smached and destroyed the things around her in search of raven.

"where is she hiding" angel asked as she looked up at her boyfriend Kyd Wykkyd, who used his new power's to move the objects

Kyd Wykkyd raised his hands red claw like hand's grabbed the objects that angel had destroyed and were lifted and placed at the exit "now all the exits are blocked"

"you hear that, titan. no where you can run now" angel shouted out into the room.

'this is bad, i can't get out and i can't even use any of beast boy's power's, seriously how does he use it' raven thought still in her bunny form, still wondering why she couldn't transform into anything but a rabbit.

'maybe it's because you are trying to use it like it's yours' knowledge told her.

'ya, bb is different' happy agreed

'why a bunny, of all the animals in the world' raven thought to herself. 'why do i have to be a bunny, again'

'maybe that is the answer, because mumbo changed you into a bunny, so you know how it feels like. maybe you just can't change into any animal, if you don't have a clue about them' knowledge told her.

'perfect, what am i suppose to do now. chew him to death'

 **"I have a solution for you" rage said over the other emotions.**

"like what" raven asked

" **i will tell you in exchange for a favour"**

"like hell i will"

" **fine die, you failed your mission to recruit speedy and now this. man you are really letting them down"**

"I hate to say it but rage is right, you don't have the luxury to say no" knowledge said

"fine" raven agreed. what raven didn't know was that in nevermore both knowledge and rage fist bumped each other. knowledge knew what rage wanted and if the they all played there cards right they could all get it.

 **"Have you tried changing into a tamaranian"** rage said from her domain before going back to dead quite.

'she is right, you been a tamaranian before. you might be able to change into one' knowledge informed her.

"i hope you are right" raven told herself as she recollected how it felt like them she was traped in Starfire's body. It was a long time ago but still the memories were still fresh in her head.

Raven's bunny like form shifted and changed untill she was back to normal, with an exception of green eyes and a light orange to her skin.

"so, you done hiding" angel asked as she swung her hand/tentacles at raven who jumped to the side to avoid it before getting into a fighting pose but found that her body didn't move at all. looking down she saw that her body was trapped by what appeared to be red chains.

Raven focused on her thoughts, she needed happy thoughts to control her power's. bolts of green energy formed in her hand which she used to destroy the chain's that held her, but was useless as a tentacle hit her and sent her back.

"how do you expect to beat us when you're alone. well i don't blame you, i mean with the way you look, only a freak will even like you"

"what the hell did you say" raven glared at angel. Her eyes shined bright green. putting her hand out, raven shot a bolt of green energy at angel and then at , who created a red shield but it had little affect as, he was also thrown back. "time to finish this"

'raven stop, change back' she heard timid tell her

"why"

'any longer and you will die' timid told her.

Raven looked at her wrist and sure enough, her life was at 15% and dropping "what the hell" raven thought to herself as she quickly shot a bolt at the wall, destroying it and allowing her to escape, while Kyd Wykkyd was receiving his girlfriend, Angel.

Raven changed back to normal and ran out of that building. 'what happened back there. I don't think i was hit that hard as to loose 85% of my health so easily.

'why don't you ask that 'master of games' guy' timid suggested.

"i will but later. As for now, i need to get away from those guy's" raven told her timid as she continued running "i need to find better weapons, i saw a couple of house in this... direction" raven finished as she looked ahead and saw nothing but a cliff.

"raven, i believe you might have run the wrong direction" knowledge informed her.

"thank you, knowledge. for informing me about it"

"i would also like to inform you that, there are two assailants behind you" knowledge told her.

"what" raven turned around, just like knowledge had informed both angel and Kyd Wykkyd were behind her.

"enough running, this end's here" angel yelled as she got her weapon ready "say.. Tsunami" angel yelled as a giant wave rose from the sea and crashed onto the shore where they were all standing.

raven opened her eyes and to her disbelief she was completely dry, looking around she saw her two opponent's, a red dome covered them both before it faded leaving both of them standing, Kyd Wykkyd soon fell to the ground and turned into a crate but angel was still alive, barley and desperately crawling towards the box of her dead boyfriend.

"Raven you alright" aqualad said as he jumped of the wave he was riding and onto the shore with an another person...or a buffalo-man.

"ya, i am" raven told him before walking towards angel, who was now laying on Kyd Wykkyd's crate.

"do it" angel told her.

"i am sorry for your loss" raven told her

"if you want i can do it" agualad said as he took out a pistol.

"no, let me" raven said as she took the gun from him and pointed it at her "i am sorry but even i have thing's to fight for"

 **Control freak**

"choose your location" the master of games told them as the timer counted down.

Control freak just kept staring at the map, he had played this game before, what he needed was a flare gun. there were three locations. they were georgopol, hospital and the military base.

"i hope i am right" Control freak thought as he selected the area were he wanted to go.

 **present time.(georgopol)**

Control freak ran through out the entire building, he found power's and weapon's but not the one he wants. They were powerful but they weren't his, he didn't have a clue how to use them.

He jumped out of the current house and climed into the next one, lucky for him that in this game he had unlimited stamina or else he would have died out of exhaustion. Control freak started to search the new house as well, untill the sound of footsteps caught his full attention.

'there is someone with me' Control freak realised but he couldn't stop his search, he needed his remote. he took out his Ak, before remaining completely quite and waited for his enemy. He waited and waited but nothing happened and soon the sound grew further and further, untill it was all gone.

It was only year's of watching tv that he knew that it wasn't over. quickly moving to the center. It was only through luck that when a grenade was thrown into the room, he had acquired the ability to grow huge wings which acted as a shield and only cost him 20% of his health.

"i am impressed, you managed to survive that" a feminine voice told him in a British accent.

"thanks i will try to take it as a compliment" Control freak responded as he used his aquired power of x-ray vision to see through the wall's.

"i don't care how you take it" the girl responded as she slipped open the door, only to be met by a electric bolt that sent her thrown back against the Wall.

"i might be fat, i might be a couch potato but this is a game. your in my neck of the woods" Control freak told her as he stepped up to her.

"you think i am done" she replied as brought out a UMP9.

Electricity passed through his hand before it transferred to the UMP9 and into the girl's body, shocking her.

Control freak grabbed her gun and threw it out the window. His hands grabbed her hands before it moved down, going through every detail, every now and then he would find a weapon which he ripped out of her. In a minute, the girl layed there on the floor, completely unarmed.

"what are you going to do to me" she asked him "you rapists"

"please, i have no intention in a girl like you. my heart belongs to the beautiful maidens in the other plain"

"the other plain?" the girl asked.

"the beautiful maidens in anime" Control freak proudly declared.

"what, cartoon girl's. you serious?" she asked in amusement.

"not cartoon. anime" Control freak corrected her.

"that is what i just said" she told him and say that he was clearly fustrataded, "well whatever. i am about to die anyway"

"ya, about that. can you look into my eyes" Control freak told her as he lifted her face to meet his.

"what are you.." that's all she said as fell into a hypnotic trance.

"partner up" Control freak told her as he reached out his hand, which she accepted with a shake. Runes formed around there wrist. "what's your name?" Control freak asked her as he placed his hand on her head. He could see a plus appear on her head with the words reviving.

"Argent... doing" argent asked as she woke up from her hypnotic trance. Control freak made a note that slight interference can distribute the hypnosis, in this case argent being revived fully.

"forming an alliance" Control freak told her as he took his hand of her head, showed her the runes on his hand.

"no, no, no...no..no. you got to be kidding me. there is no way in hell i would partner up with you" argent yelled at him.

"fine then" he told her as he took out his SCAR-L and handed to her "fine, i will cancel the partnership and the gun is a for you to defend yourself with, just point it at something you don't like and pull the trigger" control freak said as tapped on the runes and it disappeared from both his and her wrist.

Argent took the gun before pointing at him.

"Oh, no. such unforeseeable circumstances, i would have never guessed it" Control freak dramatically told her before going and sitting down. "Go on. shoot me, then you can go and try to fight and get killed, by someone"

She wanted to say something but the fact that the only reason this situation even occurred is because he allowed it. Taking aim, Her index finger lightly touched the trigger but it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like a victory it felt like a loss.

'snap out of it. This guy is just using you, playing you' her subconscious mind told her. Argent again took aim but unlike last time, This time she pulled the trigger bit her aim was so off that the bullet hit the ceiling.

"You forgot the recoil" Control freak told her "every gun has a recoil, yours isn't even complete so the recoil is a lot more"

"fine then" argent said in frustration as she walked up ro him. Now she stood within a feet of him "i don't think i am gonna miss now"

"do you really think your opponent is going to let you stand this closes to them and wait for you to attack" Control freak asked her.

"AAAAAA..." she yelled in frustration as she went back to her original place. and went back to aiming at him.

"you know what, i had enough. i am leaving"

"please don't go, just give me a minute. I swear i will kill you" argent told him.

"No, you won't. have you ever used anything in life other than your power's" Control freak asked her and got a meak 'no', "that's what i thought. do you want to even win this game because i sure as hell do. you barely understand how to use any weapon's. you have no survival skills at all. you think i am good. there are people out there who can kill you in one second flat and your billion dollar idea is to carry a gun you can't handle and wing it. So, let me give you an advice. next time someone who clearly knows what he is doing offer's to team up, you might want to consider it" controt freak told her as he started to walk away.

"i am sorry, would you like to partner up with me" argent asked him.

"ya, sure. why not" control freak told her as he jumped out the window "you coming or not"

Argent followed him as he entered another house. It was obvious by the way he was looking that he was searching for something.

"what are you looking for" argent asked him.

"my remote, it kind of looks like a hybrid between a gothlet and a TV remote or a flare gun. either one works" he said as he kept searching. Soon argent followed suit.

 **Three minutes later**

"just a little more up, a little to the side" control freak said as helped guide argent as she tried to snip someone with a kar98. "here increase the magnification" he told her as he turned the nozzel on the 8xscope.

"Take a deep breath before you fire, it helps you handle the rebound" Argent following his instructions, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight and true, right through first guys head.

"I...did it. I did it. you saw that, i did it. i killed that guy" argent told him excitedly.

"you sure did and you also gave away our location by your cheering" control freak told her as he looked to the group of four, minus one. Taking out his M24 with it's own 8xscope before in one rapid movement, he aimed at them and started to fire. *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* four shot's latter the entire group was dead.

"brilliant, quite the ace of a shot aren't ya" argent said as she observed the crates from a far.

"I didn't understand that reference"

"your awesome, where did you learn to shoot like that" argent tranclated for him.

"practice kid, lot's and lot's of practice infront of the screen" control freak told her. "now, come on let's go. they might have something that we want"

They both moved through the building with caution until they reached there destination.

"YES, YES, YEEEEESSSSSS" control freak yelled as he held up the red orb.

"what is that supposed to be"

"this my naive little partner is called a flare, i will show you how to use this outside" he said as both of them steeped out. control freak lifted it up before crushing it. unlike in the game this didn't summon a plane, it only summoned the 'master of games'

 **"i am hear to grant you any weapon or power you choose"**

"sweet, i know just the one" control freak said as the 'master of games' changed into a golden orb in front of him, wasting no time he grabbed it.

"what is it"

"it's my costome built remote" he looked at his hands, he could feel it in him.

"...a remote" argent kept looking at, expecting something to happen "..i don't get it, what's so special about it"

"it's a remote that allow me the ability to summon character's form tv"

"whatever" argent told him as she followed him. "where to now boss" the last part was a bit sarcastic.

"to meet some of my friends"

"where are they"

"don't know just yet" control freak told and before she could even say anything. He clapped his hands as a paper map appeared. "Marauder's Map, it shows you exactly where everyone is and before you say it only works in Hogwarts, i tinkered it to work here as well"

"I didn't understand that reference" argent told him.

"let's begin, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the moment he finished those words. lines, building and words and many things filled up the map. It gave a detailed description of who was where.

"Blimey"

"you haven't seen anything yet" he told her as put his hands together. Infront of him the earth burned as fire rose and rose untill it suddenly put itself out, leaving in it's place a sweet midnight black Lamborghini. "your ride awaits you, milady"

"I think, i am going to be saying this to you a lot but.. blimey" she said as ran into the car.

"we have a lot of work to do" control freak said as he looked into the map.

 **Beast boy**

"this was so much easier in the game, all you have to do was press the run button" beast boy told himself as he kept running and running looking for a car. He wanted to get to pochinki and since it was so close in the map he thought it was.

But he was wrong. He had to keep running and running pointlessly.

"i am dead, i can't keep running. where is one lousy car, hell i would even take a stupid bike. Just give me something"

Beast boy immediately jumped into the bushes, looking to the right of the rood. He saw that he was right, it was another player in a car.

'if i stay low for a few more minutes he would leave' beast boy thought to himself 'but wait, i can't do this. i didn't come here to hide' he thought as he got up and stood on the side of the road, his right hand outstretched and thumbs up, the classic hitch hiker stand. "here goes nothing"

Beast boy observed as the car approached heading straight to him. Calming his nerves he stood his ground. The car finally came to a hault only a feet away from him. Beast boy started at the driver, though there was a glass windshield, it didn't stop him. He could feel it the driver was staring him down.

Beast boy wasn't the kind of person to back down, so he stood there with that hitch hiker's stand while looking at the driver stone cold eyes through the windshield.

"where to?"

"pochinki"

'pop' the door to the car opened and beast boy went and sat inside.

 **Starfire, Farm**

Starfire looked out of the window. A gentle breeze blew her hair, it had the smell of trees, crops and the earth to it, even if her face was bandaged, she could still smell and feel the wind on her skin. If she didn't know it was a game then she wouldn't have been able to tell because it was that accurate even to the smell of it.

Starfire looked around her surroundings. this was a vast open space with few building here and there. she got couple of good weapons, new clothes like a padded jacket, boot's and a lot of health drinks and first aid and... something's she didn't know, earth was confusing for her sometimes.

The entire place had only four House, arranged in the shape of a square. It was small but good, peaceful place. She would have loved to stay a little more but she had a mission and she intended to complete it.

With a bag in hand she walked out of the house. It didn't take her long as to find a car as there was already one parked/left on then road. 'where to' she literally didn't have a clue on where to go. 'maybe i will just keep driving'

Five minutes of driving later

Star surveyed the area around her, this was an another part of the farm. There was a what appears to be a sheds, houses and grain silos. Carefully she went into the house. There were weapons and power's but she wasn't interested in any of them.

A sudden sound of something falling on the ground caught her attention. She activated her runes and immediately a M416 appeared in her hands and her hair stood up and became sharp as a blades. Gently walking down the stairs she made sure to not make any noise what so ever.

Gently opening the door she peered inside. There were three figures inside.

"you can come out, i know you are there" one of the man told her "i am sorry but i have no intention of fighting you. if you want you can kill me but let these two go"

"i am sorry but neither do i have any intention of fighting you" Starfire said as she got up and looked at the three individuals. Two of them she recognised immediately. they were mas y menos and the other guy was a...well by the looks of his uniform a soldier from the arms.

"i am starfire, who are you all"

"mas y menos, como podemos confiar en ti" they asked her.

"i am a man with no name" he told her "and if you can't understand Spanish, then they asked you 'how can we trust you'

"i see, thank you for the help. but can i ask you why you don't want to fight" starfire said as completely ignored the question.

"you won't understand"

"maybe you can give me a chance first before you decide for yourself" Starfire asked.

"i cause nothing but destruction"

"i am sorry you think like that" Starfire told him "but can i give you a piece of advice" she asked him, receiving a nod she continued.

"Life isn't fair, sometimes you have to suffer a lot untill you finally find a piece of heaven in your life"

"is that what you experienced in life" the man asked.

"yes, i was taken from my family, betrayed by my sister, experimented on and even treated as a trophy. but in the end my friend's helped me and i guess i am happy for once in a long time"

"i am sorry i can't help you"

"how about this, i wish for you to accompany me, i will give you this.." star reached into her bag and started to look around untill she pulled out a orb. "... ta-da"

"what is so special about that"

"well, this orb contains the ability to heal" she said as she showed him the orb "Haven't you ever wondered how it would be like to be able to heal other's. well now you can, i won't ask you to fight. but i would like your help in healing me, can you do that"

'this is a game, so no one can die and i don't even have my cursed power's. Plus it must be nice to help people for once than to hurt them "fine, i will help you win this game, but i won't fight anyone"

"Ya terminaste, En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a estar hablando?" both mas y menos told them.

"are you done. seriously, how long were you both going to be talking for" the soldier translated for her.

"thanks"

"not a problem, i am just happy that learning Spanish finally came in handy for once in my life" he replied.

"What is there problem again"

"there main problem is that, they don't have there original power's" he told her.

"wait, maybe i have something in my bag, i took a lot of power's, maybe one of them is there's" star said as she started to search for something like a speedster but found nothing. Seeing this method wasn't working, she dumped it's contents on the ground and started to search for it.

'long nails, acid breath, superhuman strength, laser beams, empathy, sonic screech, flare gun, invisibility, lullaby, wings. sorry i don't think i have one" she told them.

"it's alright" he told her. "can we use a few of those power's"

"please help yourself" starfish gestured.

"(she doesn't have super speed but she is more than willing to share her power's with us)" he told them in Spanish.

"(fine)" they mumbled.

"The whole not being able to understand, Spanish is kind of a problem. i have no idea, what you both are saying"

"i am sorry about it"

"it's alright. my race can learn any language as long as we make contact with the vocal cords"

"I don't understand"

"nosotros tampoco"

"well in a simple words, i have to kiss either of you" pointing at mas y memos "to learn to speak Spanish"

"No" both of them said at the same time

"(don't be rude, she has helped us a lot)" the soldier told them.

"(we appreciate her help but..)" that's all they said. It's not that weren't grateful for her kindness. The thing was she looked scary, her face was bandaged up, like she had third degree of burns, her voice was a bit deep, her hair was tied up and stuffed into a beanie cap and padded baggy jacket, they didn't want to imagine what she looked like, maybe a burnt face heavy built muscled girl.

"no it's alright. it's my fault for forcing myself on to you. i know that on this planet, a 'kiss' has a different meaning than on my planet" she told them, her head bent down.

"please, forgive them" he said as he bent his head at her. "Starfire if you would allow it, can you learn it from me. See i know a wide variety of language like german, french and Spanish"

"are you sure, won't you mind"

"ofcourse not. i am sorry for there behaviour" he apologized

"no. it i, who should be sorry" Starfire told him.

"so, what do i have to do"

"Just a simple and quick kiss is enough" star told him as she moved her bandages away from her lip. Lightly and quickly starfire placed her lips on the soldiers before pulling back and turning to the twins.

"can you understand me" she asked them

"perfectly" they replied in unison.

"what now"

"we head to mylta" star told them "i parked the car around the back, i will just go and get it" stat told them as she left to get the car.

"sorry we pushed you under the bus, like that" mas told him

"ya, i feel sad for you for kissing her"

"what, no. it was actually nice" he told them as a honking sound came from outside "i guess we leave"

 **Beast boy**

The car zoomed, skided and drifted across the rood.

"where to" beast boy's new 'comrade' asked him.

Beast boy quickly looked into the map "left" the car took a left turn before it kept on going. Beast boy was left incharge of the map and had to tell him where to go.

"so, where are you from" beast boy asked. Just like all the questions he has asked so far, he was meet with silence.

His scent was familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He didn't know from where, it had the smell of something... something... similar.

"we got company" the man told him. Beast boy looked at the rear view mirror and saw that ding dong daddy was following them in his jacked up red-rod.

"so, any ideas" beast boy asked him "there is a couple of house up ahead, maybe we can draw him in there and take him down" beast boy suggested.

"no" the man calmly replied as he summoned his gun in his hand before sticking it out and pointed it at ding dong daddy while using the side viewing mirror to aim. He fired six shots. two at the wheel and four into the engine.

"my hot-rod" ding dong daddy panicked as he tried to fix it only for more smoke to come.

"that's pretty cool" beast boy said as he looked out to see that ding dong daddy was no longer following them. "i think your an experienced assassin"

"really, what makes you think that"

"your eye's. people say that eye's are the windows to a person's soul. your eyes when you fired that gun it was as if you had done that action a thousand times before" beast boy said to him "i know i asked you this before but just who are you"

"i am just a man, nothing more"

"fine, i will drop it" beast boy said as he looked out the window "can i ask you something, i have this problem and i just can't find a solution for it"

"what does that clown want" he asked, beast boy looked at the mirror and say that ding dong daddy was back with his little gremlins. "i thought i destroyed that piece of junk he is riding"

"those gremlins can fix his car" beast boy told him as beast boy's hand changed into a sonic cannon "let's take e'm out"

"hold your horses" the man replied as he took out a grenade before speeding up, he used the mirror to see that there stacker did the same. He took the pin out of the Grenade and lightly dropped it onto the road. The speed both the car's were going at, it didn't take long as before the Grenade even touched the ground, ding dong daddy's hot-rod was already on top of it.

"what in the..." ding dong daddy said as the bottom of the car exploded.

"i like to see him fix that" beast boy said before turning back to him. "oh ya, my problem. see...the thing is...i am trying my best..to...the thing is..i joined a group... and then i another group, two different groups and then I made them rivals with each other so they both would get stronger and when the time came, i would put an end to one group or convert them into one big group. but now, things are all going out of proportion and i can't stop it and eventually they might meet for the last time and then..."

"CAN YOU SHUT UP" the man yelled at him. "you think your the only one with problems, from what i heard all your problems are caused by you and nobody else. if you had just stopped then would there have been any problems but no, you didn't, you kept going and going and now you want advice well here it is, you brought it upon yourself so suffer"

Beast boy was a bit caught of guard by his words but just looked down "i am sorry"

Time went on as they kept on riding, neither of them said a word to each other.

"What the f#*k" the man said as he looked out the window. ding dong daddy was again hot on there trail with another car that has obviously been pimped up with two or more cat's.

"this has gone long enough" he said as he pulled the car to the side of the road and got out "i tried to be nice, i tried to be friendly, i tried to not destroy everything around me"

"didn't you blow up his car" beast boy asked

"i said i was 'trying', didn't i" the man replied to him. The man stood in the front of the road, looking ahead into the road where the ding dong daddy and his gremlin crew were fast approaching them in his tricked out car.

The man raised his hand out, from the shadow's beneath his feet, dark spike's emerged out and spread out and impaled everything in it's path.

Ding Dong Daddy looked down at the dark spike that impaled him, all was over in a flash, his crew, his hot-rod, his life. The look of fear marked his face "i don't want to go, i don't wanna.." he said as he disappeared and became a crate.

"nice power you got there" beast boy said as he stepped out of the car.

"it's not as nice as you think it is"

"then why don't we trade" beast boy told him "anything from my inventory and trust me, i have some pretty sweet shit"

"you can't handle what i have"

"might not, but i know someone who can, so mind handing it over" beast boy told him.

"your way above your head kid" he told him as he walked towards the crate of ding dong daddy before going through his possession. In a flash he turned around, groza(very powerful gun) in hand to meet beast boy's sonic cannon "you won't win, kid"

"i might not win, but that power belongs to someone important to me and i will do everything i can for her" beast boy told him without even flitching.

"anything for her" he asked, beast boy nodded. The man put the gun back and walked towards beast boy and showed him both his hands "go ahead take it"

Beast boy lifted up the sleeves and a lot runes some for gun's, grenades, smoke bomb's, stun grenades and even more things...but no power's.

"where is it" beast boy asked

the man lightly tapped his heart. "my power's are here" he told him before getting in his car.

"I don't understand" beast boy said.

"you asked for advice before, right. so let me give one. if your going through hell then keep going, you might find your answer if you keep moving"

"keep moving, huh" beast boy said to himself, suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered something "don't change the subject, i was asking about the power's"

"i was born with them, just like that girl in the hood. she is a friend of yours right" he asked beast boy. "was she the person who said you would do anything for"

"ya she is" beast boy nodded.

"if she is so important to you, then why are you betraying her" he asked him.

"i...well..."

"i was like you kid, i had to choose between two lives on two sides" the man told him "in the end i choose. So kid which side will you choose"

"i... don't know" beast boy told him frankly

"I don't want an answer" he said as he started to walk away from beast boy towards the road they had came from.

"pochinki is this way" beast boy told him

"sorry kid but my journey end's here"

"what are you talking about"

"take the car and leave, pochinki is only a few minutes away"

"ya, so let's go together"

"Kid, you told me you wanted to protect your girl, right. well you can't do it by standing here" he told he as he used his power's to create dark spikes that pushed ding dong daddy's huge car onto the middle of the road, completely separating beast boy and his new friend between two sides of the car. "a man shouldn't keep his girl waiting"

"I don't know why you are doing this, but i will trust you. i will keep moving. I won't turn back" beast boy said as he turned back towards the car "it's a pleasure to have know you and i hope to meet you again, friend"

"Hey kid, from one man to another, the name" the said as black spikes hit and destroyed the surrounding hill on both sides "it's Cerberus"

"Beast boy" the earth from the hills that were destroyed formed an avalanche and sealed of the area.

Beast boy took the car and headed of to pochinki.

 **Cerberus**

Cerberus looked up to the sky, the sun was getting low, he sat down on the ground and looked towards the road.

His half demon blood and year's of training allowed him to sense things, other's can't. For some time they were followed, not by tracks but maybe by a sensor abilities. somebody knew he was a demon and was hunting him down.

'you gotten soft'

'i thought you weren't talking to me anymore, especially what i did to your friends' Cerberus said to the voice in his head 'but it's nice to hear from you again, knowledge'

'our journey is going to be over soon" knowledge told him 'that was nice of you to stay behind and fight, so the kid can go save his girl'

'i just showed the same kindness, i was shown back then by her' he replied 'and mainly that kid can't handle what is coming'

The sound of heavy bike filled the dead quite area as figure approached them.

"I guess it's time to dig up the past" Cerberus said as a mask appeared in his hand, he calmed his nerves and got into a meditative state.

The sound got louder and louder it stopped. Cerberus opened his eyes, infront of stood the one that had been following them for some time.

The new comer got of his bike, he wore a white shirt with a black jacket and topped it off with a brown coat, he wore no gloves. He wore black shoes which were a bit dusty and white socks, the most notable thing about him was that his face was wrapped in bandages. This kind of things were irrelevant to many people's but not for him.

'no gloves means he doesn't deal with weapons plus gloves can hinder delicate molding of magic. His clothes are white and not dirty, he might be focuse on long range or uses magic that can constantly change it's shape when needed or he hasn't even fought yet'

"am i your first opponent" Cerberus asked.

"no, your my third. that's a low number for me, i would have had a good twenty by this time back in the real world" the new comer told him "what have you learnt about me just by stating at me"

"long range fighter, you use molding form of magic and you have a quite the magic reserve, so i say you relay more on magic than anything else" Cerberus told him

"that's impressive" the new comer told him "by the way you i can say a few details about you as well. your a weapon expert, dealing in close and long distance attacks. your magic is more of a transmitter type, you can change your magic into swords, spikes, daggers and other other less complicated design's. They are fast to make and get the job done. the amount of magic you have is a little less than average so you are more of a weapon's guy and pretty skilled in combat"

"I see you are no stranger to killing" Cerberus said still sitting on the ground "so what do you want, following me for some time"

"i am quite sorry, i mistakingly assumed you were someone else" the man told him "we have no need to fight and in all honesty, i dislike having to resort to violence if there is a more peaceful solution" The new comer said before turning around and getting on his bike "good day to you"

bang* *bang* *bang* three shot's were fired to the back tires of the bike which was now useless

"if you don't have a good reason for that, i will kill you this moment" the man said as he got of his bike, magic whirled around him

"i sat here waiting for death, i was prepared to die, i literally had enough of fighting, so i was going to do nothing...that was until you said you mistake me for someone" Cerberus said as he put the mask on his face "you were so far away to track me by scent, i was going on the road so couldn't track me by the tire tracks so the only explanation is you were following my demon aura"

"yes, i was. your point"

"there is only one other person who has demon aura, so let me ask you this" Cerberus equiped an Ak in his hands "is the person you are looking for a girl in a hood"

Dark energy rolled of the new comer like dark cloud "ya, it is"

"Death wall" a dark wall rose from the ground and acted as a shield as Cerberus fired his AK and donza at him. Cerberus quickly stopped, he didn't want to waste bullets before throwing a MOLOTOV at the wall.

It took year's of his training to jump before he even realised why he jumped up. looking down he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the bike from before pass under his feet at high speed. Landing back down he saw that the wall had gone and in it's place now stood The new comer completely covered in flame's from the molotov, his hands were covered in dark cloud.

"best you got" he raised his hand, all the flames were blown away by the dark cloud "death grip" from his hand a giant hand made of cloud shot out at Cerberus, who jumped out the way and again as a new dark hand came at him.

Cerberus had to be careful, he didn't want either of the hands touching him. He turned towards the spell caster, who was now drinking a energy drink to get back his lost health. He turned towards the hands, The angle was right, he swung his hand and giant spike rose from the ground, impaling both the hands and dispersing them before heading towards it's caster.

"Death scythe" he said as dark clouds formed a scythe that cut and stopped the spike from impaling him.

"Death shot" Cloud's formed around him before rolling into tennis ball sized orbs and heading directly at Cerberus at high speed

Cerberus made cross with his hands, several spikes rose up from the ground and acted as a shield against the ball of cloud.

The new comer raised his hands high in the air, more dark cloud formed in his hand than usual "Death make impact" he said as he slamed his hands down, A wave of dark cloud shot forward, ripping up the ground, the spike's, the trees and literally everything else in it's path.

It should have been over with that, not many...no, there were never any survivors when he used this attack. but now something told him he was wrong. Looking around he tried to find him. He wasn't there not left, not right, not behind him then...above, looking up he found Cerberus falling slow, as he used his magic to slow down his descent but before he could do any thing about it something appeared next to his face.

Cerberus threw his stun grenade at him, it was too far and even if it did reach his target it would have detonated half the way, this never worked in real life but this wasn't real life, Cerberus took out his hand gun before shooting it at the stun grenade accelerating it to his opponent who just turned to up to see him.

The new comer screamed as he clutched his eyes, Cerberus landed on the ground with a quick *thug* He didn't have time, he had to act fast. Quickly he removed his gloves, they would have hindered what he was planning to do anyway. lifting up his sleeves all the runes came to life as they glowed and six guns, three from each hand came out and dropped on the floor, Cerberus hands glowed dark, magic manipulation wasn't his cup of tea but this would do.

All the six gun's were covered in dark energy as he rose up and surrounded the death magic user.

"Death make: iron madien" the death mage screamed as he was covered in dark clouds before they condensed and formed a make shift shield.

The entire forest was filled with the sound of gun fire as Cerberus's six gun's were shooting from all directions and every area of the dark shield, it was a challenge to see what would end first his bullets or will the dark shield break.

'even if he is covered in all sides, there should still be an opening, a certain area which isn't as strong as the rest. his weak spot' Cerberus thought

'a little longer, he's got to run out' the death mage thought... 'the sound stopped...no wait' it was too late as before he realised it, from beneath the ground a dark spike shot out and impaled him.

Cerberus watched as the iron maiden disappeared and the death mage layed on the ground, knocked out.

"I can't believe i forgot about the dark spike's" the death mage said as he layed on the ground

"it's been a long time since i fought this hard against someone" Cerberus said as he walked up to him. "who are you"

"you first" the death mage said

"i am Cerberus, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"my name is omen and the honour is mine"

"so why are you after her" Cerberus asked him.

"it doesn't matter now, does it" omen said as looked at Cerberus. "but still you brought me this far so i will tell you. i need her, she is very powerful and has a lot of magic, that is why i need her"

"well you're right, it doesn't matter anymore" Cerberus said as he took out his gun. Cerberus quickly jumped back as a death scythe missed him.

"how did you known" omen asked

"something didn't feel right" Cerberus explained. all the six gun's around him came back to life as they started to shoot omen again who was now still lying on the ground but this time he didn't do anything and simply took the shot's, "how are you still alive"

"i am the son of death, i can't be killed" omen said as he got up and his entire body refixed it's self.

All the gun's went back into Cerberus arm.

"i guess i am doing this the hard way" Cerberus said as took out two gun's and started to fire at him, omen stood his ground not giving it any attention before swinging his hands

"death blade's" omen said as he sent dark blade like clouds at Cerberus who jumped, ducked, crawled and everything in between to avoide them.

Taking out two different gun's he started to continue his assault but this time he was no longer aiming for the vital areas, no his entire attacks mainly revolved around omen's wrist and kneecap. if he was able to sever a appendage it might be harder for omen to heal it or might cost him a lot more magic.

"death wall" a dark wall made of clouds rose up and protected omen before he sent the wall heading straight at Cerberus at high speeds.

He could have easily jumped but Cerberus had a good feeling that is what omen wanted. He tapped the group 'delayed magic: spike' before jumping up above the incoming wall. Cerberus guess was right as the moment he jumped omen shot 'death cannon' at him. The delayed magic spell Cerberus had cast took effect as three spike roae up and acted as a shield.

the moment Cerberus landed on the ground he was back at it and without rest kept firing.

"out of bullet's" omen asked as Cerberus threw his gun away, omen's entire body was covered in holes but slowly the bullet's fell out and he was back to normal. "give up and your death will be painless, resist and you will suffer"

"i think i understand it now. all of it, your power's and your weakness "

"really, do tell" omen gestured

"but first, you don't mind if i have this drink now, do you. After all you are am immortal so it doesn't matter if i have full health or not, i won't be able to kill you right" Cerberus asked as he took out a health drink

"that is the gist of it" omen confirmed him.

"you use death magic but i don't think that's the reason for your immortality. No, i think you have two types of rare magic. one that allows you to cast death magic and the other that heals you to such a point that you can be considered an immortal" Cerberus said as he finished drinking and now was putting some bandages.

"really what makes you say that"

"your magic reserve, before the battle there was a lot of it but now there is only what..25% left. I say that a majority of it was used up by using death magic while a minor portion was used in healing yourself. you defended yourself with death magic the first round of the six gun assault then after i hit you with the death spike you stopped trying to defend your self"

"I don't get what you are referring to"

"The first time you used your death magic to shield yourself even though it cost you a ton of magic, why would you do that, why waste your magic. well that is because you weren't sure that your second magic was with you as well or you just didn't have a idea of how much damage you could take, this after all isn't the real world"

"that's an interesting theory but what about my weakness"

"your weakness is your magic, you can only heal yourself as long as you still have magic left in your body, unlike your body you magic reserve doesn't immediately heal it's self" Cerberus said as he pointed a finger at him "so if you don't have enough magic left to heal yourself, then your good as dead"

"bravo, you know what. i give up, you win. all that you said is true. How my magic works and my weakness but just because you know doesn't really mean anything does it. I still got enough magic to spare and don't forget that your almost out"

"your right, i am at a disadvantage and the chances of me walking out of this alive are slim to non"

"but you won't give up will you" omen asked

"no, i won't"

"is she that important to you, that you would even die for her"

"i would die for her in a heartbeat" Cerberus told him.

"belive it or not, i was like you once, had a girl in my life, i thought she was everything, we loved each other and we were going to marry and then suddenly one day she tried to kill me"

"she changed her mind in the last second. well she is a woman, what did you expect"

"i guess that is true" omen laughed

"why are you after her" Cerberus asked refering to raven.

"the reason is, you see my healing abilities aren't what they were used to be. Half of it was ripped out and because of that, i need to take a little bit of magic every day from those around me. when i was transported here, i was going to leave immediately that was untill i saw her, so much magic. if i could just"

"suck out all her magic, then you might, you just might get your power's back at full" Cerberus finished for him and omen could only nod. "didn't figure you for the type of person who would kill innocent people's just so you could be immortal"

"What the hell did you just say to me, i am not like her, i am not that kind of person" omen yelled as his magic started to rise.

"did i hit a nerve or something. well doesn't matter" Cerberus said as he got into a fighting stance 'this is good, i just have to survive untill his magic depletes'

"Death make: death grip" a hand made of dark clouds shot forward at Cerberus,

"enough" a dark blade formed in Cerberus hand before jumping aside. The hand twisted around and came back at him. this time he swung his sword and cut it in half but it had no effect as the hand simply reformed.

"This has gone on long enough" omen says as the one big hand splits up into multiple smaller hands

"you are right it has" Cerberus says as he throws four gas bombs in different directions. it didn't take long as the entire area is covered in smoke

"you think that this will stop me"

"no, this is only to make you use up more magic, so yes go on waste your magic"

omen didn't say a words as let loose his a wave of black cloud that blew the smoke away. "i am not falling for this again" omen said as he looked up and sure enough Cerberus was in the air with his dark sword/blade descending upon omen.

"Death veil" in one swift motion, omen released a dark cloud that hit Cerberus dead on.

Time seemed to slow down as Cerberus still in mid air lost it's glow of magic and fell limp as it fell to the ground with a *thug*

Omen released a breath, which he didn't know he was holding...only for him to stop half way as the lifeless and limp body, in a flash rightned itself and in a mad dash covered what little distance there was before stabbing omen through the heart.

"how did you even survive" omen asked Cerberus who's blade was still lodged in his chest.

 **"is this the first time you have used your magic on a half demon"** Cerberus asked in a voice that was much deeper than before.

"you... should have went for the head" omen says with a smile on his face as he uses his left hand to grab Cerberus by his wrist and using his right "Death make dagger" a dagger formed in his hand which he swung with full force and stabbed Cerberus in the stomach with before pulling out and stabbing it again.

"i will make sure that i protect her, at all cost, even with my own life" Cerberus says as he starts to disappear.

"it's over, it's finally over" omen said as he falls to his knees. He still has a bit of magic felt, he could heal himself and he would need a half an hour rest to get back to 30% or 40%. looking down, he say what was left of this warrior that had fought him and brought him so close to death. All that remained was a box...and seven unclipped grenades.

"smart.." omen thought as he closed his eyes, he didn't have enough magic left to survive an explosion this big.

The sound of seven grenades exploding went far and wide and it caught the attention of many that were nearby. Those who came and searched found nothing but destruction all around, gun's and bullet clip's scattered, land turned upside down, In the centre of it all were two crates, with nothing but clothes, shoes and One with bandages and the other with a mask. but no one would really know of the monster's that were responsible for it.

 **This is an announcement, congratulations to all those still in the game. we have now reached the half way point, only 60 remaining members. Now onwards there will be a cargo drop after every ten members have been taken out.**

 **what is in the cargo, well find one and see for yourself**

beast boy looked out the car window as the announcement ended.

"cargo drop" beast boy thought and as if on cue, He heard the sound of what looked like a jumbo jet. "things are going to get more troublesome"

 **Thank you that is it for this chapter**

 **side stories**

 **Omen**

Omen jumped up as he looked around. The place was unusual, He was in a forest but the unusual part was that there were kind of plant's he had never seen before and there were animals he could have sworn aren't even real and most importantly there were island floating around here and there

"where am i" he asid out loud

"we are in edolas" cornix said.

"cornix, what is happening here" omen said as he clutched his head

"I don't blame you, especially after all you went through. but for now i want you to sit down and i will help you remember everything" omen did as cornix said.

"what happened"

"clear your mind, you went on a solo mission to beat some bandits"

"yes, i did. i went and i defeated them and then came back to my guild and then..and then..the guild got sucked up into something"

"yes the guild was converted into magic and sucked up into a portal to another world but because of me, you were able to survive" cornix filled in the blank

"and then, you said we can go to this world and get them back" omen said trying to remember, everything was still a bit foggy.

"yes, using my magic i flew you through the portal, moments before it closed" cornix told him. "We were moving from one dimension to another and then on halfway you lost consciousness and we landed her in the middle of the forest."

'was it a dream' omen thought to himself.

"what's wrong" cornix asked

"i have a question to ask you" omen said with a straight face and seeing cornix was now paying full attention to him, he began.

"let's say, moving from one dimension to another can it give you realistic dreams, like it's so vividly real"

"no, usually it doesn't, i does make a person dizzy but that's it" cornix told him. by the facial expressions on omen's face cornix guessed it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "there is a possibility it's a one in a million chance."

"what is it"

"when a person moves from one dimension to another he is pretty much split into different parts, it's like a bubble gum being stretched out. let's say we are moving through the... let's say lines of dimensions A-H and somewhere someone or a group is moving from D-L and our lines interview, then possibly our mind or body can go to that dimension L untill someone pushes it back out. The entire thing is rare as there aren't many people who travels through dimensions and even a collision with them is rare very rare"

"well there's no point talking about it now is there"

"There is a problem, see this dimension doesn't have magic like ours and because of that you don't have enough magic, which means.."

"if i die, i won't be able to heal myself" omen thought but for some reason he wasn't bother by it at all. Maybe it was that he found in that little tournament where he didn't know he would die or not, maybe it was that warrior he fought with who gave it his all with only one life "It doesn't matter how much life you have, It matters what you choose to do with it"

 **Cerberus**

'wet...wet...why is my back wet" Cerberus thought as his eyes opened a little. He looked around him and saw he was in an empty room, to the side his mask layed on the ground, shattered.

'now it's coming back to me' Cerberus thought the events that led him here. It was his last stand, he had to end this, his life for his sister's freedom and the teen titans.

'wait, shouldn't i be dead' Cerberus thought as he looked down. The hole in his chest was covered up 'i know demon's can heal but a hole through the chest, that's insane. something's off...wait, where is it' Cerberus thought as he looked at himself, he started to search his body.

'its gone, the mark that bound me to him, the mark that made me a slave was no longer. It must have disappeared when i died. but how did i..' Cerberus question was answered when a light scratches still on him started to heal itself as a light red glow passed over them, a little red glow he had recognised as the same one omen used to heal his body.

'i get it, in the final attack when i pierced his body some of his healing energy must have flowed into me' Cerberus thought as he layed back on the ground

'i can start a new life, me and millianna can disappear of the face of the earth and live a normal life...no' the words of Abaddon were still fresh in his mind.

 **Flashback**

"i am impressed, you actually came" Abaddon said as he snapped his fingers. Cerberus fell to his knees, there was unbelievable pain flowing through his entire body "i am a man of my word. millianna is free" Abaddon said as a chain like image formed in his hand before breaking and crumbling away.

The torture went on and on this continued for sometime untill Cerberus got back to his feet and stood up to his previous master, he didn't want to spend the last moments of his life on his knees.

Seeing that Cerberus was standing up to the seal, Abaddon got and walked upto him, shadow formed in his hands before taking on the shape of a blade.

"i will keep my word, millianna and the rest of those filthy, dirty, disgusting, good for nothing, human's, titans will get no trouble from me" Abaddon said adding 'human' as also an insult, well to him it was.

"NOOOOOO" Cerberus yelled, he wasn't a fool.

"i trained you well" Abaddon signed as he shoves the blade into Cerberus's chest, before dropping him to the floor. He uses his blade to lift up Cerberus's shirt a little to see the chains disappearing, proof that Cerberus was dead.

 **End Flashback**

The words 'human' Abaddon added this for a reason. This trick might have worked on somebody but not on him. unlike everyone there were only one human in the teen titans, that was robin. In other words it's a loophole to kill everyone.

Cerberus got up, he could leave. live a normal life but then what about raven and jinx, they did a lot for him, put there own life on the line for him, could he turn his back on them.

Cerberus crouched down, his shadow started to rotate and consume him. His time with raven was starting to bear fruits, as he had learned the teleportation spell. Cerberus completely disappeared.

 **Control room**

"you don't stay down, do you boy. you are too stubborn for your own good." Abaddon said as he turned around, the shadow rose and Cerberus walked out. "i impressed that you can cheat death and a bit disappointed that you instead of wanting to live you choose to die, again"

"i didn't cheat death, i befriended his son and as for dying, well i not going to. I have people worth fighting for" Cerberus said as dark energy flowed out of him unlike his normal spikes or swords, This time his magic wrapped around him, spreading through out his body like water before taking on the shape of an armour.

"i learned a couple of new tricks" Cerberus said as his entire body was covered in dark armour giving him the appearance like that of a dark knight.

"hate me, loathe me and come at me with everything you got and then maybe, just maybe you can beat me" Abaddon shouted as magic swriled around him **"Show me what you have become after all these years. can you even be called a man"**

 **"let me show you what i have become"** Cerberus saidas he charged at him, for the toughest fight of his life.

 **Ok this is it for this chapter. i do want to talk about something like**

 **Beast boy, the conversation with him and Cerberus it's mainly because, eventually imperiam and the titans will chash. beast boy isn't just using them, anymore. He does considers both team's his friends. one side he had someone he could talk about cartoons and anime and games and all that stuff with like control freak and the other side was cyborg. brain's robin, cyborg other side gizmo etc. he doesn't want anyone to get hurt.**

 **Raven, why her health went down. well i will explain it in the next chapter**

 **Starfire, i wanted a reversal of the series where speedster twins were a bit afraid of star than the whole love sick thing. why? because i can and it's fun.**

 **Control freak getting mad is a reference to many people's lives. when i told my friends i loved anime they were like, "so you like tom and jerry, even my four years old brother watch's it". i try telling them the difference between cartoon and anime but they treat me like an idiot.**

 **Both Omen and Cerberus are oc, They are from a friend of mine, Akuma.**

 **Omen, He is a mage from the fairy tail dimension, when fairy tail was sucked up into edolas, they followed them through the portal and during this shift from dimension to dimension, they collided with each other and that is how omen ended up in the game.**

 **Cerberus, He is from an alternate earth. He is or was an assassin working for Abaddon, untill he was assigned a job to kill raven. Who in the end he doesn't kill but befriended raven. The reason Cerberus wanted to protect raven, even if she was another dimension was because of all the things she had helped him with. Cerberus is more complicated to explain as there are more elements and twists to the story. The reason he ended up was mainly because, he was killed by Abaddon and unlike a human demon's souls don't go the same way, they move from this world to hell through in a sence they also move between dimension to dimension and just like omen that's how he came into the game.**

 **If you want to know more about them you can directly read them from the story. All you have to do is open Google= quotev. com= Akuma115 and that is it. I highly suggest you read both of them because 1, it's a good read 2, it will give you a new light on the entire fight and everything else.**

 **I have exams to write so it might take longer and also i really don't have a good idea of what is going to happen, either.**

 **7/11/2018-current chapter**

 **30/11/2018- next chapter**


End file.
